If You Could See Me Now (Sequel to Rebel with a Voice)
by romeothewriter
Summary: Girls were falling all over themselves. Guys were gawking in amazement. Everyone wanted, needed a look at the star. She was the epitome of desire for most, and she had the entire country worshipping the ground she walked on. Yet, all that had ever mattered was the ones that had been with her before the spotlight, before the fame. Now they just hoped it didn't get to her head
1. Get a Look

**_A/N: So here we go again! What you've been waiting for! the sequel has begun! if you have not read "Rebel with a Voice", this will probably be a bit confusing so please read it. let me know what you think!_**

**_If you can see me, then you're probably a little too close _**

**_So you think you could love me, well you gotta be stronger than most _**

**_Cause my ex didn't like it, didn't like it, _**

**_no my friends they don't like it, they don't like it _**

**_Somebody remind me _**

**_When's the right time, when's the right time to let go _**

**_Uh, dear whoeva the fuck is listening, _**

**_Tell me of the pleasures of being a normal citizen _**

**_Cause all these fittins' and Vivians keeping me from fittin' in _**

**_Why do I feel safer on stage than in my own living room _**

**_My grandma say that if I leave my drink I shouldn't sip again _**

**_Ooh this tour has got me feeling tired like I'm itchin' _**

**_and uh even though it's physical differences and my silly feelings _**

**_that's why I feel so down even at the top of the buildin _**

**_Uh, dear whoeva the fuck is witnessin', _**

**_Disturbing London independent black businessman _**

**_Based on the work and the effort I'm gunna give this year _**

**_Everybody's getting the presents they want for Christmas, yeah _**

**_Life is only ninety nine winters _**

**_So I'm tryna bond with daddy even though I don't like dinners _**

**_Don't be confused by my image, I'm no fuckin' public pin-up _**

**_But my heart won't let me say no to a picture _**

**_Uh, dear whoeva the fuck is, Fuck it, this is discovery hate it or love it _**

**_I'm now officially the property of the public since licensing my album _**

**_And signing a deal to be published _**

**_But none of these songs are written for me, nor am I a puppet _**

**_Journalists come for interviews but don't stay on the subject _**

**_Yeah, no, yea - are we done yet? _**

**_Questions you've asked me hundreds, now can you grant me some rest _**

**_Because I'm tired of it, I'm living out my dream, and I'm tired from it _**

**_If music needed saving, I'd die for it _**

**_Music's where my heart is, I'm alive for it _**

**_I promise _**

**_If I'm never liked my heart might break _**

**_Here in the dark, yeah, we'll be safe _**

**_I don't care, no looking back _**

**_I've never been, never been, this far from home_**

**_If you can see me, then you're probably a little too close _**

**_So you think you could love me, well you gotta be stronger than most _**

**_Cause my ex didn't like it, didn't like it, _**

**_no my friends they don't like it, they don't like it _**

**_Somebody remind me _**

**_When's the right time, when's the right time to let go_**

* * *

Girls were falling all over themselves. Guys were gawking in amazement. Athletes were green with envy. Journalists were in a frenzy. Everyone wanted, _needed _a look at the star. She was not all that tall. She had these fine-cut biceps that bulged naturally. She had the closest chiseled abs that had to be sculpted by the Greek God Apollo himself. Her eyes were the most intriguing stormy steel blue. Her skin was the fairest of ivory, no acne or blemishes. Her long, brown tresses flowed naturally in waves down her back. She wore this signature smirk that melted the heart of anyone that was privileged enough to get a look. She was the epitome of desire for most, and she had the entire country bowing at her feet, worshipping the ground she walked on. Yet, all that had ever mattered was the ones that had been with her before the national coverage, before the large spotlight, before the ridiculous standards, before any of it. Those same ones only prayed that the fame didn't get to her head.

"...will surely be a battle in Baton Rouge this weekend as LSU plays Barden University, Barden playing their first Division I football game. Now both squads have some fresh faces that will surely be bringing in national attention. For LSU, we have Jason Nichols at cornerback, and for Barden, we have Beca 'Smash' Mitchell at halfback. Now if you recall, these two players played one another twice in high school for a state championship, Mitchell coming out on top. Now, of course, this is the college debut of the most anticipated runningback in decades, and BU is..."

Beca switched off the TV with a sigh, throwing her head back onto the couch. No matter what channel she turned to, what magazine or newspaper she read, it was everywhere. Her first college game was a week away, and she was in a panic that she was doing very well concealing. She hadn't had a quiet moment in weeks, but this was nice. Ever since her arrival at Barden, she was either on the field, in the library or at the radio station where she worked a few hours whenever she could with Luke and Jesse. Aubrey and Chloe were always busy too. They had been put on the volleyball team, but they were redshirt freshmen, meaning they would sit out their freshman year to play the four after that seeing as they would most likely be attending grad school there. When they weren't practicing that, they were with the other girls working on the Bellas. Yes, they had turned their choir group into an a cappella group which is apparently a thing now in college. Beca had snorted at the concept, but they seemed to like it. They had created their own group when the other groups on campus refused to take them, calling them a "band of undesirables and misfits". That led to the immediate rivalry of Aubrey, this bitch Barb with boobs like bologna, and Margo, some snot-nosed bitch from Greater Atlanta with a very rich father. While they tended to that, Beca was on the field dealing with yet another slew of halfbacks, including last year's first string back Ben Hayward, that had lost their spot to her and were completely angry. To top it off, her quarterback and fullback weren't too happy either, but if she was lucky, Luke would get the starting fullback spot. The fact that every college defense wanted the chance to play her and put her down was a bit unsettling, but she was slowly becoming accustomed to it. In simple terms? Barden University had been turned upside down by Beca and her "mafia" as they were called.

Beca stood up from the couch slowly, grabbing her bag. It was Saturday night, her last free Saturday for a long time when they began playing on that day each week. In reality, it wasn't really free. She had to get down to the station. Luke was running the show tonight, which wasn't a surprise seeing as they were the only "three weirdos" who signed up to intern there. She had agreed to an interview, and the entire school was tuning in to the campus radio. It was eight, and Chloe was out with the girls, something about Bellas Bonding Night, but Chloe did in fact have the radio tuned to WBUJ awaiting the interview. When Beca reached the station, she was surprised to find a crowd out front. She froze in her steps, not really in the mood to go through the mob. Then she heard a "psst" and looked over to see Jesse hanging out the back door exit, waving her over. She took one last look at the crowd before rushing over to her best friend. He pulled her inside then and shut the door.

"They've been here for like two hours!" he huffed. "They wanna see the king of campus."

"I'll never get used to that," she chuckled, following him up to the booth.

Beca could hear Luke on air saying "WBUJ: Music for the independent mind", and she smirked. She opened the door to the booth, and the tall blonde stood from his chair.

"Hey, B!" he greeted, bumping her fist.

"You act like I didn't just see you this morning for practice," she smirked.

"No, I saw Smash Mitchell at practice. I haven't seen my best mate in awhile."

"Ah, the dedication of college football."

"Isn't that right? So, after this fifteen-minute set, we'll start the interview. Did you see your mob?"

"Yeah, it's crazy."

"Get used to it, B."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

After the music broke, Luke and Beca were sitting in the booth getting geared up for the interview. Across campus, Chloe had the radio turned on full blast as the girls gathered around.

Chloe was giggling like a school girl, excited to hear her badass DJ halfback on the air.

"Okay, WBUJ, you're here with me, Luke Bryant, and I have a special guest in the booth tonight as promised," Luke announced, and the crowd outside was cheering. "Now I'd like everyone to welcome Beca Smash Mitchell to the air. Smash Mitchell works here with us at times, and you may have heard her mixes here on our station, but she's mainly known for her destruction on the football field. How are you doing tonight, B?"

"I'm doing well, Luke," she replied. "Aren't you going to tell all the girls you're my best mate?"

They shared a smirked. "No, need, small fry, I get my own girls."

"Just trying to help."

"Hey, we're here for _you_. So, how are you feeling about the game against LSU next weekend?"

"I'm feeling pretty good about it. We've had a scrimmage this week against Atlanta Central, and we're looking good, so I'm ready."

"You will be starting Saturday, yeah?"

"Yeah, as far as I know, I will be."

"How are you getting along with the team?"

"Well, I try my best to be more open to people especially with all the time we'll be spending together, and I'm sure the bond will come around."

"Of course it's hard to watch your position handed to a freshman, right?"

"I wouldn't know. It's never happened to me." Luke chuckled, and Beca was sure she would be getting hit hard next practice for that. "Seriously though, we're a good team, but Coach Adams has a gameplan, and he knows what he's doing. If he trusts me with a job, I'm gonna do the job to my best ability. I'm not here to do anything but play football."

"Always the goal. You know, folks, Beca and I were part of the first three state championships in Barden High School's history. B, how different is this from high school?"

"Football wise? It's quicker. It's fast-paced. There's not as much leniency. Mistakes are costly, and the match is closer. The players are bigger, better, faster, stronger. I've always been short, but these are giants I play with."

"Well, you're holding your own. Hence, your starting position."

"You know, my dad played at Notre Dame, and he was short too. He told me that the best thing you can do is take all of the things that people doubt you for and turn them to your weapons."

"And that, you have. Will you be keeping your high school number?"

"Yes, sir. If you're looking for me, I'll be number twenty-one."

"How good is it to know that we'll still be Barden Rebels here with the university?"

"I didn't really care much until I got the jersey, you know, and I remember that the Rebels is our legacy. Getting to keep the same name is pretty exciting because we can keeping building on it. You can still wear your Barden High Rebels jerseys and fit in. I'll always bleed scarlet, you know."

"That's right. So, now let's go to our twitter feed and phone lines for 'Questions for the King of Campus'. Okay, our first tweet is from CheerGirl404, and she says 'Smash Mitchell, do you believe Barden has a chance at its first national championship this year?' Go 'head, B."  
Beca chuckled. "Well, that's not something I can really answer. I mean, of course I believe we have a chance. It solely depends on the entire team. We're now a Division I school, so we're playing with the best of the best."

"Okay, and the first person on our line is Samantha Green. Samantha, go on."

"Heyyyy, Smash," a dreamy female voice came over the air.

"Hi, Samantha," Beca replied.

"Do you think that I could take you out sometime?"

"Sorry, Samantha, I'm happily taken."

"As in you have a girlfriend?"

"As in I have two. A redhead and a football."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Okay, next question!" Luke interjected as Jesse and Beca laughed. "The next tweet is from AddieTeal17, and her question is 'do you plan on going into the NFL after college?'"

"Well, I'm really not thinking about that right now. I wanna focus on getting a college degree as well as improving my game and making sure I can actually hang in a college season. If I can do that, I may or may not consider it. Right now though, that's the furthest thing from my mind."

"Perfect. Now, our next caller is Jenna Sellars. Go ahead, Jenna."

"Hi, Smash," another dreamy voice came.

"Hey," Beca replied curtly.

"Can I get your dorm number?"

"You may find an angry redhead there if I did."

"That's okay with me. I can handle it. Now, can I have it?"

Beca's eyes bulged as Jesse bit back a laugh. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. Why not?"

"I don't usually give my address to strangers."

"I promise we'll get very acquainted. Can I have it please?"

Luke stepped in now. "Jenna, I assure you that Smash here keeps her rape whistle on standby at all times. Have a good night now, and B, don't shower alone."

"Can she blow it though? I make beautiful music with my mouth."

"Okay, next question!"

Beca and Jesse broke into a fit of hysterical laughter at that, falling over each other as Luke read the next tweet. After that, the questions basically followed the same suit, and on the other side of campus, Chloe was getting riled up ready to go track down the callers. Stacie and Aubrey had to continuously jump up and block the door. By the time they finished the review, Beca was in awe at how outrageous each question was. Aside from that, Chloe had been texting her periodically with some sort of "Think before you answer" innuendo, and it had Beca chuckling.

"Wow, B, you really are king of campus," Jesse sighed as she stepped out of the booth.

"No worries," she returned. "I'm sure it'll all cool down after the first game. That's how it is. Even stars get boring, and who knows how good I'll be in the actual game?"

"Seriously, B? You tore it up at the scrimmage. You're gonna crush it."

"Well, let's get out of here before I get crushed. Chloe's been texting me the whole time."

"I'm sure."

After their relief arrived, the trio made their way back to Baker Hall where their dorms were located. They couldn't dodge the crowd this time, and Beca wound up signing a bunch of autographs before making it out. She understood it. They wanted her attention because it was said that she was going to be the first female in the NFL. They bet on her to go pro, but she had yet to play a college game. Still, the entire nation had set the highest of standards, and though she kept her cool, Beca was mentally freaking the hell out. She remembered what her stepfather had said when he was playing at Notre Dame. He had only wanted to be the best. He was a top five NFL prospect, and he pushed himself too hard. Notre Dame pushed him too hard, and it led to his knee being strained before the tendons ripped. She knew what could happen if she didn't balance herself, and her friends kept her grounded at all times to the best of their ability. It was nice knowing she wasn't alone to handle the college scene.

When they arrived at the hall, Beca knocked on Aubrey's dorm room door which she shared with Stacie. How the two women had ended up together was beyond the small brunette, but she was just happy that her stepsister was happy. Aubrey was all around more joyous and loose. She smiled a lot, and Beca loved it. She had given Stacie the greatest talk she had ever given two weeks before they came to Barden when Aubrey told her they were together.

* * *

_"I swear on my mother, Stace, if you hurt her, I will chain you up like a punching bag and beat the living shit out of you with your own legs."  
"Okay, B, I got it. I'm different now because of her."_

_"Well, I can see that, but I had to say it. That's my sister, you know, and it's my job as overly protective big brother and little sister all in one. I have a lot of time to make up for her, and you saw what I did to Will. If you don't want the same fate, I would suggest you put her on a very high pedestal and her heart in a titanium casing. If I ever see a tear on her face with your name on it, I'll be coming for you. I will hunt you down."_

_"K, got it."_

_"Okay, Beca, she's got it," Aubrey smiled from behind them._

_Beca walked over to her sister and ruffled her hair. Then she put two fingers to her eyes before pointing them at Stacie. Stacie nodded curtly, and Aubrey giggled._

_"Your sister's fucking scary," Stacie breathed as Aubrey walked over to her._

_"As if you didn't know," the blonde scoffed._

_"I think my heart just fell out of my ass."_

* * *

Chloe threw the door open, jumping into the halfback's arms with a big grin.

"Those were very good answers to all those floozies, Miss Mitchell," she beamed.

"Yeah, I thought so," Beca smirked.

"I did hear that you had a mob outside the station."

Beca feigned shock. "Miss Beale, were you spying on me?"

"Oh, no, I have people for that now."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you do, Red."

They made their way inside of the dorm where the others were sitting around eating pizza. They handed Beca and the boys a box, Ashley kissing Luke's cheek. Donald was already there with Lily, and he bumped fists with his teammates. They all sat down, Chloe curling into Beca's side.

"What are we watching?" Jesse asked, his eyes sparkling as always when a movie was on.

"Criminal Minds," Amy replied, and he frowned. "We were going to watch 'Trouble With The Curve' with Justin Timberlake's sexy ass, but this episode was getting good."

Beca saw Lily grin as she was enthralled with the screen, and she shuddered. Lily had always been a bit creepy, but it showed more so at that moment.

"So you play that safety from Dawson Saturday, B?" Stacie asked, Aubrey laying in her lap.

"Yup," Beca sighed, popping the final letter.

"Where did that Marshall kid go to?"

Beca smirked. "He wound up at Maryland. We play them later in the season."

"Ooh, that should be fun."

"Isn't it always?"

"Oh, which reminds me," Chloe piped up. "Guess who we ran into today in the library."

"Oh God, who?"

"Kelly."

"Are you serious? She couldn't go to any other school?"

"Apparently her father teaches here."

"Well, yeah, he does, but that doesn't mean she has to come here."

"At least she didn't make the volleyball team."

"Yeah, at least."

"Don't worry, Babe. I behaved."

Amy snorted. "Yeah, if you call dropping coffee on her lap behaving."

"It was an accident!" the redhead defended. "I tripped. On air."

Beca chuckled. "Of course you did."

Beca kissed the top of her forehead softly. Three years with the redhead had been Beca's strength. They had seen some rough patches with the usual high school drama, Beca stressing over college and the press, and court with Will and Tom among other things. They had fought, both too stubborn to admit they were wrong, but still they had overcome each obstacle and emerged stronger than before. Chloe evened Beca out immensely. She talked more. She was more social. Chloe was more understanding, and she now knew how to read Beca better than anything. Beca wasn't much for words when she wasn't singing or mixing, but her actions spoke volumes. With the fame of football came the recognition of her music, and that was an added strain on so many levels, but Chloe kept her grounded. She was the brunette's own motivational speaker, her number one fan, and it carried her through many trials that she would have run from before knowing the redhead. They protected each other, and their love was what others could only dream of having. Chloe had a herd of envious girls all over campus already, and everyone recognized her, categorized her with the notorious halfback. It was something she quickly became used to, and despite that acknowledgement, she stuck by Beca's side at all times. It was trust that had been built, and Chloe had fortified the relationship with her girlfriend gradually over the years. She vowed to continue to do so for years to come.

* * *

Sunday dinners at Beca's aunts' house had become a custom, a tradition, routine. Allie, Sarah, Michelle and little Leah had moved to a much larger place in North Barden, only a few minutes from the university, and they loved having all of their college students over. Emily and Lauren would come when they weren't out of town for work, and sometimes Lindsay would come as well with some of the other parents. When Beca and the crew arrived, little Leah, now eight months giggled from her seat on the living room floor. Beca scooped her cousin up in her arms, kissing her forehead softly.

"What's up, Squirt?" she greeted, and the small brunette giggled.

"Hey, there you are!" Allie squealed, rushing to hug all of them.

She started with Chloe then Aubrey then Jesse, Benji, Luke, Donald, Lily, Stacie, Ashley, Jessica, Denise, CR and Amy. Michelle and Sarah rushed out of the kitchen soon after, giving their hugs as well before everyone settled in the living room.

"Chloe, your mom says she's on her way," Allie informed the redhead, having talked to Emily just a few minutes before they arrived. "Lauren won't make it. She had to stay another night in Seattle, but she said to say hi to everyone."

Aubrey smiled, glad that Beca's aunts were so close to her mother now. Ever since her stepdad, Beca's father had been locked up, Lauren, formerly Mitchell and now Posen once more, had become a much happier person, a free spirit that sang and smiled all of the time. Her and Beca had quite the bond themselves as well, and Aubrey found it magical. She had also taken a liking to Stacie, and she was a bit relieved that Aubrey had a girlfriend rather than a boyfriend. Who would've guessed.

"What's for dinner tonight, Aunt Allie?" Jesse asked, flashing his boyish grin.

"Lasagna," Allie replied, and everyone cheered as always.

"The Chalmers family best," Sarah assured them, kissing Allie on the cheek. "I see that our two babies are already inseparable as usual."

Leah was currently playing peek-a-boo with Beca, and everyone giggled.

"Aren't they always?" Chloe asked. "This little one always takes all my attention."

"Don't worry, Chloe," Amy huffed. "It's just God punishing you for being a ginger."

It was Amy's famous excuse, and everyone chuckled. Beca leaned over and placed a kiss on the pouting redhead's cheek. Leah then leaned over and did the same, and Chloe beamed.

"Okay, you're forgiven," she told the child.

"So how's school going?" Michelle asked, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Beca.

"It's-going," Beca huffed. "It's getting better."

"You just need to adjust. It's a lot different from high school."

"That it is."

"Well, at least you have each other."

"Yeah, each other to get in trouble with in Chemistry," Jesse chuckled.

Michelle quirked an eyebrow, looking at Beca. "What sort of trouble?"

"It wasn't me this time," Beca retorted instantly.

Michelle then looked at Amy, who was looking around, anywhere but the older woman's eyes. She had known all of the children long enough to read them, and she took them all in as her own. As a doctor, she had treated their football injuries, volleyball injuries, goofing off injuries and anything else that required anti-bacterial ointment and a band-aid. Everyone bit back a laugh as Michelle watched Amy expectantly. Finally, the blonde Aussie met her gaze.

"What?" she asked, her cheeks reddening.

"What did you do, Dingo?" Michelle asked, and Amy knew that the nickname meant business.

"It's pretty cool, actually." Amy was rocking back and forth now.

"_What _was pretty cool?"

"Uhh, uhhhhhh, uhhhhhh. Well, I may...or may not have dropped some vinegar in everyone's vial before class started, and I may or may not have known it would explode everywhere."

Now everyone burst into a fit of laughter as Michelle tried to hold a smile back.

"Now, why would you do that?" she asked.

Amy shrugged. "Eh, icebreaker I suppose."

Michelle giggled softly, and at that moment, the door opened to reveal a tall redhead with a big grin. She took in the room, and everyone jumped up to hug Emily, fighting each other for the first. Aubrey and Beca both reached her at the same time, Leah still in her cousin's arms. Chloe then took their place in her arms.

"Hi, Mommy," she greeted.

"Hey, honey," Emily replied, kissing her forehead. "Ooh, all of my kids are here, huh?"

"Hi, Mama Em!" the group returned, taking turns hugging her.

Emily smiled at the warm welcome before greeting Allie, Sarah and Michelle then taking a giggling Leah in her arms.

"When did you guys get here?" She asked, sitting beside Chloe.

"Just about fifteen minutes ago," Chloe replied.

"Yeah, and guess what your Dingo daughter did at school this week," Michelle smirked, and Emily's bright blue eyes instantly fell on Amy again.

"Oh, come on, Aunt Michelle, you really gotta snitch on me!" the Aussie cried.

"What did you do, Amy?" Emily asked softly.

Amy dropped her head, but Beca answered as she burst into more laughter. "She-blew up the chemistry lab and took off some kid's eyebrows!"  
Everyone laughed again as Emily shook her head.

"How did they let you all in the same school?" she asked.

The group shrugged. "They didn't realize they released the kracken," Amy hissed.

"Of course not. So, you boys ready for the big game in Baton Rouge?"

Luke, Beca, Jesse and Donald nodded.

"Becs was on the radio," Luke informed her.

"Oh, really?" She looked at the small brunette now. "How was it?"

"Apart from all of her little groupies?" Chloe asked, and everyone chuckled.

"Yes, honey, apart from that."

"It was good," Beca replied. "Fun, I guess."

"Are you girls going to the game?"

The girls nodded vigorously. "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chloe assured her.

"I'd be there if I could, B."

"I know, Mama Em," Beca nodded. "Don't worry though. We'll tape it."

"You better, and you kick their asses. Are you starting?"

"Yeah, as of now."

"Don't worry, honey. They put you there for a reason. You'll be fine."

When dinner was ready, everyone gathered around the large table in the dining room, a table that Allie had insisted on getting when family dinners had become custom. They all settled in, passing around garlic bread and salad. Beca's favorite meal had always been lasagna. She missed having dinner with her aunts every night, but they were thankful for each and every Sunday. They would usually come over early, Beca and the boys watching football and the women talking at the table about school. Then they would have dinner and drinks out on the back patio after that. It kept them closely bound, tight-knit, and they all looked forward to Sunday. Allie, Sarah and Michelle were well aware how important it was to Aubrey, Chloe and Beca, more important to them than any other. The three of them had had parents ripped from them on multiple occasions, and Beca had no parents left after losing her mother, father and stepdad. It was crazy to see how far the brunette had come from wreaking havoc on every school she was sent to. Now she was actually in college, and she was playing the game she loved. Nothing meant more to the three older women than that, and they were glad that they had come to Barden to be with her. In that, they had acquired many more nieces and nephews, all whom they loved very much. Their family was unorthodox, a bit crazy and a pool of various backgrounds, but in each other's eyes, they were perfect. They wouldn't trade it for anything.

"So are you all starting on Saturday?" Allie asked Beca and the boys.

"Yup," Beca replied. "Jesse's at receiver, and Donald's at linebacker now. Luke's fullback."

"I'm so proud of you guys. You guys leave Friday right?" They nodded. "We'll probably leave that day too then. It's a seven-hour drive after all. What about you girls? How's the singing coming along?"

"Good," Aubrey answered now. "We have our first gig at a frat house mixer in two weeks."

"That sounds exciting. Are you guys ready for it?"

"I'd say so. We have a bit of work to do."

"I'm not worried about it," Chloe shrugged. "I think we're gonna be aca-awesome."

"Aca-what?" Michelle asked.

Beca sighed in exasperation now. "Aca-everything, Aunt Michelle. They're an acapella group now, so the prefix to everything is aca. The other day, Red here kept telling me I was aca-wasted, and I nearly aca-puked all over the aca-place because it was aca-annoying!"

Michelle's eyes bulged as everyone giggled. "I wasn't aware you felt so strongly about it."

"They say it for everything!"

"You're just aca-jealous," Chloe shot back curtly.

"That's not a real word! Keep trying! You'll get there!"

"ACA!" came another voice, and everyone froze, looking around. "ACA!"

Everyone looked over at Leah now, sitting in her swing, and their jaws dropped. Allie gasped, and Sarah bit back a laugh. The baby said it again, and Beca glared over at Chloe.

"Leave it up to you to have my cousin's first word be 'aca'!" she growled.

"You were the one saying it over and over!" Chloe shot back.

"Meanwhile," Allie breathed. "Someone tape this!"

Everyone quickly pulled out a phone to capture the moment on camera as little Leah continued to yell "aca!" over and over again.


	2. No Second Chance at a First Impression

**_A/N: So I see you guys liked that first chapter! I promise you that this story is going to be a real riot! We'll have a lot going on, and you'll see the ins and outs of college football. It's a lot more fast paced than the first story since we have all of the pairings and such, but its going to be a fun time, so thank you for joining me._**

**_Return of the Mack, get up!_**

**_What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't._**

**_Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_**

**_Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit_**

**_Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_**

**_Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy_**

**_Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,_**

**_And we did it our way._**

**_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it_**

**_And yet I'm on._**

**_Let that stage light go and shine on down,_**

**_Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._**

**_Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,_**

**_But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town_**

**_Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,_**

**_Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing_**

**_Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing_**

**_Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful._**

**_I grew up, really wanted gold fronts_**

**_But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you_**

**_Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat_**

**_And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week_**

**_Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!_**

**_Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,_**

**_Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne._**

**_That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like_**

**_Raise those hands, this is our party_**

**_We came here to live life like nobody was watching_**

**_I got my city right behind me_**

**_If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_**

**_Can we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Can we go back, this is the moment_**

**_Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over_**

**_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us_**

**_Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

* * *

"You ready for Saturday?" Luke asked after yet another grueling practice Tuesday.

"I will be," Beca replied as they sat in Luke and Jesse's dorm room with Jesse watching ESPN.

"The whole world's tuning in," Jesse assured her. "ESPN's broadcasting it. They wanna see the truth of the legend that is Smash Mitchell."

"Well, hopefully, we give them their money's worth."

"Hey, LSU is good, but their defense has never faced the speed you have. We believe in you, B. Everyone else is just white noise."

Beca had been going her hardest in practice. She had been running wind sprints, tearing apart the weight room and exhausting the practice squad. The rush of college football was so much more intense than high school, but she loved the higher stakes. The pressure was immense, but she learned to tune it out. The spotlight had been on her since her sophomore year in high school, and she had grown accustomed to it. She adjusted to football practice twice a day, classes throughout the day, the radio station and mixing, time with Chloe and their friends, and an eleven o'clock curfew. She had a routine that kept her moving, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. She knew that the first game might as well be a championship with so much anticipation, but she was ready to take it head on.

* * *

That night as she lay in bed with Chloe, the redhead wrapped around her, she softly stroked red locks. This was her reality, and being in love with Chloe had become easier over the years.

"How was practice?" she asked softly.

"Tough," Beca replied. "Those linebackers are trying to kill me."

"I bet. They're all hatin' on you."

Beca chuckled. "What's with the slang?"

"Something I picked up from around campus."

"Of course. Should I be worried?"

"No, not at all."

"Chloe, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware, and I love you too. Why?"

"I just want you to always remember that."

"Should _I _be worried?"

"No, but I know that we have a lot less time together than we usually did, and I never want you to think you're any less important."

"Baby, I know that there are a lot of people and things striving for your attention, but I trust you. We love each other, and we've proved that over and over. Just-don't ever change."

"Never, baby."

* * *

Beca could see the blonde as she made her way to the library to meet Chloe, coffees in hand. The blonde locks were longer now, and her bright blue eyes were locked on Beca. She was in a simple yellow summer dress, flats on her feet and bright red lipstick on her lips. She smiled wide when she saw Beca.

"Hey, Smash," she greeted.

"Hi, Kelly," Beca grumbled, trying to walk past her into the library, but Kelly stepped in front of her.

"Are you still mad at me?"

Beca looked up, sighing in exasperation. "Kelly, I was never mad at you. I was hurt once upon a time, but that was four years ago. You don't really exist to me. Well, other than times like this when you stalk me and such."

"I'm not stalking you. I just left the library."

"Well, I'm meeting Chloe, so I gotta get in."

Kelly placed a hand on her ex-girlfriend's arm. "Becs, why-"

"Don't call me that."

"What?"

"We are not on a level where terms of endearment are permitted."

"What's wrong with you?"

Beca scoffed. "What's wrong with me is that you don't get it through your thick skull. I don't wanna talk to you, hang with you, be cool with you, nothing. I'm over you, over this. You're not a factor in my life anymore. If you came here to do all of this, transfer schools because this isn't happening."

"You're a star now, Beca. What do you think your little girlfriend is going to do? It isn't just me she has to worry about. Everyone on campus wants you."

"I'm not a fuckin' puppet, Kelly. I can make my own decisions. I'm done talking."

"She'll always be a rebound, Beca."

"Rebound? I've been with her for three wonderful years. It had not a damn thing to do with you, and I've never been happier. In fact, I thank you for fucking me over the way you did. Now, I'm actually happy with a girl that truly loves me."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Goodbye, Kelly."

"Beca, can you just stop pretending-"

"Hey, babe!" came a voice from behind Kelly, and Beca looked up, relieved to see Chloe.

"Hey, Baby," she called back, stepping around Kelly once more as the blonde growled.

"What are you doing, honey?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Dealing with groupies. Thinking about a restraining order."

"What else is new?"

Beca reached the redhead, handing her a coffee and pecking her lips. Chloe took her hand, throwing a smirk over her shoulder at the glaring blonde before leading her into the library. Beca wasn't worried about things like this at all. Chloe knew what dating a college star entailed, and she was willing to handle all of it to be with the awkward little alt girl she had fallen for three years ago, the girl she had watched transform into an honorable and ideal woman.

* * *

The night before the big game, Jesse, Luke, Donald and Beca sat on the balcony of Jesse and Luke's hotel room. It had been a long bus ride from Barden to Baton Rouge, but after a hearty dinner and a round of game film, they were feeling good. Kickoff was at four the next day, and the energy was already pulsing through their veins. Sleep had yet to start its descent upon them, so they sat drinking Gatorades, overlooking the stadium next door.

"This feels like a Super Bowl," Jesse sighed, sipping his drink.

"Hell yeah, it does," Donald replied. "We're all fighting for this. You know that Coach Adams got a lot of shit taking all of us."

"I told him we were a package deal," Beca reminded him. "I don't go anywhere without you guys, but honestly, you guys are ridiculously amazing ball players, and he would have been stupid not to take you guys too. You guys earned your spots, and he could have just sat you on the practice squad, but we're all starting for a reason. Honestly, I probably wouldn't be starting without you guys. You reassure me and make me comfortable."

"We try, B. We know it's tough, and there's a lot of pressure on you, but we'll be here like always. We're your brothers. We're not going anywhere. We appreciate you staying with us. You could have gone to any school in the country, and you stayed."

"Like you said, we're family. That comes first before anything."

* * *

The stadium was overflowing with LSU and BU fans alike. The weather was calm, a few clouds in the sky but nothing more. Every major sports outlet was present, ESPN broadcasting the game nationally. The Barden cheerleaders and mascot were already on the field. The entire stadium and the tailgating parties in the parking lot buzzed with overwhelming energy. The team trainers wrapped ankles and wrists, checking everyone out before they suited up. Beca pulled on her padded red pants with the black strip down the side. She donned long white socks with the Under Armour emblem on them like the rest of the team. They matched her black and scarlet cleats. She draped her white jersey over her shoulder pads, attaching her mouthpiece to her helmet, "BU" on the side of the scarlet headgear. She pulled her skullcap on to keep her hair in place before pulling on her gloves. She could hear her name being chanted overhead, and she smirked. Never had she had so much pressure on her shoulders. Even her first state championship game had not been so highly anticipated. This was her first impression on college football, and if she screwed it up, she would never live it down. The stakes were much higher as a female, and everyone was waiting to see her fall, to watch the hype crumble and reveal that it had all just been a hoax. Beca couldn't let that happen. She wanted to prove that she was real. She was capable of handling college football, and she didn't only want to prove that to everyone watching. She needed to prove it to herself.

"You ready, B?" Luke asked, sitting beside her on the locker room bench.

"As ready as I can be," she huffed.

"Ease up. You're gonna be fine. I got you."

"I know you do."

Coach Adams came in to talk to them before they took the field.

"This is big," he sighed, pulling his scarlet hat lower on his full face after running a hand through his wavy brown locks. "This is the school's first game in Division I. You know what that means? It means that this team gets to set the tone for Barden's entire existence in this league. LSU only lost three games last year, including the national championship to Notre Dame. That's why they made us play them first. They want to prove we don't belong in this league. Now, you have a chance to shut them up and prove them wrong. You can go out there and be intimidated by their historic team, or you can go out there and write your own history. It's up to you. You leave it all out on that field today. We're here to turn these skeptics into believers."

The team took the field minutes later, rushing through the tunnel. They were greeted by the roar of the scarlet crowd above them, their cheerleaders leading their chants. They stretched, performed their agilities to warm themselves up and practiced some catching and handing off. Gabriel Channing was the Barden quarterback, and he wasn't all too happy with having to hand off to Beca, but he had been thoroughly warned in practice one day after a sloppy toss. If he didn't do his job, it would be snatched from him in an instant.

Chloe, Allie, Sarah, Michelle and the other girls all found their reserved seats closer to the field behind the north goal post. They all of course wore their Barden jerseys, and they were screaming and cheering, little Leah enthralled by all of the excitement. The cameras zoomed in on Beca, and the girls cheered louder. They knew how important this was to Beca, how hard she had been working for this, and how much pressure had been set on her shoulders. Chloe had watched as the entire nation had zoomed in on the tiny halfback, and everyone wanted to be around her. The sports world practically revolved around her. There had only been one female to play college football, and she had been a kicker. She had also choked during her NFL tryout. Beca was different. A halfback took more hits than anyone. She was the main target in a game. She carried a lot of the weight. Kickers were last resorts, not seeing the field much though they were quite important. Beca was in the midst of the battle itself however, and she was playing for a school that had just been moved into the highest division in college football. It meant that they played the best teams in the nation including LSU, USC, Notre Dame, Clemson and Michigan among others. It was going to be tough, and though many believed Beca would have been much better off at Notre Dame or Ohio State, she did not regret her decision one bit. When the final whistle blew, it was her family that would remain, and she wouldn't leave them.

Beca gripped her helmet as the coin toss took place. LSU would get the ball first, so Beca settled on the bench awaiting her turn. Luke sat beside her, and they watched the field closely. It was a much different atmosphere than high school. The roar of the crowd and the opposite bench was deafening. Everyone was out for blood. The hits were harder. Beca was nervous as all hell, but she figured that after getting hit for the first time, she would be okay. She knew that LSU, namely Jason Nichols, wanted to get at her, hurt her, severely injure her. They wanted to make a statement and prove that Beca "Smash" Mitchell would never be better than her high school days. Before Beca knew it, it was time for someone to prove something.

Coach Adams appeared beside her, his hand on her shoulder pad.

"Listen here Mitchell," he huffed. "They're big. They're fast. They're out to kill you, and I have been the laughing stock of these teams for picking you up, but you know what? They weren't picking fun at first because they were all after you. They all wanted you, and they all tried to serenade you, but you're here. Now they all have something to say, but you know the truth, kid. You're good. You're phenomenal, and all eyes are on you today, but don't think about that. I want you to do one thing today. Play football."

"That, I can do," she replied.

"Let me see it."

LSU had scored a touchdown in three easy plays, and Beca rushed onto the field after Barden received the kickoff. The first play was a halfback dive, and that had Beca rushing right up the middle. In four years, she had not grown any taller, but she was much thicker with muscle. She was a lot stronger and faster, and that's what she depended on. The seconds seemed to slow down leading up to the snap of the ball. It would be her first college carry, and all eyes were on her. She had trained for this day for a long time, and she knew how important it was.

"I'm coming for you, bitch!" the linebacker growled.

Now, the LSU side was chanting "Don't believe the hype! Don't-don't-don't believe the hype!"

Beca tuned all of it out. Her breathing slowed, her senses heightened. The crowd became a dull roar as she took in her surroundings. The linebacker before her had his eyes locked on hers. She could hear the sweat drip off of their faces. The air seemed to become thicker, time stopping for only a second before she heard "hut!" She rushed forward, taking the handoff, and with only two steps, she burst through the smallest of gaps with Luke in front of her. One sidestep, and she had broken through the secondary, linebackers now in her wake. She could feel Nichols before she saw him, the cornerback breaking from his receiver to pursue her. Then came the hit. She had already ran for twenty-four yards when Jason's helmet speared her side.

"You're on my turf!" he growled into her ear.

She chuckled. "When has that ever stopped me?" she asked.

He slammed her helmet into the turf, and she pushed him off, referees quickly separating them, and she knew the press was getting a kick out of it. She didn't care. It were as if he had knocked every nerve and doubt out of her system, and she jumped up feeling cool, calm and collected. Jesse and Luke slapped her helmet with a hollar. The crowd was breaking the sound barrier by now, but Beca felt so much better. It was pretty nice for her first college handoff.

Two plays later, Beca dove into the end zone after a pass in the flat from Gabriel. She held up the ball over her head as the Barden side roared.

"And that is the first college touchdown of Smash Mitchell!" the commentator announced. "She already has fifty rushing yards on the day, and that's only the first drive. Looks like we're getting a show here today after all, John."

It was a fight. LSU's defense was cutthroat, their offense ruthless. They scored two touchdowns in a row after intercepting one of Gabriel's passes, but by the second quarter, everyone was just waiting for the Barden kickstart. To start the second quarter, Beca took a handoff at the Barden forty-yard line, and she ran it all the way back for a touchdown, running right through a linebacker and eliciting an "ooh" from the stands as his helmet flew off. After an LSU field goal, Coach Adams had Beca return the kick. She took it down past midfield before being thrown out of bounds. She came right back, taking the handoff and rushing down to the ten-yard line. The next play was a shovel pass. Gabriel faked the handoff then dropped back. As Beca ran up the middle, he tossed it to her. She took the short pass, breaking through the middle and into the end zone. That wiped out the LSU lead and brought the crowd to its feet. Yeah, so far, Smash Mitchell was looking like anything but a hoax.

By halftime, all nerves were out the window, and Barden was amped up. They were down by ten, but they weren't worried. Gabriel's passing had been horrendous, but Beca had kept them in it. They all knew this, and they could not believe what they were seeing. Hayward had been quiet all game. He had taken a few handoffs, but he was no longer the center of anyone's attention. Smash Mitchell was a godsend in Coach Adam's eyes, and that's who he depended on. Yeah, not too shabby for a college start. The most surprised out of them all was Beca. she had never expected it to turn out like this, but she was glad it did.

"B, I need yardage!" Coach Adams called from the sideline.

It was the fourth quarter, Barden down by three, and there were forty-two seconds on the clock. They had no timeouts left, but Adams trusted Beca more than anything. Barden had taken the ball back, but they were pinned down on their own goal line. That meant that if Beca or Gabriel were tackled in the backfield, they would be in the end zone, and that would give LSU two points and the ball back. Beca wasn't willing to let that happen. She felt like she had Sherlock Holmes senses, everything slowing down for her and every move playing out in her head before the ball was even snapped. Going through her head was a reel of everything her family had been telling her about today, including her stepfather who had predicted this years ago.

_"You got this, B...Becs, you can do this. This is what you were meant for...Becs, you're titanium. You can handle football...This is all you, B. You're the king of campus...They can't touch you, B...This is your game, Smash, tear it down...Show 'em it's no hoax, B. Let me see it..."_

The ball snapped, the sound of the pigskin slapping against Gabriel's hands tearing Beca back to reality. When she took the handoff, the linebacker was in the backfield ready to take her down. She spun out of his grasp. Nichols was coming in on a blitz. She stepped inside of him, juking and getting him to fall over himself. She sped down the sideline now, the entire right side of the LSU defense unaware the ball had vacated the backfield already. The safety was now coming at Beca, and everyone in the crowd inhaled a deep breath. The clock was winding down, and Beca could feel the safety getting close. There wouldn't be time for another play or a second chance. It was now or never. No one had expected them to keep the game this close. No one expected Beca to score three touchdowns and rack up two hundred ten yards either though, so it was an afternoon full of surprises. They could lose, and it wouldn't be a big deal. They had proven themselves. They weren't expected to win as well. LSU was ranked third in the nation. Barden wasn't even top fifty. Yet, Beca wasn't all for expectations. She set her own standards and did her own thing, and that's how she had made it as far as she had. If she lived up to everyone else's expectations, she would have never wound up at Barden High School to begin with. She wouldn't be a Rebel.

The safety was on her now, and his longer stride closed the distance between them. He lunged for her, and she did the only thing she could think of. She jumped and somersaulted over the man, a literal front flip through the air over the defender. The Barden stands screamed in both terror and delight as she landed, the buzzer going off as she crossed into the end zone.

"Whoomp, there it is!" Amy yelled into the megaphone she stole from an LSU fan, and soon everyone was chanting it with her.

There it was indeed. It was Beca's debut in college football, and she had turned every skeptical critic into a believer, into a fan. With four touchdowns and over three hundred yards on the day, how could anyone deny her? It wasn't against some no-name school either. It was against the third highest ranked defense in the country behind Notre Dame and Texas, and she had torn them apart piece by piece. No one could deny that, and it made everyone wonder how exactly Beca Smash Mitchell would handle such success.

"And there you have it, folks! You saw it here in Baton Rouge. The legend rings true, Beca Smash Mitchell with four touchdowns and three hundred eight yards in her college debut against third-ranked LSU and almost breaking the record for most yards in a Division I game!There is no hype, boys. It's all real. Be sure to meet us here next week as Barden takes on state counterpart Georgia Tech!"

Beca trotted off the field, Adams and her friends slapping her shoulder pads in congratulations. Bobby Red, another Barden linebacker, threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Smash Mitchell!" He barked in laughter. "You're the truth, kid."

"Thanks, Red," she replied with a smirk. "You handled yours pretty well out there."

"Yeah, I try. Well, we'll have to have to some celebratory beers when we get back to campus, yeah? We'll all get together."

"Uh, yeah, for sure."

"Great."

After a shower and dressing, Beca exited the locker room to the roar of fans everywhere. She smiled and waved, searching the crowd for that bright red hair. When she found it, she rushed forward, and Chloe wound up in her arms. Cameras were flashing, and questions were flying at her, but she didn't care. This was where she wanted to be.

"You did amazing, Baby," Chloe squealed in her ear. "They said you couldn't do it, and you did."

"Thanks, Baby, for being here," Beca said as always, and Chloe was used to it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, love. You shut everyone up. You did it."

"Well, what's a star without their number one fan?"

She captured the redhead's lips in a deep kiss, and that elicited an "awww" from the crowd around them. This was the greatest part of the post-game show. Beca had always cherished the moment when Chloe ran into her arms, praising her for a job well done, win or lose. When she set Chloe down, she was embraced by each of her aunts, and they each kissed her forehead softly, Leah the last one as she kissed her older cousin's cheek and clapped joyously. She didn't understand the game yet, but she always giggled in glee when she saw Beca's smile, a smile that she had been lucky enough to witness all of her life while others had waited years to witness it. Beca loved the little girl with all her heart, and aside from the redhead, everything Beca did was with Leah in mind.

* * *

Sunday dinner was moved to Penny's diner on Sunday when the football team returned from Baton Rouge, and the elderly woman was beaming with excitement as they walked in. She had been beside the team since their high school days, giving them free food and decorating an entire wall commemorating them, Beca's jersey immortalized in the middle. She had been like a grandmother to all of them, and she loved them with all of her heart. They always came in, talking to her and checking on her. Beca would always send her flowers or posters to hang up. They loved the old woman with every fiber of their being, and Penny's was their place. It was where they had grown up and grown into who they were now. Their greatest victories had been celebrated there, and Chloe and Beca's first day out together had been spent in the old diner. It was a monument in their relationship surely. As they walked in, Penny grabbed Beca in a tight hug, tears of joy in her eyes.

"We watched the game!" she squealed as Beca hugged her. "You did amazing, sweetie!"

"Thanks, Penny," Beca replied with a grin, and she held out a magazine cover, Beca and the boys on the front. "I got this for you."

She gasped. "Oh, thank you! They were all sold out when I went to get one! This is definitely going on the wall. You had the whole world in awe, Becs. It was amazing. I already have your orders being prepared."

"How did you know we were coming?"

She pointed to her temple now. "This old brain can still sense when my babies are coming."

Beca smiled and kissed her temple. "Of course."

The team and the girls settled down at their usual spot in the back, the tables already connected to accommodate them all. Chloe sat beside Beca of course, Aubrey on Beca's other side with Stacie next to her.

"Becs, news crews are gonna be mauling you soon," Sarah said from across her niece.

"Yeah, well, I already hired CR and Amy as bodyguards," she assured her.

"Awww yeah!" Amy boomed, throwing her hands up. "Feel the fat power!"

Everyone chuckled.

"So how did it feel out there, Grasshopper?" Michelle asked as their food was placed before them.

"It was-intense," Beca returned. "Everything happened so fast."

"I think it was just you, Babe," Chloe said now. "You were like Flash. We would blink, and you would be down the field."

"She's right, B," Luke agreed. "I would try to find you, and you would be gone. It was like you stopped time with how fast you were moving."

"Those linebackers couldn't hang with you, and Jason Nichols didn't do a damn thing," Donald added. "You shut down the third best defense in the nation. Who can't we handle now?"

"It's gonna be a long season though," Beca huffed. "We're gonna have to live up to it now. We raised the bar, and now we're expected to do big things."

"Then we will."

Beca smiled, the faith her family had in her causing her heart to swell. She had always been humble, reserved, modest, even doubtful at times. Yet, they never stopped believing in her. They were always there to pick her up, and it made it so much easier to be what she was. Football had never been a career option to her. When she began playing, it had been a way to release stress and keep her out of trouble. It was nothing more than an outlet at the time, and she never expected to take it this far. Yet, she fell in love with it in high school, and what she worried about was losing that passion when it became a job. Her stepfather had told her it happened a lot. Pro athletes would only see a paycheck once they were signed, and they no longer loved the game. They went after dollar signs, wins and losses no longer mattering to them. She didn't want that. She wanted to love the game forever the way her stepfather had, and she vowed to put that love first. The most valuable thing to her? The people now sitting around her, praising her passion.


	3. This Is Like A Thing Now

**_A/N: And...WE'RE BACK! Hello, fans. So how are we liking it so far? Well, I'm just gonna get rolling, and you can let me know okay? Deal!_**

**_Song: Crew Love-Drake_**

* * *

**_Take your nose off my keyboard_**

**_What you bothering me for?_**

**_There's a room full of dudes!_**

**_What you following me for?_**

**_This ain't no fucking sing-along_**

**_So girl, what you singing for?_**

**_It's cause we blowing like a C4_**

**_Got my whole crew blowing like a C4_**

**_20, keep the ball rolling_**

**_Fake ID's and the trash we going straight to the top_**

**_Rooftop closed with a handful of girls and they all so foreign_**

**_Brain so poisoned, rainbows flowing_**

**_Light skinned chick first flight from Poland_**

**_A whole lot of friends first flight from Poland_**

**_A whole lot of cash first trip from Poland_**

**_Smoking weed under star projectors_**

**_I guess we'll never know what Harvard gets us_**

**_But seeing my family have it all_**

**_Took the place of that desire for diplomas on the wall_**

**_And really, I think I like who I'm becoming_**

**_There's times where I might do it just to do it_**

**_Like it's nothing_**

**_There's times when I might blow like 50k on a vacation_**

**_For all my soldiers just to see the looks on all they faces_**

**_All it took was patience_**

**_I got a lot of friends to come up off the strip for me_**

**_The same ones that'll come up off the hip for me_**

**_The realest dudes say "your lyrics do shit for me"_**

**_I told my story, it made history_**

**_Tell em I'mma need reservations for 20_**

**_I've never really been one for the preservation of money_**

**_Nah, I much rather spend it all while I'm breathing_**

**_That OVO and that XO is everything you believe in, I know_**

**_They lovin' the crew_**

**_Oh, they lovin' the crew_**

**_Oh, they lovin' the crew_**

**_They lovin' the crew_**

**_Ohhh, oh they lovin' the crew_**

**_They lovin' the crew_**

**_They lovin' the crew_**

**_They lovin' the crew_**

**_Whoa_**

**_Cause we blowing like a C4_**

**_Got my whole crew blowing like a C4_**

* * *

Beca arrived at her dorm after classes Wednesday evening to discover quite a surprise. The door was decorated in sticky notes with phone numbers and dorm room numbers, the bottoms of the notes marked with "xoxo" or actual lipstick-inked kisses. She scoffed, pulling off all of the notes and crumbling them in her hand before walking into the room and tossing them in the trash can. She dropped her bag near the door and kicked off her shoes. Before she could take another step, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal her goofy grinning best friend and her smug looking best mate. She smirked at them and let them inside. They plopped down on her bed as she sat in her desk chair, observing them.

"What's up, Short Stack?" Luke sighed.

"What it do?" she replied, and Jesse chuckled.

"We saw your girl a bit ago," the brunette boy grinned.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Chloe's at Bella Rehearsal."

"Well we just came from Bio, and we have your _girl _in that class. Did Kelly get contacts or something?"

"What? I-I didn't-oh yeah! She did have blue eyes when I saw her the other day. Holy shit."

"She's trying to imitate your woman, B." Luke wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, next thing I know, she's gonna dye her hair red."

"She did!" the boys chimed in unison, and Beca's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Dude, it was super creepy," Jesse cackled.

"Ugh, whatever, dude," Beca huffed. "She's pathetic. You know, I just found a collage of phone numbers on my door."

"Sticky notes?" Jesse asked.

"Yup."

"Yeah." He pulled out a wad of colorful papers from his pocket now. "I was supposed to give these to you. All girls from my Social Sciences class."

"Wow." She took the papers, crumbling them further. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, you're the man now, B. Get used to it."

Beca stood now, tossing the wad into the trash bin with the others before dragging her hands down her face. She had been experiencing an overwhelming amount of attention since the beginning of the week after the game, not only from girls but from the press as well. She had talked to Barden's journalism scholars, Barden Daily and a few major news channels. People had been betting on ESPN visiting the campus soon, and she was trying not to be surprised.

Today was Wednesday. Therefore, the football team only had morning practice and only afternoon practice the next day, and they played Georgia Tech in Atlanta that Saturday. The euphoria buzzed around campus like the flu, and Barden Rebel fans emerged everyday. After the win at LSU, they had become quite the contender, but it was only the first game, and Beca found it unsettling that the standards had become so high after one game. So LSU went to the championship _last _year? So what? That meant nothing this year.

"Hey, you wanna head down to Great Dane?" Jesse asked her now, referring to the bar right off campus that didn't card. "Bobby 'Big' Red said they were going down there, and they wanted us to come get you. Donald's down there too."

"On a school night?" Beca asked incredulously.

"We have late classes tomorrow."

"Well, I have-" She paused a moment. "Yeah, let's go. I'll just text Chloe."

"You're so whipped."

"Shut it, Swanson."

Beca sent Chloe a quick text that she was going out with the boys then they made their way out of Baker Hall and across the street down to the pub. The place was already lively with patrons, and when Beca and the boys entered, they were met with a booming voice.

"Smash!" it called.

Beca looked up to see the bear of a linebacker waving them over. Big Red had a large grin on his flushed face, a beer mug in his hand. Beca made her way over, shaking the man's hand as well as Donald's and the others with them. It was most of Barden's defense actually, the ones that actually accepted Beca, more so after the big win. They passed Beca and her friends mugs of beer, and the celebration began.

"Smash, you little devil, how are you?" Big Red asked from across from her.

"I've been alright," she nodded. "Trying to stay on the academic track."

"Yeah, I feel you. Freshman year is rigorous."

"It's only getting started."

"So you work down at the radio station too, right?"

"Yeah, with these guys here."

"Yeah, I heard some of your mixes. They're dope! Hey, you could be like Shaq or Roy Jones Jr. Pro athlete and musician on the side."  
Beca snorted as she swigged her beer. "I'll have to think about that."

"For real, B. You got game. I've never seen anything like it. I mean, LSU? Come on. Our first division I game was against last year's runner-up, and they only lost like four guys from last year's team, but their new quarterback was ranked pretty high too, you know."

"Hey, I have some pretty good blocking."

He scoffed. "Please! Luke and Jesse are the only ones on that offense looking after you. Channing is a little jealous bitch. He only threw like twelve passes Saturday, and he was crying about it all night after. Hayward is a bitch too. Trust me, B. He's a good back. He really is. He's fast, but you're faster."

"Pshh, yeah I am."

The group chuckled. "Exactly, and Coach Adams played NFL ball for five years. He won a Super Bowl with the Denver Broncos. He knows talent when he sees it. He gave you the starting spot, and you delivered. Last year, Hayward choked in the Division II semi-finals. He fumbled on the damn goal line, and we lost."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Everyone loves you."

"Yeah, they do," Jesse grinned. "She has the entire female student body falling all over themselves. Most of the guys too. I even heard a few gay guys deciding whether or not she was manly enough for them."

The table barked with laughter now. "Hey, B," Big Red sighed. "I know you got a girl, but trust me on this. These girls just want a little attention. They really don't expect you to bed 'em or take 'em out. They just want you to acknowledge them so that they can brag about you saying hi to them to all their girls. Simple as that, bro. Just-humor them."

As if on cue, a group of googly-eyed girls walked up to the table giggling, and Beca's eyes bulged. They were looking right at her with big blue, brown and green eyes.

"Hey, Smash," one drawled.

Beca looked at Red, and he gave her a reassuring nod. She threw on her signature smirk and looked up at them. They just about swooned over that action alone.

"Hey, ladies," she greeted.

"I'm Sarah."

"I'm Natalie."

"I'm Hannah."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca returned. "This is your-Barden football team."

"Yeah, hi, Red."

The large man chuckled and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Hi, Jesse and Luke," Hannah said now too, her hands clasped together.

"Hey," the two returned with charming smiles.

"So, Smash," Natalie said again. "We'll be at your game Saturday."

"Is that so?" Beca said. "Well I'll be keeping an eye out then."

She sighed dreamily. "We'll be there, and I'll be screaming your name. If you wanna hear how a little sooner, you can drop by my dorm."  
The table stifled a laugh as Beca's cheeks flamed red. The girl handed her yet another sticky note with a phone and dorm room number on it. Beca only smiled. The girls then giggled and hurried away, chattering like little girls. The table burst into laughter.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to work on that," Big Red chimed, filling Beca's cup once more.

Beca crumpled up the paper Natalie had given her and tossed it at the linebacker. He only smirked before flicking it back.

"I think she did okay," Jesse shrugged, and it was then that Beca noticed her best friend holding a similar sticky note with Hannah's information on it.

"You sly bastard," she grinned, ruffling his hair.

"What can I say? I'm pretty charming."

"No, your best friend is pretty charming. You're just last resort," Luke chortled, and Beca laughed as well.

"He's got a point, Bro," she sighed, seeing Jesse's face fall.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, now time for the real fun to begin," Big Red boomed as he waved a waitress over. She rushed to him quickly.

"Hi, Red," she said in that same dreamy voice Beca was gradually adjusting to.

"Hey, Gorgeous. Can I get a couple rounds of Patron for the table?"

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She ran a hand through his hair before walking away. "I'll be waiting for her at closing time."

Beca snorted. "You're gonna drink tequila on a school night?" she asked.

Big Red grinned. "Smash, Smash, Smash. You're a football star now. Your teachers understand that. They understand us."

"It's not her teachers she's worried about," Luke mumbled, and she crashed her elbow into his ribs. "Ouch!"

"Oh!" Big Red drawled loudly. "The redhead. Little Red, right?" Beca laughed lightly. "Come on, B. Man up. You're a hero now."

The shots came, and Beca debated the consequences of coming home wasted. Chloe had texted her back saying "Have a good time, Baby Love.", so she should be okay, right? As Red pushed the glass further towards her, she finally said fuck it and took it bottoms up. The table cheered, Big Red reaching over with his gigantic paw and clapping her shoulder. She took the second shot, and after that, she was loosened up significantly. She was bantering with Jesse, laughing along with the guys, cracking jokes, slamming beers and fielding each group of giggling girls that came to the table. Soon, the table was littered with little wadded up sticky notes soaked in beer.

At a little past one in the morning, her and the group stumbled back to campus laughing and whatnot, a loud group of jocks entering the quad. They said their goodbyes before branching off to their respective dorms or apartments. Jesse and Luke led Beca up to her dorm. It took them ten minutes outside of her dorm room door to stop laughing and gain their composure. She bade them goodnight before unlocking the door and stepping inside, closing it softly. However, she squeaked in terror and jumped back when she found a very concerned and unhappy redhead directly behind her.

"Heyyyy, Babe," she greeted, flashing the redhead a goofy grin.

"Are you drunk?" Chloe asked, quirking an eyebrow, her arms crossed.

"Well, we, uh, never got to celebrate the win Saturday, so we-moved it to-to-tonight. Right, yeah. There's a bar across the street that don't card."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I've been waiting up for you."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did." Now, the redhead pouted. "I can't sleep without you."

"Seriously? Babe, it's-okay. Come here."

Beca pulled her close in a very rough manner that made Chloe whimper. Beca crashed their lips together, but Chloe quickly pushed away.

"Babe, go wash up," she whined. "You smell like a bar."

"Aww, come on, Babe," Beca returned.

"Seriously, Becs."

"You want me to go down to the showers right now?"

"Ugh, at least go brush your teeth."

"Okay, fine."

Beca slumped towards the bathroom as Chloe returned to bed. She wasn't too worried. She had seen Beca drunk many times, and usually, she did get quite hands-y when she was inebriated, but Chloe had never smelled so much tequila in her life apart from that night that Beca beat the shit out of Tom in front of the Beale house. It was a bit alarming, but Chloe knew that Beca had a lot of people to entertain now, and she just wanted the brunette to be happy, comfortable.

When Beca returned to bed, she slid beneath the covers and kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Better?" she asked sleepily.

Chloe smiled and kissed her lips. "Better. Do you have class in the morning?"

"Naw." Lie.

"Yes, you do."

"Then why do you ask?"

Chloe scoffed. "Excuse me?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Good night, Chlo."

Beca turned over now, her back to the redhead. Chloe stared at the back of her head wide-eyed before flopping down in the pillow.

"Stop pouting," Beca mumbled, already picturing the face the redhead was making behind her.

"Stop being an asshole," Chloe grumbled.

Beca flipped over again, pressing her lips to Chloe's jawline and trailing along her neck. Chloe's arm wrapped around the brunette, her hand curling around the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry," Beca whispered.

"You're forgiven," Chloe replied.

Beca's hand slid down her body to the waistband of her shorts, but before she could enter them, Chloe gripped her hand and pulled it up.

"What?" Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow as she halted her kisses.

"I have rehearsals at seven and class at nine," Chloe informed her. "Sleep now."

"Aww, come on. It'll be quick."

"No, Baby, tomorrow night."

Beca froze a moment before smiling and kissing the redhead's nose, laying back down. Chloe curled into her side, and soon enough, the couple was fast asleep.

* * *

Beca had planned on ditching class, but Chloe wasn't having it. With the redhead leaving early, she had sent the wrath of none other than Beca's blonde sister to get her up. Beca had just silenced her alarm when loud banging on the door jerked her into a sitting position. Her head was pounding, and she squinted her eyes to limit the intake of light. When the knocking did not cease, she growled in frustration and stood up, padding over and opening the door. She revealed Aubrey standing there looking determined.

"Trying to ditch class, huh?" she asked smugly.

"What? No!" Beca retorted.

"Really? Because you have half an hour to get ready."

"Come on, Bree. My head's killing me."

The blonde then held out a water bottle and a bottle of Aspirin. "No excuse. No one told you to drink on a school night. Now let's go."

"I'm not-"

"Beca, I will drag you in your Batman pajamas, and I _will _call reinforcements if you don't move your ass. If not, we'll both be dealing with a very pissed off redhead."

"Okay, fine! Grrr! Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll wait right here."

After a shower and stopping for coffee, Beca and Aubrey walked to their ten a.m. History class. Having morning classes with your sister was never easy, but Aubrey always made sure that Beca was there on time. Punctuality was something the blonde lived by. Beca was asleep at the back of the large room in minutes, and Aubrey had to keep flicking her ear to keep her awake. She had three more classes that day, and she met CR and Amy for lunch at a diner on campus before math.

"What up, Short Stack?" Amy greeted as they slapped the small brunette's hand. "You look like the walking dead."

"I learned a valuable lesson last night," Beca huffed, sitting in the booth. "Don't drink on school nights when you have a class with your evil stepsister the next morning."

"Are you kidding? CR scoffed. "We had Bella rehearsals this morning at seven."

"Yeah, she's still a dictator."

"Well, at least we don't have to sing songs from the 1700's anymore."

"True that. She wants me to help her with a set lists for the season."

"Thank God!" Amy sighed, throwing her arms in the air. "I haven't 'Seen the Sign' in four years, and I don't plan on starting again now."

"That bitch Barb has been getting under Bree's skin though," CR informed her. "She's the TA in our Health Sciences class, and she's always picking on her. I swear it's brutal."

"She better not let me catch it," Beca growled. "I'll tackle that bitch."

"You're a lethal weapon now, Short Stack," Amy chided as their food arrived. "I don't think you have the right to hit girls anymore."

CR snorted. "I second that. After seeing you tear Tom and Will apart sophomore year, I'm pretty sure they revoked your right to hit a girl."

Beca chuckled, popping a fry in her mouth. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It wouldn't be fair, but still. You mess with my family, especially my girls, you mess with me."

"Well, you know, Stacie is about two insults away from doing it herself. That woman was red as hell when she saw Margo try to trip Aubrey in the science building. I swear."

"Yeah," Amy nodded. "She was about to unleash the Kracken."

"Well, I don't doubt it," Beca laughed. "Stacie's vicious."

"Don't think you don't have a little goblin on your hands, B. Kelly's about to get real acquainted with Red's right jab all over again."

The group chuckled heartily. "Has Chloe seen her twin yet?" CR asked.

"You guys saw her too?" Beca inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she has History with us."

"Wow, that's super creepy. I think Chloe has a class with her tomorrow."

"Well, you'll be seeing her soon. Trust that."

By practice that evening, Beca was relieved to say that her hangover had subsided, and Big Red gave her a wide grin when she entered the training room. They lifted weights for an hour before each practice, and most of the time, it was done in the morning apart from Thursdays and also Fridays, which were light practices due to the following game day. Jesse and Luke were already there, and they decided to lift with the defense. Beca would do anything to avoid Ben Hayward's rough shoulder bumps and death glares. She took fifteen minutes on the treadmill to warm up as usual before jumping into her leg lifts. The team had been impressed when Beca had first entered the weight room. She lifted impeccable weight, and the bulging muscles all over her body told the tale. Her, Red, and Luke usually had themselves a competition every now and then, and though Red won half the time, the other half belonged to the small halfback.

After their workout, Beca and her team hit the field to run plays. Coach Adams was drilling them today, getting them ready for the face-off against Georgia Tech, a usual top contender in Division I football. As a Division I school, they housed their own share of NFL prospects of course, and one of them had been thoroughly discussing the matchup against Smash Mitchell. He was Trey McNeil, their gigantic defensive end that was third in the nation in quarterback sacks and stops in the backfield. He had super speed for being such a big guy, and his strength was a marvel in itself. Beca had not allowed herself to worry much about it, but everyone else sort of was. Red was the one pushing her to her limit. He was the defensive captain as a junior, and he knew every style of linebacker as he had played them all. He had also seen McNeil in action, and both he and Coach Adams were giving her as many tips and tricks as possible. Her greatest weapon was her agility. She could change directions in a second, her jukes were sharp and her spin moves only took a millisecond to take place. Her speed was untouched by any other it would seem, but Coach Adams knew that faster backs would come, quicker defenses would be met, and it would be Beca's intelligence on the field that would keep her up. She knew that too, and he never thought to doubt her.

* * *

After practice, Beca hit the showers, glad for the day to at last be over. She really just wanted to go home, jump in bed, and cuddle with her redhead. She still couldn't get used to the urges. She was never one for cuddling, but three years with Chloe Beale would do that for sure. As she walked into the communal showers, she found that they were mostly empty. She chose one at the end, softly singing to herself as she removed her robe and stepped under the water. She was so lost in the hot water relaxing her muscles and the lyrics she was singing that she didn't hear her curtain being pulled back. She finally felt movement behind her, and in her peripheral there was a blur of red hair. She smirked.

"Babe,I-" she began as she turned around, but she stopped.

She met bright blue eyes and bouncy, red curls, but they weren't _her _bright blue eyes and bouncy, red curls.

"Hi!" Kelly squealed, observing Beca from head to toe. "I've never seen this side of you."

"Dude!" Beca yelped, jumping back into the wall, pulling her curtain with her to cover herself.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about-all that."

"I'm not embarrassed. Now get out!"

"Aww, Becs, I just-"

"Don't call me that, Kelly. Get out!"

"Why are you being so rude?" She grabbed the curtain now, trying to yank it from Beca's grasp.

"Kelly, get-the fuck-out of my shower."

"I heard you singing. Your voice always melts me."

Then she pressed into Beca's body, hands on either side of her head with only the curtain between their bare skin. Beca's arms were pinned between them as she tried to wriggle free.

"What's wrong, Smash?" Kelly husked into her ear, Beca giving an involuntary shiver.

"Kelly, I don't know what the hell your problem is, but this-is pathetic! Look at you! Looking like Chloe won't make you Chloe!"

"Yes, and I hope you realize that. I can be so much better for you, for your career."

"What career? Kelly, get the hell off me!"

Kelly now leaned in to kiss her lips, and Beca looked away. The redhead pulled back slightly, and it was enough for Beca to put up her hands and shove her. She stumbled back, slipping on the wet floor and landing on her ass.

"Beca!" she whined.

"Kelly, I need you to stay the hell away from me!"

"B?" another voice called, and then Stacie was standing before them in a bath robe. "What the hell is going on here!"

"This bitch doesn't seem to get the message of 'leave me alone'!" Beca boomed.

"Kelly, what the-" Stacie took in the red hair and blue contacts now, and she burst into laughter. "Oh my God! You are soooo pathetic! B, you need a restraining order or something."

"Tell me about it. Look at this."

"Has Chloe seen her little clone yet? Imitation is the greatest form of flattery, you know?"

"Imitation is the best evidence of mentally unstable!"

Kelly jumped up now. "You know, Beca, now I remember why I left your pathetic ass. You'll see. Your little bitch won't be there forever, and you'll come running back."

"I'll kill myself that day," Beca scoffed.

Kelly, still bare, turned on her heel then and stomped away. Beca and Stacie quirked an eyebrow at one another.

"I'll be in the next stall," Stacie finally said. "You should really keep your rape whistle on hand."

"Dully noted," Beca sighed as Stacie stepped away.

After their showers, Stacie and Beca headed back to the dorms. Stacie could not get over Kelly's transformation, and Beca continued to roll her eyes. They reached Beca's dorm first, but they were meeting their girls for dinner in Aubrey's and Stacie's dorm. Stacie gaped at the door blanketed in colorful sticky notes.

"Oh, this is like a thing now?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh, totes!" Beca said sarcastically with a grin before rolling her eyes, Stacie chuckling.

She ripped the notes off of the door, crumbling them up into a ball before walking inside to dispose of her bag.

"So how's the 'rooming with your girlfriend' going?" the taller brunette asked as they headed out once more.

"I could ask you the same question," Beca replied.

"Well, I asked first."

"No, it's going well. I mean, we really only see each other at bedtime and sometimes between classes, but that's about it. You?"

"No, it's going well. I mean, the hardest part is right after Bella rehearsals when she's stressed out, but I mean, it's good. I can't wait until next year though when we can all get a legitimate apartment. These dorms are like sardine packages."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Chloe's clothes take up ninety percent of our room. The other ten percent is my DJ equipment. I still can't believe we fit that mattress in there."

"Yeah, I know, but those daybeds can never work. It's like laying on a sheet of plywood. I bet the sex would be-"

"Okay! That's good! I get it. We're still discussing my sister here."

"Oh, right. Like you and Chloe don't-"

"Stacie!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. Hey, so are you gonna tell Chloe about your shower encounter?"

"Should I?"

"Most definitely, B. Secrets like that never stay buried. If you let Kelly tell it, it will turn out to be a story with you as the bad guy."

"Yeah, you're right. You know, I get so nervous sometimes."

"About?"

"Like, Chloe and I have been together for years, since high school. She hasn't even experienced the world, and I know she could find so much better than me. What if-"

"Okay, stop right there, B. You know Chloe is hopelessly in love with you. You guys have survived so much shit. She's always been that girl that dreamed of marrying her high school sweetheart."

"Yeah, but that was before she experienced the rest of the world."

"Look, B, all you have to do is be you. Be the one that changed to accommodate her and her emotions. You got used to the touchy feely, cuddling, overly excited Chloe Beale. You did everything and anything you could for her, and she watched you grow into an amazing person. Chloe wouldn't just walk away from that just because we come to college. No one could replace you as long as you're you. You take care of her, and with that, nothing will ever change."

"Thanks, Stace."

"Oh, no problem. I'm not really that great at relationships. We both know that, but Aubrey made me see a lot of things I usually ran from just like Chloe did for you, you know. There will always be that person to change your outlook, and that's the one for you."

"Yeah."

They walked in silence a few moments before arriving at Aubrey's door. Stacie unlocked it and stepped inside, Chloe and Aubrey sitting on the bed already dressed and ready for dinner.

"You guys good to go?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah," Chloe chirped, hopping off of the bed and running into Beca's waiting arms.

The redhead kissed her girlfriend softly before taking her hand, and the girls headed out of the dorm building.

"So, we had an interesting event occur in the showers," Stacie began, nudging Beca who was in the middle of the group with her, their girls flanking them.

"What?!" Aubrey and Chloe shouted at the same time, stopping in their tracks.

"What? Oh no! Not with each other!" Stacie clarified. "Go 'head, B."

Beca sighed as they continued walking. "Well, I was attacked by a redhead with big blue eyes." Chloe quirked an eyebrow. "However, it wasn't _my _redhead with big blue eyes."

"What does that mean?" her girlfriend questioned.

"Kelly, sort of got contacts and a new hairdo."

"What?!"

"She's trying to look like Chloe?" Aubrey asked now, and Stacie nodded.

"It was creepy," Stacie chuckled. "I had to rescue B from that crazy bitch's advances."

"Oh my God!" Chloe drawled. "She's off her rocker!"

"You're telling me!" Beca boomed now. "She invaded my shower! The only one who ever got away with that unscathed was-well you."

"What!" Aubrey squealed now.

"Oh, please, you yelled at me too," Chloe reminded her.

"I gave you food afterward," Beca argued.

"This is-true."

"When the hell was this!" Aubrey demanded.

"High school," the couple replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you were with your grandmother for the summer, and Chloe came to the house, and-well, walked in on my shower," Beca explained.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Yeah, and your mom may or may not have answered the door."

"You two!"

Beca and Chloe only shrugged as they kept walking, a comfortable silence falling around them before Chloe piped up.

"I'm still your favorite redhead though, right?"

Beca chuckled as did Stacie and Aubrey. "Always, Baby."

"And you're my favorite-hobbit!"

And Chloe was off running down the sidewalk. Beca's jaw dropped when she registered the words and rushed after the giggling redhead, their friends chortling behind them. Beca's worries washed away in that moment, and Stacie's words stayed with her. All she had to was stay the same, be herself, the one that Chloe had fallen in love with years ago. As long as she continued to prove to Chloe how in love she was, nothing would change. They were the perfect couple, and nothing could ever come between them. Beca could promise that.


	4. And She Believes You

**_A/N: And...WE'RE BACK! Hello, fans. So how are we liking it so far? Well, I'm just gonna get rolling, and you can let me know okay? Deal!_**

**_Song: HFYR-Drake_**

* * *

**_All my exes live in Texas like I'm George Strait_**

**_Or they go to Georgia State where-_**

**_Tuition is handled by some random dude that live in Atlanta_**

**_That she only see when she feels obligated_**

**_Admitted it to me the first time we dated_**

**_But she was no angel, and we never waited_**

**_I took her for sushi, she wanted to fuck_**

**_So we took it to go, told them don't even plate it_**

**_And we never talked too much after I blew up_**

**_Just only 'hello' or 'happy belated'_**

**_And I think I text her and told her I made it_**

**_And that's when she text me and told me she prayed it_**

**_And that's when I text her and told her I love her_**

**_ Then right after text her and I told her I'm faded_**

**_She asked_**

**_What have I learned since getting richer_**

**_I learned working with the negatives can make for better pictures_**

**_I learned Hennessy and enemies is one hell of a mixture_**

**_Even though it's fucked up, girl, I'm still fucking wit ya_**

**_Damn, is it the fall_**

**_Time for me to revisit the past_**

**_It's women to call_**

**_There's albums to drop, there's liquor involved_**

**_There's stories to tell, we been through it all_**

**_Interviews are like confessions_**

**_Get the fuck about my dressing room, confusing me with questions_**

**_So much for being optimistic_**

**_They say love is in the air, so I_**

**_Hold my breath 'til my face turn purple_**

**_Keep a few bad bitches in my circle_**

**_My nuts hang like ain't no curfew_**

**_Bitch if you wave, then I will serve you_**

**_I flew jet, she flew commercial_**

**_But we still met, later that night_**

**_After my session, she came over_**

**_I was aggressive, and she was sober_**

**_I gave her a pill_**

**_She started confessing and started undressing_**

**_And ask me to hold her_**

**_And so I did, but that was last month_**

**_And now she's texting me, asking for closure_**

**_Damn_**

**_She say this shit gon' catch up to me_**

**_I keep tissue paper_**

**_We eat each other whenever we at the dinner table_**

**_She say she hate that she love me_**

**_And she wish I was average_**

**_Shit, sometimes I wish the same_**

**_And I wish she wasn't married_**

**_Promises, I hope I never break 'em_**

**_Met a female dragon, had a fire conversation but_**

**_Interviews are like confessions_**

**_Get the fuck up out my bedroom confusing me with questions like_**

**_Do you love this shit?_**

**_Are you high right now?_**

**_Do you ever get nervous?_**

**_Are you single?_**

**_I heard you left your girl, is it true?_**

**_You getting money? You think them friend you with is with you?_**

**_(And I say) Hell yeah_**

**_Hell yeah, hell yeah_**

**_Fuckin' right_**

**_Fuckin right, all right_**

**_(And we say) Hell yeah_**

**_Hell yeah, hell yeah_**

**_Fuckin' right_**

**_Damn right, all right_**

* * *

"Hi, everybody! I'm John Smith, and this is Gail Abernathy McCath, and here in the booth this morning before the Barden U-Georgia Tech matchup, we have freshman sensation and BU runningback, Beca 'Smash' Mitchell!" the ESPN commentator announced, Beca's face appearing on the screens of many including Penny, Jep, Emily at her hotel in Las Vegas and Lauren in New York, making them smile. "How are we doing today, Smash?"

"We're doing great, John, thanks for having me," the small brunette replied.

"So today's a big intrastate matchup for you and the team. How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm feeling really good, John. The team and I have been working really hard. We're getting more and more comfortable with each other, and we're confident about the matchup at hand."

"Now, last week, you took down Division I powerhouse LSU on their home turf. How did that feel for you as your BU debut?"

"It felt amazing. You know, it's always rewarding to get a win away from home no matter what level you're on in a sport. It's also always a great feeling when you make a good first impression, and being stuck into the SEC conference, we had a big statement to make. We worked hard, and we knew it was going to be battle, but we didn't allow odds or statistics to get in our way, so we came out fine."

"That's beautifully put. Am I right, Gail?"

"Oh, John!" the blonde woman sighed enthusiastically. "You're so right, everything else seems wrong. Now, Smash, you'll be playing NFL prospect and defensive end Trey McNeil today. How do you feel about the matchup against the senior?"

"Like I said, Gail, I really don't pay much attention to statistics. He's played many great backs. I'll play many great defenders in my next four years as well. There will always be an NFL prospect lurking. He's experienced and talented, but we've never played each other before. I played three NFL prospects last week, and I completely forgot they were prospects once on the field. That's a term for pro football teams and for fans, not for contenders, not for me."

"Wow, so much confidence. This girl could turn me, John."

Beca smirked as John chuckled. "Well, Gail, she does have every reason to be confident."

"Are you single, Smash?"

"No, ma'am. I'm still going strong with my high school sweetheart."

"Well, isn't that sweet? Congratulations. She's a lucky girl."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one, Gail." Somewhere, their was a redhead with a goofy grin smiling up at the large screen over the field.

"So, today is going to be a big deal what with last week's win and Georgia Tech's victory over Clemson for their opening game. What strengths do you plan to play at?"

"Well, I only have so many, and I obviously lack in height significantly, but my main one is focusing on my agility. If I can break through the hole before they notice me, that's usually when I do damage. I have a great fullback in my best mate, Luke Bryant, and he always does his very best to protect me."

"Of course. You have quite the family from high school, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, and we're very lucky and blessed to be playing together still."

"Very well. Well good luck today, Smash, and we shall see you after the game."

"Thank you."

The cameras focused on John and Gail once more, and Beca was excused from the press box overlooking Georgia Tech's field, "Yellow Jackets" written in the end zones. She headed back down to the field where the team was warming up. Warm-ups always started earlier in college. They still had two hours until kickoff, but Coach Adams wanted everyone ready to go. She jogged along the field in her tight spandex shirt and padded pants, her cleats digging into the turf. She reached the offensive coordinator, Coach Jackson. He had been her high school coach, but after the three state championships he put together and the superb players he molded, he had been moved up to the big leagues. He had been the father figure Beca lacked for the last four years, and it was nice to still have him around. He and his wife had spent every Thanksgiving at Aunt Allie's house since Beca's first season, and he was family. He was also the one who had threatened Channing about his job because he knew what could happen. Tom Edwards had sabotaged Beca on the field many times in high school. Coach Jackson looked out for her though, and he had molded her into the college back she was now.

The large man smirked at her when she reached him.

"Did you see your fan club?" he asked, jerking his head towards the stands.

Beca looked up to see Natalie and a large group of girls yelling her name and wearing her jersey replicas. She mimicked his smirk then looked further over to see Chloe, Benji and the rest of her family standing up and cheering her on as well.

"_That's_ my fan club, Coach," she informed him.

"Yeah, I know," he replied. "They're here early."

"The game's supposed to be sold out, so they needed to get their seats."

"True that. Get out there and warm up, Superstar."

Georgia Tech had six NFL prospects. Georgia Tech had twelve consecutive seasons with a playoff appearance. Georgia Tech had a Heismann nominee on their hands. Georgia Tech had quick cornerbacks and a quicker defensive end. Yet, there was something missing. Oh yeah, Georgia Tech didn't have Beca Smash Mitchell.

To say that Beca's first six plays projected the outcome of the game would be a lie, but Georgia Tech and fans believed it. She never left the backfield. Trey McNeil was eating her alive, reaching her before she could grab the ball twice and causing a fumble. GT was up 17-0 after the first quarter, and Beca had -24 yards rushing on the day. NEGATIVE! She hadn't gained a single yard. Ben Hayward was getting antsy, waiting for Coach Adams to put him in. Beca got hit in the backfield again, a hard one that left her disoriented and dizzy. Fumble. She hobbled off the field, and as she did, she saw Coach Adams talking to Hayward. He was nodding, a smile playing at his lips. It was then that Beca Smash Mitchell said "enough is enough". Coach Adams gave her one more play on the next drive. Hell, that was all she needed. She hurried onto the field, and Channing called the play. 24 Counter. Beca's most famous play. Three "huts", and the ball was given to her. There was Trey, running at her like a madman. She was frozen in the backfield, and Coach Adams was screaming at her in frustration, already grabbing Hayward's shoulder pad to throw him in next play. He didn't know that Beca was completely calm beneath the helmet. When Trey lunged, she ducked, and he collided with Channing's back. The defense was sure Trey had her, so when she turned on the jets and darted out of the backfield, they were baffled. The cornerback was engaged with Jesse, and he had no time to react before Beca whizzed by. The safety had come rushing forward when he saw Trey lunge, and by the time he turned around and started running, Beca was down to the thirty-yard-line. Before anyone knew what had happened, she was in the end zone. The Barden fans yelled and cheered as Adams pushed an angry Hayward back towards his spot on the bench. Jackson smacked Beca's helmet with a holler as she reached the sideline.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Kid!" Adams screeched, grabbing her face mask.

"I know what I'm doing, Coach," she assured him with a smirk. "I got this."

"Well, go out and get it then!"

20-7. Channing is sacked in the backfield, and he fumbles the ball. Beca rushed back, sliding on the grass to grab it before changing directions and running through the line. The middle linebacker gets a hand on her, but she shakes him off. The cornerback's coming, but he meets Jesse in the middle. Luke takes down the outside linebacker, and now Beca is facing the six-foot-five one hundred eighty-five pound safety. She rushed straight at him until there were only inches between them. He dives, she spins, and it's all open field. Touchdown, BU. 20-14. The teams went scoreless for the remainder of the half. When they came back down, Beca saw a dangerous flash in McNeil's eyes that she answered with a smirk. Wrong move. She took the handoff, and the moment she did, he was there. He literally picked her up high in the air and slammed her into the turf. The oxygen exited her lungs in a whoosh, and her vision blurred. He finished the play by slyly kicking her helmet.

"Ooh, a little tension on the field," John announced from the box.

"Claws are out," Gail added.

"This is just friendly, collegiate football. It's a tough division, but we're all here to have a good time, you know. In the end, it's just a game."

"That's right, John, but a _mistake _can haunt you for the rest of your life and effect your children."

Down on the field, Coach Adams and Coach Jackson were screaming at the referee to throw the penalty flag to no avail as Luke and Jesse helped up Beca. McNeil pointed to her from his huddle and then dragged his hand along his throat.

"You okay, B?" Jesse asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Let's go," she growled.

On the next play, Beca took the handoff, and McNeil was running at her again. She quickly picked up speed, dropping her shoulder and barreling through him. Her elbow went straight into his stomach, and he yelped in agony as he flew back. She hopped over him and ran down the field. The safety took her down after she gain seventeen yards. As she passed McNeil going back to the huddle, she bumped his shoulder.

"You okay there, Princess?" she asked.

"Fuck you!" he snarled.

"Bring your girlfriend by later. I'll even let you listen."

The next pass was to Jesse, and he caught it underneath the airborne cornerback, throwing him over his shoulder and running in for the touchdown. 21-20 after the field goal. Barden was up.

The scoring went back and forth for awhile, and it all boiled down to the two-minute warning in the fourth quarter. Beca was pretty battered. Her muscles ached as well as her bones, and the sweat dripped down her face mercilessly. The BU cornerback misread the play, and the receiver caught a pass for a touchdown, but the BU team blocked their field goal. 26-20.

"Smash!" Adams called.

"Yeah," Beca replied, jogging over to him.

"I need you to return the kick."

She nodded and rushed onto the field, sending Donnie Delgado, the usual return guy, back to the sideline. When GT kicked it off, she lined up under the quickly descending ball. Once she had it safely tucked in her arm, she darted forward. There was a wall of defenders coming right at her, and she lowered her shoulder for the hit. It didn't come. She looked up to see Big Red containing all three of them in a bear hug. She would've laughed, but she had a ball to run. She changed directions, cutting up the middle of the field. She was taken down just over midfield. Twenty-eight seconds left. They didn't have to win. No one expected them to win. BU was still doubted by all even after the match against LSU. The polls taken that morning confirmed this. Eighty-nine percent of the nation expected them to fall. They got lucky the first game. Naw, they got Mitchell the first game. The good news? They got Mitchell tonight.

Coach Jackson called the play, a play that had won a slew of games over at Barden High School. Beca lined up in the backfield. The ball was snapped and tossed back to her. The cornerback immediately rushed in as she ran towards the sideline. When she was sure they took the bait, she saw Jesse streaking down the sideline. She cocked back, airing out the pass as hard as she could. The perfect spiral sailed through the air as Beca was leveled with a bruising hit. It's okay. Her best friend had her back. Jesse caught the pass, and he was in a race with the safety. The safety lunged at him, but he jumped back in time for the hit to miss him. He cut towards the middle of the field as far as possible to waste time. When the clock was down to four seconds, he crossed into the end zone. Moments later, Darius Kyle hit the extra point on an easy field goal. 28-26.

If GT got past the Barden forty-yard line, they would try for the winning field goal. That was only if there was enough time. Naw, there probably wouldn't be any time. They had to run the kick back. Darius kicked it off, a deep boot into the opposite end zone. Their runningback, Jaiden Rice, fielded it and darted down the field. Barden thought they had him. Then he flicked it back to another teammate as he got tackled. It was legal as long as they gave it to someone behind them. This kept happening, and at one point, they were able to trick Barden fully. Their receiver had the ball now, and he was racing for the end zone. No time left on the clock. There was no one in sight. He slowed down, arrogantly planning to trot into the end zone. Nope, bad idea. At the five-yard line, he was completely leveled with a punishing blow by Donald, who came from seemingly nowhere. Barden had done it. Barden had beaten the odds. Barden had held the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets. Barden had won.

Beca, Jesse and Luke tackled Donald in a dog pile, yelling their congratulations. Coach Adams was running up and down the sideline, his fist high in the air in triumph. Coach Jackson had his arms in the air as well, clipboard gripped in hand. Beca helped Donald up, and they jogged over to shake hands with their victims. McNeil snarled at her, and she blew him a kiss then smirked. Luke and Jesse followed suit. No one fucked with BU today. No one fucked with their halfback. Ever.

Gail was awaiting Beca on the sideline, and Beca removed her helmet, striding over to the tall, blonde woman who was totally checking out the college football star. The cameras were on her, and she threw on her smirk.

"Smash Mitchell!" Gail greeted, fanning herself with her hand. "You had an amazing game tonight! You guys were down early. How did you keep your composure?"

"In my mind, the score is always 0-0 until the final buzzer," Beca explained, a new air of confidence around her after the win. "I kept that standard until the end. We were down, but we've been down before. I've been down many times. It isn't about how many times you're down or how much you're down by. It's about how many times you get up, and how far you're willing to go to get up again."

"You always manage to surprise me, Smash. How did it feel taking down Georgia Tech and their NFL prospect, which you once again proved wasn't an issue?"

"Well, it feels like a normal game. We can't allow ourselves to get too big-headed or excited about this little victory. Despite the doubts surrounding this team, we're here for the same thing. We all want a shot at the BCS title, the championship."

"You're used to championships, aren't you?"

Beca chuckled. "Well, high school state championships, yes, but the competition is fierce here, and we wanna prove we belong. We're playing for each other. This isn't about the skeptics with all of their doubts or discouragements. This is about the Barden University Rebels."

"Well, you are surely giving them a run for their money. Great game, Smash, and good luck. We'll be seeing you next week for the game against Appalachian State."

"Thank you, Gail." She smirked once more. "You have a good night."

Beca was met with Natalie's spirit squad when she exited the locker room, Jesse, Donald, Luke and Big Red in tow. Natalie was in her face instantly with a marker, the top of her breast exposed for an autograph. Red grabbed the marker from her and shoved it into Beca's hands. She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he just flashed her a reassuring grin. She shrugged then, leaning over to sign the skin.

"She's willing to sign breasts!" Red barked. "She's willing to sign breasts!"

Jesse was busy being kissed all over by Hannah, a dreamy look in his eyes. When she finished with Natalie, Beca took in the crowd around her. They held signs with slogans such as "Marry Me, Mitchell" and "In Smash We Trust" just like in high school. Someone tossed a pair of underwear at her, and Luke chortled at that as Ashley rushed into his arm, barreling through the crowd. Natalie was then grabbing onto her shirt, pulling her forward, but she jerked away with a smile. There was a redhead she was looking for as always, but when she found her, said redhead didn't look too impressed. She stood at the back of the crowd now, but Beca knew she had seen the event with Natalie.

"Hey, Baby," she greeted, pulling Chloe into her arms.

"Willing to sign breasts, huh?" she shot back, her hands on Beca's chest to keep distance.

"Babe, I'm just-trying to keep the fans happy."

"What about keeping your girlfriend happy?"

"I always try to keep my girlfriend happy. I was just having fun. It doesn't mean anything. You don't want me to do it anymore, I won't do it anymore."

Chloe searched the big, navy blue eyes before her, finding them pleading and vulnerable. She then melted into the brunette's embrace, capturing her lips for the usual gaping crowd.

"You're my number one, Baby," Beca mumbled against the redhead's lips.

"I better be," Chloe purred.

Beca smiled. "Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dinner at Penny's was enjoyable as always. Their meals were waiting, and Beca found fresh magazine covers and articles posted on the Rebel wall. Penny embraced her as she walked in, and she kissed the old woman gingerly on the head.

"Beautiful game, honey," she said softly into Beca's shoulder.

"Thanks, Penny," Beca returned with a grin. "How's business?"

"It's busy, but this is the best night of the weekend. I miss you guys."

"Well, you're shutting down next weekend, okay?"

Penny looked up now wide-eyed. "What? Why?"

"Because." Beca pulled something from her back pocket and handed it to the old woman. "I got you a ticket to next weekend's game, and my aunt will be picking you up at three sharp. It's our first home game, and I want you to be there."

Beca had never seen the woman light up so much. Her smile spread from ear to ear, and the wrinkles beneath her eyes deepened. Her wide hazel green eyes twinkled, and then she lunged back into Beca's embrace. The brunette chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Sweetie!" she squealed like a school girl. "Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Oh, and one more thing."

Aunt Allie appeared beside Beca now as Penny pulled away, and she handed her a black and maroon authentic replica of a Rebel's jersey, the blood red "21" stitched on it like Beca's, but on the back, it read "Grandma Penny". In seconds, the old woman was in a fit of tears as she took the jersey into her hands, her mouth hanging open. She looked up with the cutest quivering lip and glossy eyes they had ever seen, and she cupped Beca's face in her hands.

"Beca Mitchell," she breathed. "You are the greatest grandchild anyone could ever ask for. My own children haven't visited me in five years, and I haven't even met half my grandchildren, but God knew that, and he sent you to me. All of you. I love you so much."

Beca couldn't help the cheek-splitting grin, and she pulled Penny into another hug, kissing the tuff of silver hair atop her head.

"I love you too, Penny."

After dinner, Big Red demanded that they get down to the Kappa Tao house for a party, and Beca had asked the group if they were down to go. Everyone nodded enthusiastically, and after promising Aunt Allie not to be too hungover for Sunday dinner, they headed back to campus. When they arrived at the frat house, Big Red was the first to meet them, embracing Beca in a buzzed bear hug.

"What up, Smash!" he slurred. "It's time to get you smashed!"

"Clever," she smirked at the big guy. "Hey, Big Red, I want you to meet Little Red."

"Oh, there she is!" he whooped, taking Chloe's hand in his as she giggled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Little Red. It's you who has our little superstar on a leash."

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe replied, "Yeah, that would be me."

"Nice. Well come on, ya'll, let's get you a drink!"

Beca was taking shots with the team half an hour later, and Chloe stood in a corner with Aubrey and Stacie. The redhead was borderline annoyed that her girlfriend had completely forgotten her existence, but Beca seemed to be well aware of every girl throwing themselves at her. Chloe even watched as Beca took a body shot off of some blonde girl. It was disgusting, and she was fuming in an instant. Aubrey nudged her.  
"Maybe we should go," the blonde suggested.

"And leave her to these floozies?" Chloe scoffed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Chlo, she's just having fun. You know she wouldn't do anything with them. She loves you."

"Aubrey, she's taking shots out of some girl's rack!"

"Ugh, I'll go-"

"No, I shouldn't have to say anything. She should know. I'll be back. I'm going to the bathroom."

Aubrey nodded as the redhead stalked away, and Stacie put a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. They watched as Beca joined a game of beer pong with Luke. A very drunk Jesse was across the room, his lips attached to a very drunk Hannah, and the rest of the group was scattered throughout the house. Aubrey felt quite nauseous seeing her stepsister so oblivious to Chloe's absence. She understood that she was a college football star now, but that was no reason to just brush off the girl she had been with for three years. This wasn't Beca. This wasn't the girl they had all grown to love, and Aubrey didn't like it.

Chloe walked out of the bathroom much calmer, and she made her way back to Aubrey and Stacie. As she did, she bumped into someone solid, causing her to whimper. She looked up into big brown eyes, and she smiled up at Big Red.

"Hey, Big Red," she greeted.

"Little Red!" he boomed, clapping her shoulder. "Having a good time?"

"Uh, yeah. It's okay." He followed her gaze to see Beca playing beer pong surrounded by girls.

"Oh...Hey, Little Red, don't sweat it. It comes with the territory. Beca's a star now, and as she keeps moving up the ranks, it only gets bigger. Trust that."

"I-I don't wanna lose her."

"Oh, come on now. Look at you. You're beautiful, and she's sm-sm-smitten by you." She giggled at his struggle with the word. "She loves you. I've only just met you, and I know that. There will always be groupies, and we're crowd pleasers. It'll happen when she plays, when she DJ's, whatever it may be. It's gonna happen, but you just gotta remember, she comes home to you."

"Yeah, you're right."

Beca didn't come home to her that night. In fact, Beca didn't come home at all. Aubrey and Stacie carried a drunken Chloe home at three a.m., and when she woke up in the morning, she was alone in the dorm room. Fear struck her instantly, and she regretted allowing Stacie and Aubrey to drag her from the party. Then again, she shouldn't have to watch over the brunette. She called a million times regardless, but Beca's phone was off. She went to Jesse and Benji's dorm room. They hadn't seen her. Luke and Donald hadn't seen her either. None of their friends had. She even returned to the frat house, but she didn't find the small brunette. At four p.m., she gave up and met the group to head to Sunday dinner, no one knowing where Beca was, and when Chloe walked into Aunt Allie's house with puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, the three aunts were in fight mode, Allie pulling the redhead into her arms.

"What happened?" she asked, stroking red locks. "Where's Beca?"

Chloe began sobbing hard then, and Aubrey's heart broke.

"We haven't seen her since last night," Aubrey choked out. "She-she-I couldn't get her to leave, and there were all these girls throwing themselves at her, and-ugh, I don't know."

"Well, come on in. Dinner's almost ready. I'll try to call her."

* * *

Beca wasn't sure how she ended up asleep on the floor of the radio station behind the many CD shelves, and she sat up slowly. Her vision was blurry, and her mind was groggy. She searched for her phone, but when she found it beside her, it was dead. Her hair was in disarray, her clothes were ruffled, and she felt like someone was taking a sledgehammer to her head. She stood up slowly and walked towards the door. Danny, the guy at the front desk, jumped at the sight of her, clutching his chest.  
"Jeez, B, you look like hell!" he breathed, "and you damn near gave me a heart attack."  
"Dude, turn down the volume," she croaked. "What time is it?"  
"Uh, it's four thirty."  
Her eyes snapped wide open. "What!?"

She was gone in an instant. She rushed up to the dorm, but it was empty. She first found her bottle of Advil, popping two without water. She then grabbed clothes and tore off down to the showers where she quickly washed up then dressed. She then raced to her truck and slid inside, grabbing coffee on the way to Aunt Allie's house. If she missed Sunday dinner, she would surely be dead, and she hadn't gone home. She hadn't called anyone. Chloe would surely kill her, and if she didn't, Aubrey or her aunts surely would. This was bad. This was really bad. The fear in her heart completely obliterated her hangover, and she nervously gripped the wheel. She at last pulled into the Chalmers-Cale driveway and jumped out of the truck, running up to the door. When she entered the house, she could hear chatter from the kitchen and living room. This was good. Dinner hadn't been served yet. She headed towards the bathroom carefully, but she shrieked when she was jerked into the bedroom across from it. She turned to find herself face to face with a very angry Aunt Michelle. The color drained from Beca's face. Aunt Allie's anger was terrifying but manageable. Aunt Sarah's anger was just about nonexistent. Aunt Michelle's anger? Yeah, it's best to turn and run as fast as possible until you drop dead because she would eventually catch up.

"Explain," she said simply, closing the door to the room and crossing her arms.

Beca shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, looking down at the floor with her hands behind her back. She could feel her Aunt Michelle's eyes burning a hole in the top of her head.

"I-I got really wasted," she chuckled nervously, "and-and I sort of fell asleep in the station although I have no idea how, and my phone was dead, and I just woke up half an hour ago."

"Beca, look at me." She obeyed slowly, carefully. "There is a very upset redhead outside that you ignored all night. Now, I understand. You're in college, and you're very popular. People want your attention, and being such a person that pursues a career full of politics and people to impress, you have to mingle whether it be music or football. I know that it's tough, and I am so glad that you're more open and social, but, Bug, that doesn't justify blowing off your friends that have been through everything with you. Chloe loves you more than anything. You've been stupid, oblivious, and downright rude, but never have I seen that girl cry so much. She's scared of losing you, but what I will say is that if you don't want this relationship, if you wanna be free and have the time of your life, she deserves the right to know."

"Okay, okay, hold on there. I never said anything like that. I love Chloe. She means the world to me, Aunt Michelle. She's my everything."

"Well, having a college career and being a star do not give you the right to disregard and abandon your duties to your relationship with her."

"Must you speak in such scientific terms?"

Beca winced at the glare she was being leveled with. "You want it dumbly? If you don't want to lose her, Beca, you can't just stop doing the things it took to make her choose you in the first place. That girl is amazing, and if you don't appreciate it, someone else will."

Beca nodded, taking a moment of silence. Old Beca would run. Old Beca would turn tail and hide away from all of the emotions and pain. Old Beca would just throw on a smirk and use sarcastic comments to derail this entire event. Old Beca would pretend she didn't give a damn, but this wasn't Old Beca, and Chloe made sure of that long ago.

"Can you-uh, please call her in here for me?" Beca asked timidly. "Please?"

Michelle eyed her a moment before nodding curtly and leaving the room. Beca wrung her hands out, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself. She knew she had a lot of explaining and apologizing to do. She also had a lot to make up for. She couldn't even remember how much of a douchebag she had been the night before, but judging by all that had transpired that day, she knew it had to be bad. Before she could get any deeper in her thoughts, Chloe stood before her. She took in her appearance slowly, and her heart broke when she registered the tear streaks stained on her cheeks and the red rims of her dull blue eyes. Still, she was breathtaking.

"Chlo," she choked, averting her gaze. "I-I-what I did was a really _dick _move. I-I shouldn't have left you at that party, and I shouldn't have ended up sleeping in the radio station. I should have been home. In bed. With you. I don't remember much, but I know I was acting like a complete asshole, and I am so sorry for hurting you." She looked up now, but she could not read the expression adorning her girlfriend's face for the life of her. "I love you so much, Chloe, and I abandoned my responsibilities, my obligations to my girlfriend."

"Obligations?" Chloe now scoffed.

"I-no, it's not bad. I mean, I have responsibilities and duties to fulfill for the woman I love, and I lost sight of that. I-I was just trying to fit in. I let Red and everyone get into my head, and I felt obligated to impress everyone and make everyone happy, and I was supposed to be making you happy, and I know I can't sit here and try to justify all that I did, but I swear it won't happen again. Just please, Baby, forgive me. I swear, I won't mess up anymore."

And Chloe believed her.

The redhead couldn't take it anymore. She flung herself into the small brunette, and Beca wrapped her arms around her tightly, burying her face into her girlfriend's neck and crushing her in the embrace. She could feel warm tears on the back of her neck.

"I love you so much, Becs," Chloe breathed. "I just don't wanna lose you."

"You won't," Beca returned. "I promise you. I am hopelessly in love with you, and no one, nothing can ever take your place, Chloe. I love you so much, and I would do anything to make you happy."

"I don't want anything but you, Baby Love. Just you."

"Then you have me."

Chloe pulled back slightly to catch her girlfriend's lips in deep kiss. They stayed that way until Aunt Allie's voice resonated through the house, signaling that dinner was ready. When they parted, Beca rested their foreheads together.

"Don't change," Chloe pleaded.

"I won't."

And Chloe believed her.


	5. Twitter Trends and Songs About Sex

**_A/N: Chapter rated M for mature based on lyrical content as well as like the last paragraph lol. So just to clarify, yes, Aunt Allie and Aunt Sarah are together. Ashley and Luke are together (do not ask). Staubrey. Donald-Lilly (Dilly?). Anyway, yeah, that's the setup here. I'll warn you now. This will be no walk in the park. How realistic would that be? No pain, no gain. There's no sunshine without rain, you know. So there will be feels. You will love me then hate me then love me again. That's my forte, you know. That's what makes me-me. For all of you faithfuls, I will tell you now that this will be a trilogy in whole. I have another story brewing between this one and the next, but there will be a third installment. Now, let's get a little more acapella in here because, well, it's Pitch Perfect. Okay, I'll stop rambling now, but thanks to everyone who loves me anyway. Also, I've been getting questioned a lot on many things, and if I haven't been descriptive enough or unclear, I sincerely apologize. I should probably slow down a bit. I love you though!_**

**_Song: My Guardian Angel-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_**

* * *

**_When I see your smile_**

**_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_**

**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**

**_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_**

**_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_**

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_**

**_Seasons are changing_**

**_And waves are crashing_**

**_And stars are falling all for us_**

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**

**_I can show you I'll be the one_**

**_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

**_Please don't throw that away_**

**_Cuz I'm here for you_**

**_Please don't walk away and _**

**_Please tell me you'll stay_**

**_Use me as you will_**

**_Pull my strings just for a thrill_**

**_And I know I'll be okay_**

**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

**_I will never let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

* * *

The loud banging on the door jolted Beca awake. She looked over at the clock. It was midnight on Tuesday, and Chloe was sleeping soundly beside her. The knocking was a consistent boom against the door, a force so strong that Beca was sure it would soon fly off the hinges. She jumped out of bed, rubbing her eyes and grumbling angrily. She threw the door open to find her sister standing before her.

"Either I suddenly have a one a.m. class, or you came here with a deathwish for waking me up," she croaked, rubbing her eyes again.

Aubrey didn't answer her, and she opened her eyes wide to take in the blonde. It was then that she realized how distraught the other girl was, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What did legs-for-days do?" she instantly questioned. "I'll strangle her with her own hands. Where is she? I'll-"

Before Beca could walk out of the dorm, Aubrey grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, no, it wasn't Stacie," she breathed.

"Then you have a deathwish?" Beca asked now, stepping back in front of her.

"No, Becs, um, how-would _you _like to be an honorary Bella?"

Beca's eyebrows just about disappeared into her hairline. "What?"

"I mean, would you like to be on the team? You wouldn't have to do anything except help with the setlist, but you would be on the roster."

"Why? What's the catch?"

"Um, well, I've just been informed that there's this-_thing _Friday night. A-it's a riff-off, and I got some of the details, but-" Now, she cracked. "Beca, it's all about spontaneity, and I have control issues, and I don't know how to let loose because that's my little big sister's job, and I need you because I can't lose to Margo and Barb, so I want you to help us!"

"Okay, Bree, relax." Beca patted her arm. "What do we have to do?" Aubrey then proceeded to explain the details of the game. "Okay, I'll do it."

"...and I know it's short notice, and you're busy with football, and you don't-"

"I'll do it, Bree."

"...like singing and stuff, but I...wait. You'll do it?"

"That's what I said."

The blonde's eyes bulged, and she just about tackled Beca in a hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you! Have I ever told you you're the best sister ever! Oh, I'm so relaxed."

"Good, because I'm not trying to get puked on right now. It's too late to go shower."

"Yeah, of course. Thanks, Becs."

Suddenly, a droopy redhead appeared beside Beca rubbing her eyes.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"I was recruiting," Aubrey said gleefully.

"Recruiting for what?"

"Bellas."

"At midnight?"

"It was important. I'll explain later."

"Okay, I'm going back to bed," Beca huffed. "I have practice in a few hours. Night, Bree."

"Night!" Aubrey said before rushing off.

Chloe watched her disappear before looking back at her girlfriend slumping into bed. She didn't understand what had just happened, and she stood frozen in the open door.

"Woman, close the door," Beca hissed. "You're gonna get us robbed."

"Like anyone would steal _you_," Chloe scoffed, but then she saw Beca's head pop up and her mouth open. "_DO NOT _respond to that."

* * *

Beca pulled off her helmet after practice and immediately headed for the locker room. She shed her shoulder pads and skullcap, tossing everything haphazardly into her locker before grabbing her bag and heading for the showers. It had been a rough day, wind sprints and half an hour of "the ladder", which consisted of lining up around the field down in pushup position until the other eighty five players jumped over you. Once they jumped over you, you got up and hurdled over them. With Beca's short legs, it was not easy to jump eighty-five full-grown men with very little room between each. Coach Adams had been focusing on leg strength because he knew it was his running game that would dominate the conference, the nation as a whole. Yes, Beca Smash Mitchell was the key to Barden University's chance at a ticket to the BCS championship. It was the biggest bowl game in the division, and you had to apply for a slot. If LSU finished in the top eight rankings, they automatically got a slot. If Notre Dame finished in the top ten, they were automatically given the privilege to play in it. That basically meant that Barden had to finish in the top three, above LSU, and then they would be _considered. _It wouldn't even guarantee a spot, and their schedule was fierce with teams like Notre Dame, Maryland, Clemson and Texas to name a few. They would surely have to play USC as well because the NCAA, the National Collegiate Athletic Association, had looked at Barden as an "easy win" for the bigger schools around the country. Beca only hoped they were rethinking that logic.

After a shower, Beca met Luke, Jesse, Benji and Donald down at the diner for dinner. Aubrey had kept the girls late at Bella rehearsal, but they would be meet the boys shortly. She flopped down in the chair between Luke and Jesse, and each boy instinctively handed her two wads of colored sticky notes.

"More?" she sighed in exasperation, pushing them away with a sour look.

"Yeah, like every class, Dude," Jesse replied. "They're persistent. One girl gave me one in each of the three classes we have together. Oh, and you're trending on Twitter."

"What does that even mean?"

"B, we have to bring you into the world of social networking sites," Donald sighed. "Even Benji has a Twitter." He gave the boy in question an apologetic shrug to which Benji only replied to with a grin. "You're a hit, so now you have obligations to fulfill."

"I'm really starting to hate that word," she huffed.

"Get used to it, Superstar," Luke said, patting her shoulder. "It's real."

"After that stunt Saturday, I'm really walking on eggshells with Chloe, and do _NOT _tease me because you guys know how much she means to me. I won't even deny that."

"Yeah, B, we know, but like we said. We're your friends as well as Chloe's big protective brothers, and though I don't exactly agree with Big Red's take on the groupie situation, the part about connecting with fans I must agree with. You know, it isn't just football. Your music is getting bigger and bigger."

"I haven't mixed in like two weeks."

"But the stuff you already have has brought in fans. Who wouldn't listen to music by their favorite athlete? The best part? You're actually good, so they don't have to fake it."

She huffed. "Okay, fine. How do I make a Twitter?"

The boys grinned now as Jesse leaned over and pulled his laptop from his bag. He opened it and slid it to her. There were three windows opened up.

"Already done," he grinned triumphantly. "As your awesome publicist, I've opened you accounts with Twitter, Facebook and Instagram. Now, let me see your phone, so that I can link the accounts to the correct phone applications." She just gaped at him for a long moment. "Come on. Move it, Mitchell. Time is money."

"I'm not even getting paid."

"Not yet, you're not. You've already got-" He checked the computer now. "Nine hundred seven Twitter followers, Nine hundred eighty-nine Instagram followers and Seven hundred friends on Facebook. Don't worry. I rejected all requests from Kelly."

"Wow, she sniffed it out that fast, huh?"

"My theory? She's probably been searching your name daily."

"Perfect."

Beca at last surrendered her phone, and Jesse immediately went to work downloading the apps and linking her new accounts.

"Oh, and I also added Chloe and followed her first and foremost because we know that if I didn't, and she saw this stuff, she would murder you in your sleep."

"Thanks?"

"No problem, Short Stack. I got your back."

When their food arrived, Jesse handed back her phone and stowed his laptop away. They dug into their burgers hungrily, silence falling over the table. It only took three bites for a couple of girls to come over. Yeah, Hannah and Natalie. Hannah kissed Jesse on the cheek, not minding the ketchup smeared on it at all, and Natalie threw her arms around Beca, who squirmed in the embrace until she let go.

"How are you ladies tonight?" Jesse asked.

"Good," they replied in unison, batting their eyelashes.

"So, Smash, I heard you're really good at math," Natalie attempted.

Beca snorted. "Somebody lied."

"That's not what I heard. I need a tutor."

"My girlfriend tutors me."

"Then maybe you can pass on some knowledge."

"I doubt it. I don't stow much."

"You think you could try? Come by the dorm later?"

"Sorry, I have to-"

Then, as if God had sensed Beca's discomfort, the bell above the door rang, and in walked the Bellas chattering away.

"There they are!" Ashley announced, rushing over to kiss Luke.

"Hey, Doll, how was practice?" the blonde boy asked.

"Crazy," she whispered as he pecked her cheek.

Donald kissed Lily's forehead before he and Jesse pulled tables together to give space for the girls. Hannah had already settled in beside Jesse, and Natalie stood there looking lost.

"You can take a seat if you'd like," Jesse offered.

She looked at the chair beside Beca longingly as Chloe slid into it but finally relented and sat beside Hannah. Luke had to bite the inside of his cheek so as not to laugh. He wiggled his eyebrows at Beca over Chloe's head as she perused the menu, and Beca gave him the finger behind her back. When she looked up, they both turned back to their burgers, biting in quickly. She quirked an eyebrow but soon returned to the menu. Beca grinned over at her.

"How was your day, baby?" Chloe asked, tucking loose chocolate strands behind her girlfriend's ear as she looked up once more. "You look a bit exhausted."

"I'm alright," Beca assured her after swallowing a french fry. "What about you?"

"I'm okay. A little tired but okay."

"I could-give you a massage when we get home."

"I like the sound of that." She leaned over and kissed Beca's cheek softly, lingering a few seconds before pulling away.

After the girls gave their orders, conversation flowed smoothly aside from a very awkward Natalie. Hannah at last took her eyes off Jesse long enough to acknowledge her friend, and Chloe leaned over to speak in her girlfriend's ear.

"What's with that chick?" she asked, her eyes darting to Natalie then back.

"She-uh-groupie," Beca replied cautiously. "She's Hannah's best friend, and she was asking me for math tutoring when you came in."

Chloe snorted. "You can't even-"

"I know, Beale! That's what I told her. I told her you tutor me, but she kept asking, but then my gorgeous girlfriend walked in and saved my awkward ass."

"As usual."

After dinner, Chloe and Beca took a walk alone around campus. It had been rare for them to have time alone outside of bedtime, and Chloe appreciated the small gesture. It seemed that lately, confident and outgoing Chloe Beale needed constant reassurance that her girlfriend still loved her, and when she received said assurance, it was like a fix for an addiction.

Beca intertwined their fingers as they roamed down the sidewalks. They veered off soon enough and headed towards the football field. Beca led her through the training room, the locker room, the tunnel and eventually to the field. Chloe didn't ask questions as Beca settled on the grass at midfield, pulling the redhead down with her. Chloe curled into her side instinctively.

"This is-nice," she sighed, looking up at the clear sky and thousands of stars it held.

"Have you never taken the time to just look at the sky, Beale?" Beca smirked.

"Okay, when the hell have you had the time or desire to just look up at the sky?"

"Not in a long time. My dad and I used to do this at a field in Atlanta. He would point out the constellations, but to him, they weren't Orion's Belt or any of that. They were like, the most outrageous things. One of them was John Elway's Super Bowl Ring."

"John Elway?"

"The orchestrator of 'The Drive'. It's a famous play, Babe. He was quarterback for the Denver Broncos, and he took his team 98 yards with five minutes left in the AFC championship game to tie it up and win it in overtime. That was in 1987. He still didn't win a Super Bowl until 1997, and they got two consecutive ones."

"Wow, how do you know so much?"

"I used to collect football cards with my dad and stuff. We played trivia games a lot. He taught me all of it. We watched a lot of games, old and new."

"Your favorite player of all time?"

"That's tough. I mean, there were a lot of greats, but I would probably have to go with Jerry Rice. Greatest receiver to play the game."

"He was a 49er, wasn't he?"

Beca snorted. "That's right. He played for the Raiders too for his last few seasons. Horrible outcome. They choked in the Super Bowl, but the Niners won five."

"I'm slowly learning more and more about all of this. Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you-have you thought about going pro? Like, I know we agreed you would get your degree first, but you know. People talk, and if you keep doing what you're doing, it's only gonna get bigger, you know. You're-really good, and you could set milestones, break records, and do so much. I just wonder if you realize that."

Beca sighed, pulling Chloe closer. "I've thought about it, you know. I mean, I still have to get through college though. My dad was all geared up to be drafted. The Dolphins were gonna take him first round, fourth pick, and he blew out his knee because his coaches pushed him too hard. He didn't think much of it because he already had a guaranteed spot in the NFL. I don't wanna be like that. I don't wanna be careless just because everyone's already sure I'll be picked up. It could change in a blink of an eye, and that's why my dad always told me to get a degree just in case. He didn't finish his degree, you know, but he wanted the best for me."

"We all do, Becs. I just- know you have it in you. I'm glad you understand that though."

Chloe rolled over now so that she was directly atop Beca. The brunette reached up to tuck a few loose strands of red hair behind her girlfriend's ear with a smile.

"Thanks for bringing me out here," the redhead whispered, pecking Beca's nose.

"Don't thank me," Beca sighed, her head lolling back now. "I can't lie. I had ulterior motives. It was a very selfish reason."

"What was it?"

Beca looked up to meet her eyes, looking guilty. "Okay. Well, I-"

"What, Becs? Tell me." Chloe's eyebrows knitted together.

"Well..." Then a grin broke across her face. "I just wanted to see that smile."

Then Chloe was beaming as she lunged forward and fused their lips together. Beca's hands bracketed her hips.

"You call me a cheese ball, Mitchell," Chloe grinned.

"I've been around you too long," Beca shot back.

"Oh, you love me."

"That I do. Very much."

"Good. That's the correct answer."

Beca chuckled before pressing their lips together once more, basking in the silence and serenity of the night.

* * *

After a light practice, a quick shift at the station and a dinner date with Chloe, Beca and her redhead headed down to the abandoned pool on campus for this riff-off on Friday night. The event began at midnight, and Beca was glad they had a home game at four in the afternoon the next day. She had already spoken to Coach Jackson about the eleven p.m. curfew, and he had cleared them for the night with a little bit of persuasion from Chloe and Aubrey, whom he loved as much as he loved Beca, Jesse, and Luke. Jesse, Luke, Benji and Donald sat around the edge of the empty pool as Beca and Chloe went down to the bottom with Aubrey and the others. It was Beca's first look at Barb and Margo. Barb was captain of the BU Harmonics, and they apparently sang a lot of Beyonce. That would figure judging by the Sasha-Fierce-Wannabe attitudes. Margo was captain of the Bella Donnas, a bunch of uptight bitches with their skirts too tight, and Beca was sure that Aubrey would have definitely made it on the team three years prior. The girls weren't all that surprised to find that Kelly and one of her friends Beca recognized was part of these Bella Donnas as well, and it was a good laugh. Margo was heavily convinced that Aubrey had ripped off the name, but the team knew better than that. They had been Bellas for four years prior, and that was what they would remain. There was one more group aside from that called the High Notes, and well, they were always high.

Aubrey let out a relieved sigh when she saw Beca, pulling her into a hug as they awaited the game. CR and Amy shook the small brunette's hand, and Stacie threw an arm around her. There was a large boy standing in the center of the pool named Justin, the other groups scattered around the tile. The edge of the pool had tons of spectators, and Beca could not believe that acapella was actually a thing. She didn't really understand it, and it had taken the Bellas a bit to catch on, but with Lily's beat boxing and Ashley's ability to create the smoothest percussion Beca had ever heard, they eventually got the hang of it.

When the rest of campus got word that Beca was in fact on an acapella squad now, that blew up the riff-off to new levels. It didn't really matter. Beca was there for her friends. She waited around, wincing at the deafening chatter around her. At last, midnight struck.

"Welcome to the Riff-Off!" Justin boomed, his arms spread wide before proceeding with basic rules. Then he jumped into it. "Okay, let's choose our first category."

Beca suffered through a round of TV theme songs where the High Notes fucked up their song. The round of White Michael Jackson lasted sixteen minutes, and Justin at last called an intermission. After a few minutes, he called for the next category, and the Beyonce worshippers fell to Overplayed Black Eyed Peas songs. Jesse, Donald and Luke just couldn't believe that Beca and Chloe had done an entire routine to "My Humps". When it was down to only the Bella Donnas and the Bellas, Justin once again chose a category with his trusty projection wheel.

"And our next category is...Songs About Sex."

"Sex?" Margo scoffed, and Beca smirked because had her sister not been dating Stacie the Sex Icon, she would have said the same thing.

Before anyone could think of anything, Stacie started in with Boyz II Men's "I'll Make Love to you". Margo's group was baffled before one of her members with an odd resemblance to CJ Perry breaks in with "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye. Cynthia Rose came in to save the day with "Bump N Grind" by R. Kelly, but Margo's freshmen, namely Kelly, shot right back with Britney Spears "Slave 4 U", stepping into Beca's personal space. It went on for another minutes, Beca weighing all of her options, and when The Donnas closed in on the final chorus, Beca stepped in like nothing, dropping jaws with her very effective rap flow.

**_Get at me_**

**_One thing I ask of you_**

**_Let me be the one you back that ass to_**

**_Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo_**

**_Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you_**

**_So hit me up when you passing through_**

**_I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two_**

**_Swag on, even when you dress casual_**

**_I mean it's almost unbearable_**

**_Then, honey you're not there when I'm_**

**_With my foresight bitch you pay me by_**

**_Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you_**

**_He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that_**

**_So I just watch and wait for you to salute_**

**_But you didn't pick_**

**_Not many women can refuse this pimpin'_**

**_I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me_**

CR and Amy jumped in for the bridge and chorus, and it was looking good.

**_Shake the vibe, get down, get up_**

**_Do it like it hurt, like it hurt_**

**_What you don't like work?_**

**_Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica_**

**_It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh_**

**_No more pretending_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Cause now you winning_**

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

**_Here's our beginning_**

**_I always wanted a good girl_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_You're a good girl_**

**_Can't let it get past me_**

**_You're far from plastic_**

**_Talk about getting blasted_**

**_I hate these blurred lines_**

**_(Everybody get up)_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I know you want it_**

**_I..._**

Just when the Bellas were ready to close it out, Kelly and the CJ Perry look-a-like stepped in with Ginuwine's "Pony", dancing rather seductively and getting the crowd up and moving. Beca watched them closely, and her team looked spooked, out of ideas. Even Stacie was in panic mode, and Beca had to come up with an idea quickly. Before she could say a word however, another sultry voice rang through the empty pool, and Beca just about swooned.

**_...you dare slow down_**

**_Go longer, you can last more rounds_**

**_Push harder, you're almost there now_**

**_So go lover, make mama proud_**

**_And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs_**

**_And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby_**

**_but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background_**

**_And you're almost there_**

**_You can do it, I believe in you, baby_**

**_So close from here_**

**_Baby I'ma be your motivation_**

**_Go, go, go, go_**

**_Motivation_**

**_Go, go, go, go_**

Yes, oh yes, Beca knew firsthand that there was no sex appeal like the sex appeal of Chloe Beale, and she held back the urge to jump the woman right then and there in the middle of a crowded pool. Instead, Beca stepped up behind her, grabbing her hips and jerking her back into the brunette's chest before once again flexing her hip-hop flow, this time successfully stunning all in attendance. Yet, she was rapping right into Chloe's ear, and Chloe now had to fight her own urges of dragging Beca home immediately.

**_Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest_**

**_Rain on my head, call that brainstorming_**

**_Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper_**

**_Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers_**

**_It go green light, go Weezy go_**

**_I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low_**

**_But hold up wait, new position_**

**_I put her on my plate then I do the dishes_**

**_She my motivation, I'm her transportation_**

**_Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy_**

**_Then I just keep going going like I'm racing_**

**_When I'm done she hold me like a conversation_**

**_Weezy, baby_**

Stacie was soon in on the chorus with Chloe, and Aubrey couldn't help but join in too. CR jumped in, and Lily did her beatbox, Ashley in with percussion, and the others creating the remainder of the slow beat. The jaws of the Bella Donnas would have to be scooped off the floor later because one: the Bellas were killing the song, and two: Chloe and Beca were putting on quite the show. When they finished it out, Chloe threw her hands up like "what!", and Beca bit down on her bottom lip, forming an x with her hands and bringing it down over her crotch in a "suck it" type of action.

"And the Bellas win!" Justin announced, handing Aubrey the microphone used by Pink when she performed at the Gordon WInters Performing Arts Center in Barden.

Aubrey squealed as Amy continued to make unsportsmanlike gestures at the retreating Donnas. Aubrey pulled Beca into a hug followed by the rest of the girls before she was tackled by red hair and big blue eyes, her _favorite _red hair and big blue eyes.

"That was-amazing, Baby!" the redhead shrieked.

"You were amazing, Baby," Beca breathed, "and you are so getting rewarded tonight."

"Really?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows now, and Beca chuckled.

"Really, Little Red."

Chloe pulled her then into a deep kiss, jumping up and wrapping her legs around Beca's waist.

"Get a room!" Aubrey huffed.

"Let 'em be!" Stacie chided her girlfriend, pulling her into a kiss now.

"Hey, Short Stack, you wanna borrow the mic to use for-"

"NO!" the team shouted instantly, cutting off Amy's suggestion.

Beca chuckled before setting Chloe down, taking her hand and leading her out of the pool as quickly as possible. By the time, they reached the dorm door, their lips were attached once more, and Beca was struggling to fit the key in the lock. She reluctantly pulled away to open the door, and they rushed inside, but Chloe wasn't much for patience. She pushed Beca against the door now, effectively closing it. Shirts were tossed, shoes were kicked off, jeans were pushed down and at last, Beca backed Chloe to the bed. She hit it with the back of her knees, falling back on the mattress and pulling Beca with her.

"I'm guessing you liked the show," Beca smirked.

"How could I concentrate on the show when you were grinding on me like that?" Chloe asked.

"How could I not when you were singing to me?"

"To you?"

"Are you really gonna fight me right now, Beale?"

"Well, anger does enhance your performance most of the time."

"Please, I ruined your first time being angry."

"Are you serious? Baby, that was-you basically assured me that no one could do it better."

Beca chortled before diving down and capturing the redhead's lips, kissing her from her forehead down to the middle of her thighs slowly. Chloe was biting down on her lip, grabbing for chocolate tresses as soft moans escaped her lips. She didn't say a word, and Beca did all the work, her tongue running the length of her heat as Chloe's eyes rolled back. She then came back up, two fingers sliding inside of her girlfriend with ease. Chloe's nails clawed at the ivory skin of Beca's shoulders in desperation as Beca thrust into her. Her mind was clouded with desire, but she could not help but think "Damn, I am so hopelessly in love with Beca Mitchell."

It was nights like this that reminded Beca who she was. This was her family, the ones she would do anything for and the ones that would do anything for her. They were most important, and she had lost sight of it at times, but she knew that they always survived the worst of storms. Her and Chloe had been through much, and they knew that with growth came experience. It would never be a walk in the park. It would never be an easy run, but they were willing to do whatever it took to stay together. It was an ode to true love, and Beca could never imagine a life without the redhead. There _was_ no life without the redhead, and she had known that from the day Chloe first showed up in her bedroom unannounced and claimed they would be best friends. Days had turned into months and then years, and Beca would never think to throw that away. Life never goes as planned however, and without pain, there is no joy.


	6. Anything is Possible, Nothing is Certain

**_A/N: Okay, so yeah, last chapter, hmm. I know I have you guys on your toes, and I'm glad. Here's the next chapter as well. Let me know if you like!_**

**_Song: Set Fire to Rain-Adele_**

* * *

**_I let it fall, my heart,_**

**_And as it fell you rose to claim it_**

**_It was dark and I was over_**

**_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_**

**_My hands, they're strong_**

**_But my knees were far too weak,_**

**_To stand in your arms_**

**_Without falling to your feet_**

**_But there's a side to you_**

**_That I never knew, never knew._**

**_All the things you'd say_**

**_They were never true, never true,_**

**_And the games you play_**

**_You would always win, always win._**

**_When I lay with you_**

**_I could stay there_**

**_Close my eyes_**

**_Feel you here forever_**

**_You and me together_**

**_Nothing is better_**

**_'Cause there's a side to you_**

**_That I never knew, never knew,_**

**_All the things you'd say,_**

**_They were never true, never true,_**

**_And the games you'd play_**

**_You would always win, always win._**

**_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_**

**_That heart you caught must be waiting for you_**

**_Even now when we're already over_**

**_I can't help myself from looking for you._**

**_I set fire to the rain,_**

**_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_**

**_Well, it burned while I cried_**

**_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_**

**_I set fire to the rain,_**

**_And I threw us into the flames_**

**_When it fell, something died_**

**_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time_**

* * *

"#SmashMitchell is trending on Twitter and Instagram as we speak!" Jesse hollered as Beca and the boys headed down to the pub for drinks.

It was Saturday night, and Barden had won their sixth game in a row against the team everyone had been sure would at last take them down, Texas. Beca had racked up two hundred forty-two yards and three touchdowns to lead the Rebels to a 35-21 victory at home. It was beautifully executed. Penny had come to the game, and she had never been so excited in her life. The team had gone to her diner as always, the wall heavily decorated by now with all of the articles on Beca's already stellar season. She was over one thousand yards in just six games, and they faced off against Notre Dame the following week. It was going to be the most anticipated game so far, and everyone was already waiting in angst for the matchup. Beca wasn't worried about it tonight. She wasn't worried about her dropping grades, her girlfriend's concerns about her weekly intoxication, the notes full of phone numbers she no longer tore off of the door, or anything else of the sort. Tonight they celebrated because Beca Smash Mitchell was a legend. Beca Smash Mitchell was a star being born. Beca Smash Mitchell was history in the making. Beca Smash Mitchell was trending on Twitter and Instagram.

"Smash!" Big Red boomed as they entered. "What up, Baby!"

"What up, Big Red?" she greeted, shaking his hand in a half hug.

"You're the man, kid! Don't take that offensively though."

She snorted. "Of course not."

"Come on. The cute bartender on duty brought us Patron rounds on the house already. Get your ass over here and celebrate with the big boys."

Three shots in and Beca was loosened up and chatting away with the boys.

"They couldn't stop you!" Donald was yelling as their glasses were refilled.

"Their defense is ranked second," she snorted. "It was nothing. We were running all over them."

"Yo, B, you leveled that fuckin' safety though!" Robbie Daniels whooped.

"She ran through him!" Red corrected with a hearty chuckle. "For real, Smash, you were a demon today. I told Hayward to get comfortable on the bench. The NFL scouts probably forgot all about him, and I seen you getting comfy up there with John and Gail."

"Yeah, because Gail wants all up in her pants!" Robbie snorted.

Beca chuckled. "You think I'll get sponsorship if I bed her?" she asked.

"B, I bet she buys you a fuckin' blimp if you do!"

The group chortled heartily at that, clinking their glass in a toast. Beca was learning to enjoy the celebrations, the praise, the jokes, the groupies, the constant reminders of her legendary status on the field. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this. Going pro seemed like a good idea now. Maybe she didn't really need a degree. Maybe after one year of trying it out, she could go big.

As the boys took another shot, music pumped through the speakers of the bar, and Luke jumped up, raising a triumphant fist.

"That's you, B!" he hollered. "That's your mix!"

"Holy shit, it is!" she screamed, her eyes bulging.

"Hell yeah!" Big Red whooped. "Hey, Babygirl!" The waitress immediately rushed over. "Who's choosing the music?"

"Our house DJ," the woman replied, a hand on his arm.

"Let him know that the master of the mix and the one responsible for this tight ass jam is in the house. DJ Smash Mitchell!"

Beca grinned as the waitress turned to her. She sighed dreamily before rushing off. Moments later, a voice cut into the speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, did you enjoy that last mix?" The entire pub went crazy, Beca's table being the loudest. "Well, give it up because the DJ guilty for that joint is in the house! You may know her as your favorite Barden Rebel runningback, so raise your glass to DJ Smash!"

Everyone obeyed, looking over at Beca's table when Big Red began shouting "over here!" They all tilted their glasses towards her, and she did the same, cheers engulfing the establishment. She slammed another shot, and the waitress came back with yet another one and a beer.

"Compliments of the house DJ for you, DJ Smash," she husked in Beca's ear.

"Thanks," Beca replied, sliding a five in the woman's low-cut shirt. "That's for you to keep."

"Why thank you. If you need _anything _else, I get off at two."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'll have her waiting for you out back," Red assured the waitress with a nod.

"Good."

As the waitress walked away, Big Red and the boys hooted and hollered, clapping Beca's shoulder. Donald, Jesse and Luke however only gave one another worried glances. At one thirty, they were able to pry Beca out of the bar and back towards campus.

"What's up, guys?" she slurred. "We were having a good time."

"Yeah, but it's late, Becs, and we have Sunday dinner tomorrow," Jesse reminded her.

"Yeah, I know, and I got time to so-so-sober up."

"Chloe's probably waiting up though, so-"

"I told her not to wait up a hundred times. That's not my fault."

"B, I'm sure she wants you home. She's-"

"I'm fuckin' grown." Now she shook off their grasp on her. "Is everyone trying to run my life now? I'm a fuckin' star. I can do what the hell I want."

"Okay, fine, B! We're just trying to help you out! You're wasted, and I wouldn't put it past Big Red to push you into picking up that waitress after her shift. I guess you weren't thinking about what that would do to Chloe though, right, because you're a star now, and we don't matter."

"Seriously? I-I-"

She couldn't say anything though as she took in the genuine look of concern and worry on her friends' faces. At last, she sighed and threw her arms over Jesse's and Luke's shoulders.

"Sorry, guys," she managed. "Let's just go home."

Chloe was in fact waiting up for the brunette when she arrived. Beca unlocked the door and walked in, closing it once more. She shed her jacket and kicked off her shoes. Chloe sat in bed, and she just watched as Beca sidled into the bathroom. The redhead could hear the water running then Beca brushing her teeth, and she smiled. Chloe was a bit used to this. With Aubrey running Sunday morning practices to get ready for sectionals, she didn't go out with Beca to the bar or parties anymore. She usually had to beg her to go wash up before bed, but tonight, she didn't have to. She put down the book she was reading when she heard the bathroom door open. Beca appeared in her boxer shorts and a tanktop, and she slid into bed.

"How did it go, Baby?" Chloe asked, curling into her side after turning off the lamp.

"It was-it went good," Beca sighed, wrapping a loose arm around the redhead.

"You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Just making sure. I missed you."

"It's been like three hours, Chloe."

The tone of her voice made Chloe's eyes bulge. "I still missed you. Is that such a bad thing?"

Beca huffed. "Goodnight."

"I love you."

Beca didn't answer, instead letting her hand fall off of the redhead's waist and onto the bed. Chloe looked up at her, but her eyes were closed. She was drunk. Chloe understood that. She was usually drunk on Saturdays and sometimes during the week. She had a reputation to uphold. Chloe understood that. Chloe loved her too much not to.

* * *

"So Notre Dame, huh?" Aunt Allie asked as they sat around the dinner table Sunday evening.

"Notre Dame," Beca sighed, scooping up a forkful of mashed potatoes.

"Are you ready for it?"

"I've been waiting for this all season. I'm ready."

"Yeah, we're looking good," Luke agreed.

"Well, beating Texas and Clemson is quite the feat," Aunt Michelle pointed out. "You never trailed Texas the whole game, and Clemson was up 14-3 when you guys came back."

"You guys have Maryland three weeks after Notre Dame, right?" Aunt Sarah inquired.

"That's right," Jesse chirped. "Beca has a date with an old pal."

"Devin Marshall," Beca muttered more to herself than anyone. "I can't wait for that one."

"Yeah, neither can anyone else," Stacie replied.

"So how's school?" Aunt Michelle asked now.

Everyone nodded in an affirmative with a few voiced answers.

"When are sectionals taking place?" Lauren asked, at last making it to a dinner after a three week hiatus.

"November," Aubrey replied. "Right before Thanksgiving."

"Ooh, I'll make sure to get the day off."

"Me too," Emily agreed. "I'll be there. Did you do the setlist again, B?"

"Yeah," Beca returned. "We put together a pretty nice mashup."

"That's good. I know you girls will be awesome."

"Aca-awesome," Aunt Michelle corrected with a smirk, and the table chuckled.

* * *

South Bend, Indiana wasn't much to see on any normal day to a traveler. Today, it was quite the sight. Flags of navy and gold lined the streets, and traffic was overly congested. Just north of the city lie the University of Notre Dame in the Notre Dame subsidiary, and today, unwelcome visitors arrived on their turf. The Notre Dame FIghting Irish knew what they were up against, but they were reigning champions. The Barden Rebels were a hype, a hoax that needed to be debunked, and they were the ones worthy of such a task. Freddy Andreas had some speed, but his Herculean size was his greatest assault weapon. He was five-foot-nine, short enough to get low on a tackle, but he was two hundred seventy-five pounds of mass bulk that hit like a freight train. He had already injured two of the conference's best backs, and their untarnished 6-0 winning record had his name written all over it. The Irish defense, ranked one in the country, had only allowed twenty-eight points on the season. Several teams had been shut out from scoring at all against them, and that was the plan today. Their offense didn't even worry about only scoring a few times per game. Their defense was just that good, and Beca Smash Mitchell was no exception to the beating that they were planning that day. If anything, they had been saving a little extra for her.

Ben Hayward had been working his ass off for another shot on the field. Beca could swear the man was getting bigger by the week and more determined to put her on the bench. He had been tearing through practices all week, and Coach Adams was paying attention again. It wasn't just pride on the line today. It wasn't just a win against the defending national champions at stake. It was Beca's spot at risk, and she was going to do everything in her power to keep it. Why else was she at Barden? Surely not to sit on a bench behind some washed up junior.

The game was ugly. It was a brutal battle in pouring rain, mud getting kicked up into faces and water soaking through uniforms. Notre Dame was up early, 17-0, and it was nothing less than expected. Beca had sixteen yards on the game. That was it. Freddy Andreas had her number, and he seemed to be magnetically attracted to her. Her size wasn't cutting it against the gigantic defenders, and Coach Adams knew that. As the second quarter wound down, and Notre Dame scored again, he did what all had been fearing. He threw in Hayward. Hayward was bigger, and he barreled through the lines for some yardage, but his speed was nothing compared to Beca's, and Freddy Andreas had an answer for size as well. After all, he was a fucking bear in shoulder pads and a helmet.

Beca was angry. Beca was frustrated beyond belief, and they were being whooped on. As the second half started and Barden received the ball, Coach Adams sent Hayward in once more. He fumbled on the very first play of the drive, but it was really a bad toss from Channing. Luke recovered it to Barden's relief, but Beca was thrown back onto the field. She took the toss from Channing, and she knew she had to make something happen. She broke into the secondary, Andreas already en route. She was done trying to battle with him. She turned on the jets and rushed down the field, cutting outside to avoid him. The safety came into view, but she spun around him into the middle of the field once more. At last, a touchdown for Barden, and Beca's adrenaline was through the roof.

Beca scored once more, but after that, Notre Dame was pounding them. Andreas adjusted to her acceleration, and she never had a chance to start up after that. He was barreling through the line like nothing. Beca became more and more frustrated. Hayward went back in, and he once again gained yardage here and there but could not score. The fourth quarter started, and Notre Dame was up 42-17. It was looking grim, and Notre Dame fans were already chanting victory in their minds. Beca was slammed into the turf again, and Coach Adams called her off.

"Coach, I can do this," she growled.

"Just calm down, Smash," he reasoned. "You're getting worked up, and I see it in your eyes. You're losing patience and focus, and nothing good ever comes of that."

She didn't listen. Why should she? She was the star. She was Barden's saving grace. She won games. That was her. She was the starting runningback, and she wanted them to see that. She kept pacing and pacing until at last, with four minutes left, Adams threw her back in. She took the first handoff and was dragged down by the face mask, but the Notre Dame referees wouldn't call the penalty. Andreas was consistently taunting her now, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he was inside of her head. On the next play, Beca took a pass in the flat, and Andreas was coming. Luke was too, but she had no patience. She didn't wait for his block. She tried to juke, but Andreas caught it right away, and the next thing she knew, she was going down, but it wasn't like a normal hit. She felt her knee twist then pop viciously, two hundred seventy-five pounds landing right on top of it. She cried out in pain. He remained on top of her a moment, knowing the damage he had inflicted. She grabbed his face mask and yanked it to the side.

"Get the fuck off me!" she shrieked.

He smirked before Luke and Jesse tossed him off, kneeling beside Beca. The Barden stands had gone quiet, all holding their breaths as Beca's hands grasped her knee. She rolled around now, hissing in pain, terrified to open her eyes, to look down, to ask how bad it was. Herb breathing was labored, and her mind was in a haze. Jesse and Luke had said nothing, and soon, trainers were on the field. Her vision was blurry, and all she could hear was her dad's voice in her ear chiding her for rushing the play, for not waiting, for ignoring Coach Adams' warnings and not being focused. She held back tears now as the trainer touched the knee, batting his hand away. The grim look on the trainer's face was enough to make Luke and Jesse dizzy as they were led away from the scene. A small truck pulled out onto the field, and Beca was hoisted up and gingerly set onto it.

"Just hold on, kid," Adams coaxed. "It's gonna be okay. Just hold on."

Beca was hauled off the field, Chloe and Aunt Allie rushing out of the stands to find a way to the brunette. Beca was on the verge of losing consciousness. Never had she been so angry with herself. Never had she felt so stupid. She didn't want to know what was wrong, how bad it was, how bad it could be. Now, she bowed her head and prayed.

"I know I have been a horrible person," she choked. "I know that I have been acting like an arrogant little brat, and I am so sorry. Just please don't let this be the end. Please don't let this be it. I took it all for granted, and I am so sorry. Just please."

As she was brought into the locker room, she could not open her eyes. Everything was a blur when she did, and she refused to. She felt a sharp prick in her knee, no doubt a shot, but she could not ask why or who. After the shot, her knee was wrapped in gauze, an ice pack pressed to it, and then she was rushed to the university's medical center for immediate diagnosis.

Needless to say, the Rebels fell to the Fighting Irish 49-17, and the loss was a brutal punch in the gut to the team, but it wasn't the worst part. The only thing on the minds of Jesse, Luke and Donald as well as their family in the stands was the look of pure agony on Beca's face. It was the sight of an emergency vehicle being called out to retrieve her. It wasn't even the smug look on Freddy Andreas's face during the event. It was only the pain that they knew Beca was going through on their conscience now, and they just wanted her to be okay. Coach Jackson and the boys rushed out of the locker room to find their family. When they did, they headed off to the university's medical center in a shuttle to await the results on Beca's injury. They arrived in the waiting room and began the most anxious waiting game of their lives. Aubrey had puked twice on the way there, the shuttle driver having to pull over for her to do so. Aunt Allie and Chloe were already seated in the room when the others arrived. They had never expected this when they stepped foot on the plane to Indiana. They never predicted this happening, and the fact that it was against Notre Dame, her stepfather's old school that blew his knee out and ended his career, seemed like so much more than coincidence. It was only the beginning however. This couldn't be the end, and not one of them sitting in the room believed that because they knew Beca Mitchell, and Beca Mitchell was a fighter. She was a rebel.

* * *

"You're lucky, Mitchell," Assistant Coach McGowan sighed as he walked into the room. Though they were in Notre Dame's medical center, the center had allowed the trainer and field medic to run the x-rays and MRI's on Beca's knee. "It's just a sprain. Actually, it's not even really a sprain. Yo just had a bad twist. It popped pretty good there but not out of place or anything. There are no tears or breaks, so a week or two, and you'll be good. We'll have you on a strict training schedule to strengthen it."

Beca could not even complain. She at last opened her eyes fully after many hours in the hospital and breathed a sigh of relief.

"We have a brace to put on it," he continued. "We'll also need you on crutches for the next day or two to let it rest and settle down. I'll check it again Tuesday, and we can work out the training routine. I need to go check you out and everything, but Dr. Kent will bring in the brace and crutches shortly, so hold tight, kid."

Beca slowly sat up in the bed and looked down at the knee in question. She ripped back the sheet that concealed it. It was a bit swollen, but it had gone down significantly. She felt the weight on it earlier, so she knew it had been worse. There was no horrendous bruising. It was just a bit red, and she quickly sent up a silent thank you to the powers above. Sure, she would miss a game, but she wouldn't miss the rest of the season. That was all that mattered. She just wanted to get back to normal and get ready for Maryland coming up in a few weeks. She would have to shake off Notre Dame and the loss now because if they wanted a chance at redemption in the championship, they couldn't dwell on it.

When Beca hobbled into the waiting room, the entire room gasped. She looked up to see the entire family sitting there, and judging by the droopy eyes and dark circles around them all, she knew it was late, and they had been waiting awhile.

"What is it?" Aunt Allie asked first, stepping forward.

"It's a sprain," Beca replied in a hoarse voice. "A week or two, and I'll be fine."

"You scared the hell out of us, B," Jesse sighed, getting up and clapping a hand on your shoulder. "It looked so much worse."

"Trust me. It _felt _so much worse. I can't imagine the pain my dad felt blowing his out if this was just a sprain. They gave me pain meds and stuff though, and I'll have physical therapy."

Chloe came up to her now, cupping her face.

"Is it feeling better?" she asked with glossy eyes and a quivering lip.

Beca smiled to reassure her. "I'll be fine, Baby. I'm fine. Titanium, you know."

Chloe smiled, pressing her lips to Beca's quickly, and it had been a long time since the brunette had truly acknowledged to herself how grateful she was to have family, to have Chloe. Never again would she take this all for granted because it could have been snatched away. Family would have been the only thing left had the results of her injury come differently, and she had to continue to remember that.

Arriving in Barden late Saturday night or early Sunday morning, the team stayed at Aunt Allie's. They would be having Sunday dinner at Penny's anyways later on, and no one felt like driving back to campus. At five in the morning, Chloe woke up alone in bed, and slid out from under the warmth of the sheets to search for the brunette. Beca had fallen asleep first after taking her pain medication only an hour ago, and Chloe wondered if her knee was acting up and jerking her awake. She found Beca unsurprisingly on the back porch looking up at the sky, her wounded leg outstretched before her and the other one drawn up to rest her hands and chin on. Chloe sat down beside her, wrapping her arms around Beca's left one.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked softly.

"Yeah," Beca sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Baby, you can talk to me. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"So talk."

Beca took a deep breath now, knowing she couldn't hide from Chloe. "It's just-I feel like such a douchebag. I was such a cocky son of a bitch, and I know that had this injury been the end, I deserved it because I took it all for granted. I let the stupid Twitter trends and sticky notes and Heismann polls and articles get to my head, and I wasn't-I didn't treat you well at all, Chloe. Yet, still, you guys were all there for me. You all went all the way to Indiana to see us lose, and you sat in that waiting room for me, but in reality, you know what I deserved? I deserved a blown out knee and an empty waiting room."

"Baby, you messed up, okay? It happens. You know I'll always be honest with you. We worried about you. We were scared for you. We were scared _of _you, but we love you, and we'll never abandon you. That's not an option. We will always be there. I'll always be there. I love you so much. You're not perfect, and neither am I, but Beca, I doubt that there are very many things if any that you could do to make me walk away. And no, that's not a challenge either." Beca chuckled at that, grabbing Chloe's hand now. "I love you though, Baby Love, so so much, and I will always be there no matter what. When you're standing tall or rolling around on the ground in pain. I'll never give up on you. You were given another chance. Don't throw it away."

"You are perfect, Chloe Beale. You are so perfect, and I am the luckiest person on Earth to have you because you're one of a kind, and God spent a lot of time putting you together."

"But he put me together for you."

Beca smiled softly now. "You deserve so much better."

"I already found the best."

"You always see the good in me, you know."

"Well someone has to. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I'm gonna take that as a positive note."

"You do that. Now let's go to bed. You have to rest. And Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Everything's gonna work out. It isn't over yet. You just have to work a little harder for a bit, and you'll be back good as new. I researched the injury, and you'll be fine."

"You're the best, Chloe Beale."

"Pshh, yeah I am."

Beca chuckled, kissing her lips softly before hoisting herself up and grabbing her crutches. Chloe helped her back to the spare room on the bottom floor since she couldn't hobble up the stairs, and they slid into the bed as the sun peaked over the horizon. Sleep came easily, and they curled around each other with comfort and ease, Beca feeling a lot better about everything and thankful once again she had Chloe Beale as her girlfriend.

"Oh, sweetie, are you okay?" Penny asked as Beca hobbled in.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Beca replied. "Getting there anyway."

"We watched the game. I was so scared when you went down. Oh goodness."

"I'll be fine. It's just a sprain."

As she said this, the voice of ESPN commentators floated around the building.

"Sources tell us that Barden University's Smash Mitchell has a simple sprain in her right knee and will sit out next week's game against Jackson State," it reported. "She is expected to make a full recovery however and be back in time for their matchup against Maryland. Still, Barden suffers their first loss of the season against the defending BCS national champions..."

Penny turned down the volume now as the family settled at the table. Their orders were of course quick in arriving, and everyone was trying to relax after an emotionally overwhelming day. They just needed to wind down and get back on track.

"Have you guys started on your term paper for philosophy?" Aubrey asked.

Beca snorted. "You finished it already, didn't you?"

"No! I-still have to finish the title page."

The group chuckled. "Hey, leave her be," Aunt Allie warned. "You won't be laughing when you're pulling all-nighters to finish it, and she's kicking back."

"Oh, I was just planning to have someone write-" Beca began, but she was quickly being leveled with four terrifying glares including the redhead beside her, and she gulped audibly. "Right, I'll get right on that."

"Yes, you will," Michelle said with a sense of finality.

"Yes, I will."

"What about math, Becs?" Allie asked.

"It's-math," Beca replied slowly.

"Okay, how is it going?"

"Well, Chloe helped me study for our theory paper, and it's going well."

Chloe tensed because only Chloe knew that Beca's grades were currently plummeting, but in her mind, Beca was vowing to pick up the slack. If she failed any classes or dropped beneath a 3.0 grade point average, she couldn't play football. If she couldn't play football, she would lose her scholarship and therefore, her future. The injury was enough of a wake up call for her entire life, or at least Chloe hoped. Chloe could see Beca's stress-filled eyes, and she reached over beneath the table, squeezing her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. Beca was still trying to figure out how she had let everything get so out of control. She had begun to transform into something that she would normally despise. Humility was never intentionally the goal, but arrogance had always been a trait that she found sickening. She was shy, reserved, closed up. That's how it was supposed to be, but she had allowed Big Red and the others to make her feel obligated to do these things, to please everyone and not care who she hurt in the process. She had a choice, and she could most definitely choose to stop the cycle, to stop trying to be someone she didn't approve of, to stop listening to others trying to run her life. Her real friends weren't trying to control her. They were only trying to protect her, and Beca was terrified because she now realized just how screwed up everything could have become. It was time to stop. It was time to change, or rather to cease changing because in the end, there would be nothing left. Beca was destined to shine though, and Chloe understood that, but when Beca says she's going to stop changing, Chloe believes her. Ah, the side effects of love.


	7. I Trust They Will Understand

**_A/N: SORRY! No, it was a misunderstanding. I was talking about the chapter before that in the last author's note. oh, no this story is far from over, so apologies for the miscommunication. I just read that last author's note and realized what I said lol. No, we're not done here yet. Please forgive me._**

**_Song: Pot of Gold-The Game ft. Chris Brown_**

* * *

**_There's a mother out there right now,_**

**_About to have the next LeBron,_**

**_Searchin' for a pot of gold like a leprechaun,_**

**_They say death comes in threes, whose next in line?_**

**_And I just lost a best friend for the second time,_**

**_Now I'm on a quest to find peace,_**

**_You don't understand, I'm misunderstood_**

**_And everybody doin' time stay headstrong,_**

**_You still gotta chance to live,_**

**_Even though you're dead wrong._**

**_Sometimes I try to do good but I just can't be,_**

**_It's hard to get myself to do things that ain't me,_**

**_And ya'll should thank me,_**

**_But my haters busy tryna send me home early but you can't New Orleans Saint me._**

**_I ain't a saint B, I ain't a god God,_**

**_I ain't an angel neither but I try hard ya'll,_**

**_I'm lightin' up for all my soldiers at war,_**

**_As I sit back and watch the ashes on my cigar fall,_**

**_Wayne just came home, and tip back on the yard dog,_**

**_Guess Pujols ain't the only one playin' hard ball._**

**_All the spotlight is not for me,_**

**_I close my eyes and imagine I'm home,_**

**_I miss the days when life was simple,_**

**_But if I never tried to follow that rainbow,_**

**_In search of the pot of gold (whoa whoa),_**

**_In search of the pot of gold._**

**_See the thing about all of us is_**

**_You know just what we bout_**

**_All the spotlight is not for me,_**

**_I close my eyes and imagine I'm home,_**

**_I miss the days when life was simple,_**

**_But if I never tried to follow that rainbow,_**

**_In search of the pot of gold (whoa whoa),_**

**_In search of the pot of gold._**

* * *

It wasn't easy to watch Ben Hayward taking handoffs, running the ball, getting ready for the game against Jackson State while she rested on the sideline. The worst part? He was actually playing better than he ever had, and no one could pinpoint as to why. On Tuesday, she was on the treadmill, her knee sore but feeling a lot better. She was running sprints and stretching it out every half hour, but they didn't want to risk further injury, and she was going to miss Saturday no matter what. Still, she trained harder. The relief did give her time to be dragged to the library with Chloe to finish off homework she had been procrastinating on. She was turning in papers and finishing off worksheets, and Chloe was proud. All in all, it was a better week. Beca seemed to be back to her old, humble self. The sticky notes were torn off of the dorm door when Chloe would arrive home, and dinner would usually be waiting. Beca was mixing again, and she wasn't out partying during the week. Still, Chloe knew that her girlfriend was masking true emotions behind her navy blue eyes. She wanted to be out on the field taking handoffs. She wanted to play Saturday. She wanted to keep her spot, and it broke the redhead's heart to see her fighting such emotions, but there wasn't much she could do. They just had to tough it out.

Friday night found Beca in the station running the late-night show. Jesse and Luke were hanging around with her as well, and she was debuting a few new mixes. The phone lines were alive and kicking, people requesting the best of DJ Smash, and Beca was satisfied with this.

"How's the leg?" Luke asked when he first entered with food for the DJ.

"It's fine," she replied with huff. "It feels good. I have my speed back. I just have to suck it up for the game to pass this week then we have next week off, and it's all about Maryland coming to see us after that."

"The polls came in. We're still ranked top five thanks to our wins against Clemson and Texas, but LSU is ranked three."

"How the hell?"

"They beat Clemson, Texas, Auburn and Alabama."

"But they haven't played Notre Dame yet."

"Yeah, or Michigan or USC. We have Maryland, Alabama, USC and Michigan in a row coming up, and they're all top ten teams. They really put our schedule to the test."

"That's good though. If we keep winning, there's no way they can deny us in the end."

"That's true. After LSU plays USC, Notre Dame and Pitt, their schedule is pretty fuckin' weak. We'll be fine. We just gotta get you ready."

"Oh, I'll be ready. One game. Just one game, and I'll be back in it."

That one game was painful as all hell to watch for Beca. It wasn't that the Rebels were failing miserably. No, quite the contrary actually. Ben Hayward was tearing up the defense, and he was racking up yardage like nothing. The fans were going crazy, and his name was sounding through the stands. Had they all given up on Beca? Had she been replaced? Judging by the grin on Coach Adams's face, it was very possible, and Beca tried to hide the fear in her eyes. She stood on the sidelines in her scarlet and black sweats and jacket, beanie pulled down on her head. She had every urge to jump onto the field, but she opted for cheering her heart out for Jesse, Donald and Luke. The game dragged, and the Rebels had a quick lead. The Jackson State team wasn't even ranked however, and their defense was small. She only hoped that Coach Adams realized that, and he understood that Hayward was having it easy. She tore apart the second ranked defense in the nation for Christ sakes. How could he just trash her?

After the game, a 42-7 Barden victory, Beca grabbed her bag and headed out of the locker room swiftly. Hayward's cheers were piercing her ears as he bragged and boasted about his one hundred forty-five yards. All she could think was how she gained that many yards in one half and double that in a game. As she swept out of the locker room and down through the training facility, a large hand landed on her shoulder in the dim lobby. She turned to find a man in a sweatsuit and low hat standing before her. It was a Notre Dame hat on his head.

"Hey, Smash," he greeted with a smile. "I was waiting for you."

"Oh, uh, okay," she stammered. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Owen Sayers, a Notre Dame scout. Look, we understand that the injury you sustained at our field last week was nothing major, but we also understand that Coach Adams may have lost some faith in you. Now, what we think is that he's wrong."

"With all due respect, Sir, we agreed together that I would sit out this game. It was Jackson State, you know. I'll be back in two weeks for Maryland. My coach hasn't lost faith in me."

He only smiled. "Look, Mitchell, Ben Hayward looked good tonight, better than he has his entire career at Barden, and he will only get better at this rate. However, we know you're better. Look, we'll see how this season plays out, but if in the end you find that your talents would be better utilized somewhere else, we're willing to accommodate for you. Your stepfather played for us, correct? Darren Cale?"

"Yeah, and he blew out his knee being pushed too hard."

"We understand that, Mitchell, but our staff has been upgraded as well as our facilities. We churn out legends, greats, NFL hall-of-fame nominees, and we would be willing to hand over a full scholarship to have you play with us."

"Thank you. It's a generous offer, but I'm fine here."

"Well, we'll see how you feel at the end of the season. We'll be in touch."

With that, the man walked away smugly, and Beca gaped at his retreating form. Minutes later as she stood there frozen, Luke, Jesse and Donald appeared behind her, patting her shoulder.

"What's up, B?" Jesse asked. "You okay?"

"Huh?" she replied, looking up at him with glazed eyes before blinking a few times. "Oh, oh yeah, I'm fine. You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we're ready. Let's get out of here."

There was no fan club waiting tonight. There was no line of girls with their breasts popping out of their shirts waiting to be signed when she exited the facility. People lounged around though, watching the entrance. When Ben Hayward stepped out, they rushed towards him. Beca blew it off. She was angry, disgusted and worried as all hell, but she would not convey that. She refused to. She would get back on track, and she would prove she earned her spot.

* * *

Monday practice was rough, but it felt good to actually be running plays for Beca. Still, she was running with the second-string, and she became more and more frustrated with each play. She worked her hardest, and she had not lost any speed in the slightest, but Coach Adams seemed to be favoring Hayward for Maryland. No, that wasn't something Beca could take. She had two weeks to get back into the swing of things, and she vowed to do so.

As she headed out of the training facility on Tuesday, she remembered that she had to have McGowan check her knee out. She rushed back to the lower level of the training building where the medical personnel were. As she descended into the basement-like area, she caught sight of Hayward sitting on a table, McGowan standing over him. He was giving him a shot in his knee, and Hayward winced at the prick. Beca was frozen in her tracks. Despite her distaste for movies, she had suffered through enough them to understand what she was witnessing. This explained why Hayward had been growing by the week, why his strength had skyrocketed, why he was barreling through everything in his path. The bastard was on steroids.

McGowan looked up from his spot in front of Hayward to see Beca. He only smirked before patting the spot on Hayward's leg he had just injected.

"All done, Hayward," he sighed. "Get going."

The halfback stood up, rolling down his pants once more and grabbing his bag. Beca ducked into the showers a moment while he left before returning to McGowan. He gestured to the table nonchalantly, and she dropped her bag, settling onto the tabletop and rolling up her pant leg.

"I know you understand it, Mitchell," the man huffed.

"Excuse me?" she said, giving him a curious look.

"That's how he's getting to the pros because you took away all other options. His grades will never last another year, so if he doesn't get drafted this Spring, his life is in a deep hole."

"Yeah, well Coach Adams is surely giving him the spotlight back. Now, he doesn't have to worry. I'm all washed up after half a season."

"Hey, kid, I like you, alright? You're the better back. I can attest to that, but he has to get out of here. We're here to help you guys make it."

"With steroids?"

He shrugged. "He doesn't have the natural talent that you do. Well, he did, but he lost his confidence when he realized he was no longer a competitive back. I mean, come on, Mitchell, he played against Jackson State. They haven't won a game all season. They're not even ranked, you know. It was an easy win."

"I can't miss Maryland."

"Oh, right? The old Marshall-Mitchell rivalry. Well-" He stepped over now, inspecting her knee and squeezing it in several places, glad that she didn't wince at the pressure. "I can get you geared up for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Hayward needs out, and that one game might carry him out, but I know that you're the one that can lead us to a title. That's what we want, you know. So, you let me shoot you up a few times, and you'll have all of your strength back in no time. You'll have a new energy you never knew you could have, and Coach Adams won't be able to deny you anymore."

"That's illegal."

"Kid, we've sent sixteen players out of here to bigger and better things, and they all had help from my little friend and I." He held up the syringe with a smile. "It'll only be a few times to get you back on track, I promise."

"What's the cost of this?"

"Well, we can negotiate that. I can work with you. I'm doing this because I know you're gonna be great, and I want redemption against Notre Dame as much as you do. Think about it. By then, with this little baby, Freddy Andreas will be falling at your feet. This is nothing more than a performance enhancement, and this is the best stuff. It won't show up on a test after twenty-four hours."

"How-how long has Ben been using it?"

"Four or five weeks now. Right after the App State game. Smash, you trust me, and believe that you will shoot back up to the top. He isn't better than you now. What do you think this will do?"

Beca eyed him a moment, contemplating her answer. This was bad. This was irresponsible, dishonorable and sickening. This was dangerous. However, Ben Hayward was after her spot, and if she got tossed to the bench, she couldn't handle it, not after having the starting spot to begin with. She was angry, and the fact that Coach Adams was paying little attention to her when he had started with all of his faith in her killed her. Coach Jackson was working hard to get her back, but he could only do so much. She knew this was a bad idea, but then she began thinking about Owen Sayers, about Notre Dame's offer, about leaving Barden and her friends and family behind. She didn't want that, and this may be the only way to stop that, to stay with them. They would thank her later. They would understand. They loved her.

"Okay," she sighed. "I have a trust fund from my parents I can work with. Let's do it."

"Yeah, kid?" he said, his eyes illuminating.

"Yeah, let's do it. I need my spot back."

The man nodded viciously before readying the dosage and shooting it into her knee, Beca wincing at the sensation for only a moment.

"Okay," he sighed after tossing the needle. "Now, you'll take these pills once a day, in the morning after breakfast. It's like a vitamin. Breakfast is important as well. Come see me down here about fifteen minutes after practice. I get done with Hayward pretty quick. Twenty-four hours, Smash, and you'll be feeling brand new. I promise that. After the first week or so, we'll spread out the injections to keep you level."

"Uh, thanks," she replied slowly.

"Now, get going. See you in the morning."

Beca dropped the pills he handed her into her bag and headed out of the training facility. Her body was tingling, and she felt a new sense of strength. She was sure that the injection wasn't working yet, but she did feel empowered by the new path she was taking. She wouldn't do it for long. She would get her spot back, and she would stop. That was her vow to herself, and she only hoped that her stepfather and mother understand because oh, if they could see her now.

Beca entered her dorm room, dumping her bag on the floor. Chloe lay on the bed with her Intro to Psychology textbook open, her pencil drumming against the current page laid out before her. She looked up at her girlfriend when she entered.

"Hey, Baby," she greeted, sitting up. "How was practice?"

"It was-okay," Beca replied nervously, not meeting Chloe's eyes. Shame clouded her mind.

"Did the trainer check out your knee?"

"Uh, yeah. It's-it's all better. I practiced on plays today, but I'm working to get my starting spot back from Hayward."

Chloe stood now, closing the distance between them and cupping the brunette's face. "Baby Love, you're gonna get that spot back. It's only your second practice, and you have two weeks to get back on your feet."

"I know. Hey, on a better note, I got my thesis paper back in philosophy."

Beca handed over the folded up document after extracting it from her pocket, and Chloe gasped as she took it. She unfolded it quickly, nearly tearing it in the process, and she took in the grade paper stapled to the five-page essay. Now Beca's grades were never lacking in Music Theory, and her other grades were dropping but not as bad. Philosophy however was quite the challenge for the small DJ, and it was a class she had ditched a lot lately and slept in when she did go. Chloe clapped her hands together now as she took in the grade. It was a ninety-six.

"I'm so proud of you, baby!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around Beca. "That's so good! Oh, you did so well. See, and this will help you with your term paper. We're all gonna work on it together this weekend since you guys don't have a game."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Beca replied, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, come on. I'm taking you out to dinner. We have to celebrate."

"Oh, Baby, no, we don't have to-"

"No, come on, baby. Let's go."

Beca only smiled now, relenting and following her girlfriend out of the apartment. Leave it up to Chloe to turn the smallest achievements into a presidential election or some major breakthrough. Beca admired the redhead for so many things, but her favorite was Chloe's abilities to always make her feel like she was on top of the world, like she meant more than she believed. No matter how many times Beca acted out or treated Chloe like shit or took out her anger on the redhead, Chloe never wavered. She had always loved her, and she had long since redeemed herself from the initial struggle she had put Beca through before they got together. They were in love, but Beca knew in her heart that Chloe deserved so much more, and the worst part was that Chloe either didn't believe it or relentlessly denied it.

* * *

"Whoa, Smash!" Coach Adams chuckled as Beca barreled through Hayward.

It was the Monday after Beca's first week of performance enhancement treatment, and the halfbacks did their weekly group training together where they went head to head with each other as well as the fullbacks. Beca had been getting better and better all week, and she felt great. Her muscles were loosened up, her knee felt bionic, and her mind was focused on the goal of getting her spot back. She had been tearing it up in the weight room and on the field, and her energy was through the roof. Chloe could attest to that after surviving several late-night rounds of aggressive yet passionate love making with the brunette. She was more aggressive, hormones raging, but no one was complaining, especially the redhead.

She had been sitting Hayward on his ass all drill, and Coach Adams was far beyond impressed if the look on his face was anything to go by. The only thing on Beca's mind now was football, and McGowan looked on with a look of giddy pride in his eyes. There was no way Beca Smash Mitchell would play backseat to Ben Hayward. There was no way she was transferring to Notre Dame. She would have to sit out a year anyway, and she didn't want to leave Barden. Barden was home. Georgia was her stomping grounds, and no one was going to take that away from her, especially Ben Hayward, an all-American douchebag from Jacksonville, Florida.

After the position drills, Beca was back on the first-string to run plays. They scrimmaged against the second-string, and Beca was showing up the defense. She ran right through their line and their secondary, taking it to the house with ease. Yeah, her coaches were definitely impressed, and Coach Jackson was sporting the biggest grin they had ever seen on him. They had no idea where her energy and aggression had sprouted from, but they were going to blame it on coming back onto the field after the injury. She was happy to be back of course. She was in her element. This was where Beca Smash Mitchell dwelled, where she was someone, and she needed to be alive again. This is what it came down to. The injury was nothing, and she would prove that Saturday against Maryland because it wasn't over. She was just getting started.

After her usual session with McGowan in the lower level of the training facility, Beca hit the weight room once more. It had become routine for a second round of wait training after practice since starting the treatment in order to release some of the energy flowing through her body. After an hour there, she hit the showers then set off to the radio station for her shift. Jesse and Luke were working in the library on homework, so she had the place to herself tonight. The group had worked on their philosophy term papers on Saturday together at Penny's since there was no game that weekend, and it had gone well. Beca had needed some extra attention from Aubrey and Chloe, but she had made significant progress on the paper, and both her stepsister and girlfriend were proud.

"WUBJ: Music for the Independent Mind," she announced to start off. "You're here with me, DJ Smash, call in your requests. You know what to do. Let's start it off with something to mellow out. I'll be here with you for the next few hours, so make sure to hit my line or our Twitter feed."

Beca smirked. She didn't say much the first few shows she ran, but gradually, she became more confident and began her own introductions. Soon after this introduction, the calls were pouring in as well as the tweets, and she had a steady playlist queued up. As her second hour began, there was a knock on the front door. She looked out from the booth but could not see through the front door. She stood up and walked over to it, opening it to reveal Chloe standing there with a smile and a bag of Chinese takeout.

"I figured you hadn't eaten yet, and I was leaving the library, so I stopped by," she explained.

"Thanks, Baby," Beca sighed, pulling her inside. "You must've heard my stomach growling."

"I guess that wasn't an earthquake after all."

Beca chuckled, kissing her temple before leading her up into the booth. They sat down in the two chairs there, Chloe handing Beca a container and a fork. Beca dug in right away, checking to make sure the que was up and good to go before turning full attention onto the meal. Chloe smiled at her as she pulled out a Gatorade for the brunette, her favorite flavor of Glacier blue, and handed it over.

"You are an angel, Chloe Beale," Beca mumbled through a mouth full of chicken and rice.

"I try," Chloe giggled, handing her a napkin as well. "How was practice?"

"Really good. I was on first-string today."

"I told you, Baby! That's so good. I can't wait to see you play Saturday."

"Yeah, I can't wait to get back. It feels like it's been forever. Were you with Aubrey?"

"No, just some people from my psych class."

"Oh, yeah? Sounds fun."

"It was just a bunch of notes and stuff. Are the lines busy tonight?"

"Yeah, and the Twitter feed too. I have a bunch of tracks cued up already."

"How were your classes today?"

"They were classes, Babe. Boring as hell, but I wrote it all down."

"That's my girl."

When they finished eating, Chloe threw away the trash before walking back over to Beca's seat. The brunette queued up a few more songs.

"I'm gonna get going," Chloe said.

"Why?" Beca asked. "I only have an hour left."

"I don't wanna be in the way."

"Please, you're never in the way, Beale."

"Well, I-"

Before she could construct another reason, Beca pulled her down by the waist so that she was straddling the brunette's lap. Chloe whimpered in surprise as Beca's hands trailed up her thighs to her hips then her waist. Chloe set her hands on Beca's neck softly. Seconds later, the shorter girl was kissing and nipping at Chloe's neck, biting down before soothing the spot with her tongue and lips. Chloe let out a soft moan. Beca's fingers slid beneath her blouse now roughly as she kissed down Chloe's neckline, her chin pushing down the top of her shirt.

"Baby," Chloe breathed. "Baby, we're in the station."

"Yeah, alone," Beca mumbled against her chest.

"But, Baby, it's still a public place."

"Not really."

"Your-_drive _is raging. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just-happy."

"I'm happy that you're happy, but, Baby, you're waring me out."

Beca ceased her actions then and looked up into cautious blue eyes. She smiled now, leaning up and pecking Chloe's lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just-I don't know what got into me."

"Don't apologize, Baby. I'm not really complaining. I'd just rather go at this with you in the comfort of our own dorm room."

"Okay, I guess I can wait-" She looked at the clock. "Forty-two minutes."

Chloe chuckled as she kissed the brunette's forehead and slid off of her, taking back her own chair. Beca queued up some more music, and the couple talked aimlessly until it was time to close up shop. Beca locked up the booth before turning out all of the lights and locking up the station. They then headed to their dorm room, a bright moon casting light along the path. Beca clutched Chloe's hand as they walked, enjoying the silent serenity of the midnight campus. They reached Baker Hall ten minutes later, and Beca unlocked their door. They shed their jackets and shoes, changing into their pajamas. Chloe never got tired of seeing Beca donning her favorite Batman pajamas, yellow pants with "Batman" written down the side and on the Bat logo on the opposite hip. The shirt was black with yellow sleeves, the yellow logo on the chest. Beca slid into bed beside the redhead.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in your Batman fit?" Chloe teased.

"Everytime I put on the costume for Halloween, Baby, and a few nights a month," Beca returned.

"Oh, good."

"It doesn't get old if that's what you're asking."

Chloe giggled as Beca rolled on top of her, kissing her lips then her jawline before hitting her neck. Chloe wrapped her arm around the shorter girl, her hands tangling in long, brown strands. Beca's hand trailed down the redhead's side to her hip, sliding down into her shorts and stroking the skin there. Her pace gradually sped up, hitting the base of Chloe's neck with fervor. Chloe could not restrain the sounds that broke from her lips when Beca's hand slid between her thighs, stroking her softly.

"Baby, we-" she began, but Beca knew there would be some sort of excuse, so to stop it, she slid inside of Chloe quickly, and the redhead could not say another word as she gripped onto her girlfriend. It had become a nightly thing in the last week. Beca didn't drink, but she was always ready to go at it with her girlfriend. It was different now from any other time before then that they had slept together. It was rougher, more desperate, hurried but yet it lasted longer with so many rounds, and the passion and hunger were heightened beyond anything ever imagined. Chloe could not understand it, but she couldn't really complain about it either. Beca left no room for that. She worked it out until Chloe was biting down on the skin of her shoulder, and her back was constantly covered in claw marks. Her shoulder had a permanent bite mark as well, and it would leave the redhead shaking long after. Chloe pondered where all of the energy could have come from, but she could not come up with a logical explanation, so she stopped trying. She was just happy that Beca was happy. That was her top priority.

Two hours later, Beca was snoring softly as Chloe rested her head on the brunette's shoulder. Chloe had not found sleep yet, and it may have something to do with the fact that Beca was snoring. She had never snored, but it had begun a few days ago. It wasn't loud. It was not deafening to the point of making sleep impossible, but it piqued Chloe's curiosity. After a long time, she gave up trying to pinpoint what was different in Beca as a whole. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend and fell into a comfortable sleep.

In her mind, Beca knew what was happening. She knew what was going on, and she wasn't sure how to feel about it. She had read about the side effects of "stacking" steroids and other performance enhancers, but these didn't seem all too bad. Chloe wasn't complaining, and neither was Beca. Sure, it was harder to control herself around her girlfriend as if it was so easy before, but she liked the control she felt, the pride when she could make Chloe scream like never before. Aside from that, her performance on the field was surely enhanced. She was on track to getting her spot back, and if things continued in this manner, she would be seeing Devin Marshall on the turf in her home field on Saturday. Things were looking up, and with this revelation came the conclusion that maybe what Beca was taking wasn't all that bad. It was not harming anyone, and once she was back to her old self completely, or maybe a little better, she would quit the drugs. She had already handed over a good slice out of the trust fund from her parents to pay for the treatments, and McGowan assured her that it stayed between the two of them. There was nothing to worry about. She was doing well, and her life was brightening again. Yeah, she had made the right choice, and everything was going to be just fine. Her mother and father would definitely understand. Oh, if they could see her now.


	8. A Beast Within

**_A/N: Chapter 7 was harsh. Right. Im not one for an easy route. To explain things, a halfback at USC got hurt, lost his slot, and his trainer offered him the performance enhancements. Drug tests were every two weeks by the middle of the season, more frequent at the beginning and the end. The drug clears out of the system in 24 hours. It will show up as a high level of something else but not anything that would give way for disqualification. Its not the hard stuff. It's more of a testosterone than the NFL steroid, but Beca doesn't really know the difference does she? I was going to explain that later, but the general reaction persuaded me to just do it now. I feel that you have lost faith in me when I was sure that I had proved otherwise. This is realistic, and i know that because I wouldn't base had it not been an occurrence. You have to lose everything sometimes to realize you had everything at all. This is the peak. The problems been the same. Beca's allowing the college football fame to go to her head. Its no different. All of her fans were gone. She wanted them back. Anyway, I appreciate those who read. It's understood if you choose to stop reading. I'm just not one for the easy way out. I'm a writer. My job is not to be anti climactic. But thank you to all for the chance._**

**_Song: Clarity-Zedd_**

* * *

**_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_**

**_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_**

**_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_**

**_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_**

**_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_**

**_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_**

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

**_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_**

**_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_**

**_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_**

**_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_**

**_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_**

**_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_**

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

**_Why are you my clarity?_**

**_Why are you my remedy?_**

**_Why are you my clarity?_**

**_Why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_**

**_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_**

* * *

Chloe was tired. With Bella rehearsals, volleyball workouts, classes and their term papers, all the other homework, and Beca's night-time routines, she was constantly exhausted and running on fumes. Each night, Beca would take Chloe down until she could no longer keep her eyes open, and even then when Chloe was out of all drops of energy, Beca was still begging for more. It had become something that Chloe dragged through, but Beca tried to ignore the dark circles around her eyes. Soon though, Chloe was asleep long before Beca came home. She would still try to wake her up, but Chloe would not give in. She could not. She felt dead, and Aubrey was of course the first to notice it. It was Thursday afternoon, and they sat down for coffee in the diner after their noon class.

"Chlo, you look like a zombie," Aubrey remarked, observing her best friend closely.

"Gee, thanks," Chloe sighed, taking a sip of her coffee.

"For serious, Chloe, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm exhausted, Aubrey. Honestly, I-I can't take it anymore."

"Well, you have been dragging in rehearsals a bit. What is it? Are you not sleeping?"

"Not really."

"Are you stressed?"

"Bree, you're my best friend, so I'm gonna share this with you in complete confidence, and you cannot utter it to a soul, okay? Not even Stacie."

"Okay, okay, I promise. Now spill."

"Well, your sister is waring me out."

"Ew, never mind. I'd rather not-"

"No, Bree, listen to me. She goes at it for _hours, _and I cannot keep up. She has all of this energy all of the time, and I have no idea how. She practices like four hours a day. She's been going to all of her classes. She's working at the station and mixing again. She's even spending extra time in the weight room, and still she comes home like the fuckin' energizer bunny, and I am dying here."

"Well, why don't you talk to her about it, Chlo? I mean, you do have the right to say no."

"I know I do, but-ugh."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow, reading her friend, a trait she had learned in over thirteen years of friendship. After only a few minutes, it all made sense. She understood.

"You're worried about all of the girls throwing themselves at her," she stated now with a huff. "You think that if you don't fulfill her desires, she'll go get it somewhere else. That's what you're afraid of, so you won't complain because you're scared that she'll run out on you. Honestly, Chloe, I think you should give my sister more credit."

She now noticed the tears welling up in the redhead's eyes and she quickly stood up and slid into her best friend's side of the booth, throwing an arm around her.

"Aubrey, I just-it's been such a roller coaster this year already, and-I don't know what to do," she sniffled. "She can have any girl she pleases, and-"

"And she's in love with _you, _Chloe. You guys have been through so much, and I can attest to that because I was part of the problem in the beginning. I was the first obstacle, and she forgave you for your fear. Knowing my sister now, I know she wouldn't have done that for just anyone. If she would, she would have run back to Kelly the first chance she had. She wanted you. She _wants _you, Chlo, and that hasn't changed. I know that she's overwhelmed by all of it, but eventually, she'll adjust. She's getting better, but I know that she's going to be okay. You guys are going to be just fine. She is in love with you, Chloe, and I would be the first to say I always had my doubts, but I no longer do. She proved me wrong as well as many others. You're it for her, and you just have to talk to her about it."

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah, you're right. I just-I've never been so insecure. I just-I think back to Tom, you know. He cheated because of the same thing."

"Beca isn't Tom."

"I know, and I-no, I'll talk to her. She's my Beca. She'll understand."

"There's the Chloe I know. Now, come on. You can take a power nap at my place."

Beca was back. She had her starting spot, and Hayward was angry, but she did not care. She would get back in the game on Saturday, and she would prove herself once more. The finesse she portrayed in practice was impressive, and her coaches were geared up for Saturday. The power and energy coursing through her had her more excited than she had ever been. She felt on top of the world now, and she could not wait to see Maryland in two days. Jesse, Luke and Donald could not believe what they were seeing. Their little DJ was taking apart the second string, third string, and the practice squad with ease. You would never know her knee had been hurt. Her moves were quicker, her acceleration was impossibly faster, and the speed. Wow, the speed. They were surprised there wasn't fire trailing behind her with how quickly she was moving, but they had never been more proud. Still, at the back of their mind, the question lingered. How had she come to progress so much so quickly?

After practice and her usual treatment followed by an hour in the weight room and a shower, Beca headed back to her dorm. Chloe wasn't there when she arrived, and she figured she was with Aubrey. She texted Jesse then to see if the boys wanted to meet up for dinner. When she received an affirmative, she headed back out of the dorm rooms. She met the boys up front, and they headed down to their usual burger joint. They grabbed a table, Beca sitting between Jesse and Luke as usual with Benji and Donald across from them.

"B, you are a monster these days," Jesse huffed. "What's your secret?"

Beca tensed up a moment before answering. "I-I don't know. I'm just-motivated to get back in it. I don't wanna lose my spot again, so I'm going my hardest, pushing it, you know."

"Well don't push yourself too hard," Luke chided gently, patting her shoulder. "We don't want you straining yourself, and your stepdad would agree."

"Yeah, I know. I feel good though, you know. I actually feel like there's another level I can hit, but I don't feel it's needed, so I don't."

"Wow, Maryland is in for it Saturday," Donald assured them.

"That's right!" Benji hollered, high fiving Jesse.

As they gave the waitress their orders, they heard the bell ring above the door and a round of laughing. Beca looked up to see Chloe walking in with a tall brunette boy and a shorter blonde girl. She quirked an eyebrow at this, and Jesse and Luke followed her gaze.

"You okay, B?" Donald asked before looking back.

"Well, there's my girlfriend," she muttered.

"Those kids are from her psych class," Jesse informed her as if reading the jealousy in her eyes. "I saw them in the library the other night."

As Chloe and her counterparts took a table by the window, Beca stood up with haste. Jesse and Luke gave each other concerned looks before returning their gaze back to the small DJ. Chloe looked up from the table and saw Beca standing. She smiled and slid out of the booth, telling her classmates she would be back before meeting Beca halfway.

"Hey, Baby," the redhead greeted. "How was practice?"

"Who's that?" was Beca's first question in a gruff tone, her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, that's Ricky and Melanie from my psych class. We were working on our term paper, and we came for dinner. I texted you. Are you okay?"  
Beca huffed now. "Why do you always ask? I'm standing here, right? I'm fine."

Chloe flinched at the tone of voice, shuffling back slightly and taking in Beca. Beca looked away, rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger with another sigh. Chloe observed her a moment before taking a step forward once more and cupping Beca's face. She pressed her lips to the brunette's in a chaste kiss before smiling.

"You wanna join us?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, no," Beca replied in a neutral tone. "We're okay over here. Thanks."

Beca pulled away now, walking back to her table, and Chloe was frozen for a second before turning and walking back to the other table. Moments later, she was up again and heading for the door. Jesse and Luke saw this, but Jesse was much too timid to confront Beca. Luke however was not. He was always the most protective brother, and he turned on her the moment the bell above the door dinged.

"What was that, B?" he asked in a calm tone.

"What was what?" she asked, staring down at her drink.

"You do realize that Chloe just left, right?"

"Okay, she's a big girl. She knows how to get home."

"Are you really jealous of that kid?"

She scoffed now. "Please. Do you know who I am? I bet he does, but I don't know who he is. He has nothing on me."

"Well, he isn't the one sitting here when his girlfriend walks out after he acted like a douchebag."

"Are you serious right now? How? I asked a simple question. I got my answer. I came and sat down. She's been such a baby lately that it's annoying. I have to prove something to her every time I open my mouth, and I don't see why."

"B, it's because you have been really rude with her lately. We've all seen it. She looks exhausted, and we-"

"You guys have no idea what goes on with us. We were fine last night. I just-she shows up with this guy for dinner when I couldn't find her, and-"

"Did she text you?"

"Well, she said she did, but-"

"Check it."

Beca glared at him a moment but at last obeyed, pulling out her phone and finding an unread message from Chloe.

_"Hey, Baby, I'm down at the library with some friends from my psych class. Come down to the diner if you want to meet us. I miss you. xoxo."_

Luke read it over her shoulder, and when she shoved the device back in her pocket, he stared at her expectantly.

"What!" she at last screeched.

"B, really?" was all the response she received.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to realize that your girlfriend loves the fuck out of you, and you're taking it for granted treating her that way. For God's sakes, Beca, she left the restaurant." Luke never called her Beca. It was B or DJ or Smash. This was serious.

Beca huffed now. "What do I do then?"

"Get your ass up, order two plates to go, and go find her."

And she did. She took two meals to go, Chloe's favorite as one, and she headed back to their dorm room. When she arrived, Chloe was sitting at their desk reading over her notes. Beca shed her jacket and stepped over to her girlfriend slowly. She set the tray down beside the redhead's laptop, and Chloe now looked over at it before looking up.

"Hey," Beca greeted timidly.

"Hey," Chloe replied, a sullen tone.

"Baby, I'm sorry for being an asshole, and this may not make sense to you, but to me, it's the only way I can explain it. I know I've been an asshole before, but I thought I was getting better, but maybe you didn't think I was, so I-I'm scared of losing you."

Chloe was taken aback now, slowly turning toward Beca. "Baby, if anyone should be worried, it should be me. You have a line of girls wrapping all up and down campus. I'm not looking for anyone else. I'm too busy trying to hold onto you, and it just feels like you don't want this anymore, that you don't want me. You only had one relationship before me. You didn't get to experience anything before we got together."

"Neither did you."

"But I did. I experienced enough, and that doesn't matter to me. I told you that I believed in spending my life with my high school sweetheart, but it became real when I fell for you because I could actually truly see a future with you. I still can. I love you."

"I just don't see why."

"Because there is a side of you that no one else can see, not even you, but I see it. It's the sweet, kind side. There is only one other person I know of that sees it constantly, and it's Leah. It's that big, goofy grin and the sparkle in your eyes. It's the soft tone laced with concern. It's the genuine compassion that you give without noticing. It's so many things, but it's all unique Beca Mitchell. It's you, and I love that. It's mine, and I can't live without that. No one in this world can come close to you, to what I feel for you."

"Wow. I-I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to say sorry anymore, Babe. I want you trust me. I want you to know I love you, but most of all, I wanna know that you still love me too as much as you loved me three years ago if not more."

"I do though, Chloe. I love you more than anything. I have everything I need right here. I don't want or need anyone else. You're my girl."

Chloe smiled, and Beca pulled her up and into her arms, pressing their lips together. She deepened the kiss, grabbing Chloe around the neck and pulling her impossibly closer, Chloe holding onto the brunette's elbows for balance. Beca gently pushed her onto the bed, their dinner all but forgotten. Chloe had to talk to her about this. That was the plan. Chloe was exhausted and needed a break. Had it not been for Aubrey's insistent cardio and stretches, she probably would have been walking funny all week. Chloe needed to discuss this with Beca, but with the fight getting settled and the tension coming down, the redhead could not stop her. She could not resist. Despite her exhaustion, she needed Beca now. She could not speak now. She would definitely do it later however. Yeah, later.

* * *

Barden was alive with passion and anticipation on Saturday morning, the day of game one of the final four games of the season. They needed all four wins for a bid in the BCS championship, and it started today versus the Maryland Terrapins. It was November, and that meant it was crunch time. It was the home stretch, and there was no room for error here now. The scarlet flags with the black "R" flew high along the streets. The traffic was overwhelming. There were tons of media outlets sending in their best reporters and photographers. The seats at Rebel Stadium were sold out, and they were filling up early. Aunt Allie picked up Penny from the diner at three, the elderly woman leaving her assistant manager in charge with ESPN's pre-game show on the television screens. If you weren't at the game, you were in front of your TV waiting for it to start. Dawson High's team as well as Barden High's team were in attendance compliments of their coaches to watch the players born from them and into Division I football. It was going to be a hell of a game, and everyone was split as to who would take it home tonight.

Beca was jumping up and down on the sideline with excitement, her game face in place as she did so. The wind was a bit chill, and there had been scattered showers all day, but none of it mattered. Rain, sleet or snow, Beca was back feeling better than ever. The chanting of the Rebel fans fueled the team as they warmed up and as they rushed onto the field from the tunnel. Beca had her tinted visor on, a shield on the face mask of her helmet to block against wind and rain. She slid on her gloves, her long-sleeved spandex shirt beneath her jersey. She was wearing a brace on her knee tonight as a precaution, but she didn't sweat it. It was her night. Seeing Devin Marshall stalk onto the field donning the bright red of the Maryland Terrapins was all it took to get Beca's blood rushing. It was time, and she was ready.

Maryland took the ball first, and Red and Donald shut them down in six plays. They punted it back to Barden, and it was fielded by Ronnie and taken up to the Rebels' own thirty. Beca trotted onto the field with the offense. Devin Marshall stood before her now, towering like a giant. Yeah, he had gotten impossible bigger, and she wondered if he was getting injected every Sunday too. The first play was a counter however, and she couldn't dwell on it long. It was time to show everyone she was back. For good.

Beca took the snap, cutting inside between her tackle and guard. Devin was there, but she cut back to the outside when he came forward. One second, she was there within reach. Another second, and she was breaking through their secondary and flying down the sideline. The safety came into view, and she spun around him back inside. The cornerback caught her at the Maryland twenty. Twenty yards to the touchdown, and Beca was feeling good. The next play was a toss. She took it, waiting patiently for Luke's block. He laid into the outside linebacker mercilessly, leaving Beca to run up a ways before Devin Marshall was in pursuit. He ran up, effectively getting in front of her before rounding on the small halfback. Dropping her shoulder, she rushed forward, but just as impact was to be made, Jesse flew in and threw Devin back. Beca had open field, darting past the safety. Touchdown, Barden, and the fans in the home stands were chanting Smash Mitchell now, Ben Hayward now forgotten as he sat angrily on the bench praying for a chance.

The next three handoffs for Beca were duds. Devin Marshall was warmed up now and cutting through the line with speed, taking her down before she could exit the backfield.

"Just like old times, Mitchell," he growled.

"It will be," she snapped back. "You get a few minutes of victory, and I take home the W. You bitch and cry later, but it will never change. You still can't handle me."

"It seems I just did."

"Savor it. It'll be the last time. Like old times, you never hold too long."

Barden had to punt. Beca waited on the sideline as Maryland scored, and the game was tied. 7-7 to end the first quarter. When Barden returned, Channing took the first play and completed a thirty-yard pass to Jesse. Beca gained ten yards on the next play, and Luke gained another seven after that. Devin Marshall was snarling before her now as she lined up behind Luke. It was a play action pass. Channing would fake the handoff and pass it. When the ball was snapped, Beca rushed forward and tucked into her body as if she had the ball before streaking out. Devin Marshall followed her a bit before realizing she didn't have the ball. He cut back towards Channing. Channing saw no one open until a small brunette streaked down the field up the seam. He saw Marshall coming, and that was his only option. Cocking back, he threw a bullet pass down the center of the field. The ball descended quickly into the end zone. Beca dove now, one hand outstretched. With that one hand, she grabbed the ball and yanked it into her chest, turning over in the air and landing on her back in the end zone. The cheers of the fans became deafening. Touchdown Rebels.

No one was doubting Beca Mitchell when the fourth quarter came around. Barden was up by two touchdowns at 35-21, but Maryland was not backing down. They kept coming. They scored another touchdown late in and tried an onside kick, a short bunt of a kick to the front lines of Barden's kick return team in hopes of recovering a fumbled reception. Luckily, Seth Carroll, the Rebel tight end, fell on top of it, and the Rebels had possession. They were planning to run down clock now with three minutes on it. The plan was simple. Let Beca run it down for little gains. They were going to send her right up the gut, and they were okay with her only gaining a few yards because at least it would get the clock running. She had been avoiding Devin all night. They didn't expect her to get past him. Silly boys they are.

Beca took the first handoff from Channing and raced up the middle, slicing between the center lineman and the tackle. Devin Marshall was right there, and no one would ever believe she could accelerate fast enough to take him. Yeah, have you not learned your lessons? Don't doubt Beca Smash Mitchell. She didn't earn her nickname getting knocked out. She dropped her shoulder as he closed in but never slowed down. He reached her, impacting her shoulder first as it shot up, a straight shot into his chin. He was thrown onto his back hard, sliding a little ways on the soaked grass. Beca didn't slow still. He was solid mass, but Beca was a little beast. He bounced right off of her, and she kept running. The safety came in, but it wasn't long before Zach Dallas, another Barden receiver, came over and laid him out. The area was cleared at that, and Beca was in the end zone moments later to the sound of screaming fans and noisemakers of sorts. When she turned around, she could even make out Benji's foam finger held high up in the air. They had two minutes to hold them now, two minutes and they won.

The Barden defense battled to keep the game under control. Maryland would have to score twice in two minutes, and with the way Red and Luke were manhandling the line, there was very little hope of those two scores taking place in timely fashion. Maryland went for it on fourth down. If they didn't make it to the marker and earn a first down, they would give the ball back to Barden automatically. The pass went up, but it was quickly batted down by Donald. Barden's ball. Beca didn't care now when they sent Ben Hayward in. She had done her job with four touchdowns and over two hundred fifty yards. It had been her game. He was just the relief. It was pretty nice seeing him get leveled by Devin Marshall however. He struggled to get up after that, and everyone would be talking about it later. Right now, Beca was only waiting for the final buzzer to sound. Maryland went with a last-minute Hail Mary, a long pass down the field in hopes that one of their receivers caught it. Oh, it was caught, but it wasn't a Terrapin. Donald caught it and began rushing back in the other direction towards the Barden end zone. As he crossed midfield, he was swarmed and taken down by Maryland, but that was fine. The buzzer sounded, and the game was over. The Rebels had won, and the sour taste left in their mouths by their last game against Notre Dame was gone. They tasted victory once more, and the fans were shouting for Beca Smash Mitchell. McGowan patted her shoulder pads on the way off the field. She was back indeed, and it was certainly for good.

Chloe should have expected Beca to want to celebrate the big win against Devin Marshall and Maryland, and Aubrey expected it as well. She agreed to give the Bellas Sunday off so that they could celebrate with the boys. They all headed down to yet another frat party, and when Beca entered, the entire place went wild.

"Yo, everybody!" Robbie, who was in the fraternity, announced on the microphone when he saw her. "Smash Mitchell's in the house!" The roar that ensued was deafening. "One of you fine ladies better get her a drink! Let's celebrate the ass whooping we gave out today!"

Moments later, drinks were being thrown at Beca, and she started handing them back to her friends. Before long, she was dragged into the usual beer pong tournament, but this time, she pulled Chloe with her. This made Aubrey smile because she could see the look of relief and excitement on the redhead's face. Although the blonde was slightly alarmed about how hands-y Beca was being so early in the night, she didn't think much of it. Chloe was soon enough though as Beca continued to grab her hips roughly and pull her close, kisses to her neck and lips overly rough and rushed. Eventually, Chloe whispered that she would be back. She was going to check on Aubrey, but Beca didn't say anything. She just returned to her beer pong game. Luke and Jesse then promised Chloe that this time, they would make sure they all left together, and Chloe only nodded, downing her own drink and going to fetch another. When Beca's mixes began playing, there were girls trying to drag the DJ onto the dance floor, grinding into her with each step she took. It was like a car crash. Chloe wanted to look away, but she could not. The relief that washed over her face was evident to anyone who took a look when Beca shoved through them to get to her. She reached Chloe at last and threw an arm around her.  
"Are you okay, Baby?" she asked.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, kissing her cheek. "I'm fine."

"Good."

"Hey, Smash, you have a group of loyal fans paying for body shots!" Red called, but Beca waved him off, and Chloe had never been so relieved in her entire life. Her Beca was back. She had to be.

At three in the morning, Beca obediently followed Chloe out of the party and back to the dorms with the rest of their friends in tow. Beca was wasted, but so were the rest of them. Aubrey was hanging off of Stacie, and Amy was zig zagging all over the quad. It was okay though. It had been a fun night. Beca had been able to get a beer pong game going between her and Chloe and Aubrey and Stacie. Then Jesse and Luke stepped in, but Beca obliterated the game regardless of her inebriated state by that time. Donald and Lily eventually took them down, but Beca was not against more drinks in the slightest, so she took the loss very well. Now, they all just wanted to sleep in order to sober up for Sunday dinner.

"B, that was the best comeback, I've ever seen," Jesse assured her, words slurred.

"No shit!" Luke agreed in a chipper voice, his arm around a much more sober Ashley. "Once again, she lays Marshall on his ass, and he still talks. It's like-a broken record."

"A really fuckin' annoying one," Beca snorted, her arm around Chloe. The guy only knows how to talk, I swear to God."

"And Devin Marshall once again proving it doesn't get better for everyone after high school," Amy piped up now in her best impression of Gail, and everyone chuckled.

At last, Beca and Chloe reached their dorm, and Beca opened the door. She led the way inside, locking the door behind them before shedding her jacket, her hoodie, and her shoes lazily. Chloe did the same before yanking on pajama pants and a tank top. Beca didn't even bother. She stayed in her boxer shorts and tank top and dropped into bed beside the redhead. Chloe curled into her, and Beca kissed her forehead softly. Chloe was sure they were going to get some sleep tonight, but the kiss on her forehead turned to a kiss to her a cheek then a kiss to her lips where Beca took her lower lip between her teeth with a gentle tug.

"Go to sleep, Baby," Chloe murmured.

"Come here," Beca hissed, rolling over now to lie on top of the redhead.

"Baby, I'm exhausted. I can't-"

"Come on, Baby. I'll do all the work."

"Baby, please. It's late, and I haven't slept much lately."

"Come on, Little Red." She cupped Chloe's hip now, sucking on her pulse point and eliciting a sharp moan before Chloe began to pry her off.

"Babe, not tonight. I'm tired."

"But, Chlo-"

"Beca, we've been doing it every night for like two weeks, and I'm worn out."

This halted Beca immediately, and she looked up at Chloe with a quirked eyebrow. "Are you complaining then?"

Chloe huffed, and she knew she had just set off a bomb, but it was too late. "No, Baby, but we can just tone it down a bit. With rehearsals and class and stuff, I just- I need sleep. Being drunk doesn't make staying awake easy at all either when you're already this tired. I'm sorry, Baby, I just-not tonight."

Chloe held her breath as Beca gave her a curious look. Then the brunette slid off of her, sitting up in bed before standing. Chloe watched her now as she pulled on her pants.

"Wha-where are you going?" the redhead asked, tone filled with worry.

"I just-I'm gonna take a walk," Beca replied.

"Baby, it's late. I-"

"I just need to calm down, alright?"

"Babe, it's really late."

"I'll be right back."

Chloe stood up now, tears in her eyes. "Babe, please don't go!"

"Chloe, cut the shit, alright! I'll be right back! Fuck!"

Chloe could not believe this was happening. Her heart shattered into a million pieces at the tone used against her, the harsh nature of the reply, Beca's rage-filled eyes. She was on the verge of sobs as Beca pulled on her shoes, and she dropped her head in defeat.

"You-you can go then," she muttered, but the tension in the room was so dense, it seemed to block out any other sounds, therefore letting Beca hear the words loud and clear. "You can have them, Beca. I just want you happy, and I can't make you happy anymore no matter what I do. I'm sorry that I can't-handle you all night, but there are enough girls out there that will surely be able to keep you entertained. You can have them, Baby, you can have them all, and I'm sorry."

Chloe rushed to the bathroom now in a fit of sobs, and Beca turned around to watch her scurry off. Beca dropped her jacket on the floor, and she slid down the door until she sat against it, tears burning her own eyes. The pain in her chest was constricting, leaving her breathless. She could not understand it. The sight of the broken redhead and the sound of deep sobs sobered her up, and she ran back over all that had just happened. She didn't deserve Chloe. It was simple as that. What the fuck was she becoming? She couldn't even stand to look in a mirror. It was sickening. Through it all, she had broken the one person that she vowed to never hurt, that she had sworn to protect above all. She had done the one thing she had never wished to do, and she knew then that Chloe deserved better. Chloe deserved so much more than this because this was not Beca. This was not _her _Beca, and it was terrifying because Beca had no idea who she was anymore.

Chloe didn't hear the front door open. She didn't hear it close again. She didn't hear the lock click. What she did hear were quiet cries in the other room, muffled but definite. She wiped her eyes slowly, trying to understand what was going on. She could not however. Nothing made sense to her, but what she knew was that she couldn't live without Beca. Everyone believed that Chloe was this overly confident, enthusiastic, optimistic person. Well, she was, but what they didn't understand was that those traits didn't exclude her from the effects of love. She was hopelessly in love with Beca Mitchell. She had been for years, and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. She needed her, and if that meant being the bigger person and swallowing her pride to make things right then so be it. That's what she would do.

She stood then and stepped out of the bathroom. Beca sat against the front door, her head hanging in her hands. Chloe rushed over to her and kneeled before her, pulling her into an embrace, but Beca pulled away.

"Don't," she breathed. "Don't you do that. You don't deserve this. I'm a fuckin' monster."

"No, no you're not," Chloe coaxed. "Baby, we-"

"Chloe, please stop. I keep doing it, and I keep doing it, and you keep coming back, and I don't know how to handle that. People leave. That's what they do. They're supposed to leave."

"So you want me to leave?"

"No, but you're supposed to. You deserve the world, and I can't give it to you."

'Baby Love, don't give up on me please. Please."

"Chloe, you should be giving up on me."

"I can't do that, Beca, I told you that. I love you."

"I can't keep doing this to you."

"Then stop."

"I-I don't know how."

"We'll do it together."

"Why don't you just walk away!" The anguish in her eyes made Chloe flinch, but she quickly recovered, taking on the same tone.

"Because I fuckin' love you, Beca! Because I can't live without you! I'd rather have you like this than nothing at all because silly me fell in love, and I can't get out. I don't want to. I want you!"

Beca was quiet now, and this time, when Chloe pulled her into her arms, she didn't pull away. They sat there together, tears pouring down their faces, and both of them knew. Something had to change. Something had to give or break or something, anything, but things could not go on like this. It was a ticking time bomb destined for disaster, but neither could abandon ship. Something had to happen though because if this went on much longer, someone would surely get hurt, and the injury sustained would most likely be beyond repair.


	9. You Can Only Go Up from Rock Bottom

**_A/N: So after this chapter, we can begin the healing process. Sorry for all of this, but it wasn't going to be that easy. It never easy. In my mind, this had to happen. It was realistic, and the problem was always the same. Beca was changing, and the performance enhancers sent her hormones out of whack. I write a lot of fluff, but I mean, my stories always have that edge to them, so if I caught you off guard, my apologies, but the greatest scripts and stories aren't just straight happiness. I mean, steroids happen in high school. I saw it first hand, but I kept the conflict for college. It was something that Beca needed to experience in order for her to realize what it can do, and it can do far more than physical had to hit her breaking point. We all do, and I hope that the first paragraph of this chapter can play a double-edged sword for my readers as well as for the characters of the story. I do care about your reviews otherwise I would not be explaining myself here, but I hope you understand. I know that fan fiction is supposed to be fun and all, but as a professional writer, I can never take out the plot tactics I've been known for, and angst and drama is my strongest asset. I just hope you understand. If not, I will. To the readers that had my back and understood me and sent me PMs, thank you so very much. You kept me on the story and motivated me to continue to thank you. _**

**_Song: Heart Attack-Trey Songs_**

* * *

**_We share something so common_**

**_Still so rare, and I'm in awe_**

**_Never been here before_**

**_So high, we're still climbing_**

**_Even here inside these walls_**

**_Breaking each other's hearts_**

**_And we don't care cause we're so_**

**_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_**

**_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**

**_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

**_never never never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

**_All the times when I know I should be smiling_**

**_Seem to be the time that I frown the most_**

**_Can't believe that we're still surviving_**

**_Cause I'm slowly breaking down_**

**_Even when I hold you close_**

**_And if I lose you_**

**_I'm afraid I would lose who_**

**_Who I gave my love to_**

**_That's the reason I stay around_**

**_Even though I fell way_**

**_And if I lose you_**

**_I'm afraid I would lose who_**

**_Who I gave my love to_**

**_That's the reason I stay around_**

**_Even though I fell way_**

**_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_**

**_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**

**_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

**_never never never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

* * *

There are times in our lives where an evaluation is called for. We take inventory on all things material, spiritual and sentimental in our lives, and we grade them. We find what is worth keeping, what is worth letting go. Sometimes, this evaluation takes much longer than it should. Things go haywire. Lines get crossed. Priorities are mismatched, and it is not until we begin descent that we start to realize it, but by then, we are in the middle of a free fall. It is far too late to change our minds, and we must brace for impact, hitting rock bottom only to hope that we can sort everything out upon landing. At other times, it is only when we actually crash that we realize what had been going wrong. There are times in fact where this event must occur in order to get one's life back on track. Even when you try to stop, you cannot. You cannot turn around or slow down. All you can do is brace for impact and pray that someone understands.

Beating Alabama was a task, but it was not impossible. The Rebels proved that, but it wasn't easy. It had been a good week leading up to it. No one was aware of the events to follow what should have been a celebration. They played Alabama Saturday, and the girls had sectionals the following Tuesday. It was to be a good week. Beca was finishing up all of her homework and term papers, getting prepared for exams. Chloe was getting some much needed rest, and it seemed that all was finally healing. The only thing left was the internal debate Beca was having on whether to see McGowan Sunday morning or not. It had been bubbling in the pit of her stomach all week, and she didn't want to think about it, so after beating Alabama at home 24-10, Beca did the only thing she could think of. She celebrated. After dinner at Penny's, they returned to the empty pool at Barden for drinks. It was only their circle of friends however sans Chloe because she was still working on her psych paper. She would be arriving later.

Beca was a mess, and yet, no one could readily tell. She was slamming shots and chugging beers, hollering and hooting with the others on their win, but inside, she was at war with herself. She had kept on this facade for everyone. She wanted no one to know that she was falling apart because she wanted to burden no one with her issues. She had always had issues, and she learned to deal with them by herself. However, if you know Beca Mitchell, you know that her initial way of doing so was destruction. What was so different about this Beca from that Beca? She didn't know anymore, but she had not spent much time with her girlfriend lately because she feared whatever it was that she was becoming. She was still trying to heal. The worst part? The groupies, the cheers, the signs with her name on them, the ESPN interviews, the groupies, THE FOOTBALL. It was all losing its spark. What would happen when it wasn't fun anymore? She didn't know, but she didn't want to find out.

A little after ten that night, Chloe at last arrived, but she was not alone. She had Ricky and Melanie from psych class in tow, and her girlfriend was beyond wasted. She fetched her two friends a drink before they aimlessly began talking and chattering away. Beca was over by the sound equipment with Luke, and they were talking about movie soundtracks with Jesse. Amy handed the small DJ another shot, and as she took it, her eyes darted up and fell upon Chloe. When had she arrived? She hadn't said hi. No greeting. Nothing? Chloe had left the game immediately following the final buzzer, and there was no redhead rushing into Beca's arms when Beca exited the locker room. It was-new. Hmm.

"Amy!" Beca called.

"What up, Short Stack!" the Aussie replied.

"Give me another, will ya?"

"Coming right up." She came over with another shot glass. "There ya go."

Beca slammed the next shot, but her eyes never left Chloe, the redhead animatedly talking to her friends, animatedly ignoring Beca. As if feeling the shift in her mood, Luke put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet his cloudy grey gaze, and he just offered a reassuring smile. She tried to return it, but Chloe's giggles met her ears. It was usually a sound so sweet and comforting. Tonight it was like a tug on the trigger. Her head snapped back over there, but she almost felt relief wash over her when she saw Chloe heading towards her. Almost.

"Baby Love," the redhead greeted, pecking the brunette's lips. "Hey."

"Hey," Beca replied curtly, sipping her drink.

"I'm finally done with my paper now." That smile should be a cure. No, it was a stimulus.

"Yeah, okay."

That smile fell away now. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm just here, like I've been all night."

"Baby, are you-"

"I said that I'm fine, Chloe. Drop it please."

This could have been it. The two would part ways, Luke would give her a little talk, and Beca would get over it. It was simple. That's how it would work because Beca was drunk and stressed, and she wasn't thinking properly anymore. This was the best bet. Well, it was. Until Ricky thought it was a good idea to appear beside them.

"Hey, Chlo," he greeted.

"Hey-" Chloe started, but she was cut off.

"We're talking here," Beca snarled. "Excuse yourself."

"Well, I was just-"

"Baby, he's-"

"Get the fuck on."

"Dude, do you got a problem?" Ricky asked now.

"My problem is that I'm talking to my girlfriend, and you're standing here like a lost fuckin' puppy dog. What the hell do you need?"

"Whoa? Girlfriend? I didn't know-I mean, I didn't mean-"

"Get the fuck out of here."

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking-"

Beca Mitchell. She had always been one for altercation. She had always adjusted easily to madness. Drunk, stressed Beca Mitchell was no different. If anything, it was worse. She slammed a fist into the boy's face, lunging forward and onto him as he fell to the ground. Chloe was squealing for her to stop, but nothing could pierce the rage in her mind, her eyes tinted with red. Luke and Jesse reacted when they saw Donald rushing forward. Ricky was already bleeding profusely, and Chloe was in tears at the sight. At last, the boys were able to pry Beca off, yanking her away from the party as a whole. She fought against their grasp, but Luke was done with it. He was worried and scared for his sister, and he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed her roughly against a tree, hands firmly on her shoulders.

"B, what the hell is wrong with you!" he screeched. "What was that? Who the hell are you? Do you even know? That was unnecessary and stupid. If he presses charges, you could kicked off the team, out of school. Are you listening to anything I'm saying!"

"Get the fuck off of me, Luke!" she growled.

"Beca, do you not recognize me! We're brothers! Best mates! I'm only trying to help you-"

"I don't need your help, okay! You're not my brother!"

Luke's face flashed with something other than rage now, and he should not have been too discouraged. She was drunk and angry. It was no mix for words, but still, he loosened his grip.

"Is that really how you feel?" he asked, softly now.

"That's what I said. Now get off me." She pushed him off now. "I'm out."

And she stalked off through the quad leaving Jesse, Luke and Donald in awe. Soon enough, Chloe appeared beside them in body-racking sobs, Aubrey beside her. Luke took the redhead into his arms instinctively, still staring out at the retreating figure in front of them.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Jesse asked, eyes bloodshot. "Has she ever been this-angry before?"

"She's been angry, but she's never been this cold, not to us," Luke replied.

"I think I may know what's going on," Aubrey breathed now, eyes glazed over as she stared straight ahead. "The super strength and the energy and the blind rage and jealousy."

"No," Chloe immediately shot up. "No, no, no, Beca wouldn't-"

"Chloe, just hear me out."

"No, Aubrey! I know what you're going to say, and-no. Just no."

"Chloe! It makes sense! She had an injury, and that-"

"No, Aubrey! She wouldn't! My Beca wouldn't do that!"

"Newsflash! This isn't your Beca! There's something going on, and it makes sense. We just have to find a way to figure it out. Let's go back to your dorm."

"You can't be serious, Aubrey. You're gonna check her stuff?"

"What? No, I-well, that's not a bad idea."

"No! We aren't! She's probably home anyway. Let's just go to yours. I'm exhausted."

* * *

Staying at Red's off-campus apartment probably wasn't her brightest idea, but Beca had just fought with her friends, her family, and she couldn't go anywhere else. She couldn't handle the questions of her aunts or the look of hurt in Chloe's face, so she skipped Sunday dinner and spent the day with Red drinking and playing video games after her meeting with McGowan. She went to practices Monday but didn't make any classes, and she had not answered any of the hundreds of calls or texts flashing on her phone. Luke, Jesse and Donald assured the others she was at practice, but they could tell something was terribly wrong. The look on her face said it all. Still, she didn't give them a chance to ask. Monday night though, she returned to the dorm room, and Chloe was set on talking everything out, not letting it go any further.

Beca walked in, dropping her bag and slumping onto the bed. Chloe looked up from the desk.

"Hey, Baby," she greeted cautiously.

Beca looked up at her now, and the dopiest grin appeared beneath her droopy eyes.

"Hey, Little Red," she whispered, leaning over to kiss her lips. "I'm sorry for-"

"No, it's okay. It's forgotten, okay?"

Beca surged forward again, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss before pulling away and gently kissing Chloe's forehead, the small act sending shockwaves and shivers down the redhead's spine.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chloe should have questioned. Chloe should not have let her off so easy. Chloe should have dug into Aubrey's , that dopey grin of content on Beca's face clouded her mind and wiped every question on it away cleanly. Ricky was well and not pressing charges. Beca was home. Chloe had sectionals tomorrow. Arguments could wait. Maybe the trust though was that Chloe didn't want to know. She didn't want her vision of Beca to be tainted by such outrageous theories. Inside, she was falling apart. Her heart was aching, cracking every which way, but she could not bring herself to talk about it. It was uncharacteristic, but she could not. She was in too deep, and she couldn't bare to do anything about this issue for fear of the outcome. This was her Beca, and she couldn't imagine Aubrey's conclusion ringing true. She didn't want to because Chloe Beale was hopelessly in love with Beca Mitchell. The truth was irrelevent.

* * *

Beca was due to be down at the McCall Center for Chloe's sectionals immediately following practice. She was to be there supporting her girlfriend and cheering the girls on. She was to be there for her friends, her sisters, her family. The girls were awaiting her. She had yet to see the routine they had built up to her mix, and they wanted her there. She had always been their biggest fan. Luke, Jesse, Benji, Donald and her aunts looked desperately for her. Lauren and Emily waited anxiously. Everyone was waiting for the small DJ to show because she would never miss such an important day. She would never let Chloe down. Beca never made it to the McCall Center however. Beca wound up at Red's apartment drinking heavily and shooting the breeze aimlessly. Beca was a wreck, and she wasn't thinking clearly. Beca forgot how important of a day it was to her stepsister and girlfriend. Or maybe, Beca just didn't care. Both parties had different outlooks on it, but the result was the same. Beca wasn't there, and Chloe was, and she was broken.

Beca didn't realize she had missed the damn competition until she came home, and Chloe was nowhere to be found. She finally checked her phone and found a slew of messages asking where she was, telling her the competition was starting, but there was nothing. At last, Chloe came in, her cheeks stained with tears, and her eyes rimmed red. Beca's buzz fell away instantly, and she gaped at the redhead. Chloe was angry now. They had placed first in the sectionals, but Chloe was not happy or proud or excited. Chloe Beale, bubbly and bright and vivid Chloe Beale, was upset beyond measure. She was fed up. The tears were falling, but her bright blue eyes flashed dangerously when they zoned in on a drunken Beca. Beca just about cowered under the stare, quickly fabricating a fair enough excuse in her mind because all she had to do was calm Chloe down. Chloe was her girl, and Chloe could never stay mad at her for long. She was the one forever beside Beca no matter how much she fucked up, and Beca just had to survive this little argument then it would all be okay. Everything would be fine. It was always was.

"Baby, I'm-" Beca began, but Chloe cut her off.

"NO!" she screeched. "No, Beca! Don't you dare say you're sorry."

"Baby, I-"

"Just stop! Look at you! You're drunk! You're always drunk! You're always sorry, and I'm always forgiving you! I'm always running back! But I'm tired of running, Beca! I'm tired of this! I want my girlfriend back!"

"I'm right here, Chlo. Just-"

"No, you're not! You're here, but you're not here! You're not in this with me, and you won't change because you know I'll always come back! But I'm not coming back anymore!"

"What?! You're leaving me!"

"You haven't left me much of a choice!"

"It was just a stupid competition, Chloe! You can't-"

Chloe's eyes now ignited, and Beca's bulged at the sight as Chloe roared. "Is that what your games are! A stupid competition! Is that why you're doing whatever you're doing to yourself, putting whatever you're putting into your body! Because it's just a stupid competition! Yeah, I found those fuckin' pills in your bag this morning, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to lose my Beca, but I know now that it's the only solution! Those fuckin' drugs are more important than me, than your family! I guess football is so much more than a stupid competition if you're willing to sacrifice your family for it! I kind of wished I never pushed you to join the team back in high school! Then I wouldn't have lost you. I wouldn't have watched you tear everything apart and destroy it all! Destroy us, but I knew you love it! I knew what it meant to you, and because I loved you so much, I helped you see that! I always helped you, Beca! I always covered up for you, forgave you, defended you! I gave you to that stupid competition, right? Well, guess what! I was there for every stupid competition! For you! This competition today may have been stupid to you, but it was important to me, and I should've been important enough for you to be there because you promised!"

Beca was on her feet now, anger pulsing to cover up the fear and disbelief. She disregarded Chloe's rant now. "You swore you wouldn't leave! You lied!"

"Don't you dare turn this on me! You swore you would change! _You _lied, and I can't take this anymore! This is killing me! I can't-"

"You want that Ricky guy! Is that it! You wanna just-"

"BECA! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A FUCKING WORD I JUST SAID! There is no one else! You did this to us! You did this to yourself, and I can't drown with you anymore! I cannot! I won't! I fuckin' love you, Beca! But you're not who I fell in love with anymore, and I can't do this!"

Beca rushed for her, pushing her against the door and pressing her lips into a bruising kiss. It was the only thing she knew how to do. It always worked. They would kiss and make up, and it was fine. Everything would be fine. No, Chloe shoved her off before slumping in defeat.

"It doesn't work anymore, Beca," she croaked. "It can't. I'm leaving."

Beca was in awe, but she quickly recovered and breathed a deep sigh. "No, I am."

* * *

Three days. Beca disappeared for three days, and she only went to practice, but Luke, Jesse and Donald couldn't approach her. She was angrier on the field, holding everything in. They knew that her and Chloe had broken up, and they knew she was not herself. They could care less about Saturday's upcoming game. They were worried about their friend. All of them were, and no one knew what to do or what to say or how to deal. No one knew where to turn, but they could see her destroying herself. Even in practice, she wasn't up to par as per usual. She was drowning, but no one knew how to pull her out.

On Friday night, before the game against USC, Beca left her hideout at Red's place for a drive. Where she wound up was no surprise. She sat between the graves of her parents, and it was then that it all broke loose. She had done it. She had thrown everything away because of selfish, stupid reasons. She had taken it for granted. She had promised to change, and she had only become worse as the days went on, but Chloe was always there. That's what she depended on. She knew that no matter what she did or how stupid she was, Chloe would always be there waiting. She could always go home, but this was different. The redhead had reached her breaking point, and Beca's momentum had not allowed her to stop in time. It was over. Her world came crashing down, and she had no one to blame but herself. She had single-handedly ruined everything she had worked so hard to build, and she knew her parents were looking down on her with disdain. Oh, they could definitely see her now, and it was a disgusting sight. It was sickening, but this was the reality. Beca had resorted back to her old ways and when things got hard, when she lost something as simple as her starting spot on a fucking football team, she had been so quick to trade it for her family, for those that had been there from the beginning, for those who had vowed to be there long after. She had betrayed them in the worst way. She had returned to her ways of destruction and havoc, and where had it gotten her? Well, the good thing was that she had finally hit rock bottom. The only way to go was up now right? Or, she could just choose to lay in the grave she had dug forever. What she had done tonight was underestimate love and family, and she no longer wanted anything anymore. She just wanted it to come to an end.

As Beca sat there sobbing beneath light rain and dark skies, a hand cupped her shoulder. She jumped at the contact and looked up to meet navy blue eyes that mirrored her own. Those eyes were filled with heartache, pain, anger, confusion and a slew of other emotions that terrified Beca. She saw her mother standing there scrutinizing her, disappointment laced through those stormy blue eyes. Then she blinked as Aunt Allie sat beside her, pulling the smaller brunette into her arms and cradling her, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I-I fucked up," she sobbed into her aunt's chest. "I fucked up. I lost her. I lost everything. I-I didn't mean-I just wanted to be good enough."

"Bug, you were good enough," Allie managed in a hoarse tone, tears running down her face. "You were, and you didn't have to change. You were trying so hard to impress these fans and groupies and new teammates that you forgot about those who were standing behind you."

"I-I don't know what to do."

"Well first, you have to face the problem. They told me how you've been acting, Beca. Tell me the truth. Don't lie to me."

"I-I can't. I can't tell you. You'll hate me."

"I'll never hate you, Baby. I could never hate you. None of us can. We're upset, we're hurt, we're scared and confused, but we can't hate you. If we hated you, my house wouldn't be full of crying college students, Beca. Just tell me please."

Seconds later, Aubrey appeared beside Beca, her own emerald green eyes flowing with tears as she kneeled beside her sister. Beca lunged into her arms instantly, and Aubrey hugged her tightly as the tears came down harder.

"Beca, please tell us what's wrong," Aubrey begged, her voice cracking. "Please, Beca, I'm scared. I just want my sister back. We all do. Just please, Beca, we'll be here. We're not gonna leave you, but you have to talk to us."

"I-I don't know how. I'm scared. I ruined everything. I-I-I'm a monster."

"Beca, just be honest with me. Have you-been taking steroids."

Beca took in a sharp breath, her eyes widened, but then she relaxed. She began nodding, and the sobs shook her body with the admittance of this. Allie hung her head in her hands, and Aubrey sobbed into her sister's hair.

"I-I want it to stop," Beca breathed. "I don't want to anymore. I just-wanna be good enough."

"Becs, you are so much better than good enough," Aubrey went on. "You don't need that stuff. You don't. It's dangerous, and it make you this person that we don't know, and we just want our Beca back. We _need _our Beca back."

"I want-I wanna be good again. Please don't leave me."

"We're not gonna leave you, Becs. Just-you have to stop taking it, okay? Beca please."

Beca nodded profusely. "I will. I promise I will. I promise."

"Then we're going to be fine. I promise. It will all work."

"Wh-where's Chloe?"

"She's-uh, staying in my dorm for right now, but I'll talk to her, and then, once we have you better, you guys can talk, okay?"

"She-she doesn't want me anymore."

"Beca, she wants you. She just doesn't want what you've become. We want our old Beca back, and you keep promising, but now you have to make good on it if you wanna keep her."

"I do."

"Then show her. Right now, there are some other people that want to see you."

The arrival at Aunt Allie's house was a round of tear-ridden hugs and sincere apologies for the Bellas, her brothers, her aunts, Lauren and Emily. It was a sight that proved how much she mattered to someone, to many. If even Emily was there after what Beca had put her daughter through, this was serious. That spoke volumes. Beca had never seen Luke cry, but tonight, the tears flowed freely from his eyes. When she reached him, he pulled her into the tightest hug that he could manage, and she returned it with the same strength. They stood there like that for a long time, and everyone cried harder at the sight. Jesse soon stepped forward, and Beca pulled him into the group hug, crying between their shoulders as they cried over hers.

"We're your brothers, B," Luke choke out. "I don't care what you say. You're my sister, and I love you, and I'm not standing by to watch you destroy yourself anymore. We need you. Not as a football team but as a family. Do you see this? You brought us all together, three years ago. You did this. This is your family, and this is proof that you're much better than you think you are. You create so much more than chaos, and we're living proof. We believe in you. We're just asking you to believe in us. Please. Let us help you."

Beca nodded quickly, fresh tears cascading down her cheeks. The group hug grew as everyone gathered around her, and Beca had not felt so calm and in control in a very long time. Her family was still there. They were giving her another chance, and she had to choose what to do with it. She vowed she wasn't going back to see McGowan. She was not going to visit him again. She was done with it, and she would leave herself to her own devices. She just wanted her life back. She didn't want the groupies or the fans or Big Red's praise or the ESPN interviews. She just wanted her family, and though a vital part of it was missing right now, she wasn't going to give up so easily. She was going to do everything in her power to make it whole again.

It was true what was said. Sometimes, you needed to be robbed of everything to realize what it was like to have nothing. You had to lose it all to learn appreciation. You had to see the bottom to recognize the top, and it had been a rough season already for Beca, but the season would soon end. Life went on, and her life was in the form of a redhead, of three brothers, three aunts, a stepmother, several sisters and a little cousin that thought the world of her. That was her reality, and it was time for her to hold on. She needed to hold on because if she let go now, there was no coming back. There were no more chances, nothing more to be done. Her family had done their part. They had stuck beside her. They had cheered her on and pushed forward. It was now her turn to play her role. She had to make the decision to be Brand New Beca or _their _Beca. Who would be there when the final whistle sounded? She knew now, and she was done taking it for granted. She vowed that to her family, herself, her parents. It was time now to prove who she was, to discover herself again because there may not be another chance to do so.


	10. Even With A Win, You Lose

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone for sticking with me, all of the encouraging reviews and PMs. I'm glad you still have faith me! Sorry for the tears. trust that I cried while I was writing that last half of chapter nine. It was really hard to write because I know first hand what any type of drugs can do to a family, and I wanted to touch on it, but it was hard for me emotionally. Anyway Im glad youre with me, and you're enjoying it. I hope this chapter feels a bit lighter. it does for me._**

**_Song: Scar Tissue-Red Hot Chili Peppers _**

* * *

**_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_**

**_Sarcastic mister know it all_**

**_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view_**

**_Push me up against the wall_**

**_Young Kentucky girl in a push-up bra_**

**_Fallin' all over myself_**

**_To lick your heart and taste your health 'cause_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view..._**

**_Blood loss in a bathroom stall_**

**_Southern girl with a scarlet drawl_**

**_Wave good-bye to ma and pa 'cause_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view_**

**_Soft spoken with a broken jaw_**

**_Step outside but not to brawl_**

**_Autumn's sweet we call it fall_**

**_I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl and_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view..._**

**_Scar tissue that I wish you saw_**

**_Sarcastic mister know it all_**

**_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you 'cause_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view_**

**_With the birds I'll share_**

**_This lonely view..._**

* * *

"How is she?" Chloe questioned the moment Aubrey entered the dorm room.

Aubrey sat down beside the redhead on the bed, pulling her into a warm embrace as fresh tears fell over the rims of Chloe's eyes. The redhead held tightly to the small heart-shaped pennant hanging from the silver chain around her neck. It had been Beca's first gift to her, Beca's mother's necklace, and it rarely came off in three years.

"She admitted it, Chloe," Aubrey breathed. "Her trainer offered it to her, and she took it. Notre Dame came to recruit her, and she was scared of losing her spot here, so she took it. She's going to stop though, and she threw out the pills, but she needs time to pull it together, okay?"

"I-I don't even know if I can go back, Bree," Chloe croaked. "I can't handle it. I thought I could, but I can't. The lifestyle is overwhelming, and what if she does go pro? I-I can't deal."

"Okay, Chloe, you just need to relax now. Sectionals are over. We have Thanksgiving break next week, and then we finish out exams and we get time off, okay? Everything will work out. It's time to heal though, and we'll face the future later."

Chloe nodded, curling up into Aubrey's side. She loved Beca. She was in love with her. She would always love the small DJ, but she just wasn't sure that they were right for one another, that she was right for Beca. Maybe it was time for the blinders to come off. Hardships showed the true colors of others, and Beca's true colors showed vividly. She had resorted to drugs because of a football slot. That didn't seem like the sort of person Chloe could depend on in the real world, a person Chloe could build a family with, a partnership. It was disgusting, and she could never let that be justified. For now though, she just wanted to make it through the semester, and she would wish Beca the best.

Beca slumped onto the mattress in her dorm room. It had been an emotionally exhausting night, and USC was coming to Barden tomorrow for a showdown. Stacie quirked an eyebrow at her from the opposite side of the mattress.

"Don't look at me like that, Conrad," Beca huffed. "I'm not sleeping on that plywood sheet, and I lost my attraction to you long ago. We're sharing a bed."

Stacie snorted. "You're lucky I love your sister because I was quite scared to be rooming with The Hulk and all."

Beca sat up and now looked over at a grinning Stacie. They stared each other down for a long time before Stacie lunged forward, tackling Beca to the floor in a bone-crushing hug. Beca chuckled as the taller brunette kissed her forehead.

"I'm your sister too, Becs," she hissed, standing up and pulling the DJ with her.

"Thanks," Beca replied. "For staying."

"B, we knew you were going through a rough patch, but that's when family needs to stick together most. You pushed us away. You fought us. You threw us over the edge, but we came back. We always do because we love you."

"Yeah, I know, and I know I messed up. Bad."

"Hey, Chloe only did this because she loves you. She had all of us looking for you when you left that night, and she sent us to Aunt Allie's when you wouldn't talk to anyone. She cares. She's worried about you."

"Yeah, Stacie, but that doesn't mean she can be with me again."

"B, just give it time. Let the wounds heal. Right now, you need sleep because you look like death, and tomorrow is a very big game, so move it."

"Ay, ay, Captain."

Beca saluted her before taking her pajamas and changing. Stacie did the same, neither girl even looking at one another before sliding into bed.

"Although I do kind of hate you a little right now," Stacie yawned.

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"Because instead of sleeping next to a hot blonde, I'm here next to the troll under the bridge!"

"Well, you're no panty dropper yourself." Stacie gave her a "you're-fucking-kidding-me" look. "Okay, not my best comeback. Shut up, Conrad, and go to sleep."

* * *

The air was thick with anticipation. It was just another Saturday in Barden, but to the Rebels, it was so much bigger. USC was a shoe-in for the championship game. They were ranked second, and Barden was now ranked third in the weekly polls after LSU lost to both Notre Dame and USC. Notre Dame was still on top, but they too had fallen once this season, to Michigan. USC would play Notre Dame the following week while Barden played Michigan, but these final two games were everything for Barden. They had to win. There was no other way. If they won the last two, they would play either the University of Georgia or Arkansas for the conference championship depending on their final game against each other. Then after the conference championship games, the rankings would be finalized to see who would play in the BCS national championship. The pressure was heavy, but Beca felt great after a good night's sleep, a filling breakfast with her stepsister and a warm-up jog around the field. As fans hurried into the stands, Beca couldn't help but glance up constantly from her place on the field, searching for that familiar mane of red hair. She did not see it however although she saw Penny, her aunts and the Bellas already in their seats. She shook it off and went back to warming up, but deep down inside, it was eating at her. She deserved it however. She missed Chloe's competition, and Chloe had no obligation to make it to hers.

After countless hours of debate, a talk with her mother, and a million mind changes, Chloe rushed into the stadium just minutes before kickoff, making her way up to her usual seat with her friends. Emily and Lauren trailed behind her, and they made it as the coin toss commenced. Aubrey nudged her shoulder with a smile when she appeared.

"Thought you weren't coming," she prodded.

"I'm here because I know she'll be looking for me," Chloe replied simply. "I don't want to throw her off of her game. They deserve the win, and in the end, I hope we can at least be friends."

Aubrey only nodded before returning her eyes to the field as the Rebels tore onto it from the locker room tunnel. The weather was really chill today, and a light rain had come and went several times already. The USC Trojans were giants. They were very large, and they had taken the place of Texas as second ranked defense in the land. It was their offense that made them a staple in college football however. With a Heismann nominee at both quarterback and halfback in Reggie Cane and Alex Donahue, they were known to destroy defenses. That rang true on their first drive after the kickoff. One deep pass from Cane, and USC was on the board. This was surely going to be a battle.

Beca rushed out onto the field with the offense once Barden received the kick. She looked over at the sea of white and maroon and gold before her, and the linebacker was already hopping up and down in anxiety. The large defensive line allowed their linebackers to pour in. Beca was taken down twice, gaining only two yards, and Channing was then sacked. USC took the ball back on a punt then, and they moved down the field once more in only three plays. 14-0 Trojans, and their surprisingly large amount of fans who had come were going crazy. Beca bit down on her mouth piece to try and sustain the frustration, and she kept her eyes on Adams who kept stealing glances at Ben Hayward. No, she wasn't going to lose this slot.

24-0 Trojans to start the second quarter, but Adams kept faith in Beca as he sent her out for the next drive. Of course, he had tried Hayward, but the kid was slow. His size accounted for nothing against beasts, and Beca had sat the bench for the better part of twenty minutes. Now, she was ready to go as she had just caught a glimpse of fiery red hair in the stands beside her sister, and she wanted to shine now more than ever. It was show time. On the first play, Channing ran the counter. He handed it to Beca, and she found a small opening between the tight end and tackle. Luke led her through it quickly, and once he laid the block into the outside linebacker and effectively derailed the middle linebacker, she shot down the field. The cornerback was coming back for her, but she gave him a stutter step, and his ankles rolled as he tumbled to the ground. The safety was cutting back towards her, but she turned on the jets, gliding over the field at top speed. Her cleats were touching her thighs with each stride as hard as her legs were pumping, and as the safety dove for her, she launched herself forward, breaking the plane of the end zone with the tip of the ball. Touchdown Rebels. They were on the board, and Beca had their hearts back in it.

Donald intercepted the next pass from Cane, pissing the guy off beyond belief, and the commentator let them know why moments later.

"And Cane throws his first interception all season with that pass!" he roared.

Beca smirked, giving Donald a high five as she rushed onto the field. She lined up as receiver on the first play, wide left. When the ball snapped, she stepped back as Jesse and their two other receivers blocked cornerbacks. Channing darted a quick pass out to her as the linebackers reached him. She caught it and turned up field with outrageous acceleration. She zig zagged through blocks, rushing around the cornerback until the strong safety came into view. Luke was engaged with the free safety a few yards away. Beca dropped her shoulder, barreling through the oncoming defender. He grabbed her shoulder pads, expecting to bring her down with him, but her momentum pulled her up into the air. He flipped her over, and she was able to land on her feet, pushing off of his chest so that she was upright. The stands were going crazy, and the commentators were in awe as she reached the end zone. The USC coach was yelling at the referee, throwing his red challenge flag because he believed that Beca had been down, that she had touched the ground with something other than her hands and feet. Beca awaited the call on the sideline, the crowd quiet and waiting as well.

"The call on the field stands!" the referee at last announced, and Barden was riled up. "The player's knees and elbows never touched the ground. Touchdown, Barden. The defense will be charged with a timeout."

And so it began. Beca and Donald were dominating on both sides of the ball now, and by halftime, they were only down by a touchdown at 31-24. When they returned, they received the ball and took it down to midfield. Beca trotted onto the field now and into the huddle. Channing called the play, and they lined up. It was a toss, and Beca took it, but the linebackers were already in the backfield. She rushed to the outside, but she was surrounded. She looked up, and she saw an out. She decided to call an audible, a change of play. Stepping back, she launched a deep pass just as the linebackers swarmed her. She was underneath three large men, and she could hear Adams screaming like crazy, but then she heard the Barden stands roar. When she was able to get up, she saw Jesse trotting back and handing the ball to the referee. He had caught her pass. They headed to the sideline, and Adams grabbed her face mask. With a glare. She flashed him her biggest grin, and he chuckled lightly.

"Thank Swanson for saving your ass, kid," he said.

"That's what best friends are for!" Jesse returned, coming up and slapping Beca's shoulder.

"You got balls, Mitchell."

"So I've heard," she smirked.

"Get some water, and get ready for the next drive."

With fifty-two seconds left in the game, the Rebels trailed by three points, and USC had the ball. It was looking grim, but Beca was cool, calm and collected. She watched on, complete focus on the ball. It was another run of course as USC was trying to run the clock, but Red came up the middle in an instant, slamming into Donahue mercilessly. The ball popped out of his hands, and before any Trojan could react, Donald had fallen onto it. They tagged him down, but the Rebels fans were alive once more. Beca pulled her helmet on, and Adams grabbed her face mask to make her face him.

"I need that reverse, Mitchell. Luke's taking the handoff, and you know what to do. They'll see it coming, but they're not nearly fast enough to stop it."

Beca nodded and rushed onto the field. She gave Channing the play, and they lined up. Thirty-two seconds, and Barden had no timeouts left. If Beca couldn't score, she had to get out of bounds to stop the clock. She lined up parallel to Jesse on the right side. Luke was behind Channing. He snapped it and tossed it to Luke. Beca rushed back into the backfield toward him, and as the linebacker reached Luke, he handed her the ball when she passed. She rounded the line in an instant, and she turned up the field. The entire defense had shifted to the right where Luke was headed, and Robbie took care of the left cornerback. The strong safety was coming up fast, and Beca had a choice to make. She could run to the sideline and be thrown out of bounds. That was the safe option, or she could cut back inside and try for the score. Sixteen seconds left. If she didn't get out of bounds or she didn't score, it would be over. She rushed down the sidelines. The safety came fast at a perpendicular angle, and he lunged at her legs when she was slightly ahead of him. His hands grabbed her hips, but Beca was lucky. He had miscalculated the jump and where she would be when he lunged. She was too fast for him to catch that way. She was jerked back slightly but regained her footing and jerked out of his grasp. The cornerback was coming now, but Beca kicked it into high gear and darted for the end zone. At last, she reached the scarlet paint that marked the plane, and Barden fans jumped up as the final buzzer sounded off. They had done it. They had won, and Beca had once again done her job. As she headed back down the field, she pointed up into the stands towards her family. Chloe's breath hitched when she saw this, but she couldn't do anything. She missed the brunette dearly, and she just wanted to be there when Beca strolled out of the training facility. She wanted to run into her arms and kiss her and tell her how proud she was. It would be easy. It would be fixing, but it would not be right. Not now. So instead, Chloe bade goodbye to the others and hurried out of the stadium as the team trotted off.

Beca didn't follow the team into the locker room right away. She was pulled aside by a flustered Gail, and she threw on her usual smirk. It was the first time since the injury that she had been pulled to speak to the cameras, and she had not anticipated this.

"Smash Mitchell, so nice to see you again," Gail greeted. "What a phenomenal game for you tonight. Was this what you expected coming in here?"

"Actually, it was everything we expected, you know," Beca huffed, still trying to catch her breath with the roar of the crowd around her. "We expected a battle until the final buzzer, and that's what we got. Because of that, we were able to keep our composure although we trailed all game."

"Now, Smash, tonight, you were moving quickly despite the size of USC. How did you stay calm on the field with giants such as the Trojans?"

Beca chuckled. "Everyone's a giant to me. I'm small, but I embraced that long ago, so it's easy now to do so."

"Now, you play Michigan next week, and they are the only team to beat Notre Dame this season. How are you feeling about it?"

"Well, we aren't worried about Notre Dame right now. We want a shot in the championship, and Michigan is another obstacle on that path to be disposed of. They're big, they're fast, they're talented. It's going to be another battle, but we've been at war all season. The division packed our schedule with all top ten teams, but we know what to expect. It's not going to be easy, but it isn't impossible, so we just plan to go out and play our game."

"Well, we will be there for it. Thank you, Smash, and we will be seeing you in Michigan next Saturday for the final regular season game."

Beca ran into the locker room, the game ball held high over her head, and the cheers from the team erupted once more as she was patted on the back and given high fives. Beating USC was a big deal, and they knew that. With one more game, they had the best shot at the BCS championship. If they could take down Michigan, the only team to take down Notre Dame, they would surely prove themselves and get a good standing in the polls leading up to the Rose Bowl BSC championship in January. It felt good tonight. Everything felt good. Beca was feeling confident yet humbled, content yet hungry for the next game. She hit the showers on the other side of the wall where the boys showered, but still she sang along with Donald and Jesse as they rapped some outrageous lyrics. When she finished up and dressed, they headed out. McGowan called to her as she reached the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mitchell?" he asked.

"Uh, no, Coach, no need," she replied.

He gave her a curious look, but Luke just smiled back at him and threw an arm around the halfback as they left the facility. Beca smiled genuinely up at the blonde that was so protective of her, but the smile soon fell away when they reached the exit of the building leading outside. There were thousands of fans all around with the usual signs of "Marry Me, Mitchell" and "Rock my Socks Off". There were the usual breasts waiting to be signed. There were her aunts, her sister, Emily, Lauren, Penny and the rest of their friends. There were the usual media outlet crews, but there was one thing missing, and that was the only thing Beca could focus on. There was no redhead awaiting her outside. There was no rushing into her arms or kisses peppered along her face. The best part of the win was gone, and it nearly made Beca forget why winning was a good thing at all.

To Allie, Stacie and Aubrey, Beca looked like a lost puppy, and it broke their hearts. They hugged her as she walked up followed by the others including Lauren, Emily and Penny. Penny kissed her forehead gingerly, and Beca offered her a weak smile.

"Hey, Smash, you coming to the fiesta!" Big Red boomed as he exited the locker room.

"Not tonight," she returned with an apologetic smile.

"What! Aw, come on, Smash! You're a hero tonight! You deserve a beer!"

"I'll-I'll text you in a bit."

"Alright. I'll have a cold one waiting."

Beca turned back to her family, and they smiled at her. Aubrey threw an arm around her sister with a sigh of content.

"Come on, Mitchell, let's go celebrate," she directed.

"Yeah, you know your orders are already waiting," Penny said.

As Beca slid into her truck with the boys, she pulled out her phone and sent one quick text. She knew it probably wouldn't do any good, and it would only worsen the pain when she received no reply, but she felt it was the right thing to do. The worst thing that could happen was that she had completely hallucinated and hadn't seen the redhead at all. She only hoped the gesture was appreciated because it was all she could do to hold the facade together.

* * *

Chloe sat in Aubrey's dorm room putting the finishing touches on her biology paper when her phone began buzzing. She picked it up but dropped it once more, causing it to clatter against the table top, when she saw the sender. With shaky hands, she picked up the device again and opened the message, blinking a few times before reading.

_"If that was you at the game, thanks for going. I appreciate it. I would've bombed it otherwise. Well, have a good night. I love you."_

The tears were instantaneous then, and Chloe had no way to stop them. She wanted so badly to reply, to tell Beca that she loved her too, to ask her to come home, to be in her arms then. She had made up her mind though, and she had to stick by it. It was no longer about teaching Beca a lesson or proving a point. Chloe just wasn't sure if she could live that life, if she could be put in that position again. She was scared to find out what more could go wrong because it just seemed that her and Beca were moving much too fast, and destruction was eminent. It would not last. Wow, this was Chloe? Bright, optimistic, compassionate Chloe Beale, the believer? The dreamer? The hopeful? This was her? No, it didn't seem so, but with Beca's change came another change, and Chloe wasn't sure how to be optimistic about a future with Beca anymore. With that revelation came the question. Had she fallen out of love with the brunette because if she hadn't, staying away would be impossible. Yet, here she was. Staying away although it was tearing her apart inside. Still, it was possible.

* * *

After dinner, Beca, Jesse, Donald and Luke headed to the abandoned pool. The girls had gone to check on Chloe, and although Beca didn't ask and they didn't tell her this, she knew. She had been fighting the urges to run to Aubrey's dorm, to knock on the door and fall to her knees, to beg Chloe back, but once she did that, she gambled away all of her hope. At least now, there was still a chance. There was still no definite ending written in stone, and Beca could not handle rejection right now. Her family understood that. Both Chloe and Beca needed time, and now was not the right time to try and talk through it. If it went sour, Beca could blow the season, midterms, everything. It wasn't as if she didn't deserve it, but Jesse, Luke and Donald didn't. She vowed that once they finished out the regular season, she would talk to Chloe and do everything in her power to work things out. After all, Thanksgiving was coming up, and they would see each other. Maybe after being in a room together again, it would be easier.

"Wow, this is a change," Luke smirked as they sat on the edge of the pool, music playing on Beca's laptop. "It's quite nice without belligerent drunks screaming all over the place."

"You're right," Donald agreed, cleaning his glasses. "I like it."

"It was a good game tonight for sure. D, you were a monster tonight."

"You took Cane's first interception of the season _and _Donahue's first fumble. Epic," Jesse sighed in content before swigging his beer.

"Yeah, that will definitely be a headline," Beca added. "It was amazing."

"What do you guys think about Michigan?" Luke asked now.

"I think that we have to shut down that quarterback," Donald replied. "He's a machine. He runs _and_ throws. Aside from that, their middle linebacker's headed for the draft this year. They say he's a first round pick, but I say he's just really big, and he's slow as hell."

"Everything's slow to B," Jesse reminded.

Donald chuckled, sipping his beer. "True that."

"Hey though, B, I think you'll be golden if you stay to your dominant side," Luke went on. "I watched some game film already, and they're soft on the left side. Madsen, the linebacker Donald's talking about? He can't cut back very well. He trips over himself. You use your stutter step, and I promise you that you'll be unstoppable. Their cornerbacks are bigger, but they're not even close to as fast as Notre Dame's, Texas's or USC's. We'll be fine."

"That'll be the test, boys," Beca sighed. "We have one last shot to prove ourselves. If we lose, we're out. UGA will play Arkansas for the conference title. We need this."

"We're gonna get it, B. It's our year, and this is just the beginning."

The Bellas sat around Aubrey's dorm room indulging themselves in ice cream, wine coolers and Channing Tatum. Chloe was snuggled in Aubrey's side who was in turn curled into Stacie's. Amy sat beside Chloe on the opposite side, and she was controlling the movies at the time.

"That is one sexy hunk of man," the Aussie muttered, and the girls giggled.

"You've said that like five times for each of the last three movies," Jessica reminded her.

"Well, it isn't like he gets and less hot after I say it the first time."

When Amy started another movie, Chloe stood up and headed into the kitchen. Aubrey looked up and was prepared to follow, but Stacie put a hand on her shoulder. With a reassuring nod, the brunette stood and walked to the kitchen. The redhead was opening a bottle of water when Stacie entered and leaned against the small kitchen island. She waited for Chloe to lower the bottle before saying anything. When she did at last, Stacie spoke.

"So, are you gonna go to Michigan?" she inquired.

"Hmm?" Chloe's eyes bulged as she struggled to gulp down her mouthful of water.

"Are you going to Michigan?"

"I don't know. It's-Thanksgiving break, and my mom might want me to stay with-"

"Your mom's going, Chloe."

"Oh, right." She looked ashamed now.

"You should go."

"No, I-I don't think I should, Stace. Why-"

"Why did you go today?"

"So that she wouldn't be-"

"Chloe, this is going to be the biggest game of the season. It'll make or break them."

"I'm sure she gets the hint, Stace. I didn't stay after the game. I let her down easy. I showed up, but I made it clear after the game. We're not-"

"Chloe, I spent the night with her last night. You know she talked in her sleep? She tossed and turned. Today, she told that trainer she wasn't gonna see him anymore. She made a mistake, but she is suffering for it. You weren't there after the game, but do you know who was? The groupies that wanted to get their breasts signed, Big Red trying to drag her off to a party, and every media press outlet in the country. You know what was the one thing she noticed out of all that? Your absence. She looked like a lost puppy, Chloe. She messed up. Notre Dame sent a scout to try and take her, to get her transferred. They offered her a full scholarship, and they scared her into believing that Coach Adams had lost faith in her because of the injury. Her own trainer, Chloe! He got inside her head. She trusted him, and he assured her it was fine. She only did it because she didn't want to have to leave Barden. She didn't want to leave you."

"That doesn't make it right, Stace. It's drugs. How can I know she won't turn to other drugs when things get hard?"

"Okay, you and I both know that won't happen. She lost it all, and she realized the mistake. Now, she's working her ass off to get back on track."

"I just-she took drugs, Stace! It sickens me! For a football spot! It wasn't life or death."

"She's stopping though. She sees what it can do, and she's learning. She was trying to fit in, and she messed up, and we all make mistakes, but she's trying. I know that you had to leave in order to get her to realize it, but she has, and you can't stand here and tell me that you don't love her anymore."

"I do love her."

"Then-"

"Stacie, it isn't that easy! I am so in love with her that it hurts, and I-I can't do that! I can't handle this life! Her life!"

"Chloe, she walked away from that life tonight because all she wanted was you! She didn't care about the cameras or the girls or any of it! She needs you! All the other stuff is just decoration. You're her life, Chloe, and she loves you."

"I can't-"

Stacie snorted now, effectively cutting off the redhead. "Wowwwww."

"What?"

"I just, Chloe, you're here. You're scared of Beca changing. You're terrified of her changing and leaving you behind, but-what do you think you're doing right now? This isn't you. The Chloe we know is bright, understanding, compassionate, forgiving. She's so many things, but one thing that she has never been is scared. Not since she faced her fear of other people's opinions. Chloe Beale is the one that stood up to her best friend and her best friend's mother for the girl that she loved, and-"

"Stacie, Beca did this. She did this to us."

"And she's willing to change."

"She's said that a million times. I forgave her a million times."

"Yes, I know, Chloe, but she's finally following through. She's finally working on it. She's keeping the promise. She hit rock bottom, and she's climbing back up."

"Well, I can't wait around forever."

Stacie sighed in defeat. "Okay, Chlo. I just hope you're ready to trade her in for regret. Forever."


	11. Too Little Too Late

**_A/N: And the chest match continues. No, but seriously, I'm just warning you now. serious feels. i promise it gets better, but things are dwindling down now so be patient please. here we go._**

**_Song: No Air-Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown _**

* * *

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_If I should die before I wake_**

**_It's 'cause you took my breath away_**

**_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_**

**_Oh_**

**_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_**

**_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

**_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_**

**_But how do you expect me_**

**_to live alone with just me_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_**

**_Right off the ground to float to you_**

**_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_**

**_But somehow I'm still alive inside_**

**_You took my breath, but I survived_**

**_I don't know how, but I don't even care_**

**_So how do you expect me_**

**_to live alone with just me_**

**_'Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No more_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air, air_**

**_No air_**

* * *

Beca sat between her parents for the third night that week after her shift at the station. She sat a bottle of blue Gatorade on her stepfather's grave, his favorite beverage that he had passed on to her. She set a Lipton Green Tea on her mother's grave before pulling out her own Gatorade and taking a large drink. She rested her back against the large tombstone marking her stepfather and sighed in content.

"I can see John Elway's Super Bowl ring tonight, Dad," she whispered with a smirk, looking up at the starry sky. "And Candlestick Park. And Joe Montana throwing Jerry Rice 'The Catch'. Yeah, you were so creative with your constellations, huh, Pop? You know, I never thought of having kids because I never thought I'd be as good as you raising them. Then, then Chloe happened, but-I messed that up, didn't I?" She chuckled softly now. "I ask you that every night, and the answer's the same. The absence of my phone ringing gives that away. Well, she does deserve better. Can you just please do me a favor, Daddy? Can you please let her find better? Don't let her wind up with an idiot like me, like Tom. We became one in the same, and I know why she left, and I don't blame her." She listened to the silence a moment as if awaiting an answer. "You always told me I could do it, Dad. You told me I could play any level of football. I just had to keep my love and passion intact, but-Dad, it's not my life anymore. Chloe was my life, and-when I first started playing at Barden, I started needing to win for one reason. I couldn't wait for her to run into my arms and kiss me. I just wanted to see the pride and joy and excitement in her eyes. I mean, have you seen her eyes, Dad? They're like-so bright and blue. They belong in a Disney princess movie for sure. They are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, you know? In my mind, football came second, but my actions said different. Football became the top priority. I mean, come on. I let everyone change my DJ monicker, Dad, but Chloe saw past all of that. The way you used to look at Mom? That's how I look at Chloe, like she's the only thing keeping me on the ground, like she's the only one in the world, but-I stopped doing that. I stopped showing her that, and I'm paying for it. I just want her to be happy though, and I understand she doesn't love me anymore. When I see her tomorrow for Thanksgiving, it's gonna kill me, but-I'm gonna be strong. I want her to know it's okay to be happy again, that she doesn't have to worry about me. She's gonna be fine."

After a few hours stargazing and talking to her parents, Beca returned to her truck. She had practice the following morning then dinner at Allie's house, and Aubrey had assured her that she and Emily had persuaded Chloe to still attend. Beca knew that Aunt Allie would be heartbroken if she didn't, and she figured Chloe knew that too. She was nervous as hell, but she was not thinking about it. The morning after Thanksgiving, the team would be on a plane to Michigan heading into the biggest as well as the final game of the regular season. It would surely decide their fate, and if they didn't win. They wouldn't even be considered for a shot in the bowl. She should be more nervous for that, but she wasn't, and it scared her.

The next day, Beca and the boys headed to Aunt Allie's. The girls had gone earlier to help make dinner, and it had taken Jesse and Luke half an hour to help Beca calm her nerves. She was nervous, anxious, and a bunch of other emotions she hated with a passion. She had not seen Chloe in two weeks, and it killed her, but she vowed not to try anything today. It was a family holiday, and she wouldn't taint that.

When the boys arrived, Aunt Allie immediately shooed them into the den where the first football game of the day between the Lions and Vikings was already on the big-screen. The Niners would play the Cowboys later on in the day, and that was what Beca was waiting for. Little Leah rushed into the room, crawling into Beca's lap and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, babygirl," Beca cooed. "What are you doing?"

The little girl only shrugged and curled into her chest. Beca smiled and stroked her hair as the game came on. By halftime, the little one was out, and Beca hoisted her up to take her to bed. As she walked through the kitchen to get to the stairs, her heart dropped, and her breath hitched. Chloe had arrived with Emily, and she was laughing with Fat Amy while preparing the dinner rolls. Still, she was breathtaking, gorgeous in every way. Beca's pupils must have dilated significantly, and she had frozen in her tracks. Aunt Sarah saw her first, and she glanced over at a still-occupied Chloe nervously before turning back to her niece.

"Oh, is the little bug asleep?" she asked suddenly to get Beca's attention.

Beca's eyes snapped to her as Chloe's eyes snapped to Beca, widening as her breath caught in her throat, and her muscles tensed.

"Huh?" Beca said. "Oh, uh, yeah. She's out."

"Come on. Let's take her upstairs."

"Right, yeah."

Beca followed her aunt up the stairs, eyes on her feet as they quickly ascended, little Leah's head lolling on her shoulder. They reached the nursery, and Beca put the small brunette in her crib before covering her.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked, eying Beca with pure concern.

"Huh? Yeah, Aunt Sarah, I'm fine."

"Bug, I've known you how long? I can read you like a book."

"Come on, Aunt Sarah, you know what it is. That girl is like a big neon sign that reads 'Look how big you fucked up, Beca'. It's just hard, but I was shocked because I haven't seen her in awhile. I'll be okay though. I promise. I promised Dad. I'll be fine."

"Beca, she loves you, and you-"

"I know. Just give it time. I hear you guys, but you know what? I'm okay with her moving on, letting go. She could. She deserves the world, and I have nothing to give her. She deserves better. She's gonna be like a doctor or a teacher or something. She deserves an all-American sweetheart with a charming smile that holds doors open and sends her flowers for no reason."

"And that can't be you?"

"I-no, that isn't me. I've already tainted what we had. It can't be erased."

"She fell for you once upon a time, B."

"Yeah, once upon a time, and it took her three years to see the mistake. Come on. Let's just get down there. I'm fine. I'm not doing this today. I can't stress right now. I'm gonna finish out this season and get it all over with."

"Okay, but, B?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Sarah. Thanks."

The family gathered for dinner once Coach Jackson and his wife arrived. Everyone took a seat at the large table while Allie, Sarah, Michelle, Lauren, Lindsay and Emily set out the food. Beca nearly sat right beside Chloe out of habit. Chloe almost wished she did, but Aubrey luckily slid into the seat first, and Beca breathed deeply before taking a seat between Jesse and Luke down at the opposite end. Coach Jackson led the prayer then the food was passed around.

"So what time do you guys leave tomorrow?" Aunt Allie asked.

"Nine," Luke replied.

"This is going to be so exciting," Emily gushed. "I'm so glad they gave me the time off."

"So am I," Lauren agreed. "I can't wait to see the game. How are you feeling, Beca?"

"Huh?" Beca, who had been zoned out, asked now. "Oh, yeah, I'm feeling good about it. We've been working hard."

"This isn't an ESPN interview, honey. You can be honest."

She chuckled nervously. "I'm a bit nervous, but it always happens. I'll be okay once we're on the field. I'm just glad you're all going. It means a lot to have all of you there." Not so subtle hint.

"We wouldn't miss it," Emily assured her, yet another not-so-subtle hint, and Chloe ducked her head. "We know how big this is, and we wanna be there."

"Yeah."

"So how is everyone's semester looking?" Michelle inquired now.

"Great," they all replied.

"Term papers almost finished up?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm proud of you all. We raised a bunch of college students."

The parents all agreed, and Coach Jackson ruffled Beca's hair affectionately. After dinner, desserts were passed around, and the boys and Beca retreated to the den to watch the Niner game. Beca wasn't really concentrating on it though because the melodic voice coming from the living room disrupted her thought process completely. She ate her chocolate pie thoughtlessly, and she was still cutting pieces off long after the slice was gone. Jesse took the plate from her then, and she gave him a sheepish smile. At halftime for this game when the Niners had a comfortable lead, Beca stood and headed outside in the front yard for some air. Her breath materialized before her in the chill air, and she pulled her hood over her head. She sat down on the porch swing, looking out over the large lawn. Her mind was a bit clearer now that she couldn't hear Chloe, but she was still thinking about the redhead nonstop. She had texted her twice a day for the last week, but she never received a reply. She had even gone as far as sending her flowers, but it had not hindered the situation in the slightest. She only saw happiness and joy in Chloe's eyes today, and despite herself, Beca smiled at the thought. At least her father had kept the promise she made him agree to, or at least she assumed he agreed to. Chloe was happy. She was healing. She was going to be okay. However, when the front door opened behind Beca, she tensed, hoping and praying it was the redhead. Oh, she found red hair alright, but it wasn't Chloe. Emily sat beside her slowly.  
"What are you doing, kiddo?" she asked with a sigh.

"Just-getting some air," Beca replied with a weak smile.

"Are you ready for Saturday?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Beca, you know you can talk to me. We'll always be family."

"I know, but there's not much to say. I messed up. Simple as that."

Emily thought over her next words before speaking again. She decided on a blunt response. "She misses you, you know."

Beca scoffed. "I never would have guessed."

"She's just trying to wrap her head around it."

"Em, I don't want her to. She deserves better, the very best. She trusted me, and I trashed it. She believed in me, and I pushed her away. She loved me, and I took it for granted. Everyone keeps telling me all of this. Everyone keeps saying to give it time, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I don't want to dwell on it anymore. I want her to move on."

"Are you giving up now, Beca?"

The brunette chuckled now. "She really is your daughter. She would always pull that reverse psychology card."

"It's the common sense card, sweetie."

"Sure. Look, I don't blame her for leaving. I deserved it. I want the best for her. That's it. If I thought it would fix everything, I would hand over my jersey and my career and everything right now. I would trade it all for her, but the fact of the matter is that it never should have taken her place to begin with. I just-I don't wanna talk about it anymore. I'm not gonna feel sorry for myself. You'll see, Em. She's gonna find some doctor or something, and they're going to love her and treat her like the queen she is, and she's gonna be happy."

"Sounds like the easy way out, Mitchell."

"Seriously? What do you guys want from me?"

"Well, after this game, talk to her. Just tell her everything and give it one more go. Can you do that? Can you just take what's left and try one last time?"

Beca was silent a moment, watching her breath form before her. At last she sighed. "Yeah."

"Good, that's all we can ask for."

* * *

Chloe twiddled her thumbs as the plane descended into the state of Michigan. Her mother had been periodically squeezing her knee to calm her, but she was still unsure as to what she was doing, how she had been roped into coming to the game. Aubrey had made the solid argument that Chloe had claimed she wanted to at least be Beca's friend in the end, and this was a start. Emily had bluntly told her that she was coming. Chloe just wasn't sure what sort of message this would send to Beca, but the redhead did feel a bit obligated to show up after seeing the small DJ during Thanksgiving. She knew Beca had struggled with keeping her distance, and she kept disappearing from the house here and there, not even staying rooted for the Niner game which usually had Beca glued to the TV jumping around and shouting at it. In her heart, Chloe really did want to be there to see the game, but her mind continued on with the internal battle of what she wanted and what she needed.

Beca surveyed the field, getting a feel for the turf beneath her cleats as she dug them in. The stands directly ahead were a deep sea of navy blue and gold, the characteristic colors of the Michigan Wolverines. It was a football school, one of the best. It had been so for decades. Beca had a lot on her mind, and she had a mission to complete after the game, but she had to complete this mission at hand first. She balled up her gloved hands, one of them gripping her face mask as her helmet hung at her side. The roar of the crowd drowned out all else. The teams stood for the national anthem sung by Michigan's own choir group. Beca's hand lay across her chest now, her eyes shut tight awaiting the start of the biggest game of her career so far. If they pulled this off, there would be bigger ones. She wasn't nervous. It was only anxiety creeping up on her. She wanted, needed this day to go completely as planned. Everything had to run smoothly. All Beca could think about though was the redhead in the stands. She knew it was a long shot, but she couldn't help but think what success could do for her. Maybe if she won today, if she overcame all odds, if she proved herself one more time, Chloe would love her again. Chloe would give her one last chance. Chloe would admit that she needs Beca the way Beca needs Chloe. Maybe, just maybe, she could have another chance. After her talk with Emily, she had gone through a million different scenarios in her head before coming to the conclusion that it was worth the risk. Chloe was more than worth the risk, and Beca was nothing without her number one fan. She needed her. She wasn't whole. She needed Chloe.

It was a defensive battle on the field tonight. There was no score at halftime, but both teams had a slew of turnovers. Beca had been slamming into a brick wall all night, and Channing had thrown two interceptions already. Donald had evened it out with three interceptions from Michigan, but still, with no score and very little energy due to the grimy battle, a plan needed to be constructed quickly. When the half started again, Michigan at last hit a field goal, and they were up 3-0, but they wouldn't allow Barden anywhere near the end zone or even close enough for a field goal. Three failed drives later, Beca was heated and fully frustrated. She slammed her helmet into the grass on the sideline, rubbing her hands over her face. She took a drink of water, and as she tilted her head up, she locked gazes with sparkling blue eyes in the overcast environment. She lowered her cup but kept her eyes there, and she felt all of the anger wash away, filled with determination. Chloe at last broke eye contact, and seconds later, Luke was jerking Beca onto the field. They were running the counter.

"Remember what I said," Luke hissed to her. "Stutter step."

She nodded before lining up behind Channing. One the second hut, he snapped the ball, handing it to Beca with haste. She broke through the line on the left side, and Madsen was coming right at her. She stepped to the right quickly before stepping back to the left, and as Luke predicted, the big guy with two left feet tripped over himself. She broke into a full sprint then, running right past the cornerbacks because they weren't nearly as fast as the others they had faced. The safety came into view, but Jesse had it covered, throwing his entire body into the man and knocking the air out of him. Beca cut outside and darted down the field, and soon enough, she was surrounded by blue as she entered the end zone. 7-3 Barden.

Donald and the defense shut down Michigan on the next drive, and Beca returned to the field. Jesse caught a pass on the first play for forty yards. The next pass was in the flat to Luke, who barreled through the defense for sixteen. The third play of the drive was a toss to Beca, but as the defense swarmed her, she handed it off to Jesse. He rounded the other end of the line and blew down the field to the twenty-yard line. On the next play, Beca took the handoff in for the score. As she did, Madsen slammed into her mercilessly. The breath expelled from her lungs as she hit the ground, and a penalty was called for a late hit.

"You're supposed to hit me before we score, bro," she breathed as she picked herself up.

The man growled at her before returning to his sideline. Barden was up 14-3 now, and the momentum was in their favor. Seven plays later however, Michigan was back in it, taking a score of 14-10 to the fourth quarter. The Rebels received the ball to start the final quarter, and Michigan pinned them down at their own five-yard line, way too close for comfort to their end zone. Still, Coach Adams called a run play, putting his faith in Beca to bring it out. She took one look up at the stands, into those deep cerulean pools, and she was fully driven to deliver. Stacie and Emily nudged Chloe at the event, and Chloe only ducked her head to hide the blush creeping into her cheeks. Beca lined up behind Luke and Channing. When the ball snapped, he faked the handoff to Luke on the right before flipping it back to Beca on the left. She rushed through the small opening, and Madsen grasped her shoulder, but she spun out of it, turning up field. The cornerback was closing from her left, but she ducked as he lunged, almost in pushup position before shooting out of the gate once more and down the field. The safety came, but he was the victim of that vicious stutter step, falling over himself as she jumped away. She crossed into the end zone after what seemed like ages. 21-10 Barden, and the rest was history.

It didn't feel real. Beating Michigan had been mentally and physically exhausting. The defense had hit Beca with punishing blows, but they had come out on top. No one could believe it. Everyone was in awe. The field was quiet when the final buzzer sounded before the Barden fans broke into roaring cheers. Beca was out of breath, and she could guarantee that she would be sore tomorrow, but she had kept the season alive. They had beat the odds once again, proving that Barden was perfectly capable of competing in division I football. They had taken down Michigan, and now they were faced with the conference championship. They took that, and who could deny them a spot in the BCS championship? Who could possibly deny that they had earned it. They had taken down Michigan, the team that had flawlessly taken down Notre Dame. They were a much better team than they had been half a season ago when they walked onto the field of the Fighting Irish. They were ready now, and they could do anything, but there was one more thing that Beca had to do to complete the victorious day. It didn't feel like a win until she completed that final objective. If she succeeded in this, then she would feel triumphant. Then she would feel like a winner again, a champion, and it was the only battle that mattered now. She had to, or else none of it would mean a thing. She was ready to take the risk.

* * *

Chloe sat in the hotel room readying herself for a shower. Before she could do so, Emily rushed in and grabbed her hand.

"Mom, what are you-" she began, but Emily cut her off.

"Come on," Emily said with excitement laced in her tone. "You gotta see this."

"What is it?"

"Just come and see."

Chloe continued to question as Emily pulled her into the elevator and headed to the top floor. She tried to pull away from her mother's firm grip to no avail as they entered the stairwell and ascended to the roof exit. She was terrified to know what was going on, but her mother seemed so thrilled that she could not deny the curiosity tugging her now. As they stepped out onto the roof, Chloe found Aubrey and the Bellas standing there chatting away aimlessly. She then saw Jesse, Luke, Benji and Donald as well. Aunt Allie, Sarah, and Michelle stood off to the side with Lauren, and Emily dragged her daughter over to them. They smiled at Chloe mischievously, and she was about to ask again what was going on, but then she heard a sound. More than one sound. She jerked her head back towards her friends, and they had suddenly created a formation, a tight circle in the center of the roof. Ashley, Denise and Jessica were creating a beat with their mouths. After a few moments, Donald and Lily flexed their beat boxing skills in a slow and mellow series. Jesse, Aubrey, Benji and Stacie began humming before the group moved apart, each step in perfect synchronization, to reveal a small figure. Chloe's breath hitched, her eyes threatening to jump out of her head as her body froze. Then Beca's silky smooth voice filled the air, and Chloe was most definitely stuck.

**_We share something so common_**

**_Still so rare, and I'm in awe_**

**_Never been here before_**

**_So high, we're still climbing_**

**_Even here inside these walls_**

**_Breaking each other's hearts_**

**_And we don't care cause we're so_**

As Beca broke into the chorus of the song, Jesse, Aubrey, Stacie and Benji provided backup vocals to yet another tear jerker that had Chloe's eyes welling up quickly. The group created a smooth mashup.

**_In too deep, can't think about giving it up _**

_(So how do you expect me)_

**_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**

_(to live alone with just me)_

**_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**

_('Cause my world revolves around you)_

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

_(It's so hard for me to breathe)_

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

_(No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air)_

**_All the times when I know I should be smiling_**

**_Seem to be the time that I frown the most_**

**_Can't believe that I'm still surviving_**

**_Cause I'm slowly breaking down_**

**_Even when I hold you close_**

**_And if I lose you_**

**_I'm afraid I would lose who_**

**_Who I gave my love to_**

**_That's the reason I stay around_**

**_Even though I fell way_**

**_And if I lose you_**

**_I'm afraid I would lose who_**

**_Who I gave my love to_**

**_That's the reason I stay around_**

**_Even though I fell way_**

**_In too deep, can't think about giving it up _**

_(So how do you expect me)_

**_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**

_(to live alone with just me)_

**_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**

_('Cause my world revolves around you)_

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

_(It's so hard for me to breathe)_

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

_(No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air) _

**_never never never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

_(No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No more_

_It's no air, no air)_

**_If I should die before I wake_**

**_It's 'cause you took my breath away_**

**_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_**

**_Oh_**

_(The worst pain that I ever had)_

**_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_**

**_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_**

**_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_**

_(The worst pain that I ever had)_

**_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_**

**_Right off the ground to float to you_**

**_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_**

**_But somehow I'm still alive inside_**

**_You took my breath, but I survived_**

**_I don't know how, but I don't even care_**

**_I'm In too deep, can't think about giving it up _**

_(So how do you expect me)_

**_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_**

_(to live alone with just me)_

**_It's killing me, swear I never cried so much_**

_('Cause my world revolves around you)_

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

_(It's so hard for me to breathe)_

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

Now, the beat slowed down incredibly, and tears cascaded down the cheeks of Chloe, Emily, Lauren and Beca's aunts as they could feel the emotion Beca was putting into each and every single word. The brunette boldly stepped forward now, eyes locking with Chloe's.

**_Weak_**

**_I have been crying and crying for weeks_**

**_How'd I survive when I can barely speak_**

**_Barely eat_**

**_On my knees_**

**_But that's the moment you came to me_**

**_I don't know what your love has done to me_**

**_Think I'm invincible I see_**

**_Through the me_**

**_I used to be_**

**_You changed my whole life_**

**_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_**

**_I'm feeling all Super human_**

**_You did that to me_**

**_Super human heart beats in me_**

**_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_**

**_Super human_**

**_Super human_**

**_Super human_**

**_Strong_**

**_Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs_**

**_Feels almost like i had it all along_**

**_I can see tomorrow_**

**_But every problem is gone because_**

**_I flew everywhere with love inside of me_**

**_It's unbelievable to see_**

**_How love could set me free_**

**_You changed my whole life_**

**_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_**

**_I'm feeling all Super human_**

**_You did that to me_**

**_Super human heart beats in me_**

**_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_**

**_Super human_**

**_Super human_**

**_Its not a bird_**

**_Not a plane_**

**_Its my heart and its gonna go away_**

**_My only weakness is you_**

**_Only reason is you_**

**_Every minute with you I feel like I can do_**

**_Anything_**

**_Going going I'm going away_**

**_In love_**

**_You changed my whole life_**

**_Don't know what your doing to me with your love_**

**_I'm feeling all Super human_**

**_You did that to me_**

**_Super human heart beats in me_**

**_Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman_**

**_Super human_**

**_Super human_**

**_Cause I never knew love would hurt this fuckin' bad_**

_(It's so hard for me to breathe)_

**_The worst pain that I ever had_**

**_So Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

The beat faded out, silence falling upon the rooftop. Beca stood frozen now, staring at Chloe longingly. She had not run forward. She had not rushed to Beca, but Aubrey nudged her sister forward now. She would have to prove herself. It was all on her tonight.

"Chloe," she croaked, taking deliberate steps forward with tears soaking her cheeks. "Chloe, I know that I messed up badly, like worse than I ever have, and-I planned to let go, to let you walk away, to let you find someone else and be happy, and I kept telling everyone the sort of person you would find to love you and cherish you and appreciate you. Then I remembered that I was that person. I could be that person. I have to be that person because I'm nothing otherwise. I'm no one without you. I thought that football was priority. I thought it was all I had, and I was wrong. I would throw it all away to have another chance. I am so hopelessly in love with you, Chloe Elise Beale, and I am not whole-" Her voice cracked, ascending in pitch. "when you're not with me, when you're missing. I forgot why winning a football game was a good thing when I stopped walking out of the locker room to have you run into my arms. I miss the smile on your face, the pride in your eyes, and all I want is you. I need you. I'm just asking you to please remember who I am the way I'm remembering. Please just give me one more chance."  
By now, Beca stood directly in front of Chloe, eyes glossed and pleading. The others held in a deep breath, awaiting the redhead's response, waiting for her to pull Beca into a searing kiss, waiting for the world to fall back into place. Beca bravely took Chloe's hands in hers, giving each of them a reassuring squeeze. Chloe offered her a weak smile, and Beca took it as a good sign. She smiled back. Then Chloe sighed.

"Beca," she breathed. "I love you. I will always love you. I gave you my heart a long time ago, and it has always been yours. No one could replace you. There is no one on this earth that can do that, but-" Beca's face fell instantly, and the group froze. "I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. I can't be apart of this life. I can't handle all of it."

"Chlo, I-I'll give it all. I don't wanna go pro. I just wanna have a normal job and a normal life and a normal house and a normal family with you."

"I can't ask you to do that, and-I-I don't know if I can ever trust you again. I don't know how to believe all of this. I can't do that, Beca. You'll be fine. You'll live out your dreams. You'll do amazing things, and you will find someone strong enough-"

"Chloe, please! I don't want anyone else. Please!" Beca had not even realized she was on her knees now, grasping the redhead's legs. "I don't want any of it. I need you."

"You think that now, but it will heal. It will get better, and-I can't. I'm sorry."

And with that, Chloe detached herself from the brunette and walked back into the hotel, leaving her entire family in broken awe.


	12. It's a Brave Imitation

**_A/N: So thank you for all of the reviews on that last chapter. I know that this is an emotional ride. Trust that I'm constantly depressing myself, but victory is much sweeter after failure. Ive learned that so I'm transferring that over to my stories. Thanks for sticking with me, for the motivation and countless suggestions. I take everything into consideration, and I believe that things are going well, so bare with me as we close in._**

**_Song: When I Was Your Man-Bruno Mars_**

* * *

**_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_**

**_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_**

**_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_**

**_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

**_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_**

**_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

**_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…_**

**_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

**_It all just sounds like oooooh…_**

**_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize_**

**_That I should've have bought you flowers_**

**_And held your hand_**

**_Should've gave you all my hours_**

**_When I had the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_'Cause all you wanted to do was dance_**

**_Now my baby's dancing_**

**_But she's dancing with another man_**

**_Although it hurts_**

**_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_**

**_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_**

**_To try and apologize for my mistakes_**

**_But I just want you to know_**

**_I hope he buys you flowers_**

**_I hope he holds your hand_**

**_Give you all his hours_**

**_When he has the chance_**

**_Take you to every party_**

**_'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

**_Do all the things I should have done_**

**_When I was your man_**

**_Do all the things I should have done_**

**_When I was your man_**

* * *

Beca unceremoniously took the whiskey bottle from Big Red's hands. The four shots he had handed her weren't cutting it. She needed to drown out the big blue eyes and red hair from her mind. A week. A week since Chloe had walked away. A week since she had talked to her family because she could not face them after that night for various reasons. A week until the SEC conference championship against Arkansas. A week until it was decided whether Beca would be continuing at Barden or not. She would close out the season whether it be two more games or one, but after that, she was done. She would transfer to another school for an education, but she wasn't going to play football anymore. That was already decided. It didn't mean anything to her anymore. Nothing did. She may regret it later, but right now, she couldn't imagine it. Sure, maybe when she actually talked to her family about this, they could talk some sense into her. Not now however. All she wanted was for the whiskey she was guzzling down to do its damn job and cloud up her mind.

Finals were in the upcoming week, and Big Red and the boys were celebrating the Michigan win from the prior weekend since they didn't fly back to Barden until late Sunday, and classes were actually important at this point in the year. They were at the frat house full of a herd of people, and Beca stood against the wall in the kitchen drinking away her sorrows. When the whiskey kicked in, she was sure that she would be just fine. She was okay. She wasn't picturing anything or anyone. Then she saw it. A flash of red hair and a glint of bright blue. She whipped her head around, but she didn't find Chloe standing there. It was Kelly. The girl came up to Beca slightly stumbling and grabbed onto her arm. Beca huffed.

"Hey, Smash," Kelly slurred. "What are you doing?"

"What do you want, Kelly?" Beca shot back.

"Are we still fighting? I don't wanna fight with you anymore, Becs."

"Then leave."

"Come with me."

"Kelly, stop it. I have a-" Beca caught herself, and she suddenly felt sick.

"A what? A girlfriend? No, you don't, silly. The whole campus knows that." Beca couldn't answer for fear of puking if she opened her mouth. "Okay, Beca, on a serious note." It were as if the redhead suddenly sobered. "I'm sorry for everything, but I miss you, and even I don't like seeing you like this. You deserve the world, and I should've given it to you when I had the chance. I was a stupid high school kid though, and I'm sorry."

"So am I." Beca's eyes bulged at the words that escaped her now. "I mean-I-"

"Beca, I just want to be your friend. It looks like you need it right now."

Ironically, Kelly would offer friendship at a time like this, a time when Beca was vulnerable and delusional and focused only on red hair and blue eyes. Next thing she knew, Beca had Kelly pinned to the side of the frat house, hands tangled in hair and lips pressed together hungrily. Kelly moaned into her mouth, setting Beca off. She gripped the back of Kelly's thighs, pulling her up, and Kelly instinctively wrapped her legs around Beca's waist. She didn't notice the passerby stealing glances at them. Beca noticed nothing but red hair and blue eyes. When they at last parted, Kelly took her hand and led her back towards the dorms.

* * *

Luke, Jesse, Benji and Donald were worried sick about Beca. They were sure they were out of the woods. They were positive that after Beca quitting the steroids, everything would be better. Everything would be fine. However, it wasn't better. It wasn't fine, and Beca was relapsing into bad habits once more. The boys trudged up to the frat house intent on talking to their friend. They were done cowering away and avoiding the issue. She was going to destroy herself all over again, and Luke would bet money that it was her plan. They couldn't allow her to succeed.

"Big Red," Luke greeted as he walked in.

"What up, Bryant!" the large man boomed, nearly spilling the drink in his hand.

"Hey, have you seen B?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she, uh, left with her redhead."

Luke quirked an eyebrow. "Really? When?"

"Uh, about like ten minutes ago. They-were arguing a bit then-made up, then left."

"Oh." The boys gave each other curious looks before Luke turned back to Red. "Okay, thanks."

They headed back out of the frat house trying to process the information they were just given. After it sunk in, the boys all grinned and bumped fists. Their friends were back together. Everything _was_ going to be okay.

"Thank God," Jesse huffed. "I thought we were gonna have to handcuff 'em together."

"I was thinking about sending them on a couple's retreat," Luke sighed.

"Or locking them in a room together for-a day-or four," Donald offered.

"Well, God looked down on us and gave us a blessing then."

As they were walking, they heard a family voice, and they all looked up with a large grin.

"Hey, guys!" Chloe greeted as she walked down the sidewalk heading to Baker Hall. "Did you guys go out tonight?"

"You're rather chipper," Jesse smirked, composing himself.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I feel good."

"We all do!" Luke gushed, pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Chloe. I am so happy you came to your senses. She really loves you, okay, and I know she won't screw up again. It had to be that dance number though, right, because-"

"Luke!" Chloe pulled away now with a bewildered look on her face. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not back with Beca."  
The boys once more froze, muscles tensing, jaw tightening, eyes wide.

"Wh-what?" Jesse asked.

"I'm-not back with Beca. What are you talking about?"

"Well, Big Red just said that she left with you from the frat house. You guys were arguing then you made up and left. He said she left with her red-"

"OH MY GOSH!" Donald boomed, realization hitting everyone at once.

The group was silent for a long moment, a very awkward silence tensing them.

"She-she's with Kelly?" Chloe choked out at last, unable to hide the emotion racing through her.

"Chloe, she was blackout drunk," Luke informed her. "We-fuck! We have to find her. That girl's probably taking full advantage. Come on, let's-" Chloe began walking away. "Chloe? What-where are you going?"

"It's not my problem anymore," she threw over her shoulder, pace quickening.

"Chloe, you can run from us, but you can't run from your heart. Those tears sure make it sound like it's your problem." Chloe didn't turn back, and Luke sighed. "Come on, guys."

* * *

Beca followed Kelly into her vacant dorm room, tackling her onto the day bed with bruising kisses as she shed her coat. Kelly did the same before pulling off her shirt and tossing it aside. She moaned again into Beca's mouth, and Beca gripped her breast roughly, eliciting another gasp. She ground her knee into Kelly's center, the girl's hips bucking up into it. She undid Kelly's pants, but it was only when Kelly reached for her jeans zipper that her mind cleared. She jumped off of the bed in a hurry, so fast that she stumbled and landed on her back. Still, she scrambled to her feet, straightening her shirt.

"Becs?" Kelly called, confusion in her tone. "What's wrong?"

"I-no, I can't do this," Beca breathed, picking up her jacket.

"Come on, Beca. Just come back to bed."

"No, no, no, I-I can't."

Kelly stood now. "Beca, listen to me. She's moving on. Without you. She doesn't want you anymore. Just let her go."

"Just-stay away from me, Kelly. Just please, stay away."

With that, Beca darted out of the dorm, out of Baker Hall, off of campus. She tried desperately to escape the hell, but it plagued her mind, and she could not get away. She could not remove the scenes from her eyes as the tears poured from them, and she was all of the way lost. She didn't want it anymore, any of it, and she could not do this anymore. She needed to get away, to escape, to let go. This would not cut it. Chloe had crawled deep inside of her stone high walls, planting herself in the depths of Beca's heart never to be removed. Soon, Beca just handed her heart over, believing that Chloe would never leave, that Chloe would keep her promise. She had messed up. She was human, but she was rehabilitating now. It wouldn't be quick or simple. It wouldn't be easy, but she would do anything for Chloe. To see the look of defeat in the redhead's eyes on the roof that night however had shaken Beca viciously. She didn't know how to cope with that. She didn't know how to accept that, but she needed an out. She could not do this anymore. There was no way that she could. She had become a flight risk to her family and a nuisance to all else. She never wanted to be an obligation to anyone, especially not to Chloe.

* * *

After an hour of investigation, Luke and Jesse still had no idea where Kelly's dorm was, and they were exhausted from the search.

"Maybe we should just let it go," Jesse sighed. "She has to heal somehow."

"No," Luke shot back, dragging his hands over his face. "She isn't ready, and she's making things worse."

"Look, what if she gets mad at us for stopping her? She's a big girl, Luke."

"She's acting like a child right now, and we can't let her ruin everything even more."

"Well, what do we do?"

"I'm calling in the big guns."

It took Aubrey all of half an hour to locate Kelly's dorm, and the boys waited in the hall with bated breath as Aubrey banged on the door. They could hear sobbing from within.

"Crying's good," Jesse shrugged, and Luke and Donald gave him an incredulous look.

At last the door opened when the occupant realized their visitor would not relent, and Aubrey looked into fake crystal blue eyes, ice in her own emerald green ones. Kelly's eyes were rimmed red and swollen, and she gave Aubrey a fearful look.

"Where's my sister?" Aubrey asked coldly.

"She-she isn't here," Kelly croaked. "She left."

"Where?"

"I don't know. She just-ran off."

"You need to stay away from her. She isn't ready for this."

Kelly's eyes flashed dangerously now. "That bitch hurt her!"

"You have no idea what went on with-"

"Have you seen Beca? Have you? She looks like she's falling apart, and I can handle it! I can take care of her!"

Aubrey snorted. "Yes, because dressing up as your obsession's girlfriend is so reassuring."

"_EX-_girlfriend! Beca's broken, and she needs someone who won't run away from her! I'm that-"

"You ran away before, Kelly. I'm not arguing with you. Just leave her be!"

"I told you crying was good," Jesse hissed as they walked away.

Jesse, Luke, Aubrey and Stacie searched all over town for the brunette. They were worried as all hell, and Aubrey told Chloe that Beca had run from Kelly, but Chloe reverted right back to her facade of being over it. When she hung up with Aubrey, she broke down into a fit of tears while her friends banded together to find Beca.

It was a bit after four o'clock in the morning when they found Beca crashed out between her parents' graves, and she was blue in the face after being in the cold for so long. They immediately rushed her back to campus and began tending to her, afraid to tell Aunt Allie of the situation and hoping to be able to tend to her without having to take her to a hospital. Chloe was updated via text while she was out for coffee with Ricky, but she just ignored it and turned back with a smile to the boy sitting before her as he grabbed her hand with a grin of his own. When Beca awoke, she was shivering like mad, and she found Aubrey beside her, the brunette unable to read her sister's expression.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked softly.

It was then that the tears started up again, Beca falling into the blonde's arms as sobs and shivers racked her body mercilessly. Aubrey stroked her hair softly.

"Beca, what's wrong?"

"I-I just-I wanted her to be Chloe so badly, and she wasn't so-I-I left. I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I couldn't move on, and Chloe's moving on. She gave up on me, Bree, after everything, after all this time, she gave up."

"Baby sister, things take time. She was hurt last night because she thought you went home with Kelly. She was really-"

"She's still not coming back! It's just another excuse for her to use!"

Aubrey had nothing more that she could say. She didn't know how else to coax the girl into calming down, into having faith because at this point, her own was dwindling. It broke her heart. She had never seen her sister so broken, so pained. Beca had come to her right after her parents had died, and still, she wore that trademark smirk and shot those snarky comments. Not now though. This wasn't Beca. This was new to Aubrey. Beca always calmed her, consoled her, comforted her. Beca was the strong one, and now she was being torn apart. No one knew what to say or how to cope with the situation at hand. Beca had always been there rock. They had never needed to take control. It showed now how much Beca meant to them though because once again, the boys had tears in their eyes, an uncharacteristic event from three massive football players. They just wanted things to go back to normal, for their family to be happy, but it didn't look as if that could happen. It didn't seem possible now, and all they could do was stay beside their little DJ and pray that one day, she would heal.

* * *

Beca fought off a merciless cold for the better part of the week, but aside from blowing her nose and a few fits of coughing, it didn't slow her down on the field. They had to prepare. She couldn't afford to miss practice, and she had a mask over her face so as to not get everyone infected. Her body ached, but she did not allow it to hinder her. She promised she would finish out the season, and she was going to do her very best at it. She wouldn't do anything half ass, and she would definitely play as if it were her last game.

Finals strained many things. Two weeks of tests was always grueling, but every night after practice, Beca was in the library with the group finalizing term papers and studying for exams. Amy was the comic relief that kept them from tearing their hair out, and Beca was glad to at least have her friends. With the upcoming game, Beca was a ball of nerves, but she tried to keep it at bay. She only focused on school and football now, the home stretch. She knew she would be okay. On Thursday night though, there was a knock on the door of Beca's and Stacie's dorm room. Beca had just removed her earphones after working on a mix, planning to get coffee, when she heard it. She stood up slowly and strode over, opening it to reveal red hair and icy blue eyes. She sighed.

"Hey," her visitor greeted.

"Hey," Beca replied simply, not having the energy for a fight.

"I just-I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee with me. I was serious about wanting to be your friend, Becs. I promise you that I'm a lot smarter than I was four years ago, and I just-I want you in my life. You seem like a friend wouldn't hurt right now."

Beca eyed Kelly for a long time, weighing out her options. She would be gone soon, but she guessed being friendly wasn't so bad. She was tired and exhausted of being angry all of the time. At last, she smiled warmly.

"Come on," Beca prompted, closing the door behind herself. "I was just headed out for some."

Kelly smiled and followed Beca out of the dorm rooms.

* * *

Chloe and Ricky left the diner at about nine on Thursday night after dinner and studying for psychology. He grabbed her hand, and she didn't pull away. She was lost in thought at the moment, and she was exhausted. It was their fourth night out together in the last week, and she was content. Ricky was a nice guy. He was tall with wavy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He was as large as a football player, but he preferred baseball. He was nice, and he always seemed to read her emotions. He held doors open and brought her candy to class or coffee at times. He was there for her, and he vied for her time. She liked that. She liked the attention.

As Beca made her way down the quad with Kelly in her wake, she stopped frozen in her tracks, eyes popping out of her head. Her halt was so quick that Kelly bumped into her back, looking up to see what had happened. There was Chloe coming down the sidewalk, and she was holding hands with Ricky. Pain flashed through Beca's eyes, her stomach turning. She didn't know what to do. Her feet and hands felt leaded. She couldn't move for the life of her. When Chloe looked up and saw Beca standing there, she immediately ripped her hand away from Ricky's. Kelly gently nudged Beca, and the brunette was shaken from her trance. She cleared her throat then ducked her head, walking quickly to the left towards the diner with Kelly rushing after her.

"You're not over her," Ricky said softly as Chloe remained frozen minutes later.

"Huh? Uh, what-no. Yeah, I am."

"Chloe, you're not, and I like you, but-you really love her."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to be with her."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Y-yes."

The boy only sighed. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Chloe didn't move. She looked at him a moment before saying, "Stay with me tonight?"

He grinned at her with a nod, and they headed back to her dorm room.

* * *

Beca slid into the booth, hands shaking and breathing labored. Kelly ordered them two coffees before sitting down. The redhead was serious. She wanted to be Beca's friend. It was the safest way, the most logical way, and it was no game. She was genuinely concerned with how pale the quivering girl before her was. It worried her to no end.

"Becs, are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Beca breathed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It's okay to talk about it. I mean, I know I'm not your first choice, but-I'm on the outside looking in. Maybe it will give you a new perspective."

"There's not much to say, Kels." Kelly smiled at the old nickname, the first time she had heard it in four years. "I just-I'm-I messed up, and she's moving on. I knew it was going to happen, but I-I didn't think that it would happen so fast."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Of course. Romantic music number and all. It was no use."

"Becs, I think you just need to find yourself, to let time do its work. I know it's cliche, and everyone has probably said it, but what you need to do is embrace what you do have. Your sister came to my apartment that night you left. She really cares about you."

"I-I know she does."

"Then remember that. You have a family that loves you. They care about you. They will always be there to pick you up when you fall. They won't leave."

"I'm leaving," Beca blurted out now.

"What?"

"I-I'm leaving. Barden."

"What? Why? When?"

"After the last game. I'm gonna transfer."

"What about football?"

She chuckled bitterly now. "I don't care about football anymore. I don't want it. It took everything from me, and I-I just don't. I don't want that. I don't want to end up like my dad battered and broken."

"But, Becs, your dad found your mom."

"Yeah, but that's it for me. Chloe was it, and I screwed up."

"Becs, I know that it's what you think, but it's the same way you were thinking when your parents died. Things do get better though, and if it isn't Chloe, there is someone else out there that is better than her, better than me, that won't run away and leave you hanging when things get rough. Maybe one day, you and her can even be friends, start over."

"Like we are?"

She smiled. "Like we are."

"I just-no. I can't see that. I can't watch her move on. I'll be scared to go anywhere, for fear of seeing her. I just-I'm going to LA. I can do music there and go to school."

"What about everyone here?"

"I-they'll be fine. I know they will be. I'm going. I'll call them and explain when I get there."

"Becs, you're just-really angry and hurt right now. I understand if you leave, but-just do this one thing for me, okay?"

"Shoot."

"When you go out on the field on Saturday, take everything from them. Leave it all out on the field. The anger, the rage, the pain, the anguish. Use it to fuel you, and tear them apart."

"Deal."

* * *

"If you don't want to be with her anymore, why are you so upset?" Emily asked.

"I-I don't know," Chloe breathed, shifting the phone into her other hand.

"If you didn't care anymore, why did you kick that boy out two minutes after you invited him in?"

"I-I don't know."

"Chloe, you do know, and you're scared to admit it to yourself."

"No, I just-I can't. She isn't the one."

"How do you know?"

"Because I don't want her to be!"

"Baby, it doesn't work that way. I know she messed up, and I know that steroids are a pretty big thing, but this is Beca we're talking about, okay? She slipped up. She got caught up in everything, but you have to understand how much pressure she was under. You know that I had my doubts about her from the start, but now, I see that she really loves you, and she is paying painfully for the mistake she made, but she learned her lesson. I believe her when she says she has."

"I just-it just kept happening, Mom."

"Chloe, did she cheat on you?"

"N-no, but-"

"Did she not walk away from that girl that night? A girl who looked just like you might I add?"

"She did, but she's with her now."

"Were they holding hands?"

"No, but-"

"Did she freeze when she saw you?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Did she ever hit you?"

"What? No, I-"

"Did she always try to make it up to you?"

"But she shouldn't have to. She-"

"Did she not look for you, set up that whole musical number for you, beg you back? Because I know Beca, and Beca doesn't beg."

"Mom."

"Chloe, honey, close your eyes for me."

"But why? I-"

"Close them."

Chloe shut her eyes. "Okay."

"Now picture yourself ten years, fifteen years down the line. You're sitting on the front porch of a quaint little house with a white picket fence, and your dog is sitting at your feet. There are two small children and another older one running around in the yard. Aubrey and Stacie are walking up the drive with their children. Jesse and Luke are running the grill. It's Fourth of July, and everyone's coming to celebrate. Who's sitting next to you holding your hand?"

Chloe's eyes flew open immediately, tears appearing in them. "Beca."

"You love her, Chloe, and we're going to fall and stumble. We're going to make mistakes, but Beca didn't take steroids because she didn't love you. It made her a different person, a person you didn't like, but she quit them. For you. She's coming back. She didn't cheat or hit you or any other personal abuse that would make me think she can't change. Even with all of the fame, she didn't allow the groupies to get any closer than into her head, and it was a horrible decision, but she's trying now, and she just wants to prove to you she can do this. Once upon a time, Chloe, you were scared, and you ran from your problems too. You hurt her, and we will always only be human, and that comes with error. Do you love her?"

"Yes, Mom, I do."

"Then don't settle for regret, Chloe. Your father settled. Look what it left us with. Don't."

"I'm sorry, but I-call me weak or whatever, but I can't go back."

"No, Chloe, you can, but you won't."

"Okay, then I won't."


	13. When I Get Where I'm Going

**_A/N: So thank you for all of the reviews! Lol thank you guys for sticking up for me but you dont have to kill blue-wasabi24, I know that her insults and taunting are made with love haha made my day though. So we come to yet another chapter. I accidentally took too much medicine early because I have cold, sucks right? Who gets that in August? But anyway, yeah, so i was quite drowzy proofreading this. therefore please excuse any mistakes. I am sincerely sorry. Anyway, here you go!_**

**_Song: Soul To Squeeze-Red Hot Chili Peppers_**

* * *

**_I got a bad disease,_**

**_Up from my brain is where I bleed._**

**_In sanity it seems,_**

**_Is got me by my soul to squeeze._**

**_Well all the love from me,_**

**_With all these dying trees I scream._**

**_The Angels in my dreams,_**

**_have turned to demons of greed,_**

**_That's me._**

**_Where I go I just don't know,_**

**_I got to, got to, gotta take it slow._**

**_When I find my piece of mind,_**

**_I'm gonna give you some of my good time._**

**_Today loves smile on me,_**

**_It took away my pain, said please_**

**_All that you ride is free,_**

**_You gotta let it be,_**

**_Oh ya._**

**_Where I go I just don't know,_**

**_I got to, gotta, gotta take it slow._**

**_When I find my piece of mind,_**

**_I'm gonna give you some of my good time._**

**_You're so polite indeed,_**

**_Well I got everything I need._**

**_Oh make my days a breeze,_**

**_And take away my self destruction._**

**_It's bitter baby,_**

**_And it's very sweet._**

**_I'm on a roller coaster,_**

**_but I'm on my feet._**

**_Take me to the river,_**

**_Let me on your shore._**

**_I be coming back baby,_**

**_I be coming back for more._**

**_like an apple gift but i went out and never said my pleasures_**

**_I'm much better but I won't regret it never_**

**_Where I go I just dont't know,_**

**_I got to, got to, gotta take it slow._**

**_When I find my piece of mind,_**

**_I'm gonna give you some of my good time._**

**_Where I go I just don't know,_**

**_I might end up somewhere in Mexico._**

**_When I find my piece of mind,_**

**_I'm gonna keep for the end of time!_**

* * *

Arkansas had come to the wrong place. They knew that the moment the game started. Barden did not have a halfback today. They had a beast, one full of anger and rage and agony and anguish, one out for blood. The first linebacker that came at Beca got run through, and he was carried off of the field with a concussion as his head slammed into the turf. The cornerback that tried to dance with her sprained his ankle when she gave him that flawless stutter step, causing him to step too fast. He hobbled off of the field. The safety that tried to run with her fell into a coughing fit as she entered the end zone. He was a college football player. He was well conditioned, but somehow, he was nowhere enough in shape to run with Smash Mitchell.

Smash Mitchell broke the college record that day for yardage. She rushed for four hundred thirty-five yards and five touchdowns. Barden took the Southeastern Conference Championship 49-21 at home in front of all of their fans. There was no red hair and blue eyes in the stands beside Aubrey today, but there was red hair and blue eyes a little ways off, watching Beca intently. If the brunette squinted, she couldn't even tell it was Kelly. She was able to imagine that it was Chloe. This drove her to let out every emotion boiling inside of her, unleashing every bit of it and causing the greatest type of chaos on the Arkansas Razorbacks. She wore out the defense, and the linebackers could not even get their hands on her. She was spinning, juking, barreling through anything in her path like a tornado, a tsunami. Coach Adams was running up and down the sideline, slapping her helmet every time she trotted off of the field after scoring. She had brought her best game today, and it was easy. Now, all they had to do was wait for the polls on Friday, and they would know if they were playing in the BCS championship in January. If anything, they would be put into the Sugar Bowl or one of the other bowl games since they were conference champions. Still, there was nothing for Beca to celebrate.

Beca was out of the locker room before anyone else after a quick shower and dress. She exited back onto the field, deciding to go out through the main opening where less people would be waiting. As she walked across, she stopped at midfield. The lights had already been turned out, but the moon shimmered above her. She set her bag down before flopping down and laying her head on it. She pulled out her phone and began reading all of the text messages she still had saved from Chloe, all of the pictures and goofy videos.

* * *

_"I miss you, Baby Love, come home soon. xoxo."_

_"Baby, I just wanted to say I love you so very much."_

__**"I'm right next to you, Chlo."**

_"So, I still love you."_

_"Becs, wakie wakie. I already left for class, but I left coffee for you. Love you, Baby love. xoxo."_

* * *

This was the only way to make the win feel even mildly satisfying. She needed to feel like she still had her number one fan. They would be looking for her soon. She was due at Penny's as always, but she just wanted time to think. They had won. She should be thrilled, over the moon with joy, excited about what came next. She wasn't. No matter what happened, this was the end. She wasn't coming back to Barden for another season. It wasn't what she wanted anymore. She didn't enjoy football the way she once had. She knew that she would only kill herself trying to play a sport without passion and love for it. Her stepfather had drilled that into her mind over and over. Nothing mattered but love in the end. Huh, how ironic. Beca wished love didn't matter, that it didn't mean a thing. She wished she could just reach into her chest, extract the destructive emotion and toss it away like a bubble gum wrapper. She wished it was that easy, but it was not. Life didn't work that way, and Beca had had her heartbroken. It was only the second time in her life, but this was Chloe. This was her girlfriend of three years that she had been sure she would marry and have a future with, a future she would never even dare to imagine with anyone else. Only Chloe could summon those urges within the brunette, but it didn't matter now. Chloe was gone. Chloe had a new partner. Chloe moved on. Chloe wasn't hers anymore.

* * *

The redhead ran her fingers over the pendant on her necklace. She needed to give it back to Beca. She needed to go see her but only to give it back, to give her mother's necklace back. She could not keep it, not anymore. She had not gone to the game. She couldn't manage to do so. She knew that she had to cut off all ties now. She had been meaning to erase all of the text messages, the pictures, the videos, the brunette's phone number, and she vowed she would do all of that after finals. She would completely erase the past, and she would not look back. That was her vow to herself. She would continue going out for coffee and dinner and movies with Ricky because Ricky actually likes movies. Ricky doesn't play college sports, and Ricky's pre-med. Ricky's a sweet guy, and Chloe likes him. Who cares if she loves Beca?

* * *

As Beca walked into Penny's, she was met with cheers and applause. Penny rushed over and hugged the girl warmly. Beca kissed the woman's forehead.

"Such a good game, honey," Penny muttered into her shoulder.

"Thanks, Penny," Beca replied, slapping on a labored smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh, I couldn't miss it. We're SEC champions. Georgia hasn't seen an SEC championship in years, and you did it. Friday, we find out if we play for the championship, and you guys are going to take it! I promise you. Now, sit down, honey, your food's ready."

Beca hugged her aunts as well as the rest of their friends as she sat down between Aubrey and Luke. Aubrey patted her shoulder with a smile, and Luke gave her a wink. She just smiled weakly and bit into her burger.

"So, polls come in Friday then?" Allie asked.

"Yup," Jesse replied. "It's nerve-racking."

"If we don't get that game, man, this thing is definitely rigged," Donald said.

"Right? We only lost one game, and that was to the defending champions. How can they deny us in any way?"

"It's a monetary thing, but they know that they'll make big money with everyone coming to see B. She had over four hundred yards tonight. She broke a national record."

"Yeah, B, you injured like the entire defense," Stacie added in.

"Short Stack, you were hopping around like a kangaroo!" Amy chirped, and the group laughed.

"Yeah, B," CR agreed. "You were untouchable. You're gonna be great."

Beca only nodded as she continued to eat, not letting her friends know that the game was the furthest thing from her mind. She didn't care about the outcome anymore. She was going to leave as soon as it was over, and they may be angry at her, but that would make it easier to stay away. She wouldn't tell them she was going. She just would. Christmas break was in a week, and all she had to do was trudge through finals. Then, she could move forward and leave all of this heartache and memory behind.

Chloe didn't arrive for Sunday dinner with the excuse of studying to be done. Beca sat in the nursery with little Leah while everyone else lounged around downstairs.

"Guess whose birthday is coming in three days!" she gasped as the little girl giggled.

"B! B!" she squealed.

"Not my birthday. It's your birthday, Squirt. I promise I'll bring by your present, cool?"

"B! B!"

Beca chuckled. "I love you, babygirl. You know, I really will miss you. A lot, but I'll visit. We'll have Skype dates. Later, I'll give you a lecture about love. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. You got that?"

"B! B!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Leah wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, planting a sloppy kiss on her older cousin's cheek before resting her head against the base of Beca's neck. Beca sighed in content, slowly rubbing the little girl's back in soothing circles. It would be hard to leave Leah behind, but Beca knew she had to do it. If she ever wanted to heal and move forward, she could not stay in the same place as Chloe. She couldn't be around the source of her pain though it had been her own fault. She had to escape it, and she hoped that her family would understand.

Beca concentrated hard on her final week of her freshman college semester, turning in all of her term papers and feeling the pressure melt off immediately. After dropping off her philosophy term paper on Wednesday, she headed back to her dorm and decided on attempting to mix. Nothing had sounded right to her lately, and every mix she constructed was dark, depressing and grim. It was unlike her, and she wasn't liking anything that came out of her speakers. Her station shifts had become agonizing as requests came in for sappy love songs and such. She just didn't want to think about love at all. As she sat down at her desk, there was a soft knock on her door. She stood back up and walked over to open it. Stacie forgot her key at least three times a week, so she expected the tall brunette to be revealed when she answered. It wasn't Stacie however. Her breath caught in her throat, relief washing over her. Chloe stood there looking gorgeous as always, her bright blue eyes clouded with a million emotions. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like forever before Beca broke from her trance.

"Chloe," she breathed. "Hey, are you okay? Come in."

She stepped aside, but Chloe did not move. When the redhead at last came to, she shook her head and held out her hand to Beca.

"I-I just came to give you this," she croaked.

Beca hesitantly offered her hand, and Chloe slowly dropped the silver chain with her mother's stone-studded pendant into her palm. She gulped audibly.

"This was yours," she blurted. "I gave it to you."

"It was your mom's, and I can't keep it," Chloe replied.

Beca looked up now. She had been telling herself that the next time she saw Chloe, she would be able to control herself. She would be able to keep her composure. She would be able to watch Chloe walk away without a word, and when she left Barden, her thoughts and memories of the redhead stayed behind. She was not going to beg again, but now that Chloe was actually there before her, she couldn't help the words spilling out of her mouth.

"Chloe, can we please just-talk? Please?"

"There's nothing more to say, Beca. I do hope that one day, we can be friends, but that's all."

"Are- are you really over it? Three years just like that?"

Chloe sighed and turned to leave, but Beca caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"You can't answer me, can you?" Beca whispered, breathing labored and eyes glossy. "You can't? You can't say that you don't love me anymore."

"Beca, I told you I would always love you, but I can't do this with you anymore."

"Chloe, we had a rough patch. I messed up. I admitted that, but I'm clean now. I'm better, and even now when we haven't been together, I've been clean. I need you, and you know how hard it is for me to admit something like that, Chlo, please."

"Beca, we can't do this."

"Chloe, is two months of bad really worth walking away from three years of good?"

"What about when the next rough patch comes, Beca? Are you going to resort to drugs then?"

"Chloe, I love you, and those performance enhancements were hardly a drug compared to what you're meaning. I wouldn't like go off on coke or anything like that. You know me."

"No, I _knew_ you, Beca. I don't anymore."

"Yes, you do. I'm back now. I swear on everything, Chloe, I'm back, and I know you want to believe it because you're here instead of giving Aubrey or Stacie the necklace. You're here. I will spend forever trying to prove it to you, but, Baby, I am nothing without you. I don't want anything apart from you, from us. You have always been it. Always."

"I'm-I can't, Beca. I'm sorry."

Beca's eyes were welling up, tears leaking out of the sides. "Are you with him now?"

"What?"

"Ricky? Are you with him now?"

"Are you with Kelly now?"

She scoffed. "No, Chloe. I made a mistake that night. I just-I wanted her to be you, and she wasn't, and I couldn't. We went out for coffee. I was-just tired of being angry, of fighting everyone, so we went for coffee. We talked. About you. I don't want anyone else."

"Well, Beca, Ricky, he treats me well. He's nice. He's-"

"But that's not us, Chloe. It was supposed to be us. It was always us. High school sweethearts, remember? That was the dream."

"Exactly. _Was _the dream. I'm over that now. It isn't real."

"Chloe, how can you say that? After three years, you're just gonna run away?"

"No, Beca! I'm not running! You ran! You were willing to sacrifice everything for a slot on the football team! You used to protect me from people like that, but you became one of them. You became just like Tom!"

"I never cheated on you, Chloe. It never crossed my mind."

"But you were still selfish, Beca! Don't you see! Why can't you just let me be happy!"

"I can make you happy!"

The words that came out now killed both Chloe and Beca, but Chloe could not take them back. "No, Beca, you can't. I don't want you anymore."

As the air whooshed out of Beca's lungs and her heart cracked, Chloe turned and walked away without another glance. The brunette stared at the empty space before her, her mind lost and clouded with haze. To be rejected once was heartbreaking. To be rejected twice was a killing blow. She stumbled back into the dorm room, slamming the door behind her before collapsing against it, her tears falling like rain, crashing around her mercilessly. What was left of her world completely crumbled around her, and she could no longer stand the pain that was coursing through her body. It was maddening. She was yelling and screaming and thrashing around when Stacie, Amy and Cynthia rose came into the room. To everyone's surprise, it was the large, blonde Aussie that pulled Beca into her arms, tears already threatening to spill from her own eyes. Amy was rarely serious about anything, but seeing her little Shortcake in such agony had finally took its toll on her. Beca couldn't fight them off. She couldn't push away. She couldn't yell or scream at them to let her go. She was much too drained to do that. She could not fight anymore. It had all been knocked out of her. There was nothing left of Beca Mitchell now but an empty shell. There were no walls left. Chloe had bulldozed them down, demolishing every defense Beca had ever put in place only to leave in the end. Beca should have known. Time does not matter. Whether it was three months, three years, ten years, thirty years, fifty years. Everyone leaves. Eventually, everyone has a reason to turn and walk away without worrying about her heart, without caring how she will cope, without bothering to ask if she can survive. Beca wanted nothing more now than to go home, than to be with her parents, to rewind time and change everything. She never wanted to go to Barden High School or University. She never wanted her parents to die and leave her alone. She never wanted to watch her real father walk out on her and her mother when she was seven. She never wanted to be born in the first place, but no one had ever asked Beca what she wanted. No one had ever considered Beca and the repercussions that would affect her. Darren and Leah weren't alive to see the chaos their death had caused. They didn't have to feel that pain. Yet, Beca did now. She had held it in for so long. She had never fully mourned her parents. She had gone to Barden High and returned to wreaking havoc. Then Chloe arrived, and she kept the emotion at bay. Now, it all hit Beca at once, and though the room now held Aubrey, Jesse, Luke, Benji, Donald, CR, Amy, Stacie, Kelly, Ashley, Jessica and Denise, she had never felt more alone. Though she was surrounded by a group of people that continually cried for her, that still had not become fed up with tending to her, that still had not run for the hills, she had never been more lonely. Though she had a huge family that would do anything for her, that loved her more than anything, that would never leave her side, she still felt as if she had nothing. That was the worst part. She had people who loved her, and she couldn't let it be good enough. She couldn't be grateful for the people she did have. The sick thought was that she would gladly trade all of them for one Chloe, and it tore through her. There was nothing left now, and as the others looked on, they knew that. They knew that their Beca wasn't coming back anytime soon if ever. They now held only the shell of a once-great DJ, friend, sister, athlete. There was nothing left, and no one had the tools to fix the damage.

* * *

The team had been practicing hard all week. They pushed it to their limits. Usually, by the end of practice, they had guys throwing up or just collapsing on the field for a breather before hitting the showers. Coach Adams was a bit taken aback by the permanent look of rage in Beca Mitchell's eyes, but he said nothing. She was at the top of her game, and that's all that he could ask for. Coach Jackson however was different. To Coach Adams, Beca was only a football player, a star halfback, a meal ticket. To Coach Jackson, Beca was a friend, a niece, a daughter, family plain and simple. After practice on Thursday, he called the halfback into his office. She sat down across from him, cold, dead eyes downcast as Jackson observed her.

"Becs," he called, and Beca knew this was personal because very few people could throw around that nickname after her dad gave it to her first, and those very few people only used it when it was serious. "What's going on? Talk to me."

"I'm fine, Coach," she spat out, trying to keep the anger alive in order to fight off the pain.

"I know what happened with you and Chloe, Beca. We're family, and I'm worried about you. I just wanna know that you're gonna be okay."

"I'll be fine, Coach. One day."

"Beca, you can talk to me. You can tell me-"

"Coach, there's nothing to talk about. Everyone wants me to keep talking about it. I've already talked about it, and it has done nothing for me. It's over. She's gone. Let's move on. I can't move on when everyone keeps wanting me to bring it up!"

The large man was not deterred by her tone. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his clasped hands on his desk.

"You know," he sighed. "Gina left me once. It was back in our junior year of college, and-I was drinking all of the damn time. My grades were shit. I was about to get expelled, and I had just about forgotten all about her, you know. I was playing football too, and I let all of the glory get to my head. She left me. She left. She transferred to Georgia Tech, and she left. We didn't see each other for a year, but-when it was all over, I realized that I needed her. I would always need her, so I went to find her. We became friends again, and I went back to showing her all the many reasons why she had ever loved me to begin with. What I'm saying is, you can't just rush it, Beca. You have to remind her why she loved you in the first place."

"Thanks very much, Coach, but I'm all past trying and chasing someone who flat out said they don't want me anymore. I'm just fine."

"Hey, Becs, I've known you almost four years. I know that you have a lot of titles, but not one of them is 'quitter'. Remember that."

"Got it, Coach. Good night."

* * *

Coach Adams sat at his desk Friday afternoon, Coach Jackson and all of the other coaches and assistants sitting around him. His phone was placed at the center of the desk. The team piled into the office at exactly four o'clock as planned, some standing and others grouping at the door. Beca, Jesse, Red, Luke, Donald and Robbie sat right in front of Coach Adams' desk. All eyes were locked on the phone in the middle of it as if they expected the device to blow up. It might as well. The tension in the room was thick, mixed with anxiety and nerves all around. It almost sounded as if no one was breathing. What could be heard were hearts thrashing against rib cages, threatening to jump from the chests of their possessors. No one could speak. No one could move once they were seated. Sweat trickled down foreheads. Eyes blinked periodically. It was the only movement in the room at all. At exactly 4:16, the phone began to ring, and the tension skyrocketed. Muscles tensed, jaws tightened, eyes bulged. Coach Adams cleared his throat and leaned forward to retrieve the device. The phone's trip from the desk to his ear was agonizingly slow, and no one could breathe. They all listened very closely.

"Hello," he greeted, trying to sound calm.

"Coach Adams," a gruff voice replied. "Commissioner Gillis."

"Yes, sir."

"We have the polls back, and the committee has spoken. We feel that since it is Barden's first year in the division, they should take a back seat to other teams vying for a bowl game."

Suddenly, Coach Adams was fuming, the vein in his head threatening to explode as he clenched his fist. The entire team knew what that look meant, and their bodies went rigid, numb.

"What are you talking about, John?" Coach Adams growled now. "We went 11-1. We only lost to Notre Dame. We beat Michigan! We deserve that championship game, and you know it!"

"We're sorry, Evan, but-"

"John, you can't do that! You're not even going to give us another bowl game!"

"There will be plenty more years for-"

"Really? Can you tell that to my seniors!"

"Evan, we're sorry. Have a good day."

And just like that, the Barden Rebel season was over, finished, done. The Rebels had been robbed of a championship, of a chance to redeem themselves against Notre Dame. Beca would end her career without redemption. It was over now though, and part of her was relieved. She didn't bother cleaning her locker. She didn't bother doing anything. Once Coach Adams announced that Commissioner Gillis was denying them a bowl game due to politics no doubt, she rushed right out of the locker room. She headed back to her dorm. It was all over. There was no obligation here now. She entered the empty dorm room, closing the door behind her, and began packing up everything. Bellas would have practice until six. She had an hour and a half to pack up everything and get on the road before Stacie or any of the others came by. She would drop off Leah's present on the way, but she wouldn't tell her aunts where she was going. She would explain it all later. She just needed out. One day, they would understand.

She quickly tossed everything into boxes and bags. When everything was stowed away, she rushed downstairs and pulled her truck up as close as possible to the building. She began taking down stuff, paying one of the boys sitting outside to help her out. At last, she was down to her laptop case and mixing board. As she went back into the room to get it, someone else entered the room with a light knock on the frame. Beca turned around to find Kelly.

"Hey," she greeted, hoisting her laptop bag over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked, looking around at the mostly empty space.

"I told you. I'm leaving."

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah, school's out, and we didn't get the bowl game."

"What? How did you not get the bowl game?"

"They said that since it's our first year, they wanted to give it to someone else who has been in the division longer."

"They can't be serious! That's ridiculous."

"Eh, that's how it goes."

"Becs, you can't just up and leave."

"We had a deal. I did my work on the field last week, Kels, I'm done here."

"But, Beca, come on now. This is impulsive. Don't make decisions when you're angry. Your friends, family, the team. They all depend on you."

"I can't be that person anymore, Kels. I can't be strong for everyone else. That's what broke me to begin with. I can't do this anymore. I was so tired of being strong that it costed me Chloe, and I'm done with it. I'm gonna go drop off my baby cousin's birthday present then I'm leaving."

"Beca, you're not even gonna tell them?"

"I'll tell them when I get where I'm going."

"What if something happens on the way? What if-"

"I'll be fine. I keep emergency contacts programmed in my phone if something happens. I gave the truck a full tuneup yesterday. I'll be fine."  
Kelly eyed her for a moment, unsure of what to say before pulling the small brunette into a hug. She kissed Beca's forehead softly.

"Hey, do me a favor, will you?" Beca said now.

"Anything," Kelly breathed.

"Dye your hair back to blonde." She smirked as Kelly rolled her eyes. "Really, I like you blonde and brown-eyed. Don't change. Don't let anyone change you. It costs more than it's worth."

"Okay, deal. Will you call me when you get there?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Be safe, Becs. Do big things."

"I'll try."

After putting Kelly's number in her phone and Kelly doing the same, Beca kissed her forehead and headed down to her truck. Kelly followed her out, standing on the steps of Baker Hall and watching Beca pull off of the quad. A security guard was yelling after her, and Kelly giggled. Beca didn't care.

With one last look at Barden, Beca pulled out of campus. It was a bittersweet goodbye, and she felt guilty for not telling her friends, but she would explain it all later. She would handle all of the paperwork and financial aid and transcripts and everything later. Right now, she just wanted to celebrate her ensuing freedom and start fresh. It was the only way because there was no life at Barden. There was no life there without Chloe. Beca wasn't even sure there was a life outside of Barden or a life at all without Chloe for that matter, but she had to try, and her family would surely thank her later.


	14. With Every Ending Comes a New Beginning

**_A/N: Okay, that was the end! Lol JK JK. Sorry, I just took medicine. I'm a bit overly enthusiastic and goofier than usual. Who knew that was possible, am I right? am I right? Okay *deep breath* anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. I swear it made my night. The best one? "No it wasn't thunder, it was my heart shattering into a billion pieces. IT'S COOL." Bahahahahahaha I laughed for like 15 minutes so thanks for that. Ah, alright. Check it right now! I need to know, I mean I NEED to know how good this chapter really is. I am priding myself on this chapter, but if I fail and get anything less than 15 on a scale of 1 to 10 of epic proportions, I need to re-evaluate my life so please include your epic rating with the review. thanks because I hope this is my best chapter_**

**_Song: Halo-Beyonce_**

* * *

**_Remember those walls I built?_**

**_Well, baby they're tumbling down_**

**_And they didn't even put up a fight_**

**_They didn't even make a sound_**

**_I found a way to let you in_**

**_But I never really had a doubt_**

**_Standing in the light of your halo_**

**_I got my angel now_**

**_Hit me like a ray of sun_**

**_Burning through my darkest night_**

**_You're the only one that I want_**

**_Think I'm addicted to your light_**

**_I swore I'd never fall again_**

**_But this don't even feel like falling_**

**_Gravity can't forget_**

**_To pull me back to the ground again_**

**_It's like I've been awakened_**

**_Every rule I had you breakin'_**

**_The risk that I'm takin'_**

**_I'm never gonna shut you out!_**

**_Everywhere I'm looking now_**

**_I'm surrounded by your embrace_**

**_Baby, I can see your halo_**

**_You know you're my saving grace_**

**_You're everything I need and more_**

**_It's written all over your face_**

**_Baby, I can feel your halo_**

**_Pray it won't fade away_**

**_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_**

**_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_**

**_I can feel your halo (halo, halo)_**

**_I can see your halo (halo, halo)_**

**_Halo, ooh ooh..._**

* * *

Beca was glad that her bags fit mostly in the cab of her truck. Her aunts wouldn't see a mound of luggage in the bed if they looked out. She stepped out of the truck, grabbing the purple stuffed elephant she had picked up for Leah as she took a few deep breaths. It was critical now that she kept her emotions in check. Any hint of pain or remorse, and her aunts would jump on it. They could always read her like a book, and that could tear apart her entire plan. She could not let it happen. This was her only chance to get out before Barden consumed her. If that occurred, she would surely wind up in a much worse predicament.

She pulled her coat around her tighter and made her way up to the house, ringing the doorbell. Sarah opened it moments later with Leah in her arms. The little girl immediately lunged forward, and Beca caught her. Leah placed her usual sloppy kiss on Beca's cheek, and it took everything in the DJ not to cry now.

"Hey, Squirt," she greeted with a breathy laugh. "Look what I got you. Happy late Birthday."

Leah's eyes widened when Beca held up the elephant, and she squealed with glee as she pulled it tightly into her arms, cuddling it back and forth.

"B! B!"

"You're welcome, Squirt."

"Hey, Bug, what's up?" Sarah now said, kissing Beca's forehead as she walked in.

"Nothing much," Beca replied. "Came to bring her this gift."

Allie and Michelle appeared now in the hallway, and they hugged Beca, pecking her temple.

"Hey, how was finals week?" Michelle asked.

"It was-brutal but good, I think," Beca replied as they sat in the living room. "I feel good about all of my work."

"That's good to hear. Did the polls come in?"

Beca looked down, blowing out a large breath before answering. "Uh, yeah. The commissioner found it unfair for us to get a bowl game in our first year, so-our season's over."

"What!" Sarah shrieked. "That's ridiculous! How can they do that?"

"I don't know. It's all politics though, you know. No one wanted to see us play."

"They're just scared because they know you can beat Notre Dame now."

"Yeah, probably, but you know. We had a good season. It's okay."

"Oh, well next year will be better."

Beca tensed for only a moment before recovering. "Yeah, it will be."

"So where's everyone else?"

"Bellas are rehearsing. Their last one before break, and the boys are at the station."

"Do you have a shift tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm headed there in a bit."

As the women talked, Aunt Allie's phone rang in the kitchen, and she hopped up to get it.

* * *

She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to be selfish anymore. She wanted to do something good in her life for once for someone else. She owed Beca that much. She wanted to be there for Beca. She wanted to redeem herself. The brunette would hopefully thank her later. She took in a few deep breaths as she stood before the large metal doors. She knew this could either go really well or really bad, but she had to take that risk. No one else was going to do it. No one else was going to rescue Beca and save the day, save her from herself and her blurred vision. She kept telling herself that it would all work out, it was the right thing to do. Before she could talk herself out of it, she took one more breath, pulling open the large doors and walking inside. She could hear the sounds of soft singing and the booming voice of Aubrey from the main room. She walked down the hall slowly and into the Bellas practice space. As she edged closer, Aubrey's eyes met hers in the large mirror in front of the blonde. The captain whipped around and glared at her. All of the girls stopped and followed their leader's gaze, their eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" Aubrey growled coldly.

"I-I need to talk to you. It's an emergency," Kelly managed, her fists clenched.

"What is it?"

"Look, I know I'm not the best person in the world, but Beca's my friend. I messed up a long time ago, and I failed in proving that I care for her, but I do. If I didn't really love her, I wouldn't be here. I want to make it up to her, and she may hate me for this awhile, but I hope that one day she can thank me because I know this is the right thing to."

Aubrey was nervous now, not understanding what Kelly was saying, but she was terrified. She didn't like how this sounded, and her patience evaporated in an instant.

"What are you talking about, Kelly? Where is my sister? Spit it out!"

"The boys didn't get the bowl game. Their season is over, and Beca is on her way to California."

"What!"

"She's transferring out of Barden, and she wasn't going to tell anyone, not even her aunts. She said she can't stay here where the pain is too much, and she doesn't want everyone taking care of her anymore. Chloe." She locked eyes with the other redhead now. "Look, I love Beca, and I wanted her to be happy, but she loves you. I know that. Anyone with one eye can see that. Even without it, they can feel it. She loves you so very much, and she is tearing herself apart because she messed up. She did, but so have you. So have I. We hurt her before, and she forgave us in the end. I just want her to be happy, and I don't want her throwing away everything in a moment of impulse and anger. She loves football, but she said she doesn't want to play anymore because it took everything from her. She's quitting."

"Quitting!" The Bellas squealed in unison.

"Yes, and I couldn't stop her, but I thought maybe you guys could. She's going to ruin it all. She said she didn't want to live out a dream because her dream had Chloe in it, and if Chloe isn't in it, there's no dream to be had."

"She left already?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago, but she said she was going to drop off her little cousin's birthday present first, so there's still time, right?"

Aubrey immediately rushed over to her bag and pulled out her phone, dialing Aunt Allie's number. She waited patiently as it rang, all eyes on her. The room was holding in a breath, and no one moved. Chloe was in complete shock. Beca was leaving? Beca was quitting football? She was really going to go that far? The redhead could not believe it. Beca loved football, and she was giving it all up. It was stupid and childish, and Chloe could not understand what the hell the brunette was thinking. One day, she would learn.

"Aunt Allie," Aubrey said when the woman answered. "Is Beca there?"

"Yeah, she is, Bree, why?" Allie replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Okay, just listen to me please. I need you to keep her there as long as possible. Just make something up. Don't tell her we're on our way or that I called you."

"Bree, what's-"

"Just trust me, Auntie, please."

"Okay, I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks, we're on our way." She hung up and looked over at her group. "Let's go, girls. Aunt Allie's gonna stall her as long as she can, but we have to be quick. You know Beca. She has something in her head, and she's set on doing it. Ashley, call Luke. Tell him to get Jesse, Benji and Donald and meet us in the lot."

The girls quickly grabbed their stuff and rushed out the door. Aubrey picked up her bag, but as she was walking out, she realized Chloe was still there. She was sipping her water bottle and lazing around, but she wasn't heading for the door. Aubrey turned on her.

"Chloe, let's go," she said.

"No, Bree, you guys go," Chloe replied, not meeting her best friend's eyes.

"Chloe, come on."

"No, Bree. I'm not-no."

Aubrey stormed over to her now, her face tinged green and her eyes flashing dangerously. Her muscles were tense enough to cut with a butter knife, and if she stomped any harder, she would fall straight through the floor. She loved her best friend. She really did. She had known Chloe since they were five years old, and she had always been one to judge every action that redhead performed. She had become better at not being so judgmental three years prior thanks to her stepsister, but today, she had to say something. She had to take a stand because she couldn't watch on while Chloe tore apart the best thing to ever happen to her. Chloe stepped back.

"Bree, please, I-"

"Shut it, Chloe!" she barked, now standing directly in front of the redhead.

"Whoa." Chloe flinched at the tone.

Aubrey's tone became sickeningly sweet. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude. Chloe, can you please take your head out of your ass? It's not a hat."

"Bree, I-"

"Listen to me, Chloe! There is a girl on her way out of Barden, throwing away her career and everything else for you! She is in love with you, Chloe, and you're in love with her. You need to stop being so damn stubborn and admit it because if you don't now, she's gone forever! You know that guy you've been seeing is not what you want! Beca's the one. She has always been the one. If she wasn't the one, you wouldn't have told my mom off in that diner that day. You wouldn't have told me off and protected her instead of me! She's the one, Chloe!"

"That was three years ago, Aubrey! Things change! People change! Beca changed!"

"And she changed back!"

"Too late!"

Aubrey took a deep breath now. They had no time to spare. She had to put this in blunt terms.

"There's only one question you can ask yourself right now. I'm going to walk out that door, and you're gonna ponder this question with only seconds to spare. If the answer is yes, you stay here, and I don't come back in for you because we're losing time. If the answer's no, you high tail your ass out to the parking lot with us. Now, the question is this. Can you live a lifetime without Beca Mitchell, your high school sweetheart?"

With that, Aubrey turned on her heel and walked out of the gym, Chloe watching her exit. There was no need to ponder the question. Chloe already knew her answer.

* * *

"Okay, well I gotta get going," Beca sighed as she stood up.

"Wait!" Allie said, rushing in from the room just as both Sarah's and Michelle's phones beeped with a text message. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Aunt Allie, I have to get going. My shift, remember?"

"I'm sure Luke and Jesse can cover for a bit. Come on. Tell us about that philosophy paper."

Beca quirked an eyebrow at how flustered her aunt was. "Uh, I gotta go. I'll come by later."

"Becs, come on. Just stay awhile."

Sarah and Michelle read their text messages then their eyes snapped up to Allie then over to Beca who was now looking at Leah tugging to her leg.

"Look at that," Sarah said now. "She wants her favorite cousin-"

"Only cousin."

"To stay."

"B! B!" the toddler squealed, reaching up for Beca to get her.

Beca sighed but complied, picking up the little girl and kissing her head. She was oblivious to the numerous glances being traded between her aunts as she cooed at Leah. That lasted all of fifteen minutes however before she checked the time once more and set Leah on Sarah's lap.

"Okay, guys, I have to go," she said. "Really now."

"But, Beca-"Michelle said, but Beca cut her off.

"What's wrong with you guys? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Allie replied. "We're good. We just miss you."

"I'm here every weekend."

"We still miss you."

"Look, I'll stop by later, but I seriously have to go."

Beca took Aunt Allie in her arms now, and though it wasn't spoken, that hug felt like the last one to both of them. Beca kissed her aunt's forehead before Allie did the same, unsure of what to do. She held onto her a bit longer, trying to buy the girls more time. Beca at last pulled away, embracing Sarah next, and the hug had the same finality as the last. Sarah kissed her cheek before Michelle took her. Her aunts could not pinpoint the feeling in their stomachs, but something told them that this hug meant so much more than any other. Allie felt it most, and she knew it was her sister telling her that this was not right. Something was wrong here. As Beca pulled away from Michelle, she kissed Leah's cheek once more and headed to the door. Her hand gripped the knob, and Allie lost it. She couldn't just take a chance and hope for the best. She could not ignore the bad feeling in her gut, the worry in Aubrey's tone on the phone.

"Beca, stop!" she cried out now, rushing to her.

"Aunt Allie, I have to go," she growled, pulling the door open.

"Where are you going?"

"My shift. I told-"

"Beca, please don't lie to me." There were tears in her eyes now. "Bug, please. I love you so much, and I know you're hurting, but _please _don't shut me out. Please! I can't! I already lost my sister. I can't lose you too!"

Beca turned around now, and it took everything in her to keep all emotion buried within her. She wanted to cry out. She wanted to tell Aunt Allie the truth so that she could take away the pain, but Beca knew better. She couldn't do take it away. No one could. She had to do this. She had to leave before the pain consumed her. It was for her own good, and they would thank her later.

"Aunt Allie, nothing is going on," she said calmly, cupping the woman's face. "I am completely fine. I know I haven't talked much to anyone, but I really am okay. I finished out the semester. I'm working more on my mixes and at the station. We start break tonight. On my parents, I'm going to be okay. Just trust me please."

Aunt Allie could only nod, silently begging her sister to watch over their baby. Beca kissed her forehead before stepping back and walking towards her truck. As she slid inside, Michelle and Sarah stepped out of the house, and they watched the truck back out, only praying that Beca was telling the truth, only praying she was going to be okay.

* * *

Jesse had not been sure about Amy driving his truck, but everyone agreed she was the best speed driver in Tasmania with teeth. Oh, and in Georgia as well. He also had the fastest vehicle with all of his modifications. Aubrey sat next to her. The others were in the backseat and the bed of the truck. They were going to take a car, but the truck fit more, and they needed to be as compact as possible. Jessica, Lily, CR, Denise and Ashley were with Luke in his truck behind them. They raced down the Barden streets at top speed, and no one understood how Amy wasn't getting pulled over in broad daylight. They didn't dwell on it however. They needed to get to Beca before she left. As they turned though, Aubrey got a text message. The blonde opened it, and she gasped, her heart falling into the pit of her stomach.

"Sh-she left," she breathed, rereading Aunt Allie's text over and over. "She's gone. She-"

"There she is!" Jesse called from the bed of the truck.

Everyone looked up to see the black truck up ahead with the Batman decal on the back.

"Amy, push it!" Aubrey demanded.

* * *

Beca had just pulled out of Aunt Allie's house, and she was heading down the road towards the backroads that would lead into Atlanta then west on the interstate. She was trying to clear her head, turning on the radio, but a sappy love song was on, and she shut it off again. The tears stung at her eyes, but she kept them at bay. It wasn't time for that now. She was almost out. Then she could break down and let it all go when she reached the sandy beaches of California. Until then, she had to hold it together.

Amy pushed down all the way on the gas pedal, the truck surging forward. She caught up quickly to the brunette ahead of them, and everyone was on the verge of an anxiety attack. Beca looked up into her rearview mirror to see the truck behind her speeding up, and she quirked an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself.

She put her eyes back on the road as she turned onto the old highway leading around Atlanta. It was easier for her than going through the city. There were not many other cars on the road either. However, the truck was still following her at top speed. She looked up again, and it was much closer now. Her eyes bulged, and she gasped. She saw Amy now in the driver's seat, and Jesse was standing up in the back of the truck next to Kelly. She shook herself quickly and pressed hard on the gas. Amy followed suit, and she began pulling to the side of Beca, revealing Luke's truck behind them. Beca was furious. She knew now that telling Kelly had been a bad idea. She kept her eyes straight ahead even when she saw Amy pull up beside her through her peripheral. They couldn't follow her forever. They couldn't follow her all the way to California. They would give up, and everything would work out. She would explain later.

Jesse turned to the redhead now.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Amy!" he yelled into the open window. "Get close!"

At that, Amy swerved to the side, nearly hitting Beca, and the brunette had to swerve as well to avoid collision. Aubrey gave the blonde Aussie an incredulous look and slapped her arm.

"He said get close, Amy, not kill her!"

"Sorry about that," Amy replied coolly.

Jesse turned to the redhead once more when the truck was steady, placing a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging smile. Beca tried to ignore the people next to her, the people she loved, her family. She tried to ignore Kelly and Jesse in the back of the truck, and she tried to ignore what happened next. The redhead moved to the edge of the truck bed, climbing on top of it carefully and poising herself to jump. Before Beca could react, she hopped over into the bed of Beca's truck. The brunette growled, her blood boiling by now. Why couldn't they just leave it alone? Why couldn't they just understand that she couldn't be in such close proximity to Chloe, to the love of her life while said love moved on from her? It was impossible, and it would surely be the death of her if she stayed any longer. Was that so difficult to understand? Was it so wrong for her to want to heal? They would thank her later for taking her own well being into her hands and making it out. Her life depended on this, and they had to understand that. She would have to explain it now, but she would not be deterred. She wouldn't let them change her mind. Yeah, she felt guilty for not loving them enough to stay, for loving Chloe more than them, but she could not help it, and if she ever wanted to fix that, she had to vacate Barden now.

The redhead moved to the shell of the cab, climbing on top and over carefully as Beca kicked up her speed another notch. Amy slowed a little. They left it all up to the redhead to talk Beca down now. She positioned her legs parallel to the open window below as she lay on the top of the truck and swung them in, pulling herself inside. Beca didn't look over.

"Kelly, I told you what I was doing out of confidence!" she roared. "I didn't want them to find out! You said you were my friend! You didn't want me with Chloe either, and now you want me to suffer in Barden where I have to watch her move on! Where I have to fall apart over and over again! What the fuck! This is fuckin' bullshit, and I told you to just leave me-"

"DJ, shut the hell up, and look at me!"

Beca's eyes bulged, and she instinctively stomped on the brakes without a thought, the tires screeching in protest as smoke protruded from beneath the truck before it halted on the side of the road. Beca slowly turned her head towards the passenger seat, terrified but excited, scared but relieved all at once. This had to be a dream. She had to have misheard that voice, that sweet melodic voice that haunted her thoughts and caused her heart to ache yet at the same time sent shivers down her spine and brought her to life. It had to be nothing more than wishful thinking. Her mind was playing tricks on her. It was all of the overwhelming emotions. She was finally losing it. She had to be. This wasn't real. No, it was no dream however. She confirmed that when she turned to find herself meeting crystal blue eyes as deep as the ocean. Real ones. They were holding as much water as the ocean now too, tears yet to be shed, and Beca could not breathe. Her mind clouded as the breath became caught in her throat. The color drained from her face, and her eyes watered. Yet, all she could do was gape at the girl, hands gripping the steering wheel as she fought to stay conscious.

"Becs," Chloe breathed now. "I-I admit it, okay? I can't live without you. I love you. I am _in_ love with you, and I thought that it was best for you if I let go, if I walked away. It would be best because I was selfish with you, because I didn't want to share you with the fans or the groupies or _ESPN, _and you deserved better. I wanted you to follow your dreams and find someone that could handle the life, but then you were leaving forever, and I knew that there was no time left, and I was selfish, so I came. There would not be another chance, and I've died a little everyday since I walked out, and every time I walked away after that tore me apart. I was a coward because I kept telling myself that I couldn't handle the life, but when you love someone, you'll do anything for them, and I was scared to love you more than you loved me. I was so terrified, but I know now that there's nothing to be scared of. Aubrey asked me if I could live without you, but the person I had to answer to was myself, and I finally did. Beca Mitchell, I am so hopelessly in love with you, and nothing you do can change that. I was stupid and stubborn, and I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't need you, but I failed. Miserably, and I can't live without you. No one can replace you, Baby Love. I'll follow you anywhere. I'll learn to handle this life because you deserve your dream, and I deserve mine, but there's no dream to be had without you. You're it for me. I'll learn. I won't let you go through the pressure alone again. I am as much to blame for what happen as anyone because you were suffering, and I didn't do anything to help you. I only assumed and got angry with you for stupid, pointless things, and I wasn't paying attention, and I'm sorry. I know it'll be hard to trust me again, but I'm asking you-no, I'm _begging _you to try. I'll be by your side for every game, every win, every loss, every Heismann trophy, every bowl. I'll be sitting beside you for the draft, for you first contract signing, for all of it. I'll be there. Baby, just please don't go. Please."

Beca said nothing. She could only stare on. There were two trucks now parked behind them, but no one moved. Everyone held in a breath, waiting for something to move in the lead truck. At last, Beca looked away, expelling a labored breath. She opened the truck door and stepped out, closing it behind her before walking to the front of the vehicle. Chloe waited a moment before getting out and following. She stood before the brunette in the front of the truck, and she waited. Beca looked down at her feet, trying to compose herself, but she soon gave up. At last, she looked up, and she lunged forward, pulling Chloe into her arms and into a searing kiss. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. It felt amazing. It was like the first hit of your most addictive drug after so long. All of the pain and agony and worry and fear melted away instantly. The pressure was lifted from Beca's shoulders. She felt alive again as if she had just been jolted with an adrenaline shot. It felt as if she had just been revived, brought back from the dead. She had seen the light, and all she had wanted was to come home. There was no home without Chloe however. She needed her. They could hear the faint cheers of their friends.

"Perfect movie ending!" Jesse hollered somewhere in the distance.

"I deserve a spot in the new Fast and Furious movie!" Amy screamed.

"You almost killed us!" Aubrey hollered.

"Chill out, Sir. I executed the plan perfectly."

"Dude, Chloe was like one of Charlie's Angels!" Donald boomed. "I feel like we should've been playing a Mission Impossible theme song or something!"

"Dammit, I should've thought of that!" Jesse huffed in exasperation.

Stacie smirked up at him. "Worst movie scorer ever."

"Shut it, Conrad!"

"Bite me, Swanson!"

"No biting!" Aubrey snapped.

When Beca and Chloe parted, their heads rested together as they caught their breath. Chloe cupped Beca's cheek with one hand now, wiping away a tear, and Beca still could not believe that it was real. She gripped onto Chloe as if she were afraid the redhead would float away.

"I love you so much, Beca," she whispered softly. "I am so sorry for being stubborn."

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Beca returned. "I-I was stupid, and I lost sight of the most important thing to me, but you are. There's no future without you. I love you."

"Will you stay?"

"Will you?"

"I'll stay if you promise not to stop playing."

"I don't-"

"Baby, it's okay. I'm not leaving again. We'll do it together. Just be you. My little Barden Rebel. The one you were a year ago. She's so much better than the new model."

Beca smiled. "I promise. I'll be me."

"Then I'll stay. I need my Baby Love, my Beca. I don't wanna lie to myself anymore."

"Neither do I."

Their lips met again softly, and it was magical. They smiled against one another's lips.

"Oh, and you can thank Kelly for spoiling your getaway," Chloe chirped then.

"Wow, Beale, already pointing fingers?" Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Aren't you glad she snitched me out?"

"Of course, but I'm not getting yelled at for stopping you."

Beca smiled. "Thank you, for stopping me. Only you could."

"I know, but-damn." She sighed deeply now, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Jumping and climbing on a speeding truck was scary as all hell."

"You think it wasn't scary having a big Australian swerving into you! I felt like I was in Tokyo Drift! Or Cops."

"Yeah, maybe not Jesse's best wording. But, oh, Kelly really has to dye her hair back because if you ever call me that again, you're getting punched in the throat."

Beca threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Relax, Little Red. I already told her."

"Good."

Chloe grabbed her hand now and led her back towards their friends, their family. As soon as Beca reached them, she was slugged in the arms several times.

"What the fuck!" she roared, jumping away.

"Don't you ever try to run from me again, Mitchell!" Aubrey warned, fist poised to strike again. "Next time I'm gonna hit you with this truck."

"Okay, okay, I got it. I'm sorry."

With that, Aubrey jerked her into a tight embrace.

"Group hug!" Amy boomed, and everyone complied, gathering around the brunette.

"Thank God!" Jesse sighed. "We're all a happy family again!"

"No, we still have to go explain ourselves to Aunt Allie!" Luke reminded him, and everyone shuddered.

Jesse sighed. "And the chest match continues."

As they all pulled away, Beca cocked back and socked Jesse hard in the chest.

"What the hell!" he yelped.

"Don't ever, _ever, EVER_ push my girlfriend out of a speeding truck again."

"I didn't push her. She jumped." Beca socked him again. "Ow!"

"Don't let her!"

"Well don't speed off into the sunset again, Lone Ranger!"

"Deal. To be honest though, I was only stopping because I forgot to put gas when you started chasing me." Another round of punches. "Kidding. Totally kidding."


	15. Broken, Bent and BCS Bound

**_A/N: Okay so believe it or not, we still have quite a few chapters to go. I hope thats okay with you guys. Thanks everyone for you reviews on that last chapter and your epic ratings. I woke up this morning to a million notifications of PMs and reviews and favorites, so I got up feeling like Batman and whatnot. I took a bit of time on this chapter, my apologies. Family emergency, but I'm back, and all is right with the world. I promise that updates shouldn't take too long now, and I've already started lining out the sequel. I also have a one shot in the works that could possibly turn into a multi-fic if you so please, but I'm getting ahead of myself, so let's focus on this first lol. Thank you all though! I am so lucky to be loved by you! Note though, there are some things in this chapter that are highly unrealistic. Like, they would usually never revoke someones spot in a BCS bowl for another team, but it had to happen for us here on Beca's team. And well, don't ever take steroids and expect to pass. it is possible, but im not gonna get into it. that's probably bad on my part lol anyway, enjoy!_**

**_Song: Just Give Me A Reason-Pink ft. Nate Ruess (FUN)_**

* * *

**_Right from the start_**

**_You were a thief_**

**_You stole my heart_**

**_And I your willing victim_**

**_I let you see the parts of me_**

**_That weren't all that pretty_**

**_And with every touch you fixed them_**

**_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_**

**_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_**

**_Tell me that you've had enough_**

**_Of our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_We're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_I'm sorry I don't understand_**

**_Where all of this is coming from_**

**_I thought that we were fine_**

**_(Oh, we had everything)_**

**_Your head is running wild again_**

**_My dear we still have everythin'_**

**_And it's all in your mind_**

**_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_**

**_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_**

**_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_**

**_There's nothing more than empty sheets_**

**_Between our love, our love_**

**_Oh, our love, our love_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_I never stopped_**

**_You're still written in the scars on my heart_**

**_You're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_Our tear ducts can rust_**

**_I'll fix it for us_**

**_We're collecting dust_**

**_But our love's enough_**

**_You're holding it in_**

**_You're pouring a drink_**

**_No nothing is as bad as it seems_**

**_We'll come clean_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_That we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_Just give me a reason_**

**_Just a little bit's enough_**

**_Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_It's in the stars_**

**_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

**_That we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh, we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh, we can learn to love again_**

**_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_**

**_And we can learn to love again_**

* * *

"You jumped out of a moving truck!" Allie and Emily screeched, looking at the redhead incredulously.

Chloe only shrugged with a sheepish smile, her cheeks flushed red.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"That Beca wouldn't have stopped otherwise."

"She's right," Beca nodded supportively but flinched at the leveling glare she was then receiving from all three of her aunts, and she was pretty sure even Leah had a scowl on her face now.

"Don't even get me started with you again," Michelle growled.

She threw her hands up in surrender. "Got it."

"To be fair, Chloe executed the jump perfectly," Jesse said cautiously.

"Yeah, she deserves an Oscar," Donald agreed.

"Hey, don't forget to thank my amazing driving skills!" Amy shot out.

"Amy," Aubrey growled before her tone turned to a roar. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US!"

"You're over exaggerating now, Cap'n. Worse came to worst, we would've just driven off the road, maybe flipped once or twice and landed in the grass. Then the adrenaline would kick in, and I'd use the fat power to pull you all out of a burning vehicle."

No one knew whether they wanted to laugh or slap the shit out of her as they eyeballed her.

"Well, we're just lucky Beca didn't hate Kelly enough to slam on the brakes and throw her off," Sarah breathed. "If she thought it was Kelly, it sure was possible."

"I did think about it," Beca admitted. "but then I thought 'mmm better not'."

"Hey!" Amy snapped. "That's exactly what comes to my mind when I think about doing crystal meth. Weird."

Everyone gave her a strange look, and Jesse sighed. "That explains your work in the chemistry lab now, doesn't it?"

The family sat around the dinner table. After rescuing Beca, everyone had headed back to campus, resorting to telling the aunts, Emily and Lauren all of the details of their adventure during Sunday dinner. All Aubrey did was text her and let her know that everything was fine. There was no need to worry. Now though, Allie, Michelle and Sarah had not relented until she retrieved the entire truth from the kids, and this included multiple threats and bribes. Amy had started off the information swap by trading the fact that she was "driving the emergency rescue vehicle" for an extra helping of peach cobbler, and after that, it was pretty easy. Someone had to fill in the blanks, right? Once Aubrey was nominated to begin and she told them that Beca had planned to skip out to California, Beca found herself against a wall with Michelle's death grip around her, shaking her viciously and asking what the hell was wrong with her. After that, it came to this where Chloe was center of attention for her daring stunt. All in all, they would say that it went pretty well. Amy's commentary of course lightened the situation although now they wondered how much meth Amy had ever come in contact with. She did after all hook up with Bumper back in high school.

After dinner and washing the dishes, Beca and the boys settled into the living room for the Niners-Eagles game, and Beca was glad they all shared the same favorite team because they all knew that she was very competitive.

"Aww come on, Gore!" Beca jumped up and screamed at the TV when the Niners halfback got a handoff and made it only back to the line of scrimmage. "My Aunt Allie can run faster than that!"

"Hey!" Allie barked from the kitchen. "I heard that, Mitchell!"

"Heard what, Old Lady!"

Aunt Allie appeared in the den, and Beca quickly sat down, looking around the room as if searching for the culprit.

"All is good in here," she assured her aunt innocently. "Yup, all good."

"Mm hmm."

The girls sat in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and talking over their finals of the last week. They discussed semi-finals in February as well, and it was the most joy the house had seen in a long time. The genuine smile on Chloe's face warmed Emily's heart. She had been worried about her daughter for quite awhile, but now she saw the bright and bubbly little girl she knew and loved. The happiness was real and no longer feigned. The relief that had come over the house was long overdue.

"I'm just glad everything's back to normal," Michelle sighed as she sat down.

"Although," Aubrey drawled slowly before whipping around suddenly and slapping Chloe's arm. "You're an ass hat, Chloe!"

"What! Why?" Chloe shot back.

"Because we did this big, tear-jerking, heart-warming musical number on a roof in the snow in Michigan that took us hours to plan, and you couldn't just stop messing around then!"

"She has a point, honey," Emily said now, Lauren nodding beside her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Chloe huffed. "You know Allie got it on tape though!"

"Hell yeah, I did!" the woman squealed. "I had to edit it though. You know, the part where you blew Beca off and walked away?"

"Right."

"Okay, leave her alone," Sarah chided her girlfriend. "The point is it's better now."

"I guess her jumping out of a moving truck makes up for it," Amy sighed, and she received a round of glares to which she only shrugged.

As the boys sat yelling and hollering in the living room, Beca's phone began to ring. She waited for the play to finish on the screen before extracting the device from her pocket and looking at the screen. She quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mitchell," Jackson replied.

"Yeah?"

"I need you and the boys to meet us in Coach Adams' office in the morning. nine o'clock. Adams is calling the rest of the team. Hopefully they didn't all leave for break."

"Okay, but-is everything okay, Coach?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Kid. Can't tell you until tomorrow though."

"Okay, Coach, no problem."

As Beca hung up, Luke, Jesse and Donald looked over at her.

"Who was that?" Jesse asked.

"Coach Jackson," she replied. "He wants all of us to meet tomorrow at Adams' office."

"What for?" Luke asked.

"He said he couldn't tell us until tomorrow, but it sounded serious."

"I wonder what it is."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Beca and the boys arrived promptly at nine the following morning and settled into Coach Adams' office. The other coaches and assistants were there as well the way they had been the day of the call from the commissioner. There was a tension in the air. No one understood what was going on, but something told Beca that it was bad. Maybe they had been taken back out of the division. They were going back to Division II although she knew it would be completely political and would have nothing to do with financial stability or Barden Athletics whatsoever. Ever since she had committed to Barden officially the spring before and unofficially in her junior year, Barden Alumni had been making large donations to the athletic department, and with Beca playing, the football program had raked in quite the profit, thus stabilizing Barden enough to be admitted into the division in the first place, a process two years in the making. No, this could not be what the meeting was about, could it? Beca shook it from her mind and kept her eyes on Adams.

When the rest of the team at last filed in, the head coach stood up, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair before placing his hat back. He looked out at his players, his eyebrows knitted together. They all met his eyes, never cowering beneath his steely gaze. There was a look of question, curiosity, preparedness and anticipation in their eyes. He at last landed on Beca, their eyes locking in some sort of silent conversation as it seemed to the others. He sighed, nodding at her before looking up again. As he did so, another man entered the office with a few men and women surrounding him. The boys moved aside to grant entry until he stood beside Coach Adams. He was of medium height with silver hair and a trimmed goatee. He was dressed in an elegant grey suit, a red button-up dress shirt beneath with a sleek grey tie. He was important. Anyone could see that. His advisors stood around him.

"Barden Rebels," he greeted with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet America's favorite underdogs at last. I am Commissioner Gillis of the NCAA Division I Southeastern Conference. Now, as you know, the BCS National Championship game in Pasadena, California next month was to feature Notre Dame and Arkansas pitted against one another. However, the coaches' polls were clear from the start, and we didn't not take it into consideration at first. You must understand, this business is-"

"Strictly politics," Beca filled in sullenly, not realizing she had said it out loud until Coach Jackson and Coach Adams gave her a bewildered look. Still, she remained unfazed.

"Uh, yes, Miss Mitchell, to be blunt about it. This game is based on many monetary goals and standards we must meet in order to continue our bowl series. Well, now, after the matchup was announced, outrage flared. What we found is that the people want to see the Barden Rebels, the Cinderella story of the division, in the championship bowl game."

"Well, that's understandable, sir. We went 11-1 in the division. Who wouldn't want to see us try for redemption against the only division I team that was able to take down the Division II transfer? I mean, it makes perfect sense."

"Not to mention, we have the greatest female football player to ever step on a field," Luke pointed out, patting Beca's shoulder. "Point blank, sir, we earned it."

"And I agree," Gillis went on nervously, knowing the players were upset and for good reason. "We assumed, and we were wrong. We are here with a sincere apology to you and your families, and...we would like _you_ to represent our conference in the BCS championship bowl game against Notre Dame on January 6th. Do you accept the invitation?"

No one answered right away. The players waited with bated breath for their coaches to respond, but they did not. In fact, they all had their eyes locked on the small halfback sitting up front. She was staring up at Commissioner Gillis, but she could feel everyone's eyes on her. At last, she broke out into that old signature smirk, a look they hadn't seen in a long time. She then gave the commissioner her response.

"All you had to do was ask."

* * *

When the boys arrived at the Beale Residence where the girls were gathered, they walked in with their heads hung, Beca leading. Chloe rushed to her.

"Baby, what happened?" she asked.

"Was it a drug test?" Aubrey asked, exasperation plaguing her face.

Beca scowled at her as she answered. "No."

"Then!" Allie squealed.

The boys all looked up, and they could see the angst in their family's faces. Ashley cupped Luke's face, and Kelly stood between Stacie and Amy awaiting the answer. All the boys had told them was that they had been summoned to the field, but none of them could give any more details than that. The girls did not understand what they could have been called for, but all had been waiting for their return, unsure of what it could be, all worried for Beca.

"The commissioner came," Beca at last sighed, and eyebrows flew up, urging her to go on. "They, uh, they-they want us to play in the national championship."

Silence fell upon the room as the information sunk in then all at once, the girls shrilly screamed in excitement and cheer. Beca flinched as Chloe's voice climbed octaves before her. The redhead then pulled her into a hug, peppering kisses all over her face, and she smirked.

"You're gonna make me look like I was making out with poison ivy, Beale," she snorted.

"I don't care!" Chloe shot back. "I'm so proud of you, Baby! When do you play?"

The women all calmed to hear the rest of the information. "January 6th. Get your plane tickets. We're off to Pasadena. We're going after Notre Dame."

"That's amazing!" Sarah cheered.

The women all took turns hugging the boys, kissing their foreheads. Lily even gave Donald an eskimo kiss, her usual awkward sign of congratulations and pride.

"It will be the last BCS championship," Beca went on.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked.

"Well, next year, they're converting to a four-team bracket to determine the championship game. After this controversy, everyone got to talking. Even the president was in on it. They'll seed the teams next year, and the teams will play in the conference championship then a bowl game. We would probably play in the Sugar Bowl, and the winners move on to the championship.

"Wow, leave it up to our Barden Rebels to make some noise."

"Aint it the truth!" Luke replied gleefully.

"Well, don't make them regret it, guys," Emily said. "Make it count. Show them you deserve it."

"Oh, we plan to," Beca assured her. "We will."

"Well then," Allie huffed, clapping her hands together. "Let's get down to see Grandma Penny. She has to plan for this because there's no way she isn't going."

"True that."

When the group arrived at Penny's the elderly woman came out of the kitchen, and she squealed with joy at the sight of them. She rushed into Beca's arms first as always.

"Hey, Penny," she greeted with a chuckle, wrapping her arms around the tiny woman.

"Beca," she breathed, cupping the brunette's cheeks. "Oh, we heard about the game. They're a bunch of idiots. They're only scared."

"Well, actually, Penny, that's what we came to talk to you about. The commissioner came today. Everyone pretty much went against him when he announced the contenders. He wants us to play. We're headed to Pasadena after New Year's, and you're coming with us."

"I am?"

"That's right," Aunt Allie stepped in now. "I'm getting your ticket tonight, Penny."

"Oh, no, dear, you don't have to do that. I don't-"

"Grandma Penny," the boys and Beca said all at once before Beca went on. "You're going. There's no way we're letting you miss it."

The woman was instantly in tears as she pulled the four large players into a group hug. They chuckled and helped her out, moving in around her as she cried into Beca's chest.

"Thank you so much," she breathed.

"Hey," Beca said, hands now on her shoulders. "You've been there since day one for us. Where would we be without your motivation and belief and free burgers?" Penny chuckled. "You're going, and that's the end of it, Penny. We can't do it without you."

The woman looked up at all of them, everyone giving her a look of reassurance.

"Don't make us kidnap you, please," Jesse pouted. "Chloe here _can _jump through windows."

They laughed heartily as Penny playfully swatted his arm.

"Okay," she at last sighed. "I'm going,"

It seemed that the entire restaurant was listening in because everyone erupted into cheers, throwing victorious fists up in the air when she answered. Then there were countless men patting Beca and the boys on the back. They were back in it. They had done the impossible. They had made it, in their first Division I season, to the BCS championship game. It was across the country against the best team in the nation, the only one that had been capable of taking Barden down, but this was a different team. This was a team who had been doubted, discouraged, exhausted and cheated. This was a team with nothing to lose and everything to gain. This is what they had been working for their entire career thus far, and it came down to one thing as it always had for Barden. Who wanted it more?

Ben Hayward could not believe it. His team had been invited to the championship bowl game. His team would be facing off against Notre Dame again. His team would be playing for the coveted crystal football. His team would be starting Beca Mitchell. He knew her secret however. He held the same secret, but he knew how to beat it. He wasn't so sure that he did, and he was going to use it against her. He was going to make sure that she did not take his last chance to make an impression on the NFL draft. It was all he had left, and if he wasn't drafted, he didn't know what he would do. His grades had barely kept him afloat through college. He needed to play ball, and there was no way that some little alt girl with mad lib beats was going to deny him that. As the commissioner headed for the exit of the training facility long after the rest of the team had vacated the premises, Ben stepped towards him and called him over.

When the team returned to the field Tuesday morning to resume practices, they were surprised to find more men and women in suits awaiting them. Coach Adams ushered them into the locker room, and they clambered in. The men in suits descended downstairs with Coach McGowan, and Coach Jackson began sending the boys down one by one to meet with them. Beca, Luke, Donald and Jesse sat together quietly, and the feeling in their guts told them exactly what was going on. They conveyed no emotion. Luke was called first of their group, and he went down relaxed. When he returned fifteen minutes later, he gave his friends a nod letting them know their hunches were right. After Donald went in, he came back out nervously. They were all worried for Beca, but she was calm and collected. If McGowan had told her the truth, she would be okay. She watched as Hayward was taken downstairs, and she couldn't help but shiver at the smirk he threw over his shoulder at her. What did he know that she didn't know? He took the stuff. He looked much too calm for her liking, but she shook it off. When they called her, she followed Coach Jackson down. They handed her a cup, and she retreated to one of the bathroom stalls across from the lower-level showers. The entire time, her face portrayed no emotion, a sullen look on her face. The woman administering the test smiled at her warmly as she handed over the sample then she returned upstairs, McGowan beside her.

"No worries, kid," he hissed. "Those vitamins you were taking? They have you covered regardless. It was a performance enhancer, but it's not as strong as the stuff Hayward takes."

She only nodded before she reached the locker room once more. The team was then excused for practice as the list dwindled down, but an hour and a half in, the test administrators came out to the field. One of them whispered to Coach Adams.

"What!" Adams screamed, and Beca flinched. "Are you fuckin' kidding me! That can't be right!"

The man talked into his ear again, and Adams huffed in exaggeration before nodding slowly. He looked up to where the halfbacks were practicing their independent drills, and Beca's stomach dropped, her heart plummeting after it. He began walking towards them, and she gulped. Ben stood there smirking at her, his arms crossed. Adams stopped a few feet away.

"Mitchell," he called, and she looked at him slowly.

"Yeah, Coach," she said cautiously, breathing labored.

"Come here."

The entire team was watching now, frozen in their tracks before Coach Jackson ordered them back to workouts despite being in shock himself. Jesse, Luke and Donald didn't know what to do. They knew it was possible, probable even, but they had still hoped. When Beca reached Coach Adams, he grabbed her face mask, pulling her so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Mitchell," he breathed.

"Coach," she replied, holding his gaze nervously.

"Listen, Hayward and Reagan both tested positive for this shit." Her eyes bulged. "That means I have no other halfbacks. I'll use Bryant and most likely Grey if I have to, but there's going to be a lot of weight on you. I have faith in you though. I need your A-Game, kid. It's vital."

Beca was in awe for the longest of time, zoning out as his words sunk in. She was safe. She was okay. She had been granted a pass, and she knew she would never take it for granted again. At last, realizing she had not responded, she quickly nodded.

"Yeah, Coach," she managed. "I-I can handle it."

He slapped her helmet with a small smile. "Alright, go work with the receivers." She nodded as he straightened up, and she headed over to where Jesse and Robbie were working with the wide receivers. "Hayward, Reagan, come with me!"

The smirk was wiped off of Hayward's face immediately, his body tensing as he looked over at Coach Adams' rose red face.

"NOW!" Adams ordered, and the two boys quickly moved forward, following him off of the field.

As Beca reached Jesse, he patted her helmet. They would talk later, but for now, they had a championship to prepare for.

* * *

"How scared were you today?" Chloe giggled as Beca flopped onto the bed after returning from the field.

"Pretty fuckin' scared," Beca admitted. "He called me over, and he was pissed. I was sure it was me, but nope. Now I'm the only halfback though."

Chloe crawled up on top of her. "So did you learn your lesson then?"

"Yeah, but not because of football."

"Don't get cheesy on me now, Mitchell."

"Right, sorry. I can't help it, Beale. Over the course of three years, you have deteriorated my badass reputation."

"No, I just saw through it."

"Whatever."

Chloe smiled, kissing the brunette's nose softly. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too, Little Red. I really did. Which reminds me." Beca reached into her shirt.

"Okay, hold on there, Becs. You don't need to flash the goods to-"

"Hush up, Beale."

She then extracted the sliver necklace, unclasping it from her neck and sliding it around Chloe's. Chloe grinned as she moved her hair out of the way, Beca clasping the necklace.

"I believe you can have this back now," Beca said softly. "But next time, you won't be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time," Chloe assured her.

"Good because it doesn't feel even remotely right when we're broken."

"We were never broken, Becs. We were just bent. We had to learn to love each other for who we were again, but we never fell out of love."

"Wow, that makes so much sense. How do you always do that?"

"It's just the truth. No tricks to tactics. Just the truth."

"That's what I love about you. I never wanna lose you again. I'm going to be good again."

And Chloe believes her because Beca is telling the truth. "I know. You're it for me, Mitchell."

"You're it for me too, Beale, but you already knew that."

"Pshh, yeah I did."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be so modest."

"Becs, I got you to beg!"

"You jumped out of a moving truck! Into another moving truck! And broke in through the window! What if it had been rolled up!"

"Then I would've kicked that bitch in!"

Beca snorted. "Admit it, Red. You were scared."

Chloe watched her for a moment, trying not to give in, but then Beca threw on that trademark smirk that had been melting away Chloe's reserves for years now.

"Yeah, I was scared."

"So was I."

Beca craned her neck up now to capture Chloe's lips in a kiss, propped up by her elbows. Chloe's hands slid around her neck. Beca reached up with one hand to place it at the back of Chloe's neck and pull her impossibly closer. The kiss was slow, passionate, loving, and it ignited a fire within each girl's pit of their stomach, rising up into their chests and spreading throughout their bodies. It was unlike any other kiss they had ever shared, and it meant so much more than it ever had. It was as if it solidified something, repaired all that had gone wrong within them. It healed the wounds on their hearts and sealed the cracks. It melted off the ice that had been created around them. It seemed as though everything had fallen into place. The stars had aligned, and all was right with the world. This was right. They were right.

Chloe rolled over, pulling Beca atop her, lips never separating. Beca ran her tongue over the bottom of Chloe's lips, and the redhead granted access. She peeled off Beca's plaid button-up, running her hands delicately over bulging biceps. She had missed this. She had missed the cuts of Beca's strong arms, the smooth chisel of her abs, the curve of her hips, the soft feel of her lips, the smell and taste of her. Her hands trailed up Beca's sides beneath her tanktop, pulling the garment up and off and tossing it aside. She re-memorized every inch of the girl above her, the girl who held her heart and always had, always would. She reached down and unbuttoned her own blouse now, their lips still moving as one. She shrugged out of the garment and threw it to the floor before pulling the brunette against her. Beca pulled away slightly.

"Are you sure about this, Babe?" she asked nervously.

Chloe smiled. The Beca that she had broken up with, that she had walked away from never asked if she was sure. She never asked at all. The Beca she had grown to despise didn't care what the redhead wanted or how she felt about sex. The Beca she had wanted to forget took what she wanted, and blind Chloe could not deny her. No, but this Beca asked. This Beca cared. This Beca wanted to know how she felt about it. This Beca wanted to know if she was sure. This Beca was looking at her nervously like the old, awkward girl she had fallen in love with many moons ago. This Beca's eyes were filled with all of the world behind that nervous glance however, a look long removed, a look Chloe had not been given in so long, a look she missed dearly. This was definitely her Beca. Her Beca was back, and her Beca wasn't going anywhere, and this Chloe fell in love in that moment all over again. She cupped Beca's cheeks.

"Yes, Baby Love, I'm sure."

Beca smiled and proceeded to undress before crawling beneath the sheets with her girlfriend. They made love. It wasn't just sex. It wasn't the carnal, rage-filled action that had taken place prior, that had begun when Beca had fallen apart and turned onto a destructive path. It was not the animalistic act that Beca had pressed on Chloe for weeks, waring her out and making her sick, making her feel used and anything but loved and cherished, anything but cared about. They made love, real love full of soft kisses, delicate touches, steady breathing, and the utmost care. Chloe felt loved, cherished. She was happy, and she was Beca's. _Her _Beca's. The relief that washed over her as Beca gingerly kissed her neck relaxed every muscle in her body, and she held onto her girlfriend like a lifeline, as if she would evaporate if she let go. Beca was most careful and gentle with her, more than ever, and it may have been fear, but it was certainly also love. This made the event all the more special, all the more beautiful in Chloe's eyes. She had always been a sucker for romance, and her Beca knew how to accommodate for that. As she arched up into Beca's body, falling over the edge of passion and pleasure, she gasped.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Baby," Beca breathed.

As they came down from their high, Chloe cradled Beca's head against her chest, their breathing evening out gradually. This was perfect. This was love. This was all that Chloe could ever ask for, all that Beca ever needed. This was them. This was their reality. This was life. This was Beca and Chloe. If it was up to them, this was forever.


	16. A Very Rebel Holiday

**_A/N: Okay so here we go. SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE WITH THIS CHAPTER! A CERTAIN BLUE-WASABI24 WAS DISTRACTING ME. This is just some family time really. I bit of bonding and Bella-Rebel shenanigans. Also, I hate to say it, but I think that those that said the chase and make up of beca and chloe were too easy are masochists. I mean, come on. They argued the entire story lol and Beca was exhausted. Realistically, there are just times where you know you want something so bad that when its thrust back into your hands, you're too weak to fight it so you embrace it. Simple. Chloe walked off the roof after an elaborate musical number. and hey, ive never seen a car chase in any other fic. usually they make up after said music number. they did not but i appreciate the feedback and sorry you feel that way. for all who did like it, love it, anything. thank you! _**

**_Song: Home-Phillip Phillips_**

* * *

**_Hold on, to me as we go_**

**_As we roll down this unfamiliar road_**

**_And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along_**

**_Just know you're not alone_**

**_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_**

**_Settle down, it'll all be clear_**

**_Don't pay no mind to the demons_**

**_They fill you with fear_**

**_The trouble it might drag you down_**

**_If you get lost, you can always be found_**

**_Just know you're not alone_**

**_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_**

**_Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo_**

**_Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa _**

**_Settle down, it'll all be clear_**

**_Don't pay no mind to the demons_**

**_They fill you with fear_**

**_The trouble it might drag you down_**

**_If you get lost, you can always be found_**

**_Just know you're not alone_**

**_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_**

* * *

It had been over a month since Beca had been able to create a fresh mix, one that didn't make her want to curl up in the fetal position in her closet and cry for days. She had "gotten her groove back" as Amy had put it, and the new mix she had just finished sounded amazing if Stacie touching herself and Aubrey bobbing her head was anything to go by at the moment. As Beca sat with the two girls in their dorm room trying to get an idea for the Bellas' semifinal mix, Beca's phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket, not moving her eyes from the laptop screen immediately. When she at last did, she found a number she did not recognize on the screen, and she quirked an eyebrow. She then cautiously answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this DJ Smash?" a male voice questioned.

"Uh, yeah, this is. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Mark Gadsden. I am the owner of 'Madness' here in LA."

Beca's eyes bulged. "Madness? Like the club 'Madness'? Like where David Guetta and Justin Timberlake had their album release parties?" Aubrey and Stacie stopped talking now to look over at the girl just as Chloe walked in after having lunch with her mom.

"Yeah, that's the one. So we hear that you'll be in the neighborhood for the BCS championship game on the sixth. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, that's right."

"Well, how would you and your family like to stay an extra few days after? We're opening a new location, and we would really like you to DJ Friday night. We got your mixes from some contacts in Atlanta, and we have never been so impressed. Plus, you're a really big name among college students, already very well known. If all works out, we can set you up for when you get back to Atlanta and get some gigs."

"Well, sir, I have a big family."

He chuckled, and all three girls were now staring at her curiously. "Well, DJ Smash, you sound like a very family-oriented woman if that's your first response."

"That I am, sir. They come first."

"No worries. Whatever the quantity, we will accommodate all of you. We'll set you up with hotel rooms, food and transportation will be covered, and we know you're only nineteen, and I know a lot of your family that associate closely with you are too, but we can grant you all access to the DJ booth and its VIP skybox and free alcohol-free beverages." He didn't sound all too serious at this part.

"Seriously?"

He laughed again. "Yes, ma'am, seriously. We can start setting everything up now, and it will be all set for after the game. How does that sound?"

"That-yeah, that sounds great. Yeah, I'm in."

"Okay, so we'll be in touch. We'll talk over your payment and everything before the gig, and we'll have the entire setup ready, so you just need the basics."

"Okay, thank you very much, sir."

"No, thank you really. Oh, and Smash?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Kick Notre Dame's ass."

She smiled now. "Will do, Sir. Oh, and by the way."

"Yeah?"

"It's DJ Titanium B, Sir."

"DJ Titanium B? Hmmm, yeah. I like that. I like that a lot. Will do."

"Thanks."

As she hung up, she found three pairs of eyes staring at her intently. Aubrey tilted her head as if urging her to explain when she didn't immediately.

"Uh, that was the club owner of Madness in LA," she said slowly.

"Madness?" Stacie said. "That's like, the hottest club in the area. My cousin goes to UCLA, and she said a lot of celebrities are always out there."

"Yeah, and they're opening at a new location the Friday after the championship. They, uh, they want me to DJ the opening."

"What!" the three girls shrieked.

"Yeah, they're gonna pay for us all to stay a few extra days with hotels, food, transportation, everything. They'll even give you guys free access to the DJ booth and the VIP skybox."

"Seriously?" Aubrey gasped.

"Yeah, seriously. He's willing to have all of us. I told him I have a big family. He said it wasn't an issue, so I said yes."

Chloe was then in her arms, hugging her as tight as possible, Beca struggling to breathe.

"I am so proud of you!" the redhead squealed. "Baby, you are amazing. I have to call mom."

"Me too," Aubrey said, pecking Stacie's lips before getting up to get her phone.

"I guess I'll call the boys," Stacie sighed, pulling out her own phone.

"I'll take the aunts," Beca said then.

After the excitement of Beca's first big gig had settled down just a bit, Beca and the boys headed to practice. It was tough, grueling, completely exhausting, but it was all going to pay off. Channing it seemed had even made peace with Beca, and he was talking to her more about the game at hand. She was glad he finally had his eyes set on the prize. He was throwing better than ever as well, and Beca was betting that the gameplan was going to be well balanced between running and passing. Coach Adams had considered pulling one of his redshirt freshman at halfback, but it was one game, and he didn't to waste one of their seasons. He had Donald taking handoffs though, and the boy knew that if he did need to go in for Beca or Luke, he would still have to play defense as well. He was all for it however, a team player for sure. They needed everybody on this, and they all wanted it more than anything. No one liked losing, and many other squads would be discouraged playing the only team that had beaten them and beaten them badly at that. However, Barden was fueled by the chance at redemption. It was gasoline on a fire, and they were all willing to go the extra mile to make it count.

* * *

As Christmas arrived in Georgia, it was another family gathering for Beca and her friends. Some of their parents agreed to have dinner at Aunt Allie's house on Christmas day, and the group stayed the night as they usually did, presents under the tree that they decorated each year together. You could tell by the scarlet and white theme with football-shaped ornaments and that of the like. Allie picked up Penny that morning to bring her over. The old woman had been set on helping with the cooking as she always was on Christmas, and she would not be deterred. She spent every Thanksgiving at the restaurant feeding homeless people and poor families, but Christmas was a day of family. She loved being in the house with a bunch of people that adored her. Even little Leah brightened when she saw the old woman. Her four children never came to visit or invited her out to celebrate with them, but that was okay now. She had a family, and they loved her dearly. She walked in with a bag full of gifts for all of them, and it was amazing how well she chose presents for a bunch of teenagers, now adults. The light in her eyes was enough for them not to care whether she brought presents at all or not. They were just glad she was there. Beca and Jesse had continuously told her that free food would suffice, but she returned with the fact that she always gave them free food, and it was simply not enough for her grandchildren. This warmed their hearts.

As always on Christmas morning, Beca was shaken awake vigorously by a bubbly redhead that was jumping around like a five-year-old.

"Baby, wake up!" she squealed. "It's Christmas, and you promised Aunt Allie you would do this!"

"I changed my mind," Beca grunted.

"You can't do that! Come on, Grinch. Get up."

"No."

"Beca!"

"Shhh. Five more minutes."

"Baby, Leah's already awake! What about her and her first real Christmas she might remember!"

Beca cracked one eye open then the other, and Chloe was super close to her face, grinning madly, and it made Beca recoil slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," she sighed.

"Okay, go brush your teeth and get ready," Chloe directed. "We'll be waiting in the living room."

Twenty minutes later, the adults all sat around drinking coffee and trying to wake themselves up fully. Leah was making a run for the tree every few minutes, and Sarah had to keep stopping her before she could reach it.

"Come on, Bug," she pleaded. "Wait just a few minutes. Santa will be here soon."

A few minutes later, they all heard footsteps trudging down the stairs, and Leah gasped, jumping into her mother's arms. Then the awaited arrival occurred. Santa Claus, a very short, petite and grumpy looking one, appeared in the doorway in the traditional red and white outfit, hat and beard along with a sack slung over her shoulder. Everyone had to bite back a laugh as she entered the room. Leah was all smiles however. She squirmed and slid out of her mother's lap and ran into Santa's arms as fast as her little legs would carry her, squealing in glee. At last, Santa smiled, picking up the girl.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas," she greeted in her deepest voice. "Are you Leah?"

The little girl nodded vigorously, stroking her beard. "Santa!"

"That's right. I believe I have some gifts for you."

Allie began recording with the video camera as Santa sat in the armchair, Leah perched on her lap, and she opened up the bag. Leah ripped open packages as they were handed to her, squealing at the various toys and stuffed animals. She had never smiled so big, and it split her little face in half. When the last present was opened, she began showing everyone what she had been given by Santa, dancing a little as she did so. Everyone's hearts swelled at the sight. When Leah toddled into the den to get her stuffed elephant that would play with her new tiger, Sarah trailing her, everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter. Beca scowled at them.

"That's like the cutest Santa Claus I've ever seen!" Chloe shrieked, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"Are you serious?" Jesse snorted. "She looks like a lawn gnome."

"Shut it, Swanson, or you'll wind up in this sack," she retorted.

"The beard suits you," Aubrey said now. "You should wear it all of the time."

"Posen, you can stick this beard right up-"

"Hey!" Michelle warned.

"Kidding. Kidding."

After Beca suffered through a million rounds of pictures, Jesse slyly uploading them on all social networks and tagging her, and another fifteen minutes of Penny and her aunts pinching her cheeks, Beca disappeared upstairs to change while Leah was occupied. When she arrived back downstairs, Leah ran up to her and showed her all of her gifts. She kissed the little girl's forehead before sitting down beside Chloe on the couch.

"B! Santa!" she squeaked.

"Aww, did I miss him? Darn it."

"B! Uh oh!"

The family chuckled as Leah snuggled into Beca's chest, patting her shoulder as if consoling her. Beca smiled. She stroked the small girl's brunette locks softly, sighing in content. Chloe smiled as well at the display, her heart swelling dramatically. It surely was a warming sight. Beca had never really pictured herself liking children at all, but with Leah came a new outlook on everything. She would never admit it, not like she needed to, but she had become quite the softy in recent years. For instance, three years ago had Chloe asked her back the way she had on the highway that day, Beca would not have given in so easily. She would have put up her walls and closed herself off, fighting every word the redhead had to say. She would have shot down every apology, every plea, every reason given for her to stay. She would have kept going and never looked back. She would have battled Chloe until she was blue in the face, but that wasn't Beca anymore. She had been weak, tired of fighting, exhausted of lying to herself and telling herself it would never work again. She had given in all too easily, and the old Beca would have been terrified at the action. She would have run away, cursing herself for being so brittle and easy. However, that wasn't Beca anymore. She wasn't going to keep pushing away. All she wanted was Chloe's love. They had of course talked about it all in explicit detail, Chloe making her believe she wasn't going to run again and Beca making her believe she wasn't going to mess up again. It had been a lengthy conversation from the time they arrived at Beca's dorm to the time that the sun peaked over the horizon. Beca accepted that as enough. Now they were here, and she was glad she wasn't that scared little girl anymore. She had her life back, and she knew she would never take it for granted again. It costed far too much to make stupid decisions, and she saw all of the people around her now that she would have ripped to shreds had she left. Beca Mitchell was many things, but the most important thing? She was loved.

After Leah returned to playing with her new toys, presents for everyone else were passed around. Beca and the boys were thrilled to find that Penny had given them personalized black beanies, their names and numbers stitched into them in scarlet writing. The Bellas and Rebels then traded gifts, and to say they were outrageous was a bit of an understatement. For instance, Amy gave Stacie and Aubrey a small gnome that would hold their toilet paper in the bathroom. It was...pretty fuckin' creepy. She gave Chloe and Beca furry handcuffs as well, and Allie just about died of laughter.

"Next time Beca feels like running away, you can restrain her," Amy quipped coolly.

"Ooh, you guys gotta let us borrow those!" Stacie hollered.

The others laughed, but Aubrey blushed profusely at the look of mortification on her mother's face before it morphed into a smug look at her daughter. After what had happened with Will, Lauren was worried that Aubrey would be terrified of intimacy of any sort with anyone, and it was no secret that Stacie had an overactive sex drive. It turned out that the leggy brunette had chased away those fears for Aubrey, and Lauren couldn't help but be relieved although it was unsettling at first.

Lily gave every one of them throwing stars with some Korean scrawl on it, and muttered something about it saying "death before dishonor". They all could only give her a tentative smile in thanks. No one else's gifts really compared to that aside from Jesse's gift to Amy. It was a large, gold necklace that read "Bitch" in diamond studded letters.

"Oh wow, my grandmother has one just like this," Amy said in awe, and everyone quirked an eyebrow. "Thanks, J, this is really thoughtful."

"Not a problem," Jesse returned, bursting into laughter afterwards.

Beca then handed over the boxed set collector's edition of the Star Wars Trilogy to Benji, complete with a rather large Yoda figurine. She then handed over a blue-ray copy of "TItanic" to Jesse, and he was jumping up and down like a child. Beca only smirked.

When the excitement calmed a little from the friendly gifts, the couples exchanged theirs. Beca took a heavy and very large box from Chloe with a raised eyebrow and carefully unwrapped it as Chloe unwrapped her present. Chloe reached hers first, and she gasped when she saw the silver bracelet studded with small stones on the sides, half chain and half band with her name etched into the silver. She had seen this particular bracelet online one night, one of the many nights Beca had been trying to steal all of her attention for the brunette's own personal gain. Chloe was more touched than the bracelet by the fact that Beca had paid enough attention to see the bracelet. Chloe had not even mentioned it aloud. She looked over at her girlfriend with a bright smile, pulling her into a warm hug and kissing her softly.  
"You paid attention," she breathed.

"It was sort of an accident. _SMACK_! " Kidding. Sorry."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Baby, you deserve the best, and I owed you."

"You don't, but thank you. You can finish opening yours now."

"Gee thanks!" Chloe rolled her eyes, pushing Beca away with a giggle.

Beca at last tore off all of the unnecessary extra layers of wrapping paper Chloe had used to reveal a keyboard, a very outrageously expensive and quality keyboard, a keyboard Beca had pined for since last year but had never felt comfortable with spending all of the money on and couldn't after paying McGowan without feeling super guilty. Her parents had left her with a very large sum of money of course, and she wasn't paying for college, but she always felt like she would need it one day. She had also planned on gifts with Christmas plus Aubrey's and Chloe's birthdays coming up. This had always been a goal of hers however, to own the coveted Korg Kronos 88-key Synthesizer. She looked up at Chloe with wide eyes.

"How-" she breathed but couldn't say much else.

"Well, for the last month I'd been working down at the bookstore," she explained. "To keep my mind off things, you know. I saved up a little, and Mom helped a little too."

"What-wow, Chloe. This-this is-"

"The one you've been wanting right?"

"Yeah, but-wow. I mean, this is A LOT of money."

"Don't worry about it at all, honey," Emily assured her. "Look at it as an investment. You're gonna do great things, I promise."

"So...you were saving up for this?" Beca asked Chloe now cautiously before her face donned a smirk. "How did you know we would get back together?"

Chloe blushed and ducked her head. "I, uh, I didn't. I would have given you a gift anyway."

"A gift like this? For a friend?"

"Well, yeah, I mean-"

"Hey, I don't get gifts like that!" Aubrey argued, winking at her sister slyly.

"Neither do I!" said the others, and the adults chuckled.

"Admit it, Beale, you were coming back!" Beca demanded.

"You'll never hear the words from my lips, so..." she said curtly.

"Beale."

"Mitchell."

"Fine."

Beca set down the keyboard now, calmly standing up.

"What are you doing?" Chloe questioned, eying her.

Beca only shrugged, moving past her, but when Chloe turned to look at the others, Beca whipped around. She grabbed her by the waist and began tickling her mercilessly. Aubrey was up in a flash, and she held Chloe's arms, the three tumbling to the ground. Luke then grabbed Chloe's flailing legs as Beca continued assault on her abdomen, Chloe shrieking.

"Say it, Beale!" Beca boomed.

"N-n-never!" Chloe managed breathlessly.

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Okay, your choice."

Beca went in for the kill, knowing exactly where Chloe was most ticklish. Her hands darted up to right below her jaw, prodding the skin, and Chloe's body began to buck upwards as she tried to get away from her captors.

"O-o-okay!" she yelled.

"Okay what?" Beca asked, stilling her actions with her hand ghosting over Chloe's neck.

"Okay, I-I was gonna come back."

"Damn you, Beale!"

"What! I said what you wanted!"

"Yeah, but you tortured me for you own sick entertainment!"

Chloe jumped up the moment Aubrey and Luke released her and tackled Beca to the ground. Her bright blue eyes met Beca's.

"It was for your own good," she whispered. "Trust me."

"I do."

* * *

"So when do you boys leave for Cali?" Sarah asked as the family ate dinner.

"On the Friday before," Beca replied. "So the second. We'll practice on the Rose Bowl field to get acquainted with it, and there will be press conferences and stuff like that, so it's gonna be a fun-filled weekend. We have an ESPN Magazine shoot Saturday."

"Ooh, that's exciting!" Penny said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're all going," Luke informed them. "They want a family-oriented piece."

"Then the gig's Friday, right?" Jesse asked.

"Yup," Beca replied proudly.

"Well, I'll stay with Leah at the hotel," Michelle volunteered.

"Oh, nonsense, dear!" Penny snapped. "I'll stay with her. Neither of us can handle loud noises for too long. We'll be fine."

"Oh, no, Penny. That's fine. You'll-"

"Michelle. You won't let me miss the game. I won't let you miss the gig. That's final."

"But I-"

"Don't argue with me, young lady. It's final, like I said."

Everyone giggled. No one ever put Aunt Michelle in her place, but Penny just grinned smugly as she sipped her coffee. Beca admired the woman. She was only five foot nothing with fluffy white hair and big blue eyes, but she was still young at heart. She moved faster than most her age, and she still loved to work. She was full of life, and Beca loved that about her. Her excitement was comparable to a child's, and it always put a smile on their faces.

* * *

With New Years Eve came Aubrey's birthday, and Aunt Allie had a huge party awaiting her when the Bellas kidnapped her, throwing a sack over her head, and brought her over that day. They had even invited Kelly (at Jesse's request for some odd reason) finding that the girl was back to natural blonde and brown eyes. She was in nervous heaves at first, but once she calmed down, she squealed with glee and hugged everyone. They were cautious when hugging her, asking her if her stomach was okay first. After that, presents were given, everyone feigning jealousy since she had just received presents for Christmas. She only smiled smugly and unwrapped the gifts. After that, it was cake and ice cream.

"Didn't it suck, Mama Lauren?" Beca asked suddenly, dropping her fork and looking straight ahead with glazed eyes as if something had just donned on her.

"Did what suck, Becs?" the woman asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Well, you couldn't even drink on New Year's. You had this little one stress vomiting inside you as it was."

The group snorted laughter as Aubrey smacked her sister's arm. Lauren giggled.

"She was actually a really calm baby," Lauren assured her.

"Wasn't she like tensing up and gripping your insides?" Beca went on. "I bet you had a lot of cramps, huh?" Another round of laughter, and another smack from Aubrey.

"I'm sure that you were vandalizing your mother's insides," Aubrey snapped.

"Yeah, but I bet it was a lot more comfortable than dry heaves against your belly button."

Allie was on the floor in tears by now, and Jesse slapped the table. The sisters could always go back and forth for hours with their banter, but it was healthy. They kept it tight.

"So, B, do you have some new mixes for the gig?" Sarah questioned.

"Yeah," Beca replied. "I have seven of them finished and ready. I have four more I'm working on, and I just have a few tweaks to make. The Bellas are gonna do some backup vocals for me."

"Really now? That is amazing."

"Yeah, it sounds really well the way we mapped it out. Luke played some guitar with me too, and I think that soon, we'll be making our own music since I have a new toy now." She smiled at Chloe and Lauren.

"Yeah, and she has been playing with it nonstop," Chloe assured them. "It's in the truck."

"Now your own music sounds like a great idea," Allie said.

"Beca's gonna be making millions pretty soon," Jesse huffed. "Therefore, I decided to just be her personal motivational speaker, and I'll score the movie about her life later on, but until then, I'll be living in her basement." They chuckled.

"Or you can be buried in my backyard," Beca shrugged. "I like that better."

"Please, B, I'm your best friend. You can't live without me."

"Let's try it."

"No thanks. I'm good."

"You boys are crazy," Penny chortled.

"Boys?" Beca raised an eyebrow now, but only to give the elder woman a hard time. She was used to being one of the boys.

"Oh, please, Becs," she scoffed. "You're the most manly grandson I have."

"Hey!" Luke whined.

"See my point?"

Beca snorted a laugh as Luke pouted. "Yup, I definitely see it."

"By the way," Michelle said now. "Beca, what did you give your sister for her birthday? I didn't see you give her a gift. Did you and Chloe pitch in on the iPad?"

Beca and Aubrey ducked their head now, their cheeks flushing. Immediately, Lauren and Michelle darted their eyes from one to the other, setting down their forks to zone in on them.

"Aubrey," Lauren said firmly now. "Beca."

Beca looked over at Aubrey, nudging her shoulder, but Aubrey didn't look up.

"Aubrey!" Allie snapped now, and the blonde's head shot up.

"Uh, well, yeah, Beca, what did you get me?" she asked shakily.

"Oh, I-I forgot, Bree, why don't you tell them?" Beca replied.

Chloe and Stacie smirked knowingly, watching the girls as they awaited the answer.

"Someone better get to talking!" Michelle shrieked.

"It-it's not even that bad, Bree," Beca hissed.

"Then you tell them," she shot back.

Beca sighed. "Fine, Posen. I bought the damn gift. The least you could do is tell them."

"It's my first time. You've done it before."

"So?"

The adults' eyebrows were lost in their hair by now, and they had no idea what the two sisters were talking about. At last, Beca stood up. Aubrey stayed sitting, but the brunette jerked her up with her, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. Then Beca pulled up her sleeve. When Aubrey didn't follow, she growled in frustration and swiped the blonde's arm, pulling up the sleeve. She then put their two arms beside each other and held them out. Lauren, Emily and the aunts gasped. Together, the ink on each girl's arm created a picture. In the center, an intricate heart was created out of several curls that sort of resembled barbed wire. Around the heart in a circle, it read "You Follow me*Ill Follow you" so that the phrase didn't end as it encircled the center design. If they pulled their arms apart, the full design was still on each of them but wrapped around their forearm so that it appeared when their arms were pressed against each other.

"I should be screaming, but-that is gorgeous," Lauren breathed.

"Ah ha!" Luke shot up now. "You guys got sister tattoos! What about brother tattoos?"

"Well, if you stop acting like a sister, we'll get brother tattoos," Beca retorted.

"Deal."

"Me too, right?" Jesse asked worriedly, and everyone chuckled.

"Yes, J, you too," Beca assured him.

"Yes!"

Allie, Sarah, Michelle, Lauren and Emily were still smiling up at the two sisters, their eyes sparkling. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked. "You guys are creeping me out."

"It's just-wow, Becs," Allie said. "We-we're just proud is all. You guys started off enemies, and even now that you technically don't have to be stepsisters anymore, you stayed real sisters."

"Ugh, way too mushy," Beca scoffed.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Aubrey breathed.

"Oh, shut up and hug it out!" Lauren snapped.

Beca and Aubrey feigned discomfort then but still they turned to each other and hesitantly embraced. The others clapped and cheered. There was always something to celebrate within their family, and it was usually Beca that made it so. Aubrey and Beca had never been expected to be friends much less real sisters as close as they were now. It was pretty amazing to see something grow the way that it had. It started as a simple argument between Lauren and Aubrey, and Beca swooped in to comfort her stepsister. It bloomed and blossomed from then, and it became a tight bond that could not be broken, a genuine concern for one another that went beyond anything they had ever witnessed. I mean, Beca had nearly killed her biological father after she found out that he had molested Aubrey. That spoke volumes to the blonde. Aubrey had been there to carry her when she was broken and shattered. They always managed to surprise one another, and the wording on their arms was true. Wherever they went, the other would follow in some way, shape, or form. Blood or not, they were sisters.

As the countdown to a new year began, Chloe and Beca sat out on the second floor terrace with the others overlooking the city lights below the hill that housed the estate. Beca wrapped an arm around the redhead. Stacie did the same to Aubrey beside them, and they all smirked when they saw Jesse standing so close to Kelly. Beca thought she should find it weird how close the two were getting, but she didn't. Kelly had really become a good person. I mean, the girl _had_ technically salvaged her relationship with Chloe, letting the redhead know she only had one chance left. Also, she liked seeing her best friend happy, but if things became serious, she would definitely be having the same talk with Kelly as she had with Stacie.

Donald and Lily walked out onto the terrace with Luke and Ashley following.

"Nine minutes, guys," Donald announced, and they all nodded.

Chloe snuggled closer to Beca.

"I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too," Beca returned with a smile.

"Let's just promise that a new year means a new start."

"Chloe, we've already been through it all. Sure, there will still be arguments and disagreements, but we proved ourselves. Nothing can keep us apart."

"I'm just glad I have my Beca back."

"So am I, Baby, so am I."

"Things are going to be better. I'm ready for it."

"Yeah? You're ready for double the groupies?"

She scoffed. "Please. Lily gave me a throwing star. I'll cut a bitch."

Beca snorted. "And that's why I love you."

"Why?"

"Because you're that passionate. You've always been the one, and you always loved me more than I wanted, more than I deserved, and now I love you just as much if not more."

"Definitely not more."

"Hey, I caved before you did."

"Yeah, but it was because I loved you that much that I couldn't just give in. I wanted to make sure that you would be happy, that you were sure."

"As cheesy as it sounds, the most honest truth is that there's no sunshine when you're gone, Chlo. I don't know how to smile or laugh or any of that without you. It feels foreign to me, and happiness just seems impossible without you. You're my everything."

"And you're mine."

As the clock struck midnight, Beca pulled Chloe into a deep kiss, the others following suit with their lovers, Jesse and Kelly included as well as Benji and Jessica. Even Cynthia Rose and Denise were kissing, and Amy dug into another piece of cheesecake. Allie and Sarah pecked one another's lips as Emily and Lauren took pictures of their girls. It was beautiful, and they smiled knowing that their family was back together again. This time, it felt like a forever kind of thing.


	17. What Are We Fighting For?

**_A/N: Okay so here's the big game. Its a lengthy chapter so sorry I guess. I could have split it but then I thought mmm better not. There are a few quotes from "Friday Night Lights" in here so fair warning. I wanted that air to this, and this is the a big chapter so ill keep this note short. here we go! and i have no idea how many more chapters. at least three but im not sure on a definite number._**

**_Song: Remember the Name-Fort Minor_**

* * *

**_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_**

**_He doesn't need his name up in lights_**

**_He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic_**

**_He feels so unlike everybody else, alone_**

**_In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him_**

**_But fuck em, he knows the code_**

**_It's not about the salary_**

**_It's all about reality and making some noise_**

**_Making the story - making sure his clique stays up_**

**_That means when he puts it down Tak's picking it up! Let's go!_**

**_Who the hell is he anyway?_**

**_He never really talks much_**

**_Never concerned with status but still leaving them star struck_**

**_Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact_**

**_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_**

**_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_**

**_Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect_**

**_He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach_**

**_And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_**

**_This is twenty percent skill_**

**_Eighty percent fear_**

**_Be a hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill_**

**_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames_**

**_And I heard him wreck it with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_**

**_He's not your everyday on the block_**

**_He knows how to work with what he's got_**

**_Making his way to the top_**

**_He often gets a comment on his name_**

**_People keep asking him was it given at birth_**

**_Or does it stand for an acronym?_**

**_No he's living proof, got him rocking the booth_**

**_He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_**

**_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_**

**_Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent_**

**_Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_**

**_It seems like he's never got time_**

**_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_**

**_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_**

**_It's like a design is written in his head every time_**

**_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_**

**_And those motherfuckers he runs with,_**

**_The kids that he signed?_**

**_Ridiculous, without even trying,_**

**_How did he do it?!_**

**_This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill_**

**_Fifteen percent concentrated power of will_**

**_Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain_**

**_And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_**

* * *

The BCS Championship game was meant to be played on the Monday following New Year's. That would be the fifth of January. It was tradition. However, all traditions were meant to be modified at least once or twice, and who better to do so than the Rebels of Barden? Didn't the name say it all? The division had given them an extra day to prepare since swapping out the contenders. Arkansas was enraged, but the people had spoken. They wanted to see a rivalry, a fresh one born only weeks prior in the subsidiary of South Bend, Indiana. They wanted to witness redemption in its finest forms, to see Andreas face off against Mitchell in a battle for the coveted crystal football trophy, and it was the most anticipated bowl game in history. Tickets sold out in less than half an hour from the time they went on sale, and there was expected to be even more people outside of the stadium tailgating. Every major television network was broadcasting the game, the press conferences, the highlights and everything in between. Jerseys were on back order, conference championship hats were out of stock, BCS championship shirt sales were higher than they had ever been. Yeah, Barden was definitely handling their financial obligations to the division. It didn't matter to the team however. All they wanted to do was beat Notre Dame.

The Atlanta Falcon team jet landed at LAX early Friday morning. The Falcons had not only lent the 757 to Barden, but they had also had it wrapped in a personalized Rebel Decal. The Falcons team was rooting for them in the big game. Beca stepped off of the plane closely followed by Jesse, Donald and Luke, all decked in the brand new sweat suits purchased by the school and Oakley sunglasses delivered in their "Swag Bags" just for showing up to the big dance. Fresh ink glistened on the forearm of the four brothers. Beca had an Ace of Spades design on hers, the black spade dominant of the image. Luke sported a King of Hearts design. Donald's portrayed the Jack of Clubs, and Jesse the Queen of Diamonds. Beneath each image, it read "Life's a Gamble" in elegant cursive. The girls fell in love with the ink though some members of the team found it a bit cheesy. It didn't matter though. They were Barden's quadruple threat, and no one denied their strength. Benji also sported a Joker on his wrist, signifying a bond of family and friendship. That's what they were playing for today. Win, lose or tie, they wanted to make their family proud.

Autographs were signed, pictures were taken, questions were thrown out. The airport was packed with media outlets, and the team was led by a security detail to their hotel, the top floor suites where Rose Bowl Stadium could be seen from. The girls had taken rooms in the same building on the floor below, and they had allowed Beca to room with her three brothers to keep her focus on football and not a gorgeous redhead downstairs. After dropping off all of their gear at the hotel, the team headed to the first press conference, and Chloe, Ashley, Allie, Aubrey, Kelly and Lily were rewarded special passes to be let inside as family members of the team. The others had the TV in their rooms tuned to ESPN awaiting the conference that was taking place in one of the conference rooms downstairs. There was a long table set in front of the cameras, and Coach Adams sat behind it with Beca, Jesse, Donald and Luke. The rest of the team gathered behind them. Across from them to the left was another table where Coach Dixon of Notre Dame, Freddy Andreas, quarterback Jacob Jefferson, halfback Ricky Santiago and receiver Kellen Pierson sat. The first questions came for Notre Dame before they turned to Barden, all eyes focused on Beca.

"Mitchell, how do you come back from a loss at the hands of Notre Dame?" one asked, causing Freddy Andreas and his coach to smirk.

"You don't," Beca replied simply. "You don't come back from a loss. You keep moving forward through it. If we let ourselves be set back by it, we wouldn't be here. We would have fallen to Alabama or USC or Michigan like Notre Dame." The opponent glared at her. "We would have kept losing, but we kept moving forward. We're here to play a football game against another college team. I don't see them as anything else with all due respect. We're much better than we were half a season ago."

"How's the injured knee doing, Mitchell?"

"What injured knee?" Coach Adams smiled. "I'm better than I've ever been."

"Coach Adams, you had a couple of players removed from the team for steroid use. How do you make up for losing those two halfbacks and relying on Mitchell who was hurt last time you played the Fighting Irish?" another asked.

"The injury had nothing to do with who we were playing," Coach Adams replied. "It was a bad turn, and it happened. It could have been anyone."

"But it wasn't."

This aroused some anger from Barden and smirks from Notre Dame. "You're right. It wasn't, but that's beside the point. We have Bryant here fully prepared to take handoffs as well as Grey. However, I have faith that Mitchell here can get the job done." An audible snort from Andreas.

"Mitchell, how do you feel about facing off against Andreas again?"

"Who?" Beca asked, confusion gracing her face, and the glare returned. "Oh, right. Well, I don't feel anything. I feel the same way I felt going against Madsen, Marshall, Dempsey, Hale, Nichols, and every other defensive back I faced. I don't feel any different. It's just another defensive back. It's not a first date or anything."

She smiled as the reporters chuckled, and Chloe grinned from the side of the stage.

"Now, Swanson, you are second in the nation with touchdown catches while Mitchell leads the nation in yardage and touchdowns," another reporter asked Jesse. "How does that feel?"

"I wasn't even aware," Jesse answered honestly. "I'm not here for that. None of us are. We came for a championship. Football is a team sport, and the best reward is one we earn together. I believe Donald leads the nation in interceptions as well, but that does not faze us. We're here for one thing, and we have yet to get it."

After the press conference, the team and their families that had come went to have dinner at an Italian restaurant the school had rented out for the night. The boys sat with their families.

"Those reporters are ding-a-lings," Aubrey huffed.

"Right?" Beca said. "Like seriously? 'But it wasn't'. I wanted to knee him in the balls then ask him how my knee felt." The table chuckled.  
"Yeah, I thought Coach was gonna deck him," Jesse added.

"I just can't wait for you to wipe that smug grin off of Andreas's face," Allie told her. "He needs to be put in his place."

"Although, Beca did get him pretty riled up," Sarah said, thinking back to when the cameras had zoomed in on his scowl. "She had the reporters laughing though. They love her."

"I'm not here for them," she reminded them. "I'm here for the crystal."

"That's right," Luke chimed in. If we win, we're going to Disneyland."

Beca face palmed as the others giggled. "You really need to tone that shit down. You're killing our badassery."

"Right, apologies, mate."

"So what time do we leave in the morning?" Lauren questioned.

"We have to be downstairs at nine," Beca replied. "They're sending a shuttle to take us into the field where they'll take the pictures then do the interview."

"Wow, this is so exciting," Penny gushed. "I love it. I've never seen California."

"Well, I promise we'll have time to see the sights, Penny."

* * *

The morning following moved fast. After breakfast in the hotel lobby, the family was ushered into an ESPN shuttle that drove next door to the field and onto the lush, green turf. The ESPN cameras were already set up, and Beca and the boys first took pictures in their sweat suits before transitioning into their full uniforms, pads and all. They posed individually, all together and in different pairings and groups. Beca took many by herself as well as with Chloe. They also took a few of the boys' tattoos all lined together, Benji as well. For the centerfold, they took a picture of the entire family surrounding the boys in their replica jerseys, their girlfriends kissing their cheeks. They had some of Allie ruffling Beca's and Jesse's hair or Michelle putting Luke in a headlock. The fact of it was that the magazine had taken great interest in the family dynamic, and they saw how authentic and genuine it was. They wanted to give that to the fans. A few other magazines had shown up, wanting to report on the family as well, and when all of the pictures had been taken, Beca and the boys changed back to their sweat suits before settling in the stands to answer questions. They first took down everyone's relationship to the players, and most said sister or aunt, Penny saying she was their grandmother and Lauren as Beca's stepmom with the brunette's permission. Of course, the reporters were aware that these were mostly adopted titles, but they didn't feel obligated to differentiate. It wasn't like you could tell. they really did believe that Stacie, Jesse and Beca were siblings however.

"You are known to be very family oriented, Beca," one reporter said. "How important is that title to you and your career?"

"It's most important over everything in my life," Beca replied, Chloe holding her hand. "I've lost a lot. I lost my parents back in high school, and I was very destructive growing up. Therefore, when this family came together, it became my lifeline. I've lost sight of it before. College ball strained things at times, but-as a family, we fought through everything and made it out stronger than before. I wouldn't be anything without them."

"Now, Lauren, as a stepmother, how is your relationship with Beca?"

"Well, it started off on the rocks. We didn't see eye to eye. Honestly, we didn't give each other a chance, but when you get to know her, you see past the rough edges and the badass persona." They chuckled. "You see how much her family really means to her. She always puts us first and protects us from all evil, and you can't help but love her. Now, we're as close as stepmother and stepson or daughter can be. I love her like my own, and I'm grateful to have found her."

"Now, you have two tattoos that we took pictures of, Beca. One of them is with your sister, Aubrey, here that goes together. The other is similar to that of your teammates here and your brother Benji. Aubrey, what does the tattoo you two share signify first of all?"

"Well," Aubrey sighed. "It's a tattoo that really symbolizes the bond we have that we formed over time. We didn't get along at first when we met. It's the usual stepsister rivalry, but through many different trials and setbacks, we comforted each other. We helped each other through different things, and we were always there for each other. We followed one another to Barden University, and I'm pretty sure that we'll continue to follow one another some way or another. It just means that we'll always be sisters, and we'll always walk into the darkest parts of life together."

"That is beautiful. And what about the tattoos you five share, Luke?"

"Our tattoos basically speak for themselves. Life's a gamble as we've learned. We played with fire a lot. We opened our hearts to one another, and let me tell you. It wasn't easy. Beca here used to be closed off and hated everyone." They all chuckled. "We grew on each other though, and we grew to love each other. We gambled on one another with friendship, family, brotherhood, relationships." He smiled as Ashley squeezed his hand. "Life's about risks though. You won't get anywhere without taking risks. We took risks against Michigan and USC. We took risks throughout high school, and that's how we got here. It paid off, but it was a gamble choosing a college football career. It did strain things at times and added a lot of pressure, but we rose above it together."

"So you are a tight-knit group here, and it's admired by all. We know how much this family means to you, but there is one that has truly been a big fan of the game, your game, for a long time. Penny, how proud are you of these guys here?"

"Me?" Penny asked in the cutest tone of confusion, and everyone giggled with a nod. "Oh, I've never been so proud in my life," the older woman sighed in content, Jesse's arm around her. "They make me feel so young and alive. This family has taken me in and loved me. B here sends me flowers and things all of the time. They're always at my restaurant, and they invited me into their lives, their family. I haven't seen or heard from my own family in a long time, but these kids have made me feel loved." There were tears in her eyes now. "They actually talk to me and have conversations with me, and c-care. Sorry for crying. I just-I am so proud of you boys, and I love you so much, and thanks for bringing me."

"We told you, Penny," Jesse said. "We couldn't do it without you here."

"Now, Chloe," the reporter prompted. "You are the envied redhead that has tamed the beast once known as Beca Mitchell." The group smirked as Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "How did you come to accomplish such a feat?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," Chloe assured him, "but we clicked from the very beginning. We taught each other how to love and trust again. There were a lot of bumps in the road, and we struggled like any other couple, but love always overcame the worst of it."

"All she did was be herself," Beca interjected now. "She loved me for who I was, and she made me want to be the best person possible. She put up with the worst of me and definitely earned the best of me. I never made it easy on any them, but they stuck by me."

"Well, Chloe, what is it like being the girlfriend to such a big star because what we understand is that Beca is not only known for her football abilities but also her music."

"Yeah," Chloe drawled. "It's not easy. It's always a challenge. There's always something new to overcome, and I'll admit that I've run from it before, but when you love someone, you have to be willing to sacrifice, and like Luke said, life is nothing without risks. I was overwhelmed a lot at the start of the season, and it's hard to share the one you love with so many other people at any given time, but I trust Beca. We overcame that as well, and I love her more than anything. Love will drive you to do things you never thought you would do. It gives you the strength to handle situations you never thought you could, as cheesy as it sounds. It's true though, and I learn every day. It gets easier as we go, but it's all worth it. She loves football, she loves music, and I love her. I love seeing her happy, watching her play, listening to her music. I am so proud of her, and I just want to be there for her to help with the pressure. I'd gladly go through the worst of the worst if it meant being with her."

"That is sweet. Let's get a kiss for the camera."

Beca and Chloe chuckled before obeying, and there was nothing more real than that.

After that, the reporters asked each member of the family various questions, all getting a kick out of Amy's commentary, and the entire interview would be aired on E! Network as a special that night. Stacie loved E! Network, and she was completely thrilled. Michelle promised to remotely have it recorded on the DVR back home. When they were finished, the boys returned for a quick team meeting before having a light practice on the field to get used to the feel of it. More pictures were taken of the entire team before that, and when it was all wrapped up, the team returned to the hotel to relax a bit. Beca and her family hit the indoor pool, and Leah always enjoyed swimming. Beca and the boys took to the jacuzzi immediately, allowing their muscles to relax.

"This game is going to kill us either way," Jesse huffed. "It's war."

"I'm feeling pretty good about it," Donald shrugged, adjusting his shower cap to his friends' usual chuckles at the sight. "We're looking good."

"Yeah, now that we cleaned all of the bullshit out," Beca sighed. "I'm ready though. I want it. More than anything."

"We'll get it. We just have to stay grounded, you know. We can't let them get into our heads."

"Hey, win, lose or tie, we stick by each other."

"Always."

* * *

Monday night came all too quick but at the same time much too slow for everyone's liking. Beca had spent down time working on mixes, and the family had done a lot of sight-seeing. Although it was January, they still took Penny to the beach Sunday afternoon just to see it, and she filled up her camera that the kids had purchased her for Christmas several times. Beca purchased her a slew of memory cards, and with the laptop they had purchased her the year prior, she was able to keep every moment with her.

As the night dwindled down into the late hours, the boys bade their girlfriends good night before heading upstairs. Chloe kissed Beca's forehead then her lips softly before releasing her, and Beca followed the boys back up to their large suite. Donald and Jesse were out like a light rather quickly, and Luke soon followed. Beca fell asleep a few minutes later but quickly woke up. When she couldn't find sleep again, she retreated outside onto the balcony, looking over at the dark Rose Bowl field. She didn't know how long she sat out there, but soon, the door slid open then closed again. Luke appeared beside her with a sigh.

"What's got you up, B?" he asked, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Nerves," she snorted. "Can you believe that?"

"Yeah, I can. I feel them too."

"And to think there's bigger games than this. This has to be the height of it though, you know. In the NFL, you play for a paycheck. Here, you pay for bragging rights across the entire nation, for pride. In the NFL you can get traded at any moment, and you can't brag much anymore from a losing team. Here, you have your stomping grounds, and it's sealed. Getting to the top is one thing. Staying at the top? It's an entirely different matter, and your goal is to stay on the top for four years. That's time, you know?"

Luke smirked. "You're thinking too much, B. Let's focus on this year. We want this year. We shut Notre Dame down, and next year, _they'll _have to fight to see us again. After this, the pressure comes down just a tad, but you know how it goes. Diamonds are created under pressure."  
"Yeah, but I can't stand the thought of letting anyone down."

"Then don't have the thought, B. We have this, but you have to have faith like I've always told you. You're not in this alone. Never have been, never will be. I know there's a lot more pressure on you than anyone, but I swear that we as your brothers will do anything in our power to relieve some of it, alright, mate?"

She grinned. "Alright, mate."

Her threw an arm around her. "Now, come on. Let's get some rest."

* * *

The roar engulfing Rose Bowl Stadium the next evening was literally deafening, the loudest sound they had ever heard. They couldn't hear themselves think, but the good thing was neither could their opponents. John and Gail sat up in the press box announcing as always. ESPN was slating pieces of the family interview from Saturday during their broadcasted pre-game show, and the newspapers had their headlines of the same story.

**Beyond The Gridiron**

_Barden University Rebel star halfback says "I'm fighting for my family, to make them proud because in the end, that's all that matters"_

The story of the family was a national hit, and Ellen DeGeneres had invited them all to be guests on the show Thursday. No one could refuse that. They were staying. They might as well have fun. Chloe and Aubrey loved Ellen, and they were more excited than anyone. Good Morning America had touched on the story as well along with a slew of others. They were a hit for sure, and Penny even received a call from one of her daughters about it, a call four years overdue that apparently Penny answered only in order to be criticized for telling the truth. When her daughter had continued calling to yell at the older woman on Monday afternoon, Beca had answered in frustration.

_"Yes, can I help you?" Beca asked in a sickly sweet tone._

_"I need to talk to my mother," the woman sniped back._

_"Listen, if you're only going to call her every four years just to yell at her, don't bother. I'd give anything for my mother to be alive, and you sit here taking yours for granted. That's okay though. She has a family here that loves her, and that family is about to take her to see Hollywood, so if you could please just stop calling, it's much appreciated. Thank you."_

Needless to say, the woman on the other end of the line was shamefully speechless, and Beca had hung up only seconds before being tackled in a hug by the older woman, tears in her bright eyes that made Beca tear up as well. All was well now however. The family was all in the stands awaiting the start of the game with smiles of pride on their faces.

Barden was to kickoff first, and on the very first play of Notre Dame's drive, they scored with a big throw down the field. The Rebel Cornerback, Lenny Gill, had been lost on the coverage, giving up the score. On Barden's drive, Freddy Andreas nailed Beca in the backfield twice. Channing then overthrew a pass to Jesse, and they were forced to give the ball back to the Irish. In six plays, Santiago ran into the end zone for another score. Barden took the ball back and scored a field goal, but the Irish came right back with a third touchdown. By the end of the first quarter, the score was 24-3 Irish.

The Rebel defense buckled down in the second quarter, Donald picking off an interception, but Barden could not cash in on it. They gave the ball right back to the Irish. They scored yet another touchdown in three quick plays. Beca could not get out of the backfield for anything, and Notre Dame's fans were screaming with glee. Yeah, this looked no different than the team they had played half a season ago. This team looked just as scared and intimidated as they had then. Beca was soon frustrated, and Jackson was worried for her sake. Channing was playing miserably, shaken after getting sacked four times in the two quarters. No one was taking the lead, and everything was falling apart. Beca at last got a break and cruised down the field for a score, but holding was called on the Rebels, and the play was brought back for the penalty. That happened again on the second drive, and the referees seemed to be playing favorites as well. They made no noise after that, and halftime seemed like a godsend. Notre Dame was chanting "Na na na na, hey, hey, hey, GOODBYE!" as they trotted off of the field, the score 38-3. This was looking bad.

Beca could see the hope deteriorate in the locker room, faith in the team all but lost. She felt it too, but she had been in this situation before. She had been down many a time, and she had seen this look in a similar game, a high school state championship. As the team sat in silence, Coach Adams just about pulling his hair out and speechless not knowing what to say, Beca threw her helmet against the locker. This caught everyone's attention. She had to take charge. She had to perform CPR on the faith of the team. She had to pull their heads out of their asses. She had to breathe the life back into eighty-four men twice her size because no one else was going to. She stood up on the bench, all eyes on her now.

"What is it, guys!" she boomed, her arms spread wide, the boys flinching slightly. "Is it their 'herculean size'? I swear that Madsen was bigger. Is it their speed? I'm pretty fuckin' positive that Cane and Donahue were faster. Is it their name because I swear to God, the FIghting Irish is not near as badass as Barden Rebel. What the hell are you scared of? Their stands our filled, our stands are filled. What's wrong with y'all? You're playin' like some little girls, and that's saying a lot coming from me! You act like you never played football before! These guys are nothin'! They bleed just like we do, and sweat just like we do. They went through two-a-days. We went through two-a-days in 110 degree heat. They ran wind sprints, we ran a hell of a lot of wind sprints! They wear helmets, we wear helmets, so tell me what the hell it is! What the hell has us so shaken that we can't even run a play! We look like a pop warner team out there! Channing's gonna get drafted by the Oakland Raiders playing like that!" There was a snicker from the coaches there. "Come on! They are human just like us. They breathe the same air we do! What's the big fuckin' deal! We're just as good them! We beat Michigan! We did what they couldn't! But you know what we're doing that they already did? We're beating ourselves! Look at you! Get your heads up right now because if you walk out like this, it's already over. We can pack it up right now if you guys are through. But I'm telling you right now, this will never be good enough for anyone, but fuck everybody else. The question is, is it good enough for us? Channing, is it good enough for you?" He shook his head. "Bryant, what about you?"  
"Not at all," Luke returned.

"Red, is it good enough for you?"

"Hell naw."

"We're out there trying to be perfect, but did any of you ever stop to find out what perfect actually was? Being perfect is not about that scoreboard out there. It's not about winning. It's about you and your relationship with yourself, your family and your friends. Being perfect is about being able to look your friends in the eye and know that you didnt let them down because you told them the truth. And that truth is you did everything you could. There wasn't one more thing you could've done. Can you live in that moment as best you can, with clear eyes, and love in your heart, with joy in your soul? Can you walk off that field tonight and be satisfied with what we did here? When you can do that, we'll be perfect, but right now, we're far from it. Now, I want us to go out there and be perfect, Barden Rebel perfect. I want you to hit everything that moves! If the ref gets in your way, you hit him too! They're cheatin' us too! They're against us too. This is our team. This is us! Let's go right now! Let's get it off now and let's go!"

The team roared in agreement, everyone rushing to Beca and putting their hands on top of hers, determination returning to their eyes, a feel of venomous drive in the air now. The coaches watched on proudly.

"Now, who are we!" Beca cried.

"Rebels!"

"WHO-ARE-WE!"

"Rebels!"

"I CAN'T-HEAR-YOU!"

"REBELS!"

"Now let's go!"

The Irish kicked the ball off to Barden to start the second half. On the first play, Beca ran it back fifty yards to score. The referee called it back once more, and Adams was screaming. Beca just waved him off.

"It's all good, Coach!" she yelled with a smirk. "I'll do it again."

And she did. She took the handoff from Channing, and Andreas was in the backfield. Before he could grab her though, Luke stuck him hard. She raced around the corner, zig-zagging through her team's perfect blocks for a touchdown once more. This time it counted.

Donald intercepted Jefferson's pass on the next drive, and Barden took the field for offense. Channing gunned a pass to Jesse, who reached the forty-yard line on the other side of midfield before getting dragged down. The next play was a pitch to Beca, but as soon as the defense swarmed her, she dumped a short pass to Luke, who took it in for the score. It counted.

38-17. Notre Dame hit a field goal on the next drive, but Barden knew they could score no more if they wanted to catch up. On the next kickoff, Beca returned the kick all the way to the Irish twenty-yard line. The next play was a flee flicker. Beca took the handoff up the gut. When she reached the line, she turned and tossed it back to Channing as the linebackers tackled her. He gunned another pass to Jesse in the end zone. Touchdown Barden, and it was good.

38-24. Barden stopped the Irish on the next drive and received the ball back. The referees then called two holding calls on their drive, and Coach Adams nearly exploded. They needed thirty yards for a first down when they usually only needed ten. Each holding penalty was ten yards. Beca didn't even flinch, and Adams saw the hunger in her eyes. He called a dive run up the middle. As soon as she got the ball however, Andreas was there. He intentionally speared his helmet into her knee, the knee he had hurt before. It snapped back, hyperextending, and she slammed into the turf, the breath whooshing out of her. The Barden stands gasped as the Irish fans cheered impossibly louder. Andreas smirked, his face mask now against hers.

"Let's see you get up from that, bitch," he growled. "You're nothing to this division just like your daddy ended up being nothing."

At that, she pushed him off of her, and Luke and Jesse grabbed him before she went after him. She slowly rose up to her feet, her knee flaring with a tinge of pain.

"You alright, Mitchell?" Adams called nervously.

All she did in response was pat the top of her helmet three times. To anyone else, that was a call for a substitute to come in for her, and Notre Dame cheered at the sight. Adams nodded and sent Robbie back onto the field. The Irish was in awe when Beca didn't trot off. Beca had not been signaling for a sub. She was signaling the play, _her _play.

"24 counter on two," Channing directed. "On two. Ready, break!"

Beca lined up behind Channing. They had thirty-six yards to a first down now, and they were on third down. They only had four downs, and usually after third down they would punt to prevent good field position for the opponent. The team was hungry though, and they didn't plan on seeing fourth down. They planned on making this play count. Everything slowed down, and Beca slapped at her knee as if to wake it up. Then the handoff came, and she was out of the backfield in a flash. Andreas read the play, and he stepped in her path to cut her off. She dropped her shoulder, and everyone took in a deep breath, silence falling as she bulldozed threw him. Her momentum threw him back several yards, but she never slowed. She raced past the cornerbacks, and when the safety came into view, she stutter stepped. He slid on the grass, trying to change direction, but by the time he did and began running again, Beca was gone. Forget the first down. She scored a touchdown.

41-31. On the next Irish drive, Red delivered a punishing blow to Jefferson, the ball popping loose. Donald scooped it up in an instant as he was running in on the blitz, and he was in the end zone seconds later. Then the referee threw a flag, but it was okay. He talked to his fellow officials, and no one could come up with a legitimate penalty to call. The flag was revoked, and the touchdown was added to the board. The quarter ended then, and it was on to the last.

41-38. Notre Dame scored a field goal and a touchdown on their next two drives, but the Rebels brought the ball right back after with a long bomb down the field, Jesse diving and catching it at the corner of the end zone, dragging his feet to stay in. Coach Dixon challenged the touchdown call, believing that Jesse had been out of bounds, but after review, the touchdown was good. 51-45. The Irish looked stunned. They could not believe that they had allowed the Rebels, the division transfers from some wasteland in Georgia, to clear the lead in just one quarter. Dixon was pissed, yelling at every single player up and down the sideline. The Irish fans had toned down, but the Rebel fans were as rowdy as ever. They had a chance. There was still hope.

The Irish again scored another touchdown to the Rebels' horror to make it 58-45, leaving a little less than four minutes left on the board, and Barden was getting antsy. When they received the ball back, they started off the drive with a fifteen-yard gain by Beca, but after that, Andreas was back, and he was out for blood. Beca was taken down in the backfield. She broke a big run again, but once again, the referees came in and called it back. On the next play, Channing was sacked, fumbling the ball, and Beca was barely able to fall on it in the nick of time. Beca was hit again on the next play, and it was fourth down with forty-two yards to go for the first, the longest on the season for the Rebels. Coach Adams called a timeout to stop the clock at 2:01. The team rushed over to him. He gathered them in.

"I need that reverse, Beca," he growled. "I don't care what you have to do, you don't let them pull you down. Luke, Jesse, I need those blocks. Donald, I'm putting you in as tight end to block for her. She's your family. You don't let anyone touch her, understood?"

The boys nodded firmly. When they returned to the field, it were as if they had just been tossed onto the mountain. The air was thin, everyone in the stadium holding their breath. They had to score twice in the next two minutes, and that included stopping the Irish again. There was no room for field goals. They needed two touchdowns. That was all that would help now. As they lined up, five receivers were spread across the field. Channing was alone in the backfield in shotgun formation. Time stopped in those final moments before the ball snapped as it always did in the heat of the battle. They needed this. There was no way around it. Time was against them, and they needed this cleanly. No penalties, no screw-ups, and definitely no tackles. As Channing said the second hut, Luke moved in motion towards him. The ball was snapped and handed to Luke, and he rushed around the corner. Beca ran up five yards, catching the defense before turning and zooming back. As Andreas latched onto Luke's legs, Luke tossed it back to Beca, and she raced around the opposite corner. Donald laid out the outside linebacker, and the other two linebackers were tangled up with Luke. Jesse repeatedly slammed his body into the cornerback to keep him away from Beca and avoid a holding call. The safety appeared now, but she hurdled over the lunge he gave. Now it was her and the opposite cornerback as well as the free safety. She cut back inside to make sure they didn't push her out of bounds, but they were both coming up fast, one from in front of her and one from her right side. She had to time this perfectly. If not, they were done. As they closed in, in the last possible second, she spun with a jump to the left. The free safety's helmet slammed into the cornerback's helmet, and they were out of the play. However, the other cornerback had recovered and was running after her. No problem. Beca switched on the old jets as the Rebel fans raised to their feet. She pumped her legs as hard as possible, and the cornerback could not catch her. She didn't celebrate when she hit the end zone however because the referee whistle blew back down the field. Another penalty. She shut her eyes awaiting the call.

"Holding," the referee announced, and Beca deflated, tired and out of breath. "Defense, number fifty-five. Penalty declined. Touchdown is good."

Her eyes snapped wide open. They had actually called a penalty on the Irish for the first time in the game. She jumped up and down with glee, hopping back to the sideline as the fans roared. The Irish side was quiet now. As she reached the sideline, Coach Adams looked up at the clock. The time was forty-two seconds. He grabbed Beca's face mask.

"Mitchell," he said, fire in his eyes. "I need you one more time."

Everyone was awed then horrified when Beca rushed onto the field for the kickoff. She was never on the kickoff team. She was rarely even on the kick return team. Her family was shaking with angst now, and no one knew what was happening. Well, no one but the Rebels. Beca bit down hard on her mouthpiece, relentless determination in her eyes as adrenaline pumped rapidly through her body. They had lined up for an onside kick meaning the entire Rebel kick team was to one side of the field, making it look as though they were going to kick it short and try to recover. When they kicked however, it was a long one going towards the end zone. Pierson pedaled back to retrieve it. However, no one saw Beca fly down the sideline. No one saw her slide right past every Irish player. As the ball descended, she timed herself perfectly. RIght before the ball fell into Pierson's hands, she hurdled forth and literally ran up the man's body, catching it above him and jumping clear over his head before sprinting the twenty-two yards into the end zone before the receiver could even react to what had just happened. The referees were stunned. No one knew what to do. Dixon was swearing that was illegal, but the referees couldn't find anything wrong with it. After several minutes of deliberation, the referee at last threw his hands up in the "U" shape signaling the touchdown. The Rebels were jumping up and down in the air with glee. After their kicker added the extra point, Barden was up by only one. The players quickly huddled around Adams as he glanced at the clock.

"Mitchell, you good to do one more kickoff?"

Beca was tired, exhausted, worn out, out of breath, but she knew the game better than anyone, and this game boiled down to heart. Who wanted it the most? Well, Beca wanted it, needed it the most. She didn't even hesitate in nodding.

"Okay, boys, thirty seconds," he said, looking at all of them. "Thirty seconds to hold them. Thirty seconds to use everything left in you. Thirty seconds of heart and will. Thirty seconds, and you're champions. Do you understand?" They nodded. "Are you ready!"

"Yeah!"

"Get out there!"

It was a squib kick, meaning their kicker aimed it at the ground, causing it to bounce down the field rather than fly, and Beca was there the minute the receiver scooped it up. She flew into his body, and he lost the ball, but the tight end was able to fall on it. The Rebels were smart though. They didn't touch him right away, and the tight end, never having to have returned a kick before, was not aware he was running down time. Dixon screamed for him to get up and run, at least get out of bounds, and at last, he did. That left seventeen seconds. Seventeen seconds to make or break them all.

The first play was a dud, Lenny reaching up and swatting down Jefferson's pass. Twelve seconds. The next play was a sack in the backfield by Red, the air expelling quickly from Jefferson's lungs. Dixon called his final timeout as soon as he could. Nine seconds. On the next play, they had no choice but to go for it all. Time slowed once more awaiting the snap of the ball. The defense was zoned in on Jefferson alone in the backfield, five receivers spread out. The Barden defense slowly dropped back. Then the ball was snapped. Red and the linebackers fought to break into the backfield to no avail. The Irish line was giving one last push, one last chance to salvage their championship run. Jefferson dropped back, putting all of his might into a bomb down the field. There were Rebels and Irish alike running towards it, and it was anyone's ball. As it descended into the end zone, Donald and Pierson ascended towards it. The others jumped up as well. There were several hands on the ball, and they all fell unceremoniously into a pile of tangled limbs and bodies. The referees quickly rushed over to sort it out. The stadium was completely silent for the first time since it was filled as referees pulled apart the players. Everyone waited, holding their breaths. Beca shut her eyes, her head down now as her hand clenched around her face mask. She didn't see the pile get disassembled. She didn't see the Irish players pulled off. She didn't see Donald emerge with the ball held over his head. All she heard was the eruption of cheers behind her. She looked up and saw it now. The clock had run out, and the score remained 59-58 Barden. When it at last sunk in, she felt Jesse and Luke hugging her before they all rushed out onto the field. Confetti cannons exploded around them, and music played. The fans descended onto the turf.

"And your 2015 NCAA Division I BCS National Champions!" John announced, filling the field. "The Barden Rebels!"

The team was stripped of their jersey and shoulder pads to immediately don the championship shirts and hats. A mobile stage was brought out onto the field, and they climbed atop it as the commissioner of the division did holding what they had come for, the crystal football signifying their win. Beca was able to kiss Chloe quickly before following, and she wound up with Leah in her arms, but she didn't mind. After a quick speech from the commissioner, he handed the trophy over to Coach Adams, who quickly set it in Beca's free hand. She was then pushed up to the podium to speak.

"Wow!" she drawled, and everyone chuckled.

"B!" Leah squealed in her arms, and everyone gave an "aww" at the little girl.

"Well, I can say that win or lose, as long as this little girl and the rest of our family is proud of me, proud of us, I'm okay. I strive to be a champion in their eyes first and foremost, but hey. Being a champion in America's eyes isn't too bad either." Everyone cheered. "Thank you to everybody who came to support us, to all of the people that spoke up when they tried to rob of us of what was rightfully ours, of this game. We told them we were better than we were half a season ago. The first half wouldn't back that claim, but halftime was an eye-opener. I asked my team if it was good enough for them to do what was expected of us, to fall to Notre Dame again. They told me no, but I wasn't looking for a vocal answer. I wanted action not talk, and they did. My team is amazing. We really came out for one another because in the end, that's who we fight for. Each other, our families, our loyal fans, everyone that believed in us from beginning to end, those who traveled from Georgia to be here. This trophy means nothing without them. There was a lot of pressure on us coming in. We had set high standards, but we had already lost to Notre Dame. We had something to prove here tonight, but you know what? I'm just grateful for the chance, so thank you all, and Barden, Georgia, this one's for you!"

The roar intensified as she thrust the trophy in the air. The players gathered around, reaching out a hand to touch it as cameras flashed. The air was thick with joy and excitement, and it had never felt so rewarding. At last, the boys made it off of the stage and were bombarded by their families. Chloe jumped into Beca's arms the moment Sarah took Leah.

"Best part of winning," Beca sighed in content as Chloe covered her face in kisses. "You have no idea how much I've missed that."  
"Oh, I think I do," Chloe returned, their eyes meeting now. "I am so proud of you, Baby Love. You never gave up. You never do. You've never been a quitter, and I'm glad I wasn't either because I am so in love with you, and every time you step out here and prove yourself and keep fighting when everyone else has given up, I fall in love all over again."

"I love you, Chloe, more than you will ever know. Thanks for being here."

Chloe smiled at the familiar phrase of unnecessary gratitude. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As the crowd thinned out slightly, Gail pulled Beca off to the side and in front of cameras.

"Smash Mitchell!" she greeted with a big smile. "Wow, what a game for you! How does it feel to win a national championship in your first college season in division I?"

"Uh, it's a bit surreal right now, but seeing my family proud is always the best feeling in the world, so you know, it feels great."

"You guys took an early deficit that seemed to be permanent at the time. How did you keep your composure to overcome it? I mean, you've said before that in your mind, it's 0-0 until the final buzzer, but that was a big deficit."

"Well, we were nervous and a bit intimidated in the first half. No one was communicating, and it wasn't a team effort. Everyone was trying to outdo everyone else. The scariest thing that can happen in a game is that you start losing, and you _can't _ identify the problem. When you have no idea what you're doing wrong, you're in big trouble. I saw the problem. We all did. I talked with my team at halftime, and we fought a mental battle in the locker room. That was all it was. It was in our heads that we shouldn't win, that we couldn't. We won that internal war with ourselves and came back out with clear minds and high hopes. We made good on it."

"Now, Mitchell, you are a BCS champion. What's next?"

Beca smirked now, looking back over at her family and catching Luke's eye before turning back around. "We're going to Disneyland."


	18. I Was a Child Once!

**_A/N: So this is a short update, but I promise it'll be the only one! I just really got into writing their Disneyland trip, and I didn't want it to get overshadowed by the rest of the chapter, so I split them up. I was listening to like a billion Disney songs with my niece, and I got childishly excited and whatnot, so I wanted to share that delight with you! All fluffy and ridiculous. There's a thing or two that's unrealistic, but hey, I had to make it possible and fun. That's just my wild imagination and I. Let me know what you think about it!_**

**_Song: I Wanna Be Like You-King Louie (The Jungle Book)_**

* * *

**_Now I'm the king of the swingers_**

**_Oh, the jungle VIP_**

**_I've reached the top and had to stop_**

**_And that's what botherin' me_**

**_I wanna be a man, mancub_**

**_And stroll right into town_**

**_And be just like the other men_**

**_I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_**

**_Oh, oobee doo_**

**_I wanna be like you_**

**_I wanna walk like you_**

**_Talk like you, too_**

**_You'll see it's true_**

**_An ape like me_**

**_Can learn to be human too_**

**_Gee, cousin Louie_**

**_You're doin' real good_**

**_Now here's your part of the deal, cuz_**

**_Lay the secret on me of man's red fire_**

**_But I don't know how to make fire_**

**_Now don't try to kid me, mancub_**

**_I made a deal with you_**

**_What I desire is man's red fire_**

**_To make my dream come true_**

**_Give me the secret, mancub_**

**_Clue me what to do_**

**_Give me the power of man's red flower_**

**_So I can be like you_**

**_You!_**

**_I wanna be like you_**

**_I wanna talk like you_**

**_Walk like you, too_**

**_You'll see it's true _**

**_Someone like me_**

**_Can learn to be_**

**_Like someone like me_**

**_Can learn to be_**

**_Like someone like you_**

**_Can learn to be_**

**_Like someone like me!_**

* * *

"Quick! Andy's coming!"

As soon as the words left Beca's mouth, the Woody, Jesse and Buzz Lightyear life-size mascots dropped to the ground and lay still, Beca throwing a triumphant fist up in the air with a smirk. Her friends' eyes widened, and they all gaped at her.

"How did you know they would do that?" Chloe asked as Allie snapped pictures.

Beca shrugged. "Google."

"What the hell did you google?"

"Chloe! We're in Disneyland. Don't use that language!"

"Sorry. What did you google?"

"Disneyland Secrets." She winked at her girlfriend now.

"And what other secrets did you find?"

"How to get the captain of Mark Twain's boat to let you drive. Um, Tony the Tiger is the conductor of the train here. Oh, and there's a basketball court in the Matterhorn."

Chloe giggled. "You are such a nerd."

"No, I'm prepared. Now, come on. I wanna ride James and the Giant Peach at California Adventure."

"Ooh, I wanna ride that one too!" Aubrey squealed.

"Heck no, Posen, it's a gigantic swing that turns really fast. The last thing we need is you puking all over everyone."

Aubrey swatted her arm. "Shut it, Mitchell, I'm going."

"Well, at least bring a barf bag. Jeez. And you're sitting far away from me."

The family was currently running around Disneyland with most of the rest of the football team scattered around as well. After Beca won player of the game the night before, the players received their championship gift packages. It included an iPad mini, a Fossil watch, another pair of Oakleys, several gift cards to various places and a one-night stay at the Disneyland resort as well as a free day pass. Foreseeing this and having faith they would win, Coach Jackson had already put the Bellas and Kelly down as cheerleaders and the aunts, Lauren, Emily and Penny as coaches since Barden's actual cheerleaders were at another competition and could not come. The girls therefore received the baskets too. The division was able to give up to one hundred fifteen participants the gift packages, so it all worked out. Now, they were having the time of their lives together at the one and only Disneyland, and the most giddy with joy were in fact Leah, Penny and Chloe. Who would have ever guessed, right?

While Lauren, Emily and the aunts took Penny and Leah to the "It's a Small World" attraction, the others headed for California Adventure. After the James and the Giant Peach ride, which Aubrey did in fact vomit but after they got off to Beca's chagrin and relief, they headed for the Pirates of the Caribbean Ride then the Haunted Mansion. Luke definitely lost a few badass points inside of this one. Jesse? Well, after his reactions to it, Beca wasn't sure how he ever had badass points in the first place. She eventually blamed it on affiliation with herself, a smirk at his pout as she shared this theory with him. After they recovered from this, they headed for the Twilight Zone's Tower of Terror.

"I swear to God, Posen, if you puke-" Beca growled.

"Yeah, this ride is gonna put your stomach in your throat, literally," Luke warned her.

"I'll be fine," Aubrey assured them although gripping Stacie's hand tighter.

"Oy, Short Stack," Amy called now. "How did they even let you on? Don't you have to be at least forty-eight inches or something like that."  
Beca threw her the finger, and the others giggled. "They checked me twice," Beca huffed. "I met the qualifications thank you very much."

"By what? Like half an inch?"

"I think I saw her stuffing extra socks in her shoes," Luke whispered, but Beca heard him and slugged him hard in the arm. "Ouch, Mate!"

"Shut it, Mate!" she barked back.

"Yo, yo, Bree, sit in the front," CR warned quickly. "If you do toss cookies, at least no one gets blind sighted, ya feel me?"

"Yeah, good idea," Stacie agreed and pulled Aubrey to the front.

"You guys are being childish," Aubrey snapped.

"Really, Bree?" Beca snorted. "Tell that to the poor trash can over by James and the Giant Peach. I think he'd say we're being completely logical."

"Or you can ask Pluto," Jesse pointed out. "He was standing right next to it, and he thought Aubrey was running to give him a hug. I wish I could've seen the look on his face beneath the mask." The others chuckled once more.

Aubrey scoffed. "Ugh, whatever. Just buckle in."

"Should we say like a prayer or a chant or something?" Amy asked.

"Screw it! Let's just do it!"

As they settled in, Kelly was already cutting off circulation to Jesse's hand, and it was Donald holding tightly to Lily's thigh. Lily was only humming and beat boxing calmly in her seat. Jessica and Benji had their fingers intertwined, everyone taking deep breaths. They took up most of the seats in the ride, and they were all secretly relieved so that only their friends would hear them scream. Actually, as they came to think about it, that was kind of a bad thing. As the elevator ascended subtly , Chloe grasped Beca's hand harder. Then, the elevator halted.

"Hey," Jesse whispered. "What does this ride do any-ahhhhhhh!"

Before he could finish the question, the elevator suddenly plummeted back down, and Jesse squealed in terror, Kelly screaming as well before giggling at him. Chloe and Aubrey were yelling now then the elevator stopped, and it ascended again but not for as long, dropping once more. The ride really made it feel like your stomach was in your throat then as if it had dropped right out of your body. The elevator whooshed forward at one point down a hall full of little ghost girls that freaked them all out before dropping again, and when it stopped, they thought it was over. Nope, it dropped again.

"ENOUGH!" Amy screamed in horror, swatting at the air. "ENOUGH!"

Beca was chuckling madly, but when Chloe's nails dug into the back of her hand, she yelped. Jesse was just about in tears at this point as it dove down once more, thunder shaking the ride. At last, it came to another halt, and the group held a breath until the doors opened. The moment it did, they all quickly unbuckled and stumbled off of the ride.

"Dude, that-was-awesome!" Beca gushed. "Although my hand looks like a scratching post."

"Sorry," Chloe said sheepishly.

Jesse was doubled over trying to catch his breath, and Aubrey's lips were pursed, but her face was slightly green. Stacie rubbed comforting circles on the small of her back, kissing her head softly. Chloe was flushed red, and Beca threw her arm around her. They hit the roller coaster next, another mixture of Jesse screaming and Beca chortling, and after that, an Indiana Jones ride. Jesse had to have the loudest scream on Earth for the coaster, and Beca lasted without so much as a hollar until they hit splash mountain, but it was most likely because the third row received the most water, and Beca's small size didn't help her in surviving nearly drowning. They rode several other attractions as well before going off to meet the adults.

When the group met up again, Leah was already yawning. She had seen everything there was to see in the park including the teacups, the Dumbo ride and the Bug's Life attraction, and Penny was tired too, but there was a blinding grin on her face. The family grabbed dinner before going back to the resort, and they sat out on the terrace of the large suite housing the adults to watch the traditional firework show.

Beca laid back on a lawn chair, Chloe sitting between her legs, headed resting back on the brunette's chest. Beca wrapped her arms around her, Chloe placing her own hands over Beca's laying on her stomach.

"You know, I'm a bit disappointed," Amy sighed.

"Why is that?" Michelle asked.

"Because I didn't get to see the Little Mermaid. I mean, I understand that she doesn't have legs because they turned her back to a fish, but I still wanted to see her."

The group chuckled. "I'm sure we'll see her for breakfast in the morning."

"I sure hope so. Look at this stuff, isn't it neat! Wouldn't you think my collection's complete..."

Amy continued to sing the Little Mermaid song along with Kiss the Girl, and it turned into an entire radio Disney sing-along, the entire group jumping in once Amy transitioned to Circle of Life, and Beca took to "Can't Wait to Be King".

"I thought you didn't like movies!" Jesse squealed, pointing an accusatory finger at his best friend. "You lied to me!"

"Hey, chill out, Swanson!" she snapped. "I was a kid once!"

"Just once!" Aubrey snorted. "Really? Because you're still the size of a five-year-old."

"Bite me, Posen! Anyway, Disney movies are different! I was all about Tarzan and Lion King is STILL my shit!"

"Hey!" Chloe barked. "Language!"

"Right, sorry."

Once the argument subsided, Benji and Jessica started up again with "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" with Ashley creating the percussion. The others jumped in with the familiar background vocals. Donald and Lily started beat boxing for Beca and the boys, who were then jumping around singing Jungle Book tunes, Beca taking the roll of King Louie with "I Wanna be Like You" and Jesse singing "Bare Necessities". Jesse then stepped to Beca and started with "Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan, and Beca went along with it before a smooth transfer into "A Girl Worth Fighting For". It became a real show. They didn't even realize that people had now stepped onto their own terraces both around them and in the hotel building across from them. Recognizing Beca and the boys, these people were now both video taping and singing along with them. Small children were enthralled by the sight. It seemed that soon, the entire hotel was in on it, and people on the ground below were watching too with phones poised to snap video and photos, fully convinced this was a planned show. Then the large screens that were set up across the park tuned to the sight after one of the workers saw them. Leave it up to the Barden Rebels to take over the Disneyland resort. The boys were up to "Hi, Ho, Hi, Ho" trumping around the terrace. Leah was enjoying the sight more than anything, clapping and trying to sing with them. Beca then moved to "Follow the Leader" from Peter Pan, and that was Aunt Sarah's favorite. Her niece then excitedly went on to "Go the Distance" and "Zero to Hero" from Hercules, and Chloe and Stacie jumped in right after with "I Wont Say I'm in Love". The group then broke out into Beauty and the Beast, and Beca yanked Chloe into her arms, starting to waltz. Emily just about sputtered the words, tears in her eyes at the sight. It was beautiful.

"When the hell did Short Stack learn how to Waltz?" Amy hissed.

Everyone only shrugged as Allie filmed it, shaking with excitement. The moment they finished the song, the fireworks exploded into the air, and everyone that had been watching or singing along clapped and cheered. It was only then that group realized they had an audience, and they began waving to everyone around them.

"Dude, we were on the big screen!" Jesse announced, pointing up at the large screen in the park.

"That's right!" Benji hollered, a hand up in the air.

"Leave it up to our kids to infiltrate Disneyland," Allie smirked.

"Hey, Mommy, is that one of Snow White's dwarves!" a little girl asked on the terrace beside them. "Is it!"

Beca's family was in hysterics immediately as Beca scowled at them.

"Yeah, it is, Squirt!" Amy called back to the child. "See? She's grumpy!"

Leah was giggling madly with the others now, and all of the children around that heard Amy's affirmative on who Beca was instantly became ecstatic with seeing a real dwarf. Chloe pulled Beca back into her arms, kissing her pouting lip softly. Soon, the jokes being cracked by her friends were faded out. She was too lost in bright, turquoise pools. Beca and Chloe smiled, still holding one another with their foreheads resting together.

"My beast," Chloe breathed.

"Well you are a beauty," Beca returned, and she heard Aubrey making gagging sounds. "Get a bathroom, Posen!" She shot out without looking away from Chloe, who giggled.

"I love you, Mitchell."

"I love you too, Beale."

Then their lips met, fireworks in the distance and Beca's aunts along with Lauren and Emily gave an "awww". Penny was clapping enthusiastically.

"Must you guys always make a Disney movie out of every kiss!" Aubrey shrieked.

Beca looked over at her bewildered. "Have you seen this girl!" Chloe giggled. "She's straight out of Disney movie! Look at those eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if we got jailed walking out of here for trying to steal a Disney princess."

"Wait!" Amy suddenly bellowed. "That's why I didn't see Ariel. She's right here!"

Another round of laughter.

"Well, at least we gave them the perfect movie score this time," Jesse said proudly.

Amy gave him a high five before tracing along the heart on her shirt with a quiet "yeah".


	19. You Can't Fake Family

**_A/N: So here's part II of the Barden Family week in LA. We have a bit more Disney and a little Ellen and Beca's gig as well! Now, the mashup used here for the Ellen show is actually a real acapella mashup by Pentatonix. Seriously, guys, if you haven't heard it, go check it out. It is AWESOME. I love it, and they are super talented. So check it out!_**

**_To the guest: They graduated from Barden in 2014, so the May prior to this. Their first state championship was before that so the years are correct. no errors_**

**_Song: #ThatPOWER-Will. . ft. Justin Bieber_**

* * *

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_**

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_Power, power, power_**

**_They call me will-A_**

**_Stay so cool, I'm chilly_**

**_I done made that milli_**

**_On my way to that valet_**

**_Used to have a piggy bank,_**

**_But now I got that bigger bank_**

**_Who who cares what the haters say_**

**_They hate on me cause we doing what they can't_**

**_I stay on that hustle,_**

**_I flex that little muscle_**

**_Hate to bust your bubble_**

**_I'm on that other level_**

**_Imma take it higher and high and high and higher_**

**_I stay and buy attire_**

**_Keeping burning like that fire_**

**_Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all_**

**_Work to be the best y'all_**

**_We're good under pressure_**

**_Been through all that stress y'all_**

**_Get, get this off my chest y'all_**

**_Made it out in project where this project that's progress y'all_**

**_I did it for my mama_**

**_I told her when I was younger_**

**_That Imma be that number 1,_**

**_Yup, I'll be that number 1_**

**_I take it higher and high and high and higher_**

**_I stay and buy attire_**

**_Keeping burning like that fire_**

**_Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger_**

**_So Imma get stronger_**

**_Call me like a batter ram, batter ram_**

**_I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_**

**_Call me, call me like a batter ram, batter ram_**

**_I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_**

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_**

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_Power, power, power_**

**_And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power_**

* * *

The group met in the Disney Resort lobby for breakfast the following morning, and while the girls chattered away with excitement, Beca and the boys were dreading the day. They were excited to be on Ellen, sure. They secretly loved her, sometimes watching her show down at the station, but they knew that having Ellen in the afternoon meant that they would spend the morning with the girls shopping for something to wear. Great way to start the day.

As they ate, Beca looked up towards the door, and her eyes bulged. She glanced at Amy, who was stuffing her face with pancakes before jumping up and dashing out of the lobby. Everyone froze and looked at one another. Before they could question though, Beca walked back in with a proud smile on her face and someone coming behind her. Her small size gave them the visual, and Amy spit out her chocolate milk all over Luke. She didn't care however. She jumped up screaming and ran to hug Ariel from the Little Mermaid.

"Ariel!" she squeaked. "You have legs!"

"I do!" The woman giggled. "I heard you're the Disney songstress singing my songs on the resort terrace last night."

"Yes, that's me. Can you still sing?"

"Yes."

"Can you read music?" Now Amy was just trying to get her.

"Yeah, can you match pitch?"

"Try me."

And she did. Ariel would set the pitch, and Amy would meet it. On the last note, the Aussie carried it much longer than necessary, showing off as her friends giggled. She began doing a few different dance moves as well, and Ariel put a hand out to still her. Amy stopped a moment before starting up again.

"That was-beautiful," Ariel complimented.

"I can sing, but-I can guarantee you that I can outdo you in Mermaid dancing as well."

"Mermaid-dancing?"

"You, ma'am, are no longer a very good mermaid." Amy then lay on the ground, doing some sort of other dance, her mermaid dancing the family was familiar with. "It's a lot of floor work."

"I see that."

Seeing Amy show up a Disney princess was pretty impressive and ridiculously hilarious. Stacie as always had it all on film. It was rare that this family didn't record a moment, so no one was surprised. Needless to say, Amy hadn't lied. The entire restaurant was roped into judging the mermaid dancing contest, and Amy had been crowned winner. She even received a free extra stack of pancakes, and she was over the moon.

After breakfast, they returned to their rooms to get ready. When the Ellen show heard that the family was already staying at the Disneyland resort, they had given the group two more nights which included full access to the park as they pleased until checking out Saturday morning. Beca had informed Madness of this as well, so that the club owner did not worry about rooms. As Beca collapsed on the bed in Aunt Allie's room already dressed, she huffed.

"What's wrong, Grasshopper?" Allie asked, fixing her blouse.

"I don't wanna go shopping!" Beca growled.

"Well, what are you gonna wear?"

"Ellen wanted us to wear our jerseys. That's what the e-mail said."

"Oh, well."

Allie pondered it a moment before grinning devilishly. As if feeling it, Beca shot up. Allie glanced over at Leah and Sarah before turning back to Beca. Her niece's eyes bulged.

"Nope," she immediately said, shaking her head vigorously. "Hard pass."

"Come on, B-"

"No, no, no."

"You don't wanna go shopping, so-"

"I changed my mind. I'll go."

"B, we might as well take advantage of the gift they-"

"NO!" She crossed her arms now, and Allie stepped forward with a smirk.

"Is that your final answer?"

"I won't do it, and there's nothing you can do to make me."

* * *

Beca sighed as she sat down in the small boat with Leah nestled into her side securely. The attendant came around to check their belts and make sure they were correctly settled in. The woman smiled down at an agitated Beca.

"You're Smash Mitchell, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Beca returned, her cheeks flushing.

"Big fan. I'll be at Madness tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Wow, I never thought I'd meet you here in an 'It's a Small World' boat of all places. It really is a small world."

Beca had to restrain a scoff at the horrid joke. "Yeah, it is. Just came to entertain my cousin while the girls went shopping."

"Oh, you're on Ellen today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well I should get back. Enjoy your ride."

"Thanks."

Beca wanted to scratch her eyes out and rupture her own ear drums as the boat slowly churned through the "It's a Small World" tunnel. She had no idea how she had agreed to take Leah back to the kid's side of the park for the morning while the boys hit California Adventure although they told their girlfriends they were going with Leah. As if sensing her irritation, Leah turned to her cousin, reaching up and stroking her cheek.

"B! Wu' you!"

Beca chuckled, pinching the girl's cheek. "I love you too, Squirt."

Seeing the gleeful smile on the little girl's face made it worth it. Still though, the ride was painful. The little children lining the wall were creepy as all hell, but Leah waved at every single one. When it was finally over, Beca rushed off with Leah in her arms. She felt like a castaway stepping into civilization for the first time in years, taking in a deep breath. As they moved away from it, she saw that the Lion King parade was going on, and she squealed happily. Leah gave her a funny look.

"Trust me, Squirt, it's worst squealing for," she assured her, and Leah tapped her nose.

Beca walked over and pushed her way to the front of the crowd, Leah now perched on her shoulders. When they reached the front, Leah clapped with glee. Beca took some video of the event. Lion King had been her favorite movie as a kid, and she wouldn't mind watching it again soon. To share it with Leah was amazing in every sense of the word, and she didn't regret agreeing to come back as much as she originally had. Seeing the small brunette's face light up at the colors and characters without even knowing what was really going on warmed Beca's heart. She sent a picture of them to Aunt Allie, Leah's chin resting atop Beca's head and both with a goofy grin. Allie showed Chloe and the others, and everyone awed at the sight.

"She's gonna make the best daddy ever," Penny cooed, and the women chuckled.

Beca started to really get into the day after that, and her and Leah rode the teacups and Dumbo again, the Alice in Wonderland ride, Big Thunder Ranch, the Circus train, and Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters which Beca really enjoyed. There were quite a few rides a toddler was allowed on, but that wasn't surprising. Disney was about the kids.

"Disney will always be part of your childhood, kid," Beca explained as her and Leah shared a lukewarm hot chocolate for Leah's safety. "Just don't ever idolize girls like Hannah Montana. She turns into a very inappropriate little...well, you get the picture." Leah giggled. "Demi Lovato's cool. She's safe. I'd stick to the cartoons though. I plan to buy every Disney VHS on the planet once I'm rich. Even if we have to break into the Disney vault. Don't worry though. I'll make sure you have the best childhood ever."

By two o' clock, the family was inside the studios of the Ellen show being handled by a crew of style and makeup artists. Beca and the boys were easy, and Beca had come a long way from the heavy eyeliner in high school. With practice usually happening each day, she rarely wore it to prevent it running. Ellen had specifically requested they wear their jerseys, and the boys had obliged. The girls had all purchased simple dresses that went well with their coats. The stylists did their hair, they were even given manicures and pedicures. It scared Beca how much Luke enjoyed this.

At four o'clock, the show started, and the family waited backstage anxiously. The set had been equipped with more couches to accommodate all of them, and they could see Ellen, who had entered from the opposite side, doing her usual entry dance. Eventually, she sat down. She talked for a little while before getting to them.

"Okay, so everyone here has heard about the NCAA Division champion Barden Rebels, correct?" she asked, and everyone roared in confirmation. "More specifically, you know the star players Luke Bryant, Jesse Swanson, Donald Grey, and the nation's most feared halfback, Beca Smash Mighty Midget Mitchell." Laughter and cheers. "Well, you also read the many stories on their envied family dynamic, like seriously. This family is like the Twilight Cullen family. They're all together and what not." Everyone chuckled. "Yet, it's cute. I mean, have you seen the family? This will be the most lesbians we've ever had on stage at once." Another chuckle. "I mean, they're all Twilights though because they're all beautiful. If you don't believe me though, I'll prove it to you. Let's bring them out here. Welcome the Barden Cullen family."

Laughter and clapping filled the place as Beca led the family onto the stage, hugging Ellen one by one. They were arranged by Ellen's team, and Chloe and Beca were closest to her. Once the applause died down, Ellen sat down and smiled at the family.

"Jeez, look at you!" the host gushed to Beca. "You're like a cute little pocket-sized action figure."

Beca playfully rolled her eyes as everyone giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Well, it's obviously working for you. I mean, look at this!" She gestured to a blushing Chloe now. "I mean, you're a legal dwarf, and you still pull a princess right out of a Disney movie."

"That's what I said! I'd like the world to just get a look at her. Can we zoom in on my girlfriend, please?"

When the cameras did, Beca gesturing to her like a prize on the Price is Right, Chloe only blushed more. Beca then kissed her cheek, and the crowd was ecstatic.

"Okay, okay, so you are one big family," Ellen went on. "However, you are all very tight knit. Actually we got word that there are some very symbolic tattoos going on here. Can we see those please?"

Aubrey and Beca showed theirs first, Beca explaining it once more. Then the boys showed theirs, Luke explaining that as well.

"Wow, that is very creative," Ellen gasped. "Look at these guys. I mean they're all muscled up and scary, and they have matching tattoos. That's too cute. They're like the guys with the heart tattoos that say 'mom'." Everyone giggled. "Cute. So, for you guys, what is it like winning the national championship?"

"It was amazing," Jesse answered. "It's still a bit surreal, and it was a lot of pressure, but we fought 'til the end and made it."

"Now, Penny, you're the grandmother, correct?"

"Yes," Penny nodded enthusiastically.

"How has it been watching these guys grow?"

"Oh, it's been spectacular with all of them. I watched them all grow up except Beca. She came a bit later, but she was the glue of this entire family. I knew all of the others since they were toddlers. It's been a blessing to have them and be apart of this family."

"She gives us free food," Jesse said, eliciting a chuckle from the audience. "Best grandma ever."

"Well, that's always a winner with teenagers," Ellen agreed. "Now, Chloe, being with such a big star has to be stressful. She's always so mean on the field. How is she off the field?"

"She's very well behaved off of the field," Chloe assured her.

"It probably has to do with the short leash she's on off of the field," Allie added.

"Oh, really?" Ellen said. "Well, jeez, I mean being the beast to this beauty would probably allow a short leash. I would say so."

"Yeah, but she's a big softy out of the uniform," Chloe went on.

"You're ruining my street cred, Beale," Beca informed her with a sigh.

"Oh hush. You singing Disney tunes on the balcony last night ruined your street cred."

"Oh right," Ellen said. "We heard about that. We do have some footage here. Let's see."

The large screen behind them was soon playing video of their impromptu terrace show with Beca jumping around like King Louie, and the crowd loved every minute. When it went off, Chloe continued.

"So you see. She's just a kid."

"In a child's body," Aubrey added, and that summoned loads of laughter.

"Right," Ellen giggled. "You have a marvelous singing voice though. I guess it's right to assume you are in fact one of Snow White's dwarves. The grumpy one if we heard right." Giggles.

Beca shrugged, and Leah squealed, jumping into her cousin's arms.

"This is your number one fan, Leah, true?"

"Yeah, she is," Beca agreed, kissing the girl's head to a round of "awww's".

"And besides being a Disney songstress, do you have any other guilty pleasures?"

Beca nervously looked at Chloe before answering. "Well, uh, well, I-sometimes maybe go out and just binge eat Taco Bell. But it HAS to be after midnight."

"That's where you disappear me!" Chloe squealed.

"Hey, Chloe, I think you should probably be relieved," Ellen warned her playfully as the audience laughed. "She's creeping with a taco."

"True, I suppose."

"So, being so small, Beca, how do you cause so much damage on the field?"

"I learned to use it to my advantage. I use my speed to better avoid having to get into matches with much larger guys."

"And it works. You had over four thousand yards on the season to compliment forty-four rushing touchdowns. That is a college record." Everyone cheered. "Congratulations. Now, the question all football fans are asking is are you thinking of going pro?"

"Well, it's been on my mind, and it's been talked about with NFL scouts, but I haven't decided. I'd like to get my degree first."

"Now, your stepfather, the man that raised you, played for your rival Notre Dame. How did he influence you as a whole in your life?"

"Well, my dad was very talented. He taught me everything he knew about the game and passed on his love and passion for it. He also taught me about music, how to mix and use my voice."

"Oh, right. You're actually a DJ as well, and you will be DJing opening night at, guess where, guys. Madness in downtown LA." Another round of applause. "Right, so if you guys wanna see Smash on the turntables make sure to get there early. It's going to be packed."

The questions went around after that for the rest of the family, Allie sharing a few anecdotes from Beca's childhood, Emily and Lauren doing the same for Chloe and Aubrey. The girls were questioned about their relationships, and Amy and Ellen had the most hilarious banter anyone had ever heard about the craziest things. It was so good that Ellen assured her she would be asking her back.

"Well, see," Amy sighed. "My role in this family is to be a fatter, Australian version of you."

The crowd roared with laughter, Ellen clutching her sides before answering. "Is that right?"

"That's right."

"That's a beautiful necklace." She pointed at the necklace Jesse had given her for Christmas, and the family had not even noticed she wore it. "Where'd you get it?"

"It was my grandmother's," Amy shrugged as more laughter filled the room. "Well, it's a replica of my grandmother's. Jesse here got it for me for Christmas. See, my family comes from a long line of dog breeders, so this is common vocabulary."

"Oh, really!"

"No, not at all, but it sounded good, didn't it?"

Ellen was in tears by now. "So, Amy-"

"It's Fat Amy actually."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig, insert word on my necklace, don't do it behind my back."

This killed the crowd, and Ellen could say no more. At the end, there was another surprise not even the family was prepared for.

"So, I hear that Beca is actually not the only one in the family that's musically inclined," the host began. "Actually, you girls are in an acapella group back at Barden, and you boys were in choir or band back in high school, so you all have musical talents. My question is, can you guys give us a little bit of it here today?"

The team looked at each other as the audience roared, begging for them to do so. At last, the family nodded to each other then Ellen. She then stood up and led them over to her stage where music happened. They were handed microphones.

"I'll give you guys time to huddle up and figure it out, and I'll just jump in," she assured them.

The group gathered together, discussing their options, and five minutes later they were all nodding and getting into position in a triangle shape. Beca was up front with Luke, Benji and Jesse right behind her. She started it off with the first line before the others followed.

**_Who's gonna save the world tonight,_**

**_Who's gonna bring it back to life_**

With the next line, Donald and Lily started in with their beat boxing, and Ashley provided a smooth high hat and cymbal.

**_We're gonna make it, you and I,_**

**_We're gonna save the world tonight_**

At the end of the stanza, Donald gave one booming note of a kick drum before making a sound that sounded like a deep intake of breath. Their was a pause now before Jesse started the next verse, Donald starting up again with bass line, and the girls with backup vocals.

**_There was a time_**

**_I used to look into my father's eyes._**

**_In a happy home_**

**_I was a king, I had a golden throne._**

**_Those days are gone,_**

**_Now the memory are on the wall_**

**_I hear the songs_**

**_From the places where I was born_**

**_My father said,_**

**_"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child._**

**_See heaven's got a plan for you._**

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry Child"_**

**_Yeah!_**

The break in lyrics gave way to a beat where they all joined in, and Ellen settled for just dancing with them. The whole crowd was moving. How the team had come up with some split-second choreography that worked was beyond everyone, including the team itself. However, Beca's quick mashup of "Save the World" and "Don't You Worry, Child" was spot on. Benji came in with the next verse.

**_We're far from home,_**

**_It's for the better_**

**_What we dream, it's all that matters_**

**_We're on our way, united_**

**_Turn the crowd up now_**

**_We'll never back down_**

**_Shoot down the skyline_**

**_Watch it on primetime_**

**_Turn up the love now_**

**_Listen up now, turn up the love_**

**_Who's gonna save the world tonight,_**

**_Who's gonna bring it back to life_**

**_We're gonna make it, you and I,_**

**_We're gonna save the world tonight_**

The beat broke down now, slow and elegant with Ashley and Lily and no percussion, as Beca and the boys took the "Don't You Worry, Child" hook, and Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey stepped in with the "Save the World" chorus.

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_**

**_See heaven's got a plan for you._**

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry Child mmmmm_**

_Who's gonna save the world tonight,_

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child, heaven's got a plan for you_**

_Who's gonna bring it back to life_

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry Child_**

The beat then sped up again in order to finish it out.

**_Don't you worry, don't you worry, child_**

**_Cuz I'm gonna bring you back to life!_**

Donald finished out the bass line strong, and when they stopped, the crowd went wild. Ellen hugged each of them before they hugged each other.

"Wow!" Ellen squeaked. "I mean, wow! That was amazing! She can even mix live with just their mouths!" They chuckled. "That was beautiful. Well, good luck at your acapella nationals, girls. Beca, good luck tomorrow night at madness. If this performance is any indication, you are going to be completely amazing and leave them mind blown. That's all we have for today, guys! Thank you to the Barden family for being here, and I'll see you!"

The crew then danced with Ellen to end the show before it went off air, and she talked with them a little more before turning them loose. When they reached the back exit to where their rental SUVs were parked, Chloe jumped into Beca's arms.

"That was amazing!" she squealed. "We do that at ICCA's, and we'll win for sure!"

"Yeah, we'll get to work on that soon as we get home," Beca assured her, pecking her nose.

"You never cease to amaze me, Baby. Did I ever tell you I was proud of you?"

"Well, yeah, but I love hearing it." She pressed her lips to Chloe. "I love you, Disney Princess."

"I love you too, Grumpy."

The night was spent watching Disney movies the family rented on the TV, and Leah was just as enthralled as Beca with the Lion King. The little girl straddled Beca's back as she lay on the bed on her stomach, Leah's head resting atop hers. Of course, pictures were taken, and Allie swore they looked like Timon and Pumba. The family of course had to watch Little Mermaid as well followed by Beauty and the Beast. They also watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, a crack joke about Beca and her height every ten to fifteen minutes depending on how angry she became after each one. They watched Aladdin too, another of Beca's favorites, and it was nice to see the boys relax after such a long and stressful season. It was nice to really feel like a normal family for awhile.

* * *

The following day, Beca finished tweaking every mix she planned to use that night. The girls had luckily purchased their outfits for the night while out the day before, and the family hit the park while Beca finished up her work. Luke stayed with her to critique and give his opinion. He was genuinely impressed by what he heard, and Beca could tell. She knew her brother like the back of her hand by now, and the sparkle in his eyes said it all. She finished up everything by four that afternoon. The team would be picked up in limousine Excursions at eight, and Beca was on as the headliner at eleven. When she finished, she and Luke left the room to get dinner. They met the others at the grill house right outside of the resort for an early meal. Quite a few recognized them now, and they were bombarded by questions and requests for autographs. Soon, the restaurant staff moved them back to a more private area to their relief.

"So, you all ready to go, B?" CR asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Beca huffed. "I finished up everything I wanted to."

"This is gonna be so exciting," Chloe gushed. "I can't wait."

"Are we gonna be able to dance?" Stacie asked, genuinely concerned.

Beca snorted. "Yeah, Stace, you get to touch yourself. Don't worry."

Everyone snickered while Stacie only shrugged.

"How much are they paying you?" Allie asked.

"Well, Mama Lauren and I will negotiate that when we get down there."

"At least we have someone with a legal background in the family."

"Right?"

Negotiations were pretty painless as far as Beca was concerned. They offered an amount, and Beca was content with it. It wasn't about the money to her. She just wanted to show everyone what she could do. Lauren read through the contract, and Beca learned that no matter how small of an agreement it is, even just for one night, it always deserved documentation. When Lauren had gone over any concerns and was satisfied with the finished product, she gave Beca the green light to sign it. After that, she was taken up to the booth to get a feel for the place. The house DJ was currently on stage, and he gave her a fist bump as she entered. Mark then led her into the skybox just above the booth. It had padded walls to drown out most of the sound, but the small speakers in the room gave them an even amount of music that didn't make their ears bleed. There, Mark met the rest of the family, and he was thrilled to do so. He had even asked about Grandma Penny, knowing her from the countless interviews, and they informed him that she was babysitting little Leah. He had drinks fetched for the family from the bar on the far side of the box, and as Beca had suspected, he was not at all serious about alcohol-free. She traded in her drink for a coke, not wanting to be intoxicated whatsoever for her set. He understood and filled her commands. The family relaxed in the large plush couches as eleven o'clock neared. When it hit, the house DJ's voice came through the speakers.

"Alright, alright, ya'll!" he roared, getting everyone's attention. "It's eleven o'clock, so I'm out of here, but it's the moment you've all been waiting for! We have a special guest rocking with us tonight! Many know her by the havoc she wreaks on the gridiron, and she just came off a BCS national championship win. She broke records all over college football this season. You may know her by Smash Mitchell, but you will now know her by a new name as well. Please, give it up big for Georgia's finest, DJ Titanium B!"

The crowd roared in applause, a sound that had Beca's heart racing. The house DJ shook her hand and nodded to the microphone. She took a deep breath and stepped to it.

"What up, everybody!" she hollered, and the crowd gave a deafening affirmative response. "I'm DJ Titanium B! Thank you all for coming out tonight and showing me such hospitality in your beautiful city. So let's start it off!"

Beca opened up with her mix of Daft Punk's "Get Lucky" and Imagine Dragon's "Radioactive", and the crowd was loving it. It then transitioned into the new "Save the World" and Don't You Worry, Child" mix she had thrown together that morning. Her family was immediately on the dance floor, and she smiled down at them proudly. She queued up her mixes and turned to watching the floor fully. It was incredible. To see people moving so effortlessly to her mixes, the excitement buzzing throughout LA's most prestigious club, people belting their favorite lyrics and downing their drinks. Beca had never felt such an energy form within her. It was different from the overwhelming energy she felt when she played football though they emerged and stemmed from the same place. It was a mixture of pride and awe, bewilderment and excitement. It was a fire spreading from the very depths of her soul and out through her entire body to her fingertips and toes. It numbed her, shocks of overwhelming adrenaline sending tremors down her spine. She bobbed her head to the music, her hands moving over the turntables fluently, effortlessly, flawlessly. Right beside running a football, this was second nature to Beca. This was her element. It was where she felt most comfortable, and not even a crowd of at least a thousand people could change that. They changed with her mixes. When it slowed, they did as well, their bodies adjusting to the alteration. When she quickened the pace, their bodies gyrated quickly in sequences. It brought a whole new feel to the club, and Mark Gadsden looked on with immeasurable pride that he had never felt before. The new location was having a successful first night, much more successful than predicted. Just about all of UCLA and USC were attendance, and they had some A-List stars up in the skyboxes. Beca could not believe it when the waitress came over and told her that Christina Aguilera had sent her a drink. Chloe couldn't even be jealous later on due to her love for the singer. During a break, Mark introduced Beca to a few of his Atlanta colleagues. She never expected said colleagues to include Usher and Ludacris. She met Flo Rida as well, and she was honored to shake the man's hand. The night as a whole was overwhelming, but the fact of it was that everyone was thoroughly enjoying her set. It ran until three in the morning when the club would close down, staying open later than usual for its grand opening.

"Okay, ya'll!" Beca called into the microphone. "This will be our last song! Thank you for inviting me out tonight and welcoming me with open arms. I hope to see you all again soon! Have a safe night!"

After the final song, Beca packed up her laptop and headphones and headed out of the booth. She agreed to a coke and rum at that, and her family returned up to the skybox. All of them hugged her and congratulated her. The look in Aunt Allie's eyes left a bashful grin on the smaller brunette's face. It was a look of raging pride. Then a tipsy Chloe stepped in, pulling Beca into a bruising kiss before resting their foreheads together.

"That was-" Chloe tried but couldn't find the right words.

"Aca-awesome!" Michelle, Sarah and Allie filled in, the room chuckling.

"Yeah, that's what it was."

"Thanks, Babe," Beca replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, oh my gosh. And um, who sent you a drink?"

Beca shrugged. "Hmm, just-Christina Aguilera."

"WHAT!?"

Beca flinched at the screech. "What?"

"Christina Aguilera? I love her! I can't even be mad at her for sending my girlfriend a drink."

Beca laughed. "I'm sure she understands, Baby. If it's any consolation, I didn't drink it until I was almost done with the set."

"Wow, you must really be special, Mitchell."

"Hey, as long as I'm special to you, that's all that matters."

"Putty alert!" Allie rang out. "Beca just traded in her badassery for cheese balls!"

The room burst into hysterics, but Beca didn't mind, and neither did Chloe. It was certainly the truth. Beca now made sure that Chloe and her opinion always took priority over everything else, and to see Chloe making an effort to handle the preliminary period of the life Beca would no doubt soon live meant everything to the brunette because in the end, all that mattered was Chloe. There was no life without the redhead, and Beca would be damned if she tested that again. With a smile, she pressed her lips to Chloe's and indulged in her favorite part of a job well done.


	20. The Greatest Reward

**_A/N: So how are we doing this evening? Very well. So here is another chapter, and this will be a bit more emotional. I worked really hard to portray the emotions of the chapter, and i hope you can appreciate it. Im really proud of the last paragraph. Now, obviously there will always be a sense in this story of impossibility or improbability because this is fiction, and to make the story more exciting, we sacrifice reality. For instance among other things, the Heisman award would never be given out AFTER the championship. I did explain the reasoning here however so please enjoy. _**

**_Song: I Am The Highway-Audioslave_**

* * *

**_Pearls and swine bereft of me._**

**_Long and weary my road has been._**

**_I was lost in the cities, alone in the hills._**

**_No sorrow or pity for leaving, I feel, yeah._**

**_I am not your rolling wheels – I am the highway._**

**_I am not your carpet ride – I am the sky._**

**_Friends and liars don't wait for me,_**

**_'Cause I'll get on all by myself._**

**_I put millions of miles under my heels;_**

**_And still too close to you, I feel, yeah._**

**_I am not your rolling wheels – I am the highway._**

**_I am not your carpet ride – I am the sky._**

**_I am not your blowing wind – I am the lightning._**

**_I am not your autumn moon – I am the night… the night._**

**_Yeah!_**

**_I am not your rolling wheels – I am the highway._**

**_I am not your carpet ride – I am the sky._**

**_Well,_**

**_I am not your blowing wind – I am the lightning._**

**_I am not your autumn moon – I am the night... the night_**

* * *

California was a fun and beautiful place, but getting back to Barden had never felt better. Beca sure was glad Chloe had jumped into her truck that day and stopped her because LA was much too fast-paced and congested. Atlanta was big, but the hustle of Atlanta was way different from that of Los Angeles, of California as a whole in reality. The moment Beca walked through the door at Aunt Allie's and up to her usual bedroom, she flopped on the bed. A long flight had drained her significantly. Yes, jumping three hours and over two thousand miles in a span of four and a half hours would inevitably do so.

Chloe entered the room, setting her bag down and crawling onto the bed with her girlfriend. The circles around the brunette's stormy blue eyes told the story of a sleepless night, a restless morning. Her body was drained of any sort of energy whatsoever, and Chloe mimicked her state of exhaustion, eyelids lilting and limbs limp. Once they hit the mattress, they could not muster the vitality to get up and pull pajamas on. Beca sleepily slinked out of her pants and shrugged out of her coat. She took an alarming amount of time sliding out of her hoodie but eventually discarded it. Once they were at a comfortable state of undress, they lay beneath the sheets, Chloe curled into Beca's side.

"It feels so good to be home," Beca's groggy voice expressed.

"Aren't you glad I saved your dumb-"

"Beale."

"Aren't you glad I saved you then?"

"Yes, super glad. Thanks, honey. I knew I could always count on you. I can never repay you."

"Oh, you will."

"I will?"

"You will."

"I will." A beat of silence. "How do you suppose I do that?"

"You'll figure it out, champ."

"Well, could you just take the two grand in your account and call it even?"

"Two grand? What are you-" This somehow jolted electricity through Chloe's slack body, and she sat up abruptly. "What did you do, Mitchell?"

"Something very important and necessary, Beale. Chill-"

"Mitchell, tell me right now. What did you do?"

"Well, I mean, the club wanted to pay me right? I can't take it. I'm an NCAA participant, a full-scholarship player at that. I checked with Coach Jackson on the matter, and he said just to have it in the contract that I received no money. Then Mark agreed to make two separate checks. $2000 to Leah and $2000 to Mama Em to put in your account."

"Seriously? But-"

"Do NOT try to criticize, insult, scrutinize, complain, or give it back. Mama Em already tried. She failed miserably might I add."

Chloe was silent a moment, taking in the lax posture and lightly shut eyes of her beloved. Her mouth was cracked open, chocolate tresses disorderly splayed across the pillow. The redhead ran a delicate hand down from Beca's temple to her jawline, fingers tracing each contour of the DJ's features. She then outlined her jawline down to her neck, the skin smooth and without error of any sort. Her hand slowly slid down until it was over Beca's heart, and although her eyes were closed, her heart was palpitating. Chloe could feel the hurried sequence of each beat, and she smiled warmly.

"You are something else, Mitchell," she at last breathed, burrowing back into Beca's side.

"As are you, Beale," Beca muttered. "You deserve it. I knew you would appreciate it once you got done arguing about it. I know that's not what you're here for, and that made you the perfect candidate. I know I can never buy your full forgiveness for what I put you through, and I plan to prove to you how sorry I am for the rest of my life, but this is just an accolade for being the most amazing partner anyone could ask for."

"This is the Beca Mitchell I love."

A soft kiss came to the top of ginger curls before sleep descended with haste upon the couple.

It seemed that Beca was asleep for all of ten minutes before there was yelling and screaming floating up the stairs. She bolted upright in bed at Allie's scream, jumping out of the sheets and rushing down. Chloe sat up, her heart skipping a beat, and when she saw Beca scurrying away, she was quick to follow. When they arrived down in the den, they found the entire family awake, eyes intently glued to the screen of the television. Jesse turned around to face Beca. He took in her appearance but neglected to verbally acknowledge her lack of pants.

"Becs, you gotta see this!" he squawked, pulling her towards the TV.

"Where are your pants?" Allie asked now, looking down.

Beca only waved her off as Jesse rewound the television. Chloe stepped beside Beca now, and when Jesse pressed play, everyone grew silent.

"And the NCAA has finally announced it's three Heisman finalists after a bit of lag. These finalists and their families will be invited up to New York on January 17th for the eightieth annual Heisman presentation Tuesday night at the Downtown Athletic Club.

And now, the first finalist is: Reggie Cane of USC. He threw for 3,419 yards with 24 touchdowns and eight interceptions. He also ran for 1,181 yards and 19 scores for the 10-2 Trojans, winning the Pac-12 conference championship and participating in the Rose Bowl."

The second finalist is...Freddy Andreas. Andreas had seven interceptions and 101 tackles for the BCS runner-up Fighting Irish, who lost in the championship to newcomer Barden Rebels."

And the third and final player announced as a finalist this morning is...Beca Mitchell. Mitchell ran for 4,365 yard including the BCS championship game and 44 touchdowns, breaking the college records for most rushing yards and rushing touchdowns in a season. Both of these records were actually previously held by her stepfather, Darren Cale of Notre Dame. Atop that, she threw seven touchdown passes and had kickoff returns and receptions to add is well. Therefore she accounted for 5,326 all-purpose yards and 52 touchdown for the Barden Rebels. Also, her team won the championship where she was named player of the game. She has also been named SEC Player of the Year this morning, so she's on a roll."

"And who are you picking to win there, John?" the second announcer asked.

"Well, I mean, based on statistics, it's obvious that the big record breaker deserves to win, Ben."

"I totally agree with you. Good luck to all of the finalists. We will broadcasting the event..."

Jesse muted the TV then, and everyone had a look of unadulterated euphoria flashing through their eyes. Still, they heard no reaction from the reason of such elation, and everyone turned to give her a look. She stood frozen at Chloe's side, eyes bulging and pupils dilated. The blue of her irises were milky, flooded with a countless array of emotions. Her muscles were tensed, fists balled, and Chloe was pretty sure that she had yet to exhale a breath. At last, said breath was expelled in a puff of air, and a dopey grin gradually manifested on her face. Everyone's face muscles found it infectious, mimicking the grin in similar fashion. Then they cheered, and Beca joined them. She jumped up and down with childish mirth, hugging anyone she could get her hands on. It was icing on the cake. It was something that she had not imagined getting her hands on. She could not believe that it was happening, but the trophy didn't matter to her. The smiles radiating pride throughout the family told her that she was already a winner.

* * *

The flight to New York wasn't how Beca had foreseen her final weekend before returning to her academic responsibilities. The restless city was blanketed in fluffy, white snow that summoned an aura of tranquility to the family. Sitting inside the dinner hall surrounded by the families of Freddy Andreas and Reggie Cane in addition to countless alumni, former Heisman trophy winners, NFL players and coaches was not an idea Beca ever saw for herself, but this felt right. She ran a mindless hand down the lapel of her black sport coat. She wore a tailored suit, tie and all similar to the other nominees. It was a simple white button-up beneath with the tie scarlet red, the color of a Barden Rebel. Coach Jackson and Coach Adams flanked the table, Chloe and Luke on either side of a very nervous Beca. Her exterior did not emit that, and she was glad of it. Chloe's hand was resting softly upon her forearm, her own hands folded in her lap idly. Her family sat around them, dinner finished moments ago. They awaited the presentation to begin, cameras flitting across the quiet room to get a shot of each purely competitive nominee. The winner had been chosen just a week ago, right before the BCS national championship. It had always been so in order to prevent voting from being hindered by the championship. However, with the controversy regarding the bowl game came that of whether or not Beca would be an eligible nominee. They had come to decide that if she in fact could play in the national championship, she could be nominated as was explicitly earned by her play on the field. Whether or not she would or could win was a completely different entity.

At last, the oxygen was vacuumed from the room as Regina Puller, the spokesperson of the Heisman trustees, stepped on stage, envelope in hand. Beca leaned forward in her chair, Chloe's hand moving to her back. Luke put a hand on her shoulder. Beca kissed Chloe's forehead and shook Luke's hand before standing up and moving to the front to sit with the other three finalists. The family moved closer to the stage as well. It was a very intimate setting, a small auditorium with limited occupancy. Chloe grabbed Aubrey's hand as they awaited.

"Good evening," Regina began. "I do hope that you have enjoyed the show thus far, but as you know, the best is yet to come." She briefly held up the envelope. "Before I announce this year's Heisman trophy winner, I would like to thank everyone who help put this together, the Heisman trustees, the fifteen former Heisman winners behind me." She gestured to the suited men. "We would also of course like to thank these three finalists for bringing such vigor and passion to this year's race. They were competitive against one another and had us all on the edge of our seats each time they stepped out on the gridiron. Congratulations to each and every one of you. You are truly a perfect example of what it means to be a Heisman trophy winner. And for the winner, relish the knowledge that you will become a member of the most elite athletic fraternity in the world, that your name will forever be associated with the legacy of being a Heisman trophy winner. It was a tough decision, and we did have a setback that caused this ceremony to be scheduled so late, but athletic directors did receive the decision prior to the national championship, and the winner was already chosen, so without further ado, it is my pleasure to announce that the winner of the 2014 Heisman memorial trophy is...Beca "Smash" Mitchell!"

It took a long moment before the information sunk into Beca's mind, but she was tugged back to reality by Reggie Cane, who was shaking her hand in a half hug. He patted her head.

"You did good, kid," he said. "Great season."

The next event surprised Beca so much that she nearly went into shock. Freddy Andreas also pulled her into half of a hug, grasping her hand. He didn't say anything, and she was sure it was only for the cameras, but she just let it be. She then walked over and hugged Coach Jackson and Coach Adams, the grins on their faces splitting them in half. Her family then embraced her quickly, Chloe planting a chaste kiss on her lips, running digits through her hair. Penny, with tears in her eyes, pulled Beca's face down to kiss the halfback's forehead. At last, Beca made it up to the podium, the room on their feet as she ascended the stairs before settling back in. She leaned heavily on the podium before her, catching a breath and attempting to train her emotions.

"If you know me, you know that I am still that awkward pint-sized girl I was in high school," she started, and there was laughter. "Therefore, I'm not very good with words. They told me to write a speech just in case this happened. Just in case I won, and I had no idea what to write. It felt as if I would jinx myself and write a large speech for no reason being the pessimist I always was. As a college student, procrastination and laziness come by nature." More laughter. "But as a Barden Rebel, hard work and perseverance are automatic. Tonight, everyone affiliated with Barden has a reason to celebrate this. I didn't do this alone. I was always that kid that thought they could do everything alone, and there was a time in my life where I had no choice, but then some very amazing people were sent to me, and I was never alone again even when I wanted to be." Her family smirked now. "Coach Jackson, who has been with me since high school, always told me that to be perfect isn't about winning. It's the same thing I told my team at halftime while we were down big to Notre Dame to get us back in it. Perfection is about looking at the people you care about and telling them the truth, and the truth is that you did everything in your power to succeed. You could not have done any better than you had, and I can tell my family that. That's perfection to me. Tonight, I can honestly say I left it all on the field this season. As our family can say, the hotter the heat, the harder the steal. More pressure, more diamonds. We are Titanium. We are Rebels.

When I would ask my father, Darren Cale, who played at Notre Dame and would be here as a former Heisman winner was he still alive, if he believed I could play high school football or college football, he always asked me one thing. 'Do you love the game?' I would tell him yes, and he told me that as long as I loved the game, I could do anything I wanted with it. I could play it forever as long as that love remained, and that's what it has always been. I just wonder how happy or mad he is about me breaking his records." More laughter. "I, uh, I played for my dad every game. It was our bonding time. It was a time when he was closest to me, when I could feel his presence at its strongest. It was what had bound us to begin with, and that love is forever in the form of him in my heart, so with that, I would first like to thank the higher power.

I thank God and my parents, Leah and Darren Cale, for always supporting me and passing on this love for this game. I wanna thank my teammates and coaches back at Barden. I wanna thank my brothers and teammates Luke, Jesse, Donald and Benji. You guys always had my back on and off the field, and you protected me from all dangers, including myself. I would like to thank my aunts, Allie, Sarah, Michelle, and my baby cousin Leah. You raised me to be who I am today, and you never let me settle for less. Leah taught me how to get excited about the little things in life again, how to really enjoy it. I need to think my stepmother and sister, Lauren and Aubrey, for allowing me to love them and loving me back. for choosing to accept me as was and to continue to love who I grew to be. To my...future mother in law Emily," Her family's eyes just about popped out of their sockets, and Chloe's breath hitched before her signature megawatt grin emerged. "You gave me a chance to prove myself to you as a person, and you loved me without limits. You were always there, and I thank you. To my sisters Stacie, CR, Amy, Lily, Ashley, Denise, Jessica and Kelly," Kelly smiled now. "I thank you for always having my back, for pulling my head out of you-know-where when need be, for never giving up or walking away from me. And...I'd like to say a deep thank you to Grandma Penny, because without you and your childish enthusiasm, I never would have made it this far. Without your praise and admiration, I would have probably never made it through high school, and you have been my rock, so thank you." Penny of course had fresh tears cascading down her face. "And last but not least, I wanna thank my girlfriend Chloe. Baby, this trophy is as much yours as it is mine. You have stuck with me through the worst of the worst in these last four years and put me in my place whenever it was called for. You kept me in line and out of trouble during high school, back when I only know how to destroy. You taught me how to build. You bulldozed your way into my life, and you never took the hint to leave." Everyone chuckled. "And you know what? I have never been more thankful for anything in my life than that. You had no regard for personal boundaries, and you opened me up to a world of love, pride, and trust. You showed me how to love, and you also showed me how to accept my love of football again when my dad passed. Had it not been for Chloe, I would never have played high school football again. Therefore I wouldn't be here. You have been my partner, my sidekick, my best friend, my conscience, my crutch, my rock, and every other role thrown at you in times of joy and in times of sadness. Most of all though, you've been the manifestation of my love. For that, I love you, Baby, and thank you for making me this. Thank you to all of these Heisman award winners and the trustees that let me in the race. Just-thank you."

With that, Beca stepped away from the podium to the sound of roaring cheers before being embraced by each of the former Heisman winners, an initiation into a lifelong club of great college football players, and the feeling was surreal. She was doing everything she could possibly do not to cry, but it was an emotional ride.

"I knew your father really well," Tim Brown, a former Notre Dame receiver, told her as he hugged. "He was a great man and an amazing player, and he would really be proud of you."

"Thanks," she replied, patting his shoulder.

Once she had been introduced to each winner, she was led over by Richard Webster, another host, to the trophy that she had come for.

"Now this thing weighs twenty-five pounds and may be bigger than you," he joked, gesturing to the trophy of a man running a ball with his arm outstretched stiffly as everyone laughed. "Can you pick it up?"

Beca smirked and easily lifted the large bronze trophy into the air, her family roaring with congratulations and pride.

"So what's next for you, Smash?" Richard asked now, clapping her shoulder.

"We prepare for next season and come back for another few trophies," she replied to the sound of more cheers.

"Did you predict this for yourself?"

"Honestly, the Heisman trophy never came up in conversation until we were getting ready to play USC. We talked Cane and Donahue on the matter, but we never talked Mitchell. It was never the goal."

"How does it feel now?"

"The same way the national championship still feels. Unbelievably believable. It's unbelievable because when we started this season, we were only hoping to make a name for ourselves, to be accepted into Division I football, to be known and respected. We could have done that with the regular season wins alone. Winning all of this is just a surprise perk, you know. It was never the goal, but we exceeded all expectations. With that becomes higher standards that will push us to our limits, but we're prepared for it. It's believable because now we look back on our journey and how far we came together, and it makes sense now."

"Well, you surely made a name for yourselves this season. What's the greatest part of all this? You're the SEC offensive player of the year, the Heisman trophy winner and a national champion. I mean, what is the best reward for all the hard work?"

"One hundred and fifty percent honestly? That." She pointed out at her family. "The smiles on their faces. The best part of any win was when that gorgeous redhead right there would run into my arms and tell me how proud she was, when that little lady who watched me grow in a Barden diner lights up with so much childlike delight, when that little one-year-old girl right there kisses my cheeks and tells me she loves me. That's the greatest part of any victory, and honestly, I started accepting only victory when I started getting all of that. They set my standards, and now, losing is not an option on _and _off the field."

The auditorium was on its feet now clapping, not a dry eye in the building it seemed.

"There you have it, guys!" Richard bellowed. "Your 2014 Heisman trophy winner, Beca 'Smash' Mitchell!"

The celebration in honor of Beca's prestigious award atop the penthouse roof of Tim Brown was impromptu, last minute, but ridiculously boisterous. Tim had personally invited the family immediately proceeding the ceremony, and he had led them to his humble abode with all of the former winners and the other two finalists. Beca knew his work very well. He was a hall-of-fame NFL receiver for the Oakland Raiders, sixteen years with the franchise that gave him his ticket into the hall. He had played with her father for two years, Darren's freshman and sophomore seasons, and he shared tales about the great man he saw as a brother and good friend back in college. Meeting Sarah and Michelle, he immediately saw the resemblance they held to their late brother, and he was thrilled to meet them.

"Your style of play is so much like your dad's," he chuckled, an arm around Beca. "He was small, but the guy could run forever. Before the defense could figure out what to do, he was down the field, and you broke his records. I know he's proud as hell right now."

"Thanks, Tim," Beca replied. "It means a lot to me."

"He was an amazing person, Beca, and you should be proud of him too."

"Oh, I am."

After awhile, Beca stepped away from the crowd and to a secluded corner of the roof overlooking the dazzling city. She swirled her drink around in her glass thoughtfully. A tall figure appeared beside her, and she looked up with a smile.

"Why don't you look happy?" Michelle asked her niece.

"I-I don't know," Beca breathed. "I guess it hasn't hit me yet, and-"

A single tear trailed down her cheek, and Michelle wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. Michelle had always been the strength, the titanium casing of the family. What Beca was on the field was what Michelle was in every aspect of life from school to the family to the softball fields back in college to John Hopkins for med school and on to the hospitals she worked in. She was like Beca in the way they hid their emotions though their anger could arise without a second's notice and grow exponentially before any reaction could be stimulated. She was tough, and she had always been. Now though, her eyes softened as she ran a hand through Beca's hair, her drawbridge down, offering Beca entry and consolation, safety and security.

"You miss him, don't you?" she asked, just above a whisper as Beca's lips quivered and Michelle's own eyes brimmed with tears. "It's okay, Becs."

"I just-I want him here so bad," she sniffled. "I-I just want him here. I wanted him to see it, like really see it. I wanted to run into his arms after the game and see that big, dopey grin on his face. I wanted to see that twinkle in his eye and hear him tell me how proud he was. I-I always took that for granted playing in middle school and at Dawson, and I never realized how much of a reward it was un-until, until it was over. Now, I-I see it, and I cherish it after every game with Chloe, but Auntie, I love her so much. I really do, but people can be taken from you just like that. There are a million ways to lose someone, and I never saw myself losing my-my dad like that."

Michelle pulled the small brunette into her arms as Beca shook with silent sobs. The elder stroked her hair softly, coaxing into it.

"Becs, he never wanted to leave you," she breathed. "You know that. He loved you more than anything, and we all saw that. When he brought you into our family, we knew you had been bent. You had been emotionally abused and neglected, and we loved you anyway because we saw this. We saw the big heart underneath all of the residue and ruin. We saw you for who you were. It's the same reason that Chloe and Aubrey and Luke and Jesse and everyone else love you. We know you. Not Smash or DJ Titanium B. We know Rebeca Jade Mitchell, a girl who was put through hell and had to fight off the pain alone for so long, and we love her. We will always love her. No matter how many hats you wear or titles you don or masks you throw on. You're our Beca, and that's all we could ever ask you to be. We don't care if you go pro or you become a famous DJ or anything. You could live in my basement mixing aimlessly for the rest of your life, and we will still be proud of you. Your father is looking down at you with more pride in his heart than all of us combined and so is your mother, and you know what, Beca? There are a million ways to lose someone. it's true, but there are also a million ways to enjoy every minute you are blessed to have with them, and worrying about losing them is one of the former. It won't serve in any way apart from wasting time."

Beca nodded into her chest. "Auntie?"

"Yeah, Bug?"

"Thank you for loving me."

"Hey, I know I wasn't always the most emotionally outspoken person and we're alike in that way, but you have always been my baby. Since the day I met you, Becs, I loved you more than anything. I had never wanted children because although I only saw you here and there, you were always enough. I wanted to be there for you, to see you grow, to give you every little bit of attention I had to spare outside of work. Coming back to Barden was the best decision I ever made, and I will never regret it for one moment. You're my little girl, Bug, and I will always love you just as much as if you were my own because you-" she sniffled now, choking back a sob. "You filled the void in me that your dad left. I miss him everyday, and every time that I look at you, I see him. That smirk, that rare grin, the sparkle in your eye after a game. It's so him that I see him when I see you, and you helped me cope. I will always love you, Baby, don't you ever think otherwise. Blood makes your related, but it's love and trust that makes you family."

And Beca was relieved to hear it. She never expected it to be Michelle to be so emotional, to shed such unrestrained tears, to calm her in such an emotional way. She expected Michelle to just keep her usual firm tone, tell her that it was okay and to move on, to essentially suck it up. No, tonight, she spoke her heart and not her mind. In that, it was proven that Beca had not been the only one that grew. With her, the family had grown in quality as well as quantity over the years. She had given people like her aunt strength to trust their hearts, to open those organs up to others, to live without boundaries, to indulge in the childish delight and vulnerable passion for others. It proved that love had always been the goal, a reward so unlike any trophy or material accolade. It was weightless yet made the heart grow heavy. It was intangible yet felt to the depths of the soul. It was invisible yet could be seen in its truest form by anyone who cared to look. It had its flaws, its inconsistencies. It waged wars and began battles. However, in the end, it fueled the good in others. It had the ability to change and mold people such as Beca and Michelle to be a much greater version of themselves. It drove them to the ends of the earth just to be someone that could put a smile on the faces of those that held this emotion for them. You could not pick it up. You could not force it, touch it, mimic it, or fake it. All you could do was allow it, and after many years of fighting against it, Beca had finally embraced it. It was then that inner peace was granted. It was then that all made sense, that every emotion lost its vicious element of fear. It was then that Beca was no longer that scared little girl anymore that could only inflict pain and damage. She had become a grown woman that was capable of so much more. It was then that she was infinite.


	21. A Deeper Meaning

**_A/N: Okay guys so this will most likely be second to last chapter for this one before the trilogy's final installment. Apologies for it. I actually was given a project today for work, so I will be on the music scene awhile, and it may be a small while before I write again depending on the schedule they've set for me. I have an album to begin work on so apologies once more. Now I do apologize as well for the storyline being more unorthodox. I never expected to write this sequel, so I used everything I had in the high school AU you know. Therefore, I have to create completely new scenarios, and the Lincoln Center finals is no exception. It took me awhile creating this mashup used for finals So I hope you enjoy. here we go_**

**_Song: I Am The Highway-Audioslave_**

* * *

**_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_**

**_Some nights I call it a draw_**

**_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_**

**_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Most nights I don't know anymore..._**

**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_**

**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_**

**_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_**

**_Why don't we break the rules already?_**

**_I was never one to believe the hype_**

**_Save that for the black and white_**

**_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_**

**_But here they come again to jack my style_**

**_That's alright (that's alright)_**

**_I found a martyr in my bed tonight_**

**_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_**

**_Oh, who am I? Mmm... Mmm..._**

**_Well, some nights I wish that this all would end_**

**_'Cause I could use some friends for a change._**

**_And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again_**

**_Some nights I always win, I always win..._**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Most nights I don't know... (oh, come on)_**

* * *

"I don't know about that," Beca huffed.

"Come on, Becs!" Chloe whined. "Coach Jackson _and_ the athletic director said it was legal."

"But I don't-"

"There is not one single excuse you can use that would make it logical for you to back out."

"Chloe, I don't-"

"Okay, Mitchell, I didn't wanna pull this card, but I'm going to because it's for the greater good."

"Oh, God. Please don't-"

"Nope, I don't have much of a choice." Beca dragged her hands slowly down her face in begrudging agony as Chloe pushed on. "You missed my sectionals remember? And do you remember why?"

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you were drunk!"

"Yeah, but your redheaded girlfriend coming home madder than the devil and breaking up with you is quite the buzz kill. Therefore-"

"Don't sass me, Mitchell. You owe me, so you are going to do this, and you're gonna do it with a big smile on your face."

"Ugh! Okay, fine, but that card is now invalid."

"Fine."

"Just hope you don't need it later," Beca sung before Chloe's hand whipped across the back of her head. "Argh!"

"Are you done?"

"Yup."

"Okay, let's go. Rehearsal is in ten minutes."

Beca could only allow herself to be dragged through campus to the Bellas practice space. The girls had barely whizzed by semifinals, the Bella Donnas all of a sudden adding a bit of flair to their tired, worn out 1800's setlist. It sounded alarmingly similar to Aubrey's old high school setlist, but still, they had finished in first place in front of the Bellas and their repeat of the Swedish House Mafia mashup they did on Ellen along with some Katy Perry and Ne-Yo thrown in. It had been beautiful, but there had been a slight slip-up in the choreography that involved Amy throwing off her jacket and it getting caught on Lily's face. Needless to say, Lily ran into Ashley and had a trip. No one actually hit the ground, but it was enough for a point deduction, one big enough for the Donnas two win by two points. Now, they were after redemption, and Aubrey and Chloe had gone to the athletic director personally to ask if Beca was eligible to perform with them. She had been on the roster since the riff-off anyway, and when AD Marcus Hendricks had given them the okay, Chloe had gone on her own mission to get Beca to agree. This had been going on for four hours before Chloe pulled the guilt trip, and Beca couldn't deny that she was impressed with her girlfriend for lasting that long.

The mix Beca had worked out for nationals was surely a crowd pleaser. With football season finally coming to a full close, they had been helping the girls with their routine outside of their usual time in the wait room. It was usually done in the morning when Beca was free as well since they still worked at the station on top of that. Luke and Beca had spent countless hours perfecting the mix, and CR had also given some fruitful insight. The entire piece derived from a more emotional place that would relate with the audience but also keep them on their feet. Donald worked with the girls on the beat while Chloe and Stacie tag-teamed the choreography. Beca and Aubrey were choosing parts for the solos and lyrics as a whole. They really wanted to give everyone a chance to shine, and that in itself was a work in progress. Still, they mapped every detail of the performance. Aubrey's pragmatism meshed seamlessly with Beca's spontaneity once again though they seemed to be conflicting ideations, and the rehearsals became increasingly relaxed. Chloe wouldn't even allow the group to celebrate her birthday too hard after semifinals. She wanted the Nationals way too much, so they practiced hard.

When the big weekend finally came, the girls gathered around after practice Friday afternoon. Beca, Aubrey and Chloe stood before the large whiteboard where their gameplan had been scribbled and blueprinted so long ago, changing with the group as they went along. Aubrey was currently pacing ferociously, the hall silent as they awaited the pep talk they were undoubtedly headed for. The tension was thick, breathing soft as their blonde captain turned over her words in her head.

"So there was a blonde, brunette and a redhead," Amy began to ease the mood, but then Aubrey shot her a deadly glare, "and...they were the best captains ever. The end."

The girls bit back chuckles as Aubrey continued to pace, Beca donning her smirk. At last, she reached out and grabbed her sister's arm, stilling her relentless walking across the floor. She shot the blonde a sympathetic then reassuring look, and the blonde huffed before turning to face her girls.

"This is it, girls," she sighed. "This is the biggest weekend in our acapella careers. We made it this far when everyone thought that our freshman band of misfits would fall flat on our faces. It's not so different from choir. No one saw this in our futures, but we have been working hard. The only thing that can stand in our way of victory is ourselves. It's what became our downfall at semifinals, so we need to keep focus. Amy, no surprises. Please, keep your clothing on."

"But, Bree, I'm like super good at stripping," Amy whined.

"No, I certainly agree, but we don't need that now. This setlist is flawless. The music is beautifully produced." She offered Beca a soft smile that Beca returned. "The choreography is perfect, and the beat is going to bring it full circle. We just have to concentrate on our roles, and we are going to be untouchable, I promise you, okay?" Everyone gave a firm nod. "Okay, everyone go get ready. We'll meet at the shuttle in an hour. We'll grab dinner at the airport, and our plane leaves at eight."

Everyone left the practice hall quickly. The three captains and Stacie stayed back until the final girl left. Aubrey then collapsed unceremoniously onto a chair, a dubious expression in place. Beca only eyed her with concern, the brunette quite used to her sister's impenetrable wall of tension that Beca was now convinced she wore like a security blanket. Chloe however was always the one to speak, to croon and reassure the blonde in every which way possible before Aubrey's girlfriend would have to step in and lay down the law. Beca still had a good chuckle about this. She had never predicted her sister, control-issue Aubrey Gabrielle Posen, to become so whipped by anyone, much less Stacie. Stacie, for as smart as she was working on a degree in chemistry and making the dean's list this year, always put on this ditzy facade that they knew and loved. Still, her overly hands-on approaches to everything and promiscuous ways had wrapped Aubrey around her finger.

"Bree, everything is going to be fine," Chloe assured her for the nth time. "This set is flawless."

"I know," Aubrey replied. "I know. It's just-nerves, you know. I thought that the semifinal was flawless then one little error destroyed us."

"Amy messed up, but she understands now. We're going to be just fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Listen here, Babe, nothing bad is gonna happen," Stacie coaxed, squatting in front of her girlfriend. "We're going to tear Lincoln Center apart, and don't worry. We'll handle the stress relief when we get to the hotel room."

Stacie winked as Aubrey flushed red, and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" the small brunette boomed. "Sister still in the room."

"Oh, like you and Chloe ever keep it in your pants!" Aubrey snapped.

Beca's eyes bulged, her head cocking back slightly as she gave her sister a bewildered expression. "Wow, if that isn't sexual frustration, I don't know what is."

"Bite me, Mitchell."

"And she's crossed over to the dark side, but we don't have cookies, Posen. You'll toss them."

Chloe and Stacie giggled as Aubrey darted from the chair after a chortling Beca.

"Okay, stop!" Beca screamed back at her. "We're gonna sprain an ankle."

Once the girls had retrieved their bags from their dorm rooms, they headed down to the parking lot where the airport shuttle awaited them. The boys would be leaving with Aunt Allie once Luke and Jesse finished their shifts at the station, and they would meet up at the hotel. When the girls reached the airport, they all went scouring for food after dealing with the frustration of security and luggage checks. Beca immediately dashed off towards the indoor Taco Bell, and Chloe followed with a chuckle. She found it quite intriguing taking in Beca's appearance for the flight. She donned her Barden Rebel sweat pants, the team name down one leg and "2014 BCS National Champions" down the other leg. The sweatshirt matched, both items black with white writing outlined in scarlet. The Rebel logo of a hatchet jutting through the upper opening of an intricate "R" was in the center of Beca's hoodie. On the back, Beca had it personalized so that it read the quote she had used in her Heisman speech. "The hotter the heat, the harder the steel. No Pressure, no diamonds. We are Titanium. We are Rebels." She had her beanie that Penny had given her on as well. Her chunky headphones were wrapped around her neck, the cord laced through the inside of the hoodie. She looked like a genuine athlete, not like she hadn't before, but there had always been that alternative appearance about her. Now she dressed for comfort more often than not, and Chloe loved it. She herself wore a white Barden Bella hoodie, the elegant "B" crest on her chest in a navy blue that contrasted their primary light blue. Her pants were a navy blue, Bella down the leg. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was certainly snug. The bottom line was that they all looked like a genuine team of something or other, the other Bellas wearing attire very similar to hers.

Once Beca had her fill of tacos and quesadillas, the couple trumped back to where their team was. Chloe nuzzled into Beca's side as they settled into seats beside Aubrey and Stacie. The airport was buzzing as always, and people were hurrying around them. Aubrey's inner tension only increased with this, and Stacie continued to kiss her neck here and there and rub her back. When their flights were finally called, they grabbed their carryon bags and headed through their gate. As the flight attendant took Beca's ticket, she did a double take.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed, causing Beca to flinch slightly. "You're Smash Mitchell."

"Yeah," Beca replied shyly, gripping Chloe's hand tighter.

"Oh my God, um, um..." She quickly grabbed one of the papers on the podium and a pen. "I'm sorry, but can you please just sign this. My little brother loves you."

"Uh, sure."

Beca quickly scribbled her name on the paper, still not having an elegant autograph come into fruition. She was sure that every autograph she had signed at this point looked different from each other entirely. None of them would look similar, and authenticating one would probably be impossible, but no one had complained yet.

"Thank you so much!" she attendant gushed. "Have a nice flight."

Once they were inside the tunnel that connected the plane to the airport, Chloe giggled.

"Don't start, Beale," Beca growled.

"It's just cute seeing you get so flustered," she cooed. "You act as if they asked you if you have a penis."

"Really, Beale? That's the best analogy you can come up with?"

"At the moment, yes. I'm just-it's kinda hot in here."

Beca chanced a sideways glance at her girlfriend, finding that her eyes had darkened, a bemused smile in place. Beca breathed deeply, tearing her eyes a way.

"The death of me!" she chimed, a finger hoisted in the air.

"A beautiful death at least," Chloe smirked.

"No comment."

They settled in their seats at the back of the cabin right behind Aubrey and Stacie, and Chloe immediately took Beca's iPad mini to play Angry Birds on. The redhead had quickly become enthralled after downloading the app on the device, and Beca hadn't even had a chance to toy with it after receiving it in her championship gift package. She resorted to plugging in her headphones to her iPod and playing one of the mixes she had been working on. It was one she had begun while working on the nationals setlist to keep her mind from catching a case of writer's block. It successfully kept her mind working, and the product that had just played as a distraction to catch the leaks of genius had turned out quite well in her opinion. Once the plane was in the air, Chloe unbuckled her seatbelt and cuddled into Beca's chest, the brunette instinctively throwing an arm around her as she leaned back, her legs stretched over the third empty seat at the end of their row. She watched in amusement as Chloe's eyebrows knitted together in concentration, eyes focused on the little yellow bird with finger poised above it to take the shot. She would huff in exasperation when it didn't hit her aim, and the redhead would feel Beca's chest shake with silent chuckles. After a few occurrences, she scowled up at her girlfriend whose head was lolling back against the seat, eyes shut.

"I know you can hear me, Mitchell," she grunted but no answer. "Mitchell. Baby Love." Beca didn't fall for it, and Chloe reached up to push the cup off of her ear.

"Hey!" Beca protested, eyes descending upon the culprit.

"Stop laughing at me."

"What ever are you talking about, dear?"

"Yeah, that term of endearment has 'guilty' written all over it."

"I can find a better word for you."

"Yeah, if you wanna sleep on the floor tonight."

"Oh, I don't get stress relief? Why does Aubrey get stress relief?"

"Do you wanna date Stacie?"

"No, but I believe that you can offer a much more successful dosage."

"Watch it, Mitchell," Aubrey shot back from the seat in front of her.

"Jesus, Posen, are your spider senses tingling?"

"No, just my bitch senses."

"Well, yeah, I'm sure they go off every time you see your reflection."

Aubrey made a sudden movement upfront, and seconds later, she had appeared over the seat, a hand colliding with the side of her sister's head. The movement of Beca's body caused the iPad mini to fall from Chloe's loose grasp and smack the redhead in the face. Beca and Aubrey gave one another an awestruck look before bursting into laughter, hands clasped over their mouths. They didn't notice Chloe reach both hands up, and a second later, their heads bashed together. The two sobered instantly, looking like lost puppies before turning their gaze to the chortling redhead. Beca held her iPod over her girlfriend's forehead before dropping it.

"Whoops," she sung. "Clumsy me."

Chloe scowled at her as the sisters traded high fives. Then Stacie yanked Aubrey back down into her seat.

"Neither of you are getting stress relief tonight," she hissed loud enough for Beca to hear. "You're both sleeping in the tub."

"You don't dictate my nighttime routine, Legs," Beca retorted.

"Oh, but I do," Chloe smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Please, Beale. You'll need me before I need you."

Chloe pulled back in that 'are-you-serious-look'. "Oh, really?"

Beca took in the deep scowl on her girlfriend's face, eyes flashing dangerously, and she gulped audibly before shaking her head with vigor.

"Totally kidding, honey," she breathed, stroking Chloe's hair.

"It's okay," Chloe replied in a sickly sweet tone, pausing a moment before adding on. "But we're gonna try it just in case."

* * *

Beca immediately deposited herself onto the large bed face down when they reached their hotel rooms in New York. She had dropped their luggage near the door carelessly. Chloe walked in moments later and sat down on the bed, slipping off her shoes. The redhead then surreptitiously grabbed a pillow, and as Beca exhaled, she was met with a flurry of cheap shots to the head.

"Chlo, what the-" she yelped, but Chloe wasn't slowing down. Beca at last gained focus and rolled over before lunging into Chloe's chest. She tackled her onto the mattress, grabbing her flailing arms and pinning them above her head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she shrieked.

Chloe only shrugged. "Trying to get your attention."

"Chloe, you're ideas are unusually questionable today."

"But you love me."

"Oh my God!" Beca growled in frustration, her head thrown back before returning her eyes to the redhead beneath her. "Must you always play that card, Beale? It's childish and unfair, and I don't-"

Chloe suddenly craned her neck up, capturing Beca's lips with her own, her knee slamming right between Beca's thighs, evoking a groan from the brunette. Then Chloe pulled away.

"You were saying?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I-I don't remember," Beca mumbled, eyes darkened with desire yet dazed by the action.

"Come on now. We have to meet the girls in Aubrey's room."

"Seriously? We _just _had a meeting, and she paced a trench in the practice floor."

"Stop it. You know how your sister gets."

"I do, and I'm severely worried for whoever sits in the third row if she gets too stressed tomorrow. It's going to be a reenactment of splash mountain, only they'll _wish _it was just water drowning them."

"Give her a break, Babe. She doesn't want to lose to Margo. That girl is a certified bitch."

"Yeah, but I'm here. If she so much as looks at Aubrey wrong or says anything to her before, after or during the competition, she's gonna get a free ticket to the gun show."

Beca then sat back on her haunches, flexing her biceps in different poses as Chloe giggled.

"You're so cute when you're protective," she cooed up at her girlfriend. "Do you have a license to carry those guns?"

"No, but you can call the po-po. I ain't scared of no po-po!"

"Oh, and you don't like any movies?"

"Tyler Perry's pretty fuckin' hilarious actually, and I didn't say I didn't like _any _movies."

"Besides Disney movies, babe."

"I watched a porno at a high school party back at Dawson once. I liked that one."

Chloe's jaw dropped, shock on her face before it morphed into a devilish grin.  
"We should make a mov-"  
"Okay! Let's go! Don't wanna keep Hitler waiting!"

And with that, she jumped off of the bed and darted out of the room, Chloe laughing maniacally to herself as she followed suit.

* * *

Lincoln Center was a luxurious multi-level theater that screamed national finals in every essence. The vast stage held memories of champions past, and the seats housed adoring fans of the underground world that is acapella. Allie, Michelle, Sarah, Leah, Penny, Emily, Lauren and the boys took seats in the fifth row, Beca assuring them it was the safest route since she was skeptical on the strength of Aubrey's stomach surrounded by so many people. Beca donned her Rebel jersey proudly in the dressing room, the girls all clad in an array of Bella paraphernalia that would certainly rival that of the Bella Donnas and their uptight outfits that deeply resembled a flight attendant's outfit. Beca would know. She had been hassled by enough on the flight over. Hmmm, oddly familiar.

As the Bellas finished getting ready, they resigned to the wings of the stage where they were able to see the acts. The Bella Donnas stood on the opposite wing, preparing to go on. Kelly had wished the girls good luck prior to arrival, not wanting to get a deathly glare from Margo if caught talking to the Bellas. Chloe appeared at Beca's side, entangling their fingers as they watched Virginia Tech finish out their set. The Bella Donnas then took the stage with deliberate steps, and Beca wondered if Margo even knew what a smile was. When she donned what Beca assumed was supposed to be one, it looked painful as if she were about to get her teeth pulled, and the Rebel couldn't help but snort at the sight. She pondered the idea that the judges would mark off points for such an aggrieved expression. As if reading her thoughts, Chloe smirked beside her as they watched on. The girls in front of them were going with a much more modern setlist, a sequenced performance of "Bulletproof", "Drops of Jupiter" and I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing". As classic as these tracks were, Beca was unfazed by their seamless transitions and elegant grace. As the Bella Donnas set to close out, she turned to her group.

"I love you, misfit nerds," she sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys have always been the best," Amy added. "You're all pretty much twig bitches, but you have obese hearts, and that's all that matters. Let's just crush this like a soda can."

The Bella Donnas retreated off stage then, pushing past the Bellas. Margo stopped in front of Aubrey with an evil smirk.

"Good luck, Posen!" she chimed in the most irritatingly feigned tone of enthusiasm. "You guys are awesome-ly horrible. I hate you. Kill yourselves."

Beca stepped forward now, pushing Margo back.

"Move it along, has-been," she snarked. "You don't wanna see what I'll do to you."

"Right, the dyke football player," Margo snorted. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?"

Beca growled, lunging forward but Stacie caught her before turning to face Margo, eyes flashing dangerously down at the rival captain.

"I suggest you get ghost before we get off that stage," the tall brunette warned. "I can most definitely hit a bitch with warrant."

Margo kept the stare down alive but only for a few minutes, seeing the malicious intent in Stacie's hazel green eyes. At last, she huffed and walked away.

"That bitch is so dead," Amy muttered.

As the girls made their way on stage, they were met with a roar of applause and cheers, Beca catching Leah clapping enthusiastically from within Emily's arms. She smiled. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca stood at the front of the group, the others haphazardly strewn around the stage. Each now held a microphone in their hands, awaiting the silence that would cue them to start. Aubrey took a deep breath before starting it off, Jessica stepping in to back her with soft, billowy vocals.

**_The sun goes down_**

**_The stars come out_**

**_And all that counts_**

**_Is here and now_**

**_My universe will never be the same_**

**_I'm glad you came_**

There was a moment's pause before Chloe sang "Where you think you're going, Baby!", and Lily came in with a sick scratch that sounded fresh off of a turntable. The beat then began, Ashley creating the smoothest percussion they had ever heard. The choreography started now as Chloe began her verse, Beca enthralled by her girlfriend's newfound style.

**_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_**

**_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_**

**_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_**

**_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**

**_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_**

**_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_**

**_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_**

**_Treasure, that is what you are_**

**_Honey, you're my golden star_**

**_You know you can make my wish come true_**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_If you let me treasure you_**

**_(Whoo-oh-oh-h-h-h)_**

The beat broke down again, changing the pace with an intricate sound from Lily that sounded like a computer or robot trying to speak. Then Ashley ceased percussion in order to sing the next verse before the others took the background.

**_Good morning and good night_**

**_I'll wake up at twilight_**

**_It's gonna be alright_**

**_We don't even have to try_**

**_It's always a good time (Whooo)_**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_**

**_It's always a good time_**

**_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_**

**_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_**.

Stacie then took her own solo of the following hook as Lily flawlessly transitioned into the electronic beat, Ashley and Jessica aiding her and the girls nailing the choreography in stride.

The dance here was a slow moving group effort, but the mechanics of it were difficult. They were like robots moving, trying their best to reenact the video of Will. 's song with Justin Bieber.

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And oh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_**

**_And oh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_**

**_And I'm loving every second, minute, hour, bigger, better, stronger power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_I got that power_**

**_Power, power, power_**

Now, Beca and CR went line for line on the rap rendition, leaning towards each other each time they spoke with the other leaning back.

**_Yes yes yes y'all feeling funky fresh y'all_**

**_Work to be the best y'all_**

**_We're good under pressure_**

**_Been through all that stress y'all_**

**_Get, get this off my chest y'all_**

**_Made it out the projects with this project that's progress y'all_**

**_[Beca]_**

**_I did it for my mama_**

**_I told her when I was younger_**

**_That Imma be that number 1,_**

**_Yup, I'll be that number 1_**

**_[CR]_**

**_I take it higher and high and high and higher_**

**_I stay and buy attire_**

**_Keeping burning like that fire_**

**_[Chloe and Aubrey]_**

**_Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger_**

**_So Imma get stronger_**

**_Call me like a batter ram, batter ram_**

**_I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_**

**_Call me, call me like a batter ram, batter ram_**

**_I'm knocking knocking down that door again, door again_**

The beat only remained now as the girls executed a series of moves that truly came in the form robotics, Beca honestly appearing to be levitating off of the floor as Stacie looked to be conducting a spell. Amy then yanked Beca up, and she flew back into Chloe's arms. This prompted the beat to stop, Beca and Chloe breathing loud to allow the crowd in. Then the song slowed, and their family dropped their jaws when they recognized the song instantly, Amy taking the solo with Jessica handling the strings for this one as the others paired up and orchestrated a slow waltz around the stage. The crowd was enthralled.

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_True as it can be_**

**_Barely even friends_**

**_Then somebody bends_**

**_Unexpectedly_**

**_Just a little change_**

**_Small to say the least_**

**_Both a little scared_**

**_Neither one prepared_**

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_Ever just the same_**

**_Ever a surprise_**

**_Ever as before_**

**_Ever just as sure_**

**_As the sun will rise_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Tune as old as song_**

**_Bittersweet and strange_**

**_Finding you can change_**

**_Learning you were wrong_**

**_Certain as the sun_**

**_Rising in the east_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

**_Tale as old as time_**

**_Song as old as rhyme_**

**_Beauty and the Beast_**

As the song closed out, Chloe pushed Beca away at center stage much too hard, Beca hitting the ground and staying down. The crowd gasped as Beca's team gathered around her, hands clasped to their mouths, but they made no move to check her. Then Beca had a microphone in hand, crawling towards the front of the stage as she started up again.

**_So this is it. I sold my soul for this?_**

**_Washed my hands of that for this?_**

**_I miss my mom and dad for this?_**

There was a pause from the girls as Beca kneeled at the edge of the stage, looking out at the crowd. Then she did some sort of hand sign, tapping the top of her head then dusting off the shoulder, and the girls broke into song behind her.

**_Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck_**

**_Some nights I call it a draw_**

**_Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle_**

**_Some nights I wish they'd just fall off_**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Whoa oh oh (What do I stand for?)_**

**_Most nights I don't know anymore..._**

**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh,_**

**_Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh_**

As the song faded out, the girls met again at center stage, all posing. The auditorium was filled with euphoric cheers, everyone on their feet, a standing ovation. Aubrey smiled, pulling her sister into a hug. Chloe then pulled her girlfriend into her arms, pecking her lips. The feeling was indescribable. It was another one of those feelings blossoming from the depths of Beca's soul, sending tremors of adrenaline and electricity down her spine, the buzz of excitement spreading from the depths of her to her fingertips and toes. It was the balance that stood opposite football. It was music, and it was only now that she realized she missed performing like this, with her family and a microphone in hand. It was different from being behind the turntables though that emitted yet another type of consuming feeling of elation, all three passions cohabitant to create the trifecta, her triple threat that made her known to so many. She thrust a fist up in the air triumphantly, and her brothers in their seats did the same, smug looks adorning their features. As they hurried off of the stage, they embraced their family one by one, jubilation infecting each and every one of them. Penny had never seen a competition like this. She had never been able to make the choir competitions though they were closer. She was done missing such big events this year however, and she had her usual girlish grin on her face as she pecked each of their foreheads with a tender kiss.

"And your winner!" the announcer's voice boomed. "The Barden Bellas!"

Margo was quickly on the stage before the girls could react, and they gave her a baffled look. Even her own squad had a look of shame and embarrassment at their captain etched on their features.

"You mean, Bella _Donnas_, right?" Margo asked hurriedly.

The man looked down at his scorecard. "Oh...nope, Barden Bellas."

"What! That's insane! They-"

"Barden BELLAS! Please come up now!"

The girls broke into fits of giggles before ascending the stairs up to the stage once more, Margo being escorted off. They were handed a large trophy, and Aubrey and Beca lofted it high in the air to more applause. It had always been the icing on the cake, the final step of the year that had become just as much a highlight as a football championship or even a Heisman award. It wasn't just about the trophy, the rivalry, the fierce competition, the desire to prove themselves. It was about each other. It wasn't like the football team to Beca. Though her brothers were on it, she knew there were other players that could care less for her and were playing for their own selfish reasons. Here though, this was strictly her family, her girlfriend and all of her sisters. She missed having her brothers there on stage with them, but maybe next year they could try that. The point was that they were family, and they would always perform to their best ability because it was for each other, people they loved. That made it significant, important, rewarding.

"Still a stupid competition?" Chloe smirked, pulling Beca into her arms.

"It was never a stupid competition," Beca insisted. "I was just a stupid asshole at the time."

"Well, I'm glad you came to your senses."

"I had to. The most important person in my life was at risk."

"You're smart one."

"No, just a lucky one. Even though, the throw on Beauty and the Beast was a bit overly rough."

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength."

"Well, at least it wasn't me throwing you."

"True that."

Beca pressed her lips to Chloe's, pulling her impossibly closer. This was the icing on the cake, the best ending to a pitch perfect year. It had been a struggle. It had been grimy, scary, and heart-shattering, but with tragedy came wisdom. A family rose from the ashes together, though losing sight at times of what mattered most. All they had to do was look to either side of them to know because their family was right there holding their hands. It had been quite the roller coaster ride, but Beca Mitchell wouldn't change a thing because it had uncovered her weaknesses and learned to mend them. It is said that the true definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over, making the same mistakes time and time again and expecting different results. Beca had learned to change, mold, grow, start anew and learn from all that had gone wrong. She made mistakes, but she learned not to make them again. In that, she had succeeded in everything she had done, but she didn't look to the Heisman trophy or championship t-shirts or crystal football in the athletic department building to confirm that. She looked only to that endless expression of pride on the faces of those she loved most. It was then that she realized it had always been about them, and they had only ever hoped success didn't get to her head.


	22. Work Hard, Play Hard

**_A/N: So here it is! Last chapter! I promise Ill do my best to start on the third installment as soon as possible, but work through a lot on me last minute and all at once so may have to take a break. You may be able to catch me on the music though lol. Anyway, thank you to everyone who took this ride with me in its entirety, who kept faith me and didn't give up on me when times got rough. It's always fun, and I love you guys so much for it. Keep in touch, and I'll at least have a one shot or something out soon. Thank you! Here it goes!_**

**_Song: Let's Go-Ne-Yo_**

* * *

**_Let's go!_**

**_Make no excuses now_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Your time is running out_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_It's not about what you've done_**

**_It's about what you doing_**

**_It's all about where you going_**

**_No matter where you've been_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_There ain't no better time_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Right now is where you shine_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_I'm talking here and now_**

**_It's not about what you've done_**

**_It's about what you doing_**

**_It's all about where you going_**

**_No matter where you've been_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's go!_**

**_Let's make it happen_**

**_Ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**

**_Let's make it happen_**

**_Ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**

**_Let's make it happen_**

**_Ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**

**_Let's make it happen_**

**_Ooh, let's make it happen tonight_**

**_Let's go!_**

* * *

Graduation should have been the main factor in the raging nerves thrashing about in Beca's body. They had a month before it came to an end for them aside from the few that were going to graduate school. After four national NCAA Division I football championships, two volleyball national championships, four ICCA wins and the boys in on the last three, four Heisman trophies (a first ever in history for one player), 20,456 rushing yards (a record), 102 touchdowns (record), and a slew of other rewards and honors, graduation should definitely be the only thing riddling Beca nervous. She should be stressing over finals, term papers, exams, making the dean's list, getting her degree and surviving the last stretch of college. That's what should have her blood pumping at above average rates. However, it was not. She sat fiddling with her scarlet tie, bottom lip quivering between her teeth. Her palms would not cease perspiring, and the thighs of her trousers were damp with the constant moisture being wiped away on them. Her eyes were downcast. Chloe rubbed the back of her neck comfortingly as the hall filled up, four-year-old Leah settled in the redhead's lap. Her small hand rested on Beca's knee, rubbing a soothing circle there. Luke sat on the opposite side of her, stone still, eyes settled dead ahead. She looked over at her sister, a saint in Beca's eyes for taking on her new job without so much as a flinch although she still had yet to start graduate school. The blonde ran a thoughtless hand down the lapel of her blazer, periodically tossing tentative smiles in the brunette's direction. The rest of her family sat around, lives already figured out. Now, it was Beca's future under speculation, on the line in this crowded auditorium. They insisted she had nothing to worry about. They assured her that she was going to be fine, but still, her heart rate was at an alarming speed at the moment, and sweat droplets formed in several places on her body. She heard the first name called. Not her. That was okay. She heard the second name called. Still not Beca Mitchell. That was fine. They had foreseen this. They had projected fourth, and she waited patiently. The third name was called, and the time on the clock was reset in anticipation for the fourth. She shifted now, her shoulder nestled into Chloe's side, the redhead stroking chocolate tresses with her eyes focused solely on the stage before them. At minute five of the allotted ten, the short, grey-haired man stepped back up to the podium. Beca inhaled a sharp breath, one hand now seeking out Chloe's, the other Leah's, and gripping them tightly. Luke's arm came around to clap her shoulder, his eyes unmoving from the podium.

"And with the fourth pick in the 2018 NFL Draft, the Atlanta Falcons choose..." the man at the podium paused a moment. "Beca Mitchell, halfback, Barden University."

The Oakland Raiders had needed a quarterback more than anything for the first overall pick. The Kansas City Chiefs had not needed a runningback with their second overall pick as they now housed Donahue. The Eagles had simply not been interested with the third overall pick. The Super Bowl champion 49ers had the final pick in the draft round, but they knew Beca wouldn't last that long. Several other teams had been interested as well such as the Miami Dolphins, the Jacksonville Jaguars, and the Seattle Seahawks, but Atlanta had their pick far before them. They capitalized. The Atlanta Falcons were a team that had been following her since her first BCS national championship, a team that had been watching every move she made on the field. They wanted her. They wanted to keep her home in Georgia, and the state was grateful for them doing so if the screaming Falcon fans in the upper levels of Radio City Music Hall in New York were any indication.

Beca stood up, legs wobbly and breathing labored once the news hit. It was expected but not guaranteed. Her family embraced her quickly, Chloe bringing their lips together in a hurried kiss. Aunt Allie kissed her forehead, and Penny followed suit. Jesse pulled her into a bear hug before Luke reached her, kissing her temple as her embraced her. She then walked onto the stage, and they handed her an Atlanta Falcons draft day hat. She pulled it on over her head with a smile, and when she reached the front of the stage, she was embraced by the short, grey-haired man, the NFL commissioner Mark Hale. He handed her a black Atlanta Falcon jersey, "Mitchell" stitched on the back of it with a big number "1" beneath that. She held it up, an arm around the commissioner's waist with his around her shoulders as everyone took pictures. Once she finished up on stage, she was met by Deion Sanders, a hall-of-fame cornerback and ESPN commentator.

"Smash!" he greeted, clapping her shoulder. "Looking pretty sharp in that suit there. I guess the black and red will continue to suit you."

"That's right," she replied with a chuckle.

"So tell me, where's your head right now? How does this feel?"

"It's-it-wow, it's so surreal. I still can't believe it. It's amazing. Great feeling."

"Now, everyone projected you to go to Atlanta. How does it feel playing at home?"

"It's amazing. I'm really glad that my hometown believed in me enough to let me represent their professional level of this sport. My family's here, and that's always been priority."

"Of course. We all know that. Fourth pick. How does fourth pick fall with you?"

"Well, you know they projected that, so I mean, we expected it, but it was still an anxious ride. Expected and guaranteed are two different things. Things can change. People can have a change of heart, but they trusted me, and they took me in, so fourth pick is completely fine with me because realistically, I really didn't believe I'd get drafted to begin with."

"Right, it was a last minute decision going to the combine, right?"

"That's right. I talked to everyone I knew about it because I know that-a professional career is so much bigger and complicated than college football. It's your job at that point, and there are things like contracts, trades, this draft, expectations and stuff of the like, so I wasn't sure how I would handle that. I talked to my coaches, my family, my friends, and in the end, it was basically a look at an opportunity that came once in a lifetime, and I still love the game as much as I did eight years ago, so I thought, what the hey?"

"Now, tell us what they're getting over at the Georgia Dome?"

"They're getting a hard working, sharp-edged halfback that's willing to go the distance to win."

"Well, congratulations, Smash, and we're looking forward to seeing you in that black and red once again."

Barden's dinner banquet that night in honor of their first ever NFL first round pick was the talk of the town. They gathered in the performing arts center for food catering, various beverages and pictures and autographs with the star. Beca could not believe what was happening. Thousands of people shook her hand, snapped her picture, asked for her autographs, patted her shoulder and hugged her warmly. They all had come to witness this, to see her off into the next stage of life. She felt as if she were floating on a cloud, and her body was weightless. As she retrieved another glass of wine, Chloe beside her, her phone rang. Chloe looked over her shoulder at the device screen, and Beca smirked. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"David," she greeted, and Chloe still could not believe she knew David Guetta on a first name basis.

"B, congrats on the draft," the man returned. "Now we can see about that collaboration since you are no longer NCAA, right?"

"That's right. Call me next week. I have some meetings to tend to with the team in the next couple of days, and then I'll have a few weeks free before training camp."

"Sounds good. I'll be in touch."

"Okay."

Beca hung up, stuffing the device back in her pocket with a fond smile. David Guetta and a slew of other big names had been vying to work with her in the musical realm since Madness first showed her off. Being an NCAA participant however, being paid for anything of the like was prohibited, but the artists had been so enthralled with her that they had been willing to wait. Now she had Plan A, B and C. Getting her degree in audio production had opened the doors outside of DJing and into production the way she had always wanted to. Then there was football, and football had become the first.

Chloe intertwined their fingers together as they walked back towards their table.

"I'm so proud of you," Chloe sighed, head resting on Beca's shoulder.

"Thanks, Baby, but we both know I wouldn't be here without you," Beca reminded her.

"Yeah, eight long years of whipping your ass into shape, and I'm pretty proud of the outcome."

Beca grinned over at her. "You should be."

As they sat down at their table, Aubrey looked up from her iPad and over at her sister.

"Okay, we have to meet at the team facility at eight a.m. tomorrow," she immediately began. "We have ESPN's interview at noon, a lunch with the general manager at one thirty, you have to classes at three and five, then a shift at the station at-"

"Bree," Beca interjected, patting her shoulder as the others chuckled. "I know that part of the schedule. I've been doing that all year."

Aubrey smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was just doing the entire run through in my head."

"Hey, just relax. It's all fine."

"Yes, because while you do the fun stuff, I have to do all the logistics."

"But you're the best at it, and I love you."

"Yeah, B does have to admit," Luke sighed. "She couldn't have picked a better agent."

"That's right," Beca confirmed.

Aubrey smiled, ruffling her sister's hair lovingly.

"So what about you guys?" she asked CR and Luke.

"Well," Cynthia Rose huffed. "We signed the lease for the studio last week in Atlanta. It's pretty close to Beca and Chloe's loft and a few blocks from you and Stacie. They're installing all of the insulation and plexiglass for the booth right now. We get the equipment shipped in next week then we'll start setting up."

"What are you guys calling the label?" Allie asked now.

The group smiled at one another. "ReBella Titanium Records," Beca returned.

"Ooh, I like it," Sarah chimed. "It's original, sleek and catchy. That's pretty creative."

"Yeah, it took a long time," Aubrey assured her. "After going through every possible idea in the book, Stacie was on Tumblr and decided to do a shipping name type of thing, and she put the rebels and bellas together. I guess it worked out."

"Yes, it did," Stacie grinned, kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

Beca smiled around at the table, taking in her family. It was amazing how set they were going to be straight out of college. They were here. The Barden U experience would be missed at times, the passion of college football jaded by monetary standards, but she would do her best to preserve it. Seeing her family now, all she could think was that they had made it. They had barreled through plenty of obstacles to be here, and they had done it together. Cynthia Rose now had her management and business degree, and Luke had his business minor with audio engineering major. They would be running the new record label with Beca while she played ball. Chloe would handle artist relations and project management. There first signee was of course Beca, and she was followed by Donald. Jesse was also on the label but as a movie scorer after getting his film degree and music composition degree, and he and Kelly actually made a pretty awesome team. Lily would be their accountant, and Beca was a bit taken aback by this, but she figured that no one was a better guard for their best interests than her. Amy, not wanting to be left out of the new family business, had received her degree in marketing. She would be a great asset to the label while still raking in money for the Laugh Factory in Atlanta. Lauren and Emily would aiding with the publishing and copyrighting side of things, and Allie would of course be handling the illustration of Amy's marketing strategies and campaigns. Ashley would be handling all public relations for the label with Denise while Jessica became the secretary and assistant for all intents and purposes. Benji would be working with the label as well from time to time, but with a degree in engineering, he would be working with a company in Atlanta designing new microphones and various types of equipment for studios. Guess who would get to test all of his projects first? Aside from that, Aubrey was now Beca's agent while still moving on to graduate school to complete the continual family effort of growing up. They had all made something of themselves, and they knew they surely had each other to thank for it. Lily would have shot up the school or Aubrey would have puked herself to death or Beca would have somehow managed to get herself expelled or arrested had it not been for their family. Now, they would all be working together, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Success was inevitable. With lengthy list of contacts Beca already had in place and a network that grew by the day, she knew that they would be just fine in whatever they decided to do.

"I'm so proud of you guys," Michelle sighed.

"Eh, it's not the big of a deal," Aubrey assured her. "We got the degree. We have to do something with it now,"

"Are you serious?" Sarah scoffed. "You all have a job that starts before you even get the diplomas. A studio, an NFL player, a label, a microphone builder. We're gonna be like the richest family on the face of the earth!"

Everyone chuckled. "Well, when you put it like that..."

Before Beca could finish her sentence, a booming voice filled the the center. The family looked towards the stage to see Coach Jackson standing at the podium, a drink in hand.

"So, we know why we're all here tonight," he began, and everyone cheered. "I've been lucky enough to watch this kid grow over the course of eight years. She has changed a high school, a college, a town, a city, a sport in its entirety. She broke stopwatches at the NFL combine. She left NFL scouts speechless, but what she always did for us here in the small Atlanta subsidiary of Barden was so much more than that. It was so much deeper than football, so far beyond the gridiron. She became a role model for every kid in Barden that was told they would never make it out of this town. She became a spokesperson for people with no voice, but she always was what she still is now. Beca Smash Mitchell was the Rebel with the voice, and at the start, she used to cause chaos and wreak havoc. Then this hyperactive redhead and this uptight blonde and this goofy boy with his love of movies and this suave British guy with all of his muscles came along, and you know what they did?" Everyone chuckled as Beca's family smirked. "They loved her. That's it. They just loved her, and they molded her and thawed out her heart, and she found her voice again. She found it, and she utilized it to unite a school then a city. She used to stand up for justice against people like the mayor and his son, against an entire division that didn't believe that Barden had any business in division I. Her voice was not always heard, but it was felt. It was seen. Her presence became overpowering, overwhelming, and for her rivals, overbearing. For everything that we gave her, she gave us triple, quadruple, quintuple that. Therefore, we honor her tonight with this." A projector screen turned on, and a picture of Rebel Stadium appeared, but the caption didn't say Rebel Stadium. "This is Smash Mitchell Stadium now." Everyone cheered. "You earned it, kid. This city wouldn't be half of what it is today had it not been for you, and we are forever grateful to the Falcons for keeping you here at home where you belong, where you have always belonged. Now come on up here."

The auditorium erupted with applause and wolf whistles. Her family patted her back as Beca rose from her seat, a goofy grin on her face. She kissed Chloe's forehead then Leah's and Penny's before walking towards the stage. Coach Jackson embraced her, kissing the top of her head lovingly before leaving her alone at the podium. She placed her hands on either side of the microphone protruding from the wood, taking in deep breaths. She had been forced to give so many speeches in the past four years that you would think she was used to it. Still, she was not. She never wrote the speeches. She would always just go up and speak her mind at that given time, but seeing so many straining to hang on every word that left her mouth made her confident. She saw the reactions that she elicited, the emotions she tapped into, and talking to these people that loved and believed in her had become just as much a rush as playing ball for them. The cheers faded out, everyone intent on hearing what the new NFL rookie had to say.

"Wow," she began. "Four years hasn't changed much, but I'm a bit less awkward I suppose." They chuckled. "Um, guys, I thank you so very much for this. I can't even believe you would name a stadium after me, but-this isn't just me, you know. Where would I be without all of your support, your encouragement, your faith in me? I wouldn't be anywhere close to this. I would've been expelled back in high school without Penny's diner, without the hyperactive redhead that refused to take a hike, without my control freak sister that just _had _to make me love her." Her family giggled loudest now. "Coach Jackson was right. Before they came into my life, I was a ticking time bomb, Pandora's box, you know. I was self-destructive as well in so many ways, and I didn't care about anything or anyone. Then they came, and all they did was love me. They didn't push me to explain myself. They didn't expect anything from me. It was not their constant badgering to open up. It was simply their actions. It was Aubrey's need for perfection. It was Chloe's love of challenge and refusal of giving up on me. It was Jesse's boyish belief in happy endings and wild imagination. It was Luke's competitive drive. It was Amy's humorous consolation. It was all of that and so much more because all they did was love me, and I came along soon enough. Before Barden, I didn't love anything. I come to Barden, and not only do I fall in love, but I love every single on of you."

"We love you too!" they all shouted back, and Beca chuckled.

"Thanks. Still, this honor isn't just for me. This is for Barden. This is the work of an entire town that came together to create us, to create Rebels because when we go out, who were we representing? Barden. Who were we defending? Barden. Who were we associated with? Barden. Who did we fight for?"

"Barden!" everyone joined in.

"That's right, so it isn't just me. Barden got picked fourth in the NFL draft today. Barden is going to be playing at the Georgia Dome. Barden is going to the next level. You guys carried me through so much, and now, I'm gonna carry you. I know just about every one of you here. You're the same people that gathered around the BHS admin building when Tom Edwards nearly got me expelled. You're the same people that came to every high school game win or lose. You're the people that traveled all the way to Pasadena for your team. Most of you don't even have kids that play, but you were all there because you love your town, so this isn't about me. It's about us. It's for you, Aunt Allie. And you, Aunt Sarah and Aunt Michelle. It's for you Leah."

"I love you!" Leah screamed, and everyone giggled.

"I love you too, babygirl. It's for my sisters Aubrey, Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Amy, Lily and Kelly. It's for my brothers Luke, Jesse, Benji and Donald. It's for my mom Lauren. It's for Mama Em. It's for Grandma Penny. And..." She took a deep breath now. "it's for you, Baby. Chloe, can you please come up here?"

Chloe quirked an eyebrow up at her girlfriend, unmoving until Aubrey and Luke pulled her up and launched her forward. She gained her footing, scowling back at them and their knowing smirks as she trudged up to the stage. Now, as she was closer to Beca, she realized the brunette seemed more nervous than she had during the draft. She was running her hands up and down her pants, and her body twitched slightly. Chloe gave her a reassuring smile although the redhead had no idea what was going on. Beca took her hand then turned back to the mic.

"You know, my favorite part of winning for the last eight years is when my girlfriend here would run into my arms, and she would put kisses all over my face like a puppy," More laughter. "and she would tell me how proud she was, but she never had to say it because these big, Disney princess eyes would always tell me that she was. I took it for granted once upon a time, and it took me losing that to realize how vital it was to my game, to my life because in that, I realized that it wasn't the win itself that always had me over the moon with excitement. It actually had nothing to do with the game at all. It was that look. When I got it back three years ago, I vowed to never let it get away again, and I won't because long after the final buzzer of the final game sounds, I still wanna see that look in those eyes. It could be for the silliest thing like...making a TV dinner without burning the mashed potatoes." They laughed, but it was fact. It had happened after Beca had burned the mashed potatoes in a dozen first attempts, and Chloe giggled. "Or, throwing a bottle from across the room to the trash can because you're drunk and don't realize glass shatters if it hits the ground, but you make it in the trash by luck, and she doesn't kill you." More laughter. Yeah, it happened. "I want her to be proud of me for little things like that for the rest of our lives, to flash me that look for whatever reason with all of that love and pride and passion in those big blue eyes, and I-I really wanna see that look right now, so..."

Beca turned to Chloe now, dropping down to one knee as her hand slid into her pocket. Chloe clapped a hand to her mouth, tears already running the length of her cheeks from her bulging eyes. She didn't realize that her family had moved up to right in front of the stage, Allie and Stacie video taping the entire thing. Beca pulled out a small black box, popping the top and revealing a large diamond solitaire on a titanium band. The entire auditorium was on their feet with bated breath, waiting for the answer.

"Chloe, I love you more than anything in this world," Beca exhaled into the microphone she now held in her hand. "I lost you once, and I don't plan on ever doing it again. Today, a new chapter started, but it won't mean anything unless you're beside me. I need you more than an NFL contract or a collaboration with David Guetta or a record label or any of that. I could lose everything right now, but as long as I had you, I would be just fine because you're it for me. You are my entire life in the form of red hair and blue eyes, and Baby, I can't do this without you. That look, that look full of love and passion and desire and pride and joy and just pure happiness is what has pushed me through the worst times in my life, my career, my education. It is what gave me the courage to play football again, to try in school, to stop messing up, to actually let myself love and be loved without limitations or boundaries. It was that look that made every day worth living, and I can't live a day without that look, so will you please do me a big favor and take this mildly super expensive ring on a titanium band, and take the lowly and hole-in-the-wall job of being my wife?"

Chloe was in awe still, her hand remaining over her mouth as her eyes poured over. It was not something they had ever discussed. In all seriousness, with Beca being so busy over the last eighteen months and her schedule already overflowing for the day after graduation, Chloe was sure the topic would never come up. Beca was a star now, and being married may not help the image. I mean, of course everyone knew that Beca was with Chloe, but without commitment like this, groupies still believed that throwing themselves at the brunette would elicit results. No, here was Beca, awkward Beca with all of her ear spikes and tattoos, the fresh and large one now beneath the suit that she had received the night before. It ran the length of the left side of her rib cage, and it read "Titanium". The lyrics were on the opposite side, and it had taken all day, Chloe sitting right there beside her as she winced in endless pain. Still, she had survived it because, well, she was titanium, and she had been bent. She had even been cracked once when Chloe left, but she had never fully been broken. She had always risen again and proved herself. In the past three years, her and Chloe had never fought again like they had freshman year. Beca came home early. Beca didn't drink all that much. Beca didn't take Chloe for granted. She always made small gestures for the redhead that sent Chloe's heart soaring. She brought her coffee during her all-night study sessions with Aubrey. She started making dinner when they moved into their off-campus flat. She would always have a bubble bath awaiting Chloe after volleyball practice. It had been hard balancing acapella and sports, but they struggled through it hand in hand. She did all she could to prove to Chloe she meant business in their relationship regardless of the heightened fame and popularity in all aspects. Yeah, Beca Mitchell had changed, but it had been for the immediate better, and Chloe could finally once again see a future with the star. Now, as she thought all of that over, a clear of the throat brought her from her reverie, and she realized she had yet to answer Beca.

"Oh!" she squeaked. "Sorry, honey, yes! Yes, I'll marry you."

Beca had been holding that breath so long that her face was losing color, and she at last expelled it heavily with a chuckle. She slid the ring on Chloe's finger before the redhead pulled her up, jumping into her arms and kissing her all over the place. Beca smiled then those crystal blue eyes met hers, and she could read exactly what they were saying. "I am so proud of you". Beca grinned widely, her grasp around her fiancee tightening. Their lips met, the roaring of cheers faded into the background.

"I am so hopelessly in love with you, Beca Mitchell," Chloe breathed against her lips.

"I am so hopelessly in love with you, Chloe Beale," Beca replied in a hushed tone.

"Forever?"

"Forever."


End file.
